Double Vision
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: AU! Dean/Jared, Jensen/Sam. Two sets of twins meet at one of Chad Murray's parties and their lives are forever changed. This story is about the love (and lust) of two couples as they deal with past traumas, their own personal demons and the struggle for marriage equality. Read inside each chapter for warnings. Rated M for language and a lot of hotness!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I started about 2 months ago. This is as far as I had gotten, but I had ideas swarming my head about what I might do with this. Because I'm not sure at this point as to who's going to pair up with who I'll give warnings at the beginning of each chapter (hopefully I remember).

This chapter: Blanket warning for language...not sure if there's much there to worry about in this one.

*This chapter helps us meet the characters and see the differences between them here to the real life (or TV land). I'm basically just setting the tone, the scene and introducing characters.

Please let me know if this is something that you're interested in reading. Should I continue this?

* * *

Double Vision

Chapter 1

"Come on Jenny, let's go." Dean nearly whined in annoyance, his hands on his jean-clad hips.

Jensen sighed, "Where exactly is it that you want me to go, Dean?" Jensen didn't have a lot of patience with Dean most of the time.

"You remember me telling you about Chad, right?"

How the hell could Jensen forget? Chad Murray was Dean's own personal dealer of alcohol, drugs and women. Jensen wanted to vomit just thinking about the parade of sluts that Dean'd been bringing home since he first met this Chad character at the garage he worked at. "Yeah Dean, I remember him."

"Well, he's having this party tonight." Dean quickly opened Jensen's closet, searching for something appropriate for his twin to wear. "Hmm…maybe you could do this t-shirt; it might not be too preppy looking." To Dean, Jensen was an intolerable bore.

Jensen looked up at his brother, making a face. "You don't need to pick out clothes for me to wear. I'm not going."

Dean glared at Jensen over his shoulder, "You have to go with me."

"Why? Can't you have fun without me?" Jensen went back to his book. Dean would just have to find a way to handle going to this party without his big brother. "You do it all the time, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Please Jenny…please! I want you to meet everyone! Besides, you never know, you might meet someone…someone very handsome or some shit."

Jensen closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before responding to his obnoxious brother. "Just because I've read more than three books in my life does not mean that I'm gay." And, just because he didn't sleep with a different girl every night also didn't mean anything either. Jensen wasn't the type to throw his love around all over the place; he was a one woman kind of guy. Jensen wanted something real, not just a hole to put his dick into.

"Well, you can't prove it by me, Jenny boy."

"I'm not gay. And Jenny stopped being cute sixteen years ago."

Dean smiled that charming smile of his, "You're my identical twin brother, of course you're cute! You're downright edible if you ask me!"

Jensen rolled his eyes while still smiling affectionately, "You've lost your mind. Mom must've dropped you on your head when we were babies." Actually Jensen knew exactly what Dean's problem was, what had screwed up his slightly younger brother, but he was forbidden to talk about that.

"You're so funny." Dean remarked, tossing the shirt at Jensen, "Put this on and let's go."

"Dean, I'm studying."

"You're always studying." Dean said in an exasperated tone. Why was it that Jensen always insisted on being a stick in the mud?! "You need to get out and have some fun once in a while. All work and no play makes Jenny a very dull boy!"

Jensen shook his head, "You know I've got my boards coming up. I can't afford to mess it up. My future depends on this!" Jensen was working on his residency at UT Southwestern University Hospital in Dallas. Dean worked on cars at a garage and therefore didn't understand the kind of pressure that Jensen was under on a regular basis. "And even if I had time to go with you I have to get up super early in the morning for work."

Dean visually deflated, "Jenny please…for me!" Dean'd spent his life in a vain effort to perfect a very imperfect puppy dog look. Dean was quite terrible at the pitiful face but for some reason it still managed to work on Jensen…it was probably because it just made Dean look so pathetic.

"Sometimes I could just kill you!" Jensen shouted, shutting his book and rising from the bed. "You infuriate me, you know that?"

Dean smiled that hundred watt smile of his and nodded, "You've informed me of that quite frequently actually." He walked around Jensen's bed, took the black t-shirt in his hand and wrapped his arm around his brother, "Just don't forget to put on the shirt."

Jensen shook his head, "Nope."

"What do you mean?" Dean wasn't accustomed to hearing this sort of response from Jensen.

"You know what the word means, Dean. You either get me as is or you don't get me at all."

Dean glared at his brother and then sighed, "Fine! Let's go!" Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and ushered Jensen through his bedroom door and into the hallway. "I just need to spray a little cologne on for the ladies." Dean dashed across the hall into his own bedroom.

Jensen folded his arms over his chest and drummed his foot on the hardwood floor. What was he going to do with Dean? When was the man going to grow up? Jensen knew their parents had been right; he should've left Dean to get his own place, should've forced Dean into growing up real quick. But, of course Jensen couldn't do that, not really. He knew his brother didn't make a ton of money and he did have to admit that he was good for a few laughs every once in a while. Besides, Jensen was just so used to having Dean around that he couldn't quite fathom not having him there to torment him every day. Dean was like a loveable thorn in his side.

Dean emerged momentarily with a dorky smile and a leather jacket draped over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready. Chad said there would be tons of hotties at this party."

"Well, he sure seems to know a ton of women, doesn't he?"

"He sure does."

"By the way, how much do they charge?"

Dean punched his brother on the arm, "Shut up!"

As they passed through the kitchen, on their way to the front door, Jensen drew in his breath and nearly had a heart attack. "Dean…what's with all the dirty dishes?!"

Dean shrugged, "I made dinner…"

"So what? It was your turn to do the dishes."

Dean made a face, "I hate doing the dishes."

Jensen shook his head, "Well, I hate parties and yet here I am…on my way out the door…doing you a favor…"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to give me the guilt trip. I'll do them tomorrow. Sheesh!"

It was moments like those that reminded Jensen why he'd chosen an apartment over a house. A house would involve more rooms…more rooms for Dean to mess up. Living with Dean was like living with a child…only Jensen had met neater children. "We're going to have to set some ground rules around here."

"Oh no. We're not going to have this conversation right now. Tonight we're going to have fun." Dean opened the door to the apartment and guided Jensen through before shutting the door behind them.

"Well, tonight will be the night for one of us to have fun anyway."

"Quit being such a naysayer."

They headed down the community stairs to the first floor and out the main door. Most of the people who lived there parked their cars out front, it was just more convenient, but Dean refused to park his classic truck there. He didn't want people driving by to spot that thing of beauty and steal it. No way he was going to take risks like that, not with his '67 Chevy pick-up. Dean always thought of himself as more of a classic hot rod kind of guy, but when you live in Texas you generally drive a truck. So, he turned his love of classic cars into a love for classic trucks.

When they reached the truck, Dean walked around to the driver's side, gently running his hands over the metal. "Hey baby, how you feeling today?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. Classic cars and trucks were something that they could both appreciate, but he drew the line at talking to a car! "Uh Dean…could we just go?"

"Shh!" Dean yelled, "I'm having a moment here." He went back to talking to the truck, "Just ignore anything my boring brother says. He doesn't mean it."

"Dean! Will you just get in the car?!" There was no doubt in Jensen's mind that he was the normal twin.

"Fine, fine." Dean said with a sigh. He got in and started the truck, taking just a moment to gently caress the steering wheel in a loving manner before pulling out of the deserted back parking lot. "I can't believe you park up front."

"Everyone else in the building parks up there…you're the only one worried about something happening."

"You drive a 1970, Jen, someone is going to want that sometime…just saying." Dean shook his head, "It's not quite as pretty as mine, but still…I can't believe you'd want to take that kind of risk."

"It sits in the hospital parking lot nearly every day, so I figure there's no point in worrying about it."

"Maybe you should get yourself some other little modern car to drive to work so nobody hurts Penelope. Maybe you could get a Prius or something." Dean gave his brother a dorky smile.

Jensen leaned over and swatted him on the back of the head.

"Dude, I'm driving here! Don't hit me!" Dean said while glaring at Jensen.

"I can't believe you named MY truck!"

Dean shrugged, "She just looks like a Penelope to me. Sometimes I call her Penny…well, because she's the color of a penny…duh."

Jensen decided he'd remain quiet the entire rest of the way to the party. He didn't want to hear any other stupid thing that might come out of Dean's mouth; he wasn't in the mood for it.

They pulled up to Chad's house and there were cars everywhere. "Oh Lord." Jensen muttered to himself. He was about to do the sign of the cross over his body and then remembered that he wasn't Catholic. So, instead, he just reached over and dug his nails into Dean's knees.

"Ow!" Dean pushed Jensen off him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

What the hell was wrong with him?! Jensen snickered, "Look at this place. There's going to be seventy-five people in there, dry humping and puking on every surface. Besides that, there isn't going to be a place for me to sit down…"

Dean glared at his brother, "You'll probably live through it too." He pointed towards Chad's front door, "You get out and I'll try to find an inconspicuous place to park my baby."

"I'd rather just wait for you, if you don't mind." No way Jensen was going in there without Dean. No fucking way.

"Well, that's fine, but I may have to park her in close quarters. You might have to crawl over to my side to get out."

"I don't care."

"Suit yourself." Dean muttered. He was at his wit's end with that brother of his. He ended up finding a nice, inconspicuous place out in the back of the house, where he could sort of hide the truck behind a couple of trees. He slid out of the car, stood with his arms folded over his chest and waited for his brother to slide over to his side of the car and hop out.

"I highly doubt anyone here's going to be sober enough to hot wire your truck." Jensen muttered.

Dean flashed Jensen an irritated look, "People do drive by, you know."

"It's almost dark already. Nobody can make out what kind of cars these are from the road."

"Yeah right." Dean said. He pushed Jensen towards the door, not wanting his brother to stall going in any longer than he already had been. When they got to the door, Dean reached his fist up to knock on the door, but it was quickly wrenched open before he could get to it. A couple of drunk people, a guy and his girlfriend, were rushing out of the house and headed to a car, whispering things together. The girl was giggling and the guy nearly had a handful of her chest. Dean flashed his brother a crooked smile, "Looks like somebody's having fun tonight."

"Yeah, lucky them."

Dean walked into the house. The noise was nearly deafening. Is it possible that Chad's house was that well insulated, because they seriously couldn't hear that from outside?

"Only Chad would listen to LMFAO in Texas…" Jensen muttered.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He had to admit that Jensen did have a point. It wasn't exactly Dean's cup of tea, but he wasn't going to say anything when the guy continued to bring awesome things into his life. "You don't even know him, Jen. You need to play nice, okay?"

Jensen rolled his eyes.

Then suddenly Dean was nearly tackled by a tall, blonde guy with a beer in his hand. The beer managed to spill out all over Jensen's shoes. Shit. This was starting off really well.

"Dean-o, my man!"

"Dean-o?" Jensen asked.

"Whoa!" Chad exclaimed looking back and forth between them, "Do my eyes deceive me or are there really two of you?!"

Dean snickered, "Clearly you started before the party, huh Chad. But yes, this is my twin brother, Jensen."

"Jensen? What a weird name." Chad reached over and wrapped Jensen up in a big hug. Jensen tried to suppress his groan but didn't do such a hot job.

The big oaf then rubbed his knuckles over Dean's head, "You son of a bitch, why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?" He turned around, nearly stumbling over someone's empty bottle on the floor, "Jare! Jared! Jar Pad! Get your ass over here."

After nearly three minutes of Chad's hollering and beckoning, Jared entered the room. "What's up man?"

"I've got a couple friends to introduce you to."

That's when Jared looked over at Dean and Jensen. He looked them both up and down, a huge dimpled grin on his face. "Sweet!"

Jensen looked at Dean, "What's going on? Does this guy have a thing for twins or something?"

Jared burst into laughter, "Actually, I have a twin brother myself."

"Oh okay." Jensen breathed a sigh of relief that the giant in front of him wasn't going to try and seduce him into some wild and kinky shit.

Chad stepped back into the conversation, wrapping one arm around Jared and the other around Dean. "This is my best buddy Jared and this is my newest buddy Dean." He pointed out. "That's Dean's brother…uh, Jason, is it?"

"Jensen." Jensen said, his mouth a thin line of disapproval.

"Nice to meet you two." Jared said.

A tiny little brunette girl walked over to the group. Dean's eyes lit up and a smile nearly took over his face. "Well hello there."

She barely took any notice to the creeper undressing her with his eyes and instead tugged on Jared's arm. "Babe, come back and sit with me, okay? I want you to meet someone."

Jared smiled at her, "Sure, no problem, Sandy. I'll be right there."

She jumped up to her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, then she walked away.

Jared smiled at the brothers, "That's my girlfriend, Sandy."

Dean's eyes widened, "Nice!"

"Dean!" Jensen scolded.

"What? She's hot." Dean replied.

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Please excuse my brother. He's a bit socially challenged…"

Jared put up his hand, "That's okay, it's no big deal." He smiled and nodded at them, "It was nice meeting you two."

Dean shook his head, "Don't let my brother fool you, I'm the normal one, he's the fuddy duddy."

Jared smiled, "Well, if you think he's a fuddy duddy wait until you meet my brother Sam." Jared shook his head and smiled.

"Where is he anyway?" Dean asked, curiously.

Jared pointed to the back corner of the next room that they could barely see in to. "He's back in the corner, sitting on the couch, being emo. He also looks like me…you won't be able to miss him."

Dean laughed, "I'll have to introduce myself later. Nice meeting you, man."

Jared waved and walked off to find his cute girlfriend.

Dean looked back at Jensen, "Hey, better idea…you should go introduce yourself to his brother…sounds like you two would be perfect for each other." Dean smiled, "I'm going over there to introduce myself to some hotties…" And then he was gone.

Jensen sighed to himself as he sought out this emo twin. He was seriously…seriously going to kill his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I appreciate everything that everyone's been saying. I'm glad you're reading the story and reviewing and I definitely appreciate the private messages back and forth. At this point I have no idea what the final pairings will turn out to be. It's pretty clear that everyone wants it to be traditional way, but who knows? I'm going to let my characters lead me to what they want. This is early on so what happens in this chapter may not end up meaning anything. We will all have to wait and see together. :)

Warnings for this part: Pretty much just language and adult themes I guess. Nothing too crazy yet!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jensen was still plotting ways to kill Dean (causing the most pain and suffering as possible) when he spotted Jared's brother. He wasn't exactly hard to find. He was the one sitting in the corner of the room, looking miserable…and a little emo…who happened to look just like Jared. He didn't think that was a coincidence. "You must be Sam." Jensen said while sitting down beside the man.

Sam looked over at him, inspecting him. The man was pretty, that was for sure. But, what the hell did he want? "How do you know my name?"

"I met your brother when we came in. Guess he's best friends with my twin brother's new bff."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Chad."

Jensen raised an eyebrow, "Clearly you're not a fan."

"How could I be? All the asshole does is drink, party, hook up with trashy women and do drugs. He's not exactly a role model."

"Can't disagree with you there. He's right up my brother's ally though. Your brother must be like that too if he's best friends with the man."

Sam shook his head. "No, actually, Jay isn't like that at all. He'll have a few drinks and he'll hang with friends, but that's about as intense as his partying gets. He's just been friends with Chad since…forever."

"Ah." Jensen said.

"What about you?" Sam asked, "You don't really seem like the partying type yourself. No offense."

"None taken. I'm not the partying type. I'm actually only here because my brother pretty much dragged me." He looked over at Dean, who was currently flirting it up with some redheaded girl. "My brother is totally Chad's type. They're like a match made in heaven."

Sam snickered, "Uh oh. I hope our brothers don't fight over him…your brother looks like he might be able to take mine."

Jensen smiled, "He's the bad boy kind of type."

"Jared's not." Sam smirked, "He's a big teddy bear. He works out and stuff, but he's really more of a lover than a fighter."

Jensen nodded at the other man. "Well, it's been nice to talk to someone who's not trashed off their ass. But, I think I'm going to try and find my way home…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sam said, getting to his feet, "I can drive you."

"Nah, I can't impose like that…"

Sam shook his head, "You're not. It would get me away from this awful party. You'd be doing me a favor, really." He didn't want to add that he didn't think someone that pretty ought to be walking around alone at night. He didn't want to get his ass kicked.

Jensen sighed, "I guess if you insist." Honestly Sam's company was rather pleasant and he had to admit that he really wanted to get home.

"Just gotta find Jay. Gotta tell him that I'm using the car."

Jensen shook his head, "No, seriously, you don't need to do that."

"We've just been over this." And that was the end of that conversation. Jensen watched as Sam headed into another room. He was back a couple minutes later, flashing Jared's car keys in front of Jensen's face. "Okay, let's go."

Chad's house was a friggin maze. There were people everywhere. Some of those people were passed out, completely intoxicated and others were making out in various parts of the house. Sam stepped over one guy who was puking his guts out. Sam made a face at Jensen; he really fucking hated these stupid parties.

Jensen sighed. He stopped on his way to inspect one guy. He wanted to make sure his breathing was steady. "Hey…you…with the rainbow tattoo…this guy needs to be propped up somewhere and force fed some water. Can you handle that?"

The guy just shrugged at him.

Jensen sighed and stepped over the drunken man.

"That was nice of you." Sam said.

"Just covering my ass." Jensen pointed out. "I'm a doctor."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Fifth year intern. I should be studying for my boards right now."

"Surgeon then?" Sam asked.

"You watch a lot of Grey's don't you?" Jensen asked. He didn't know where the attitude came from but it just slipped in.

Sam scowled, "No, my girlfriend was a doctor. Well, she still is a doctor…she's just not…still my girlfriend."

Jensen frowned, "I'm sorry, Sam. I have a habit of sticking my nose up at people sometimes. I didn't mean it."

Sam shrugged, "It's okay."

"The break-up recent?"

Sam nodded, "Couple days before graduation."

"Ouch." Jensen said. "I'm sorry, man."

"Whatever. I guess she just wasn't the one, you know?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. I haven't had an actual girlfriend in about a hundred years, but I keep trying to tell everyone that when I find someone who I'm meant to be with that I'll settle down."

"Yeah I hear you." Sam said. He pressed the unlock button on the key fob, "This is it."

Jensen smiled, "Your brother drives a Ford Edge? My mom has one of these things."

Sam just smirked.

* * *

Dean was thoroughly enjoying himself, surrounded by a group of girls. He was in his element. He was sure that by the end of the night he'd take at least one of them to bed with him. He was working his mojo and it was going great, but for some stupid reason he couldn't stop worrying about his brother. Dean smiled at a petite brunette named Sophia, "Just give me a couple minutes, ladies. I need to find my brother."

"You have a brother?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

Dean smiled back at her, "Yeah, we're twins."

The redhead next to her – the one he'd been hitting on until he realized she was a total lost cause and probably a lesbian – rolled her eyes, "There are two of you?"

"Shut up, Danneel." Sophia said. So, this Sophia girl seemed like a strong possibility.

Dean held up a finger, signaling that it would take just one minute, and then he began to search the house for his pain in the ass brother. "Hey Jared." He said when he spotted Jared and his girlfriend, Sandy, talking with a group of people. "Have you seen my brother anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

Jared shrugged, "My brother took him home."

"What?!"

Jared got to his feet, turned to his friends and told them that he'd be back in a minute. He then pulled Dean aside. "What's the matter?"

"You seem like a nice guy and all, but we don't really know you. And, I've never even met your brother…how do I know he's not an axe murderer or something? Jensen should never have gotten into a car with a stranger."

Jared furrowed his brow. He could appreciate what it was like to worry about your brother, especially when he's been down and depressed, but this seemed a little bit too intense. "Look, I saw your brother, I'm sure he can defend himself. Besides, my brother's perfectly harmless."

"That's what you say. But, people have lived with people for years and years without ever knowing that they've been living with a serial killer or a child molester…"

"Well, your brother's not a child, so no worries there…"

"I'm not joking around!" Dean was getting angry. When Dean got angry he started throwing punches. "Don't play with me."

Jared put up his hands, "Look, I promise you, Sam's on the up and up. You can trust him. Besides, he hated being here as much as Jensen did."

Dean sighed, "Maybe I should head out. Can you tell Chad that I said goodbye?"

"Tell him yourself." Chad said, overhearing. "Where are you going?"

"My brother left with Jared's brother…"

"So?"

"That's what I said." Jared added.

Dean glared at both of them, "I don't even know him."

"Well, I do. Sam's an okay guy. Besides, didn't you have something going over there with one of those honeys?" Chad asked, "I saw the way Sophia was looking at you. You should definitely hit that."

Dean shrugged, "I was planning on it, until I found out about Jensen…"

"Your brother's fine. He's a big boy. Just relax and have some fun." Chad said. "Here, take my beer and go back and sit with Sophia. She's a great lay; you'll have an awesome time."

Dean wasn't really sure he wanted any of Chad's sloppy seconds, but he wasn't going to start getting picky all the sudden. He sighed and headed out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chad asked.

Jared shook his head, "I have no fucking clue."

Chad rolled his eyes, "It's not like you're a psychologist or anything."

"Shut up, Chad."

* * *

"Wow, you have a lot of books." Sam said, inspecting Jensen's bookshelves.

Jensen nodded, "Guilty. Whenever I actually have some time off work I try to read as much as possible. Well, I also have to take care of my brother and clean up this pig sty."

Sam smiled. "I read a lot too. My favorite author is Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

Jensen's eyebrow rose, "He wrote Crime and Punishment, right? Heavy reading."

Sam shrugged, "Well, I do read a lot of John Grisham too."

Jensen smiled, "You seem really smart, Sam, where did you go to school?"

"Stanford. I have a law degree." Sam smiled, "I'm just in search of a good firm at this point."

"Wow. I didn't have you pegged as a lawyer."

"What exactly did you think I was?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't know. Maybe an emo rocker or something. Or an artist, maybe."

Sam actually laughed out loud at that. "Well, I can't make a stick figure look like a stick figure…so art was never a viable option. And, how many emo rockers do you know who wear Calvin Klein jeans? I'm not even wearing a stitch of eyeliner either."

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just had you pegged wrong. Looks can be deceiving sometimes."

"Do I really look emo?"

"Other than that sad mopey look? No."

Sam shook his head, "Just sad because Jessica dumped me."

"Look Sam, it's really none of my business but why did she dump you…if you don't mind me asking?"

Sam wasn't sure what answer he should give this guy. Should he tell him the actual reason or the made up one he used on everyone else? He sighed, "She thought it would be better that way. She didn't think our relationship was fair to her."

"Why? What'd you do anyway?" Jensen was expecting Sam to tell him that they never spent any time together, that he was always studying or whatnot. Hell, he was expecting anything other than the answer that actually came out of Sam's mouth at that moment.

"I told her that I was gay." Sam held his breath, he wasn't even really sure why. He didn't know why he'd told Jensen the truth, he never told anyone.

Jensen looked a little surprised but didn't say anything stupid. "Oh. I can see how that could complicate a relationship."

"We were together for four years. I was going to ask her to marry me. It didn't matter to me if I found other guys attractive, I loved her. But, she couldn't deal with it, I guess."

Jensen sighed, "I'm sorry. That's a tough one. She was probably just scared that you'd get married and then end up leaving her for a guy." He smiled sympathetically, "But, she should've talked to you about it rather than just break up with you."

Sam shrugged and sat down on Jensen's bed. "I really should leave you alone so you can study. It's what you wanted to come home for in the first place." Besides, he didn't want to talk about his sex life with a near perfect stranger anymore…no matter how gorgeous he was.

Jensen shook his head, "Leave if you want to, but don't go because of me. I left the party because I didn't want to be there. But, I'd written off getting any studying done tonight anyway. So, it's really no big deal."

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "You're probably awkward and uncomfortable around me now." He shook his head, "I should've kept my mouth shut."

Jensen reached over and placed his hand on Sam's arm, "Sam, please…it's okay. It's really not a big deal. I spend every day at the hospital with a fellow resident who's openly gay. It doesn't bother me."

Sam was too busy worrying about Jensen judging him that he didn't realize that he had been the one doing the judging. Jensen seemed like a good guy, maybe he could trust him. Jensen didn't really have a particular stake in the situation, like his brother, so maybe he could just confide in him.

"Hey, you want some coffee? Tea? Something to eat?" Jensen offered. He wanted Sam to feel as comfortable as possible. For some reason the emo dude really got under his skin.

Sam smiled, "Whatever you got is fine."

"You hungry?"

Sam shrugged, "I could eat."

Jensen laughed, "Dean actually cooked up a really nice batch of beef stew earlier, if you'd like some of that. If you'd rather have something else I can whip something up."

"Beef stew would be fine." Sam was a man all about logic. He never did anything without analyzing the situation. He wasn't normally the type of person to end up at some stranger's apartment.

Jensen headed into the kitchen and gasped…again. He had forgotten the way that Dean had left the place after cooking up a storm. He was glad his brother was able to cook, but why couldn't he manage to clean up after himself? "I'm so sorry. It was his night to do the dishes…"

Sam laughed, "Dude, I'm used to this. Jared is the worst dishwasher in the world…never gets the stupid things clean…I always end up having to rewash everything."

"Those two would be completely lost together." Jensen didn't know why he said it. It was ridiculous to even suggest that Jared and Dean would end up in a relationship together. Seriously, Dean wouldn't let anyone that close to him…especially a guy.

Sam just laughed.

And then Jensen continued to say stupid things. "So, have you ever been with a guy?"

Sam tried not to let on how the question affected him. He knew that Jensen was just being nice. He couldn't possibly be coming on to him or anything. "Um, well, that depends on exactly what you're asking. Some stuff happened before, but I've never actually had sex with a guy…"

Jensen nodded. "So, when did you realize you were gay?" Was that a dumb question? Jensen had no idea.

Sam shrugged, "I guess I've always known. I've never been like most guys. I've never looked at women the way they did, but I did love Jessica very much. I was dared to make out with this guy at a party…I had too much to drink…"

"You liked it."

"Yeah. A lot more than I should've."

"That sounds like everyone's college experience though. Well, maybe not everyone's. I've never made out with a guy, but girls do it all the time." Jensen shrugged, "If I had a nickel for every girl who's ever told me that they fooled around with another girl in college…I'd be a millionaire."

"It's more socially acceptable for them."

"My point is though that it doesn't necessarily make you gay."

Sam swallowed hard. "I'll apologize in advance for this. You can throw me out if you want. But…" He grabbed Jensen and pulled his body in close to his. Only a couple inches separated their faces, they were breathing each other's air. Jensen nearly gasped, but held it in. He was stunned, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything to stop it. That's when Sam looked like he was working up his courage and pressed their lips together.

Jensen didn't move or do anything at first. He was waiting for his brain to catch up to what the hell was going on. But, before it could catch up Sam was licking at the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Jensen opened up automatically.

Sam took completel control of the kiss. His tongue went in to Jensen's mouth, swirled all around his pretty stationary one and mapped out every corner. He devoured Jensen.

When Sam pulled back Jensen was left standing there in shocked silence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Sam backed out of the room, heading towards the door.

When Jensen's body and brain caught up to what was happening he ran after Sam. He reached out and pulled his arm back forcefully, bringing Sam back into his personal space. And then it was Jensen's turn to take control. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing or even thinking, but he reached up and captured Sam's lips with his own. This time it was Jensen who sought out Sam's mouth, who mapped him out. It was also Jensen whose hands slid unconsciously down to Sam's perky ass cheeks.

Sam moaned into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen felt heat rising throughout his body. He'd never felt like this with a guy before.

Sam pressed his pelvis against Jensen, letting Jensen feel what his kiss was doing to him.

"Shit." Jensen whined. He pushed Sam back, confused as to what to do or say or even about what he felt.

"Do you want to stop?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm confused." Jensen muttered.

Sam smiled. Jensen was seriously adorable. "It's okay. Look, I'm new to this too." He ran his hand down Sam's chest. "We should probably stop this now."

Jensen looked up at him, his lower lip between his teeth. He really didn't know what to do. "I don't know what I want. I don't know what to do. I just don't want you to leave. Not yet."

Sam smiled, "Okay. How about we eat some stew and talk for a while?"

Jensen nodded. "Okay, that sounds good to me." If anything happened afterwards he'd deal with it then. For the time being he was just going to relax and try to get to know someone he could really come to like…someone he might be able to like a whole lot.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll apologize in advance for this chapter...but it really helps us better understand Jensen and Dean's relationship and why they're so protective of each other. Some things begin to become clear. The events of this chapter will either make or break the current pairings that I have started...it depends on how it goes. I hope you enjoy it, it's a little angsty...but you guys know me by now...

* * *

Chapter 3

Dean didn't know what the hell was going on. Someone was shining a bright light in his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Dean." It was Jared. Why was Jared shining a light in his eyes?

"Why are you trying to blind me?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to see where I was." Jared said. He looked around. He was in a bed…it was Chad's bed. Why was he in Chad's bed? And even better…why was Dean in bed with him?!"

As if on cue the light bulb in Dean's brain finally decided to turn on. He jumped out of bed. He looked down at himself, realized he was naked and grabbed a pillow to cover himself with. "W-Why am I naked in bed with you?"

Jared got out of bed. He was wearing underwear at least. He noticed the pile of clothes on the floor by the bed and picked them up. He put the ones on that belonged to him and tossed the others onto the bed. "These your clothes?"

Dean swallowed hard. This did not look good! He reached for his clothes with one hand, still holding the pillow in front of him. In one swift motion he let go of the pillow and slipped his underwear on before Jared even looked up. Then he quickly put the rest of his clothes on.

Jared was confused. He'd come to the party with his girlfriend…and Dean'd been hanging all over that Sophia girl. He didn't know what had happened and he honestly wasn't thrilled at the concept, but Dean seemed completely horrified. "Look, I'm sure there's a completely logical reason for this."

"There's a logical reason why I woke up naked in bed…with you…with my clothes in a pile on the floor…with yours?!"

Jared rubbed his head. "I don't even remember drinking that much."

"Maybe we were drugged."

Jared could get on board with that theory. "I don't know, but whatever happened it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Dean exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around himself and backed up towards the door.

"Dean, wait, let's talk about this." He put his hand out to stop Dean.

Dean exclaimed, "Don't touch me!" He pulled away like he'd been burned.

Jared looked at him with confusion and something akin to worry on his face. Was Dean okay? Had he hurt him somehow? "Are you okay?" Jared asked.

"No, I'm not okay! Don't ever touch me again!" He left the room, grabbed his jacked off the back of the couch on his way through and ran out of the house.

Jared stood there in shock, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Dean didn't even remember driving home. Suddenly he was pulling in to his usual parking spot at the back of the apartment complex. He nearly slammed the truck's door and then made his way inside. His body hurt in ways that it shouldn't and he didn't much care for it.

When he got inside he went to his room and dropped his coat on the bed. Then he headed for the bathroom. He looked up at himself in the mirror. He felt sick to his stomach. He dropped down in front of the toilet and threw up whatever the hell it was he'd been drinking the night before.

It was still night time. He knew Jensen would be asleep, but he wanted to crawl into bed next to his brother and feel safe for a little while. He brushed his teeth, ran some more cold water over his face, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then pushed his brother's door open. What he saw made him feel like he would be sick again. There, on his brother's bed, was Jensen…and Jared's brother…spooning.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Dean was livid.

Jensen and Sam woke up suddenly.

It took Jensen only a few seconds to realize what Dean was reacting to. "Oh shit. Dean…it's not…we didn't…we were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

If looks could kill then Sam would've been dead at that moment in time. He reached over, grabbed a handful of Sam's shirt and hoisted him out of the bed. Then he pushed him out of the room, shoving him towards the door. "I don't ever want to see you in my apartment again! Do you hear me? You leave my brother alone!" Sam was lucky that Dean didn't punch him right in the face, because he really wanted to.

"Dean!" Jensen yelled from behind him, "Stop it! Sam's my friend!"

Dean slammed the door shut behind Sam, locking the deadbolt. Then he whipped around and addressed his crazy brother. "No, he's not!"

"What are you talking about? Dean, nothing happened. We were just talking. Then we put in a movie and we both conked out. Sure, it looked bad, but it was nothing. Besides, you're always telling me that I'm gay anyway." Jensen didn't know what was wrong with Dean, but he knew it must be something really bad to get him to act like this.

Dean ran his hand over his face, "Shut up, Jen. I was just joking, always just joking. Listen, you can't let him use you…can't let him do this to you."

"He isn't doing anything to me." Jensen said. "You need to relax."

Dean put up his hands, "Fine. Whatever." Then he left. He went to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jensen's first reaction was to go to his brother. But, he knew from experience that Dean needed some time to chill from whatever had him in a bunch. So, instead, he went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it up to see if Sam was still there. "Sam." He said, looking up into those hazel eyes.

Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to leave like that. I wanted to say goodbye."

Jensen pulled him back in, "I'm glad you did. I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm going to get it sorted out." Jensen's eyes wandered over his tall, muscular frame. "I hope it won't keep you away."

Sam shook his head, "The devil himself couldn't keep me away."

Jensen smiled, blushing. He didn't know what the hell was going on between them, but he didn't want his brother to squash it before he had a chance to figure it out. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Sam's lips. "I'll call you."

Sam nodded, "I'd like that." He waved goodbye and left.

Jensen smiled to himself as he closed and re-locked the door behind the giant. Then he realized that he needed to deal with Dean. He'd given him a few minutes to cool down, it was probably enough. So, he went to Dean's door and opened it. What he saw inside would haunt his dreams. His brother was curled up on his side, crying.

Jensen went to him immediately. He crawled in to bed beside his brother, pulling him close. He could feel Dean's body sag against him. "What's the matter, Dean?" His voice was barely above a whisper. He could count the number of times he'd seen Dean cry (since they were real little) on two fingers.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't talk about it.

"It's okay Dean, you can tell me anything." He was so scared. He didn't know what to do.

"He must've roofied me…"

Jensen drew in a sharp gasp, "Who?"

"Jared." Dean whispered.

"Oh my God!" No wonder Dean had been so upset when he saw Jensen in bed with Sam.

"I woke up in bed with him…I was naked…I don't remember anything, but my ass hurts…" It hurt Dean beyond description to have to confess this to Jensen, but he knew he needed to. He knew there was no way he could keep this from his brother. They were twins; they knew each other inside and out.

"I'll kill him! I swear to God! I'm not going to sit back and let his happen; I'm going to do something about this." Jensen started to get out of the bed, intending to call the police and get an investigation going, but Dean pulled him back.

"Please don't leave."

"Shhh, okay, I'm not going anywhere." He'd wait until Dean fell asleep and then he'd make the call. It was either really early or really late anyway.

* * *

Four hours later Jensen woke to a pounding on the apartment door. He groaned, but tossed the covers aside and stepped out. Dean was still completely out of it. Jensen had every intention of letting Dean sleep as much as physically possible. This was the most sleep Dean was going to get for weeks…maybe months.

When Jensen opened the door he was confused at first. "Sam…Jared." Then he was raving mad. He shut the apartment door behind him and pushed Jared up against the hallway wall. "What the fuck is the matter with you?! How the fuck could you touch my brother like that? What did you give him anyway?"

Jared tried to get Jensen off him but it was no use. So he sighed and looked Jensen in the eye, trying to be as sincere as humanly possible. "I didn't give him anything, I swear. I woke up with him, I don't remember anything. For all I know we both could've been drugged. There could've even been someone else in there with us!"

Jensen glared at him, "Do you really expect me to believe that?!"

"It's the truth! I would never hurt anyone…not intentionally…I'm harmless, I swear!"

Jensen sighed. He was losing his resolve. The more he looked into those puppy eyes the more he felt like he believed the man. He let Jared go, "Get out of here!"

"I just wanted to see Dean…wanted to apologize for anything that may or may not have happened."

Jensen shook his head, "He's asleep now. I'm not going to wake him and neither are you."

"Then will you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Did you do something to be sorry for?" Jensen asked.

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like I must've the way both of you were looking at me."

Jensen shook his head, "I can be overprotective of him sometimes. I won't let him get hurt again."

Again? Did Jared really hear Jensen say that? But, Jared wasn't going to press his luck. He wasn't going to ask questions, sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He felt as though he'd done enough damage as it was. He knew there were only possibly one or two other people who had a clue what the hell had happened to them and he intended to go back there and confront one of them. Hell, they'd woken up in Chad's bed…he must've known something. He nodded at Jensen, gave him a sad smile and apologized again, for what it was worth, and then left.

* * *

When Jared got to Chad's house he let himself in. He'd been friends with Chad for so long that Chad had just given him a duplicate key to his house. But, it didn't matter whether he had a key or not…the door was open.

He pushed his way inside and sought out his best friend, praying internally that he wasn't going to lose said best friend. He found Chad back in his bed, he must've woken up from wherever he'd been and gone to his bed. "Chad! Wake the hell up!"

Chad sat up with a jolt. His hand immediately went to his head, "Jay? Quit yelling, head hurts."

"I don't care about your damn head!" Jared exclaimed. "I need to know what the hell happened here last night."

"We had a party."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Don't be an ass. I'm hung over." Chad whined.

Jared sighed, "Look dude, I woke up naked…in your bed…with Dean. Tell me you know what happened."

It took Chad a few minutes to catch up. "Ew!" He said, jumping up from the bed, "You two fucked in my bed?!"

That was it. Jared had heard enough. He slammed Chad hard against the wall. "What the hell do you remember from last night?"'

"I was hanging out with some chicks. I'm pretty sure I banged one of them. I don't know. I remember telling you and Sandy that the bedroom was free, but I don't know what happened after that." He gave Jared his most sincere look. "I swear, Jay, I have no idea how you two ended up in bed together. I think someone put something super strong in the punch."

"Clearly." Jared said. "I should probably go for a drug test."

Chad shrugged, "Well, you can if you want to, but you're never going to figure out who drugged you. There were a billion people here and it could've been just about anyone. Besides that, it's not like it's going to change anything. Whatever happened with Dean will have still happened, nobody can take that away."

"I don't even know what happened. I don't know if anything even happened. It's not like either one of us had any interest in the other."

"I don't know man; you did seem to be flirting a little bit when I got back from my hook up."

"Dean and I were flirting? That'll be the day."

Chad shrugged, "I don't think you were drugged or anything man, probably would've had more symptoms. But, maybe you don't want to remember and that's why you can't. Or you just drank way too freaking much. You're a light weight, Jay, I'm going to need to cut you off from now on."

"No way." Jared said, "I'm never drinking again. If this is what's going to happen…"

"Maybe you should call Sandy." Chad said matter-of-factly.

Why hadn't he thought of that? Why wasn't calling his girlfriend and making sure she got home okay one of his top priorities? Why was he so damn worried about Dean? He sighed, "You're right. And besides that, don't shrink me Chad, that's my job." Jared pulled out his phone and began to dial his girlfriend's number.

"Jared." She said after two rings.

"Hey Sandy. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I hope you got home okay. I was worried about you."

"Yeah right." She muttered, "You seemed really worried about me last night."

Jared froze, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on." She was clearly upset. "The way you were acting…with Dean…it was disgusting."

Jared swallowed hard, "How was I acting with Dean?"

He could hear the bitchiness in her voice, "You were all over each other."

"He reciprocated this?"

"He was like trashed off his ass…but yeah." She replied.

"Awesome." He said sarcastically.

"Look Jared, I know that people do dumb things at parties sometimes, but last night…that was over the top."

Jared felt really freaking bad…for both of them. "I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do to fix this?" He didn't want her to break up with him over something stupid that he couldn't remember and probably didn't want to.

She sighed, "Yeah, there is something you can do. Figure out who you are and what you want. I'm sick of this seven beer queer thing you've got going on."

"Sandy, I'm not…"

She cut him off, "Save it, okay? This time you went too far. Look, I get it that you're confused, that happens. But, I don't believe that anyone does anything drunk that they wouldn't want to do when they were sober. So, maybe you need to think about what this means for you."

"But, you're my girlfriend."

"Not anymore. Bye Jared." And then she hung up.

Shit. What the hell had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've had this written for a few days but I've been quite sick and haven't been motivated to do anything. Chapter 5 will be up by tomorrow! :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

It took Jared a couple of days to work up the courage to go see Dean. He knew he couldn't show up at the apartment. Either Jensen would kill him or no one would open the door. No, visiting Dean at work was the best plan he had. Luckily for him, Chad was actually helpful for once and managed to hook him up with the name of the garage where Dean worked.

Jared pulled in, looking around for any signs of Dean, but he didn't see him. While he was working up the courage to get out of the car, someone else that worked there tapped on his window. Jared lowered the window so he could talk to the man.

"What can I do for ya?" The man asked. He was middle aged, had a beer belly and was covered in grease. Not terribly appealing.

Jared shook his head, "I was just looking for Dean. Is he working today?"

The man nodded, "He's inside working on a transmission."

"Can I go in?"

"Do what ya need to do."

Jared parked and got out of the car. He walked through the open garage doors and spotted Dean working on a Plymouth Neon from the late nineties. "Why the hell are you bothering to fix this hunk of junk?"

Dean sighed, not immediately recognizing the voice. "The customer insisted. I told him to junk it, but he wouldn't listen."

"Ah." Jared said. Then he laughed, "I can't believe anyone would drive one of these pieces of crap." He was trying to be as friendly and non-confrontational as possible.

Dean looked back at him and nearly jumped. Then he froze. "What are you doing here?"

Jared shrugged, "I just felt like I needed to see how you're doing."

Dean took a couple steps towards the giant, against his own better judgment, "I don't need your concern, thank you very much!"

Jared put his hands up, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Does that mean you're finally ready to admit what you did?" Dean asked.

Jared furrowed his brow, "What exactly did I do?"

"You drugged me!"

Jared looked around to see if anyone could hear them. Then he took a step towards Dean, his hands up, "I didn't do anything to you, Dean."

"Well, you obviously did something…"

Jared sighed, "That very well may be so, but I don't remember any of it either. My girlfriend…well, ex-girlfriend now as the case may be…said that it was a mutual thing. That you were flirting back with me."

Dean snickered, "Yeah right. In case you haven't noticed, I don't play for that team. I like girls!"

"I like girls too, Dean…obviously."

"Well, you like guys enough to do them in the butt!" Dean exclaimed. He was torn between killing him and running for the hills. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "Get out of my garage and don't come back! I don't ever want to see your face again! And…keep your brother away from mine!"

Jared made a face, "I can't do that. I can stay away from you if that's what you really want, Dean, but I can't tell my brother who to be friends with."

"He's more than friends with my brother! We both know that."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your brother has the hots for my brother! And clearly it runs in the family!"

Jared snickered, "My brother is all down in the dumps because his long-time girlfriend broke up with him. And…I don't have the hots for you in any way, shape or form!" Jared wasn't going to even allow himself to think about Dean's hard, muscular body in that wife beater he was working in…or the way the grease made him look rugged and manly…shit. And he certainly wasn't going to mention how his cock just got hard in his jeans. Okay, so clearly his body remembered his "attraction" for Dean.

"Yeah right. You don't do someone in the butt if you don't have the hots for him!" Dean snickered.

Jared moved in to Dean's personal space, breathing onto his face, "Well, you don't let yourself get fucked in the ass if you don't have the hots for him either." Okay, so Jared was willing to admit that he was being an ass. He was taking advantage of Dean…but the dude got him really riled up. Dean knew how to get him going, that was for sure…in more ways than one.

Dean backed up, into the car. He didn't want Jared anywhere near him. "Get away!"

Jared looked into those green eyes of his and saw the raw panic and fear there and stepped back. He frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you, Dean."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "As far as I'm concerned you already have."

Jared drew in a sharp breath, he didn't like the way that Dean had said that. "What can I do to make you see that I'm a good guy?"

"Leave." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper. He felt about as big as an ant.

What was Jared supposed to do? Was he supposed to stand there and continue to argue with the man? Was he supposed to force Dean to see his side of things? Was he supposed to continue to scare the crap out of this man? Instead he took a step back and said, with a frown, "It's pretty clear that something happened in your past… I'm a psychologist…if you ever want to talk…"

Dean's face gave it all away. The mask was completely stripped away. Gone was the tough guy who had gotten Jared's blood pumping….in his place was a cowering victim of a brutal crime. It was so obvious. How had Jared not seen this before? How could he call himself a professional? He'd inadvertently made a rough situation worse for this man. He'd never mean to do that. "I would never, ever talk to you…even if you were the last person in the world."

Dean's words stung. Jared was used to people in denial who refused help, but it was never like this. This was personal. For some reason Jared felt like he had a vested interest in this man…that because something stupid had happened between them that he was somehow connected to him. The realization that he had hurt someone so deeply and was unable to help them agonized him. "Dean, please…"

"Just go." Dean didn't have any fight left in him.

Jared nodded, sadly. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and talk some more, wanted to get to know the person beneath the mask, to understand what had happened and be able to help him through it, but he couldn't. He couldn't inflict himself on someone who didn't want to be around him. It was a conflict of interest anyway. There's no way he could help Dean without becoming emotionally attached…he could see that now. He could see Dean getting under his skin. Anyone who could be so cocky and arrogant one minute and so vulnerable and broken the next was someone who would be the death of him.

* * *

Jared went home with a heavy heart. He didn't know what to do now. He could understand Dean's side of things and finally it made sense why the man had freaked out so much. Jared walked into his house and immediately smelled Italian food. Clearly Sam was cooking something. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, retrieving a beer.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, taste-testing his spaghetti sauce.

Jared turned around and faced his identical twin brother. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Sam looked at him as if he was crazy, "Normally you bound in here, toss clothing everywhere and immediately search out candy…not beer."

He sighed, "It's nothing." Nothing he cared to tell Sam about.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We're identical twins. How long do you expect to be able to keep a secret from me?"

"About as long as you, apparently."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"I stopped to visit Dean at his garage today." Jared explained, right after he nearly drained his beer.

"Oh. I didn't know you were close with him."

Jared shook his head, "It wasn't by choice."

Sam's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jared headed for the doorway and Sam lunged for him, grabbing his arm tightly and swinging him back around.

"Listen man, you're my twin brother! We've been through everything together. You can't fool me, Jare. I know when you're hiding something from me."

"Clearly you're more observant than me. Besides, so what if I'm keeping something from you…it's not like you don't do that to me?"

Sam visibly paled. What did Jared know? "What are you talking about?"

"Dean seems to think that you and Jensen are more than friends. Is there any truth to the rumor?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know…honestly. I haven't said anything because there isn't much to tell at this point. I went over there and got to know him a little bit…and I fell asleep there. Dean got the wrong impression, he thought I'd been sleeping with Jensen and he flipped out. It's been awkward since then. Jensen hasn't even called me like he said he would. So, I don't know how to answer that question."

"Look Sam, I told him I'd never tell you who to be friends with and all, but I really don't think you should get involved with Jensen in any way."

Now Sam was getting angry. "What the hell, man?! Why would you say that to me? You know it's been so hard for me since Jessica dumped me. I finally meet someone that I could…" Sam's voice dropped out.

"You could what?"

Sam swallowed hard. "I don't know. Someone that I could…love…I guess." Sam was mad. How dare Jared try and control his love life. "You don't get to tell me who I can see and who I can't. You're not dad and it isn't going to work! You're my brother and I love you with all my heart, but I've been miserable lately and I finally feel like I've met someone who could turn that around. Okay, so I didn't tell you before, but whatever. It's not exactly the conversation that I always wanted to have with you…Hey Jared, what's up? I'm gay."

Jared drew in his breath.

"How was I supposed to tell you that, dude? I knew you wouldn't like it. You've always been so popular and…normal…I just didn't know how to say it. Why don't you just go out and sue me already?"

Jared closed his eyes and drew in a breath. "I had sex with Dean."

Sam's jaw dropped, "What?!"

Jared shrugged, "It happened the other night at the party. We woke up in Chad's bed naked and Dean's butt hurt…and I mean…it's pretty obvious what happened. I don't remember shit, but I'm still responsible because I was the top or whatever."

"I don't believe this!" Sam ran his hand through his hair, "So that's why Dean was flipping out when he saw us in bed together. Shit, I just thought he was overprotective or something. And no wonder Sandy broke up with you…you cheated on her!"

Jared sighed, "That's not even the worst of it."

"How could it possibly get worse?"

"It's become pretty obvious the way Jensen nearly killed me and the way Dean's been acting that he's coming from a rough place." Jared explained.

"How rough?" Sam had only met Dean once…and that was while Dean was shoving him out of the apartment and threating him within an inch of his life, but he instantly worried for the man.

"I think he was attacked or assaulted in the past." Jared answered.

"Oh God." Sam muttered. No wonder Jensen hadn't called him back. He would likely never hear from him again.

"Yeah, now you're getting it."

Sam stepped around his brother, "I've gotta go see Jensen."

"No!" Jared exclaimed, stopping his brother.

"What do you mean, no?!"

"You can't do that. I really don't think you should ever see or speak to Jensen again."

Well, that just wasn't going to fly with Sam. There was no way he was just going to distance himself from Jensen…not when the man was clearly worried for his brother and afraid that Jared had done something to hurt him or coerce him into it. Sam needed to prove to Jensen that he could be trusted, that he cared about him and that he wasn't going anywhere. "There's no way I'm going to let you tell me what to do, Jared! I'm going to go see him and you can't stop me."

Jared wanted to punch his brother in the face and knock him out for a minute or two, long enough to tie his brother down and prevent him from leaving. But, Jared had come to terms with the fact that Sam could kick his ass, so that wasn't going to happen.

Jared pleaded with Sam as he watched his twin brother leave the house.

* * *

Jensen got home from the hospital, hung up his coat, walked into his bedroom and dropped onto his bed. He hadn't slept in three days. He'd been working his ass off all hours of the day and then at night he was on Dean watch. So, this rare afternoon when he got to be home for a couple hours before Dean finished at work, he wanted to catch every minute of sleep that was possible.

Jensen heard the knocking on the door just before he could drift off. He groaned to himself, hoping that if he waited a couple seconds that it would stop and whoever was there would just go away. When they pounded again he sighed and got up to answer the door.

Jensen was less than pleased to find Sam standing there. It's not that he didn't like Sam; in fact he liked Sam a whole lot, he just knew better. He knew better than to have the identical twin brother of the man who may or may not have taken advantage of his brother coming around. He knew better than to think that Dean would be all hunky dory about it. Dean would flip a shit if Jensen started seeing Sam.

"Sam." He said.

"Jen, you look…" Horrible was the first word that came to mind. It was relative. Compared to how Jensen normally looked, the man looked like a mess.

"Yeah thanks." Jensen muttered. "This is what happens when you don't sleep for 72 hours."

Sam frowned, "You need to get your rest, Jensen."

"Yeah right. I'm a surgical resident and a protective older brother. Dean's a mess at night…thanks to your brother."

Sam looked sheepish. "I want you to know that Jared finally came clean about all of this just now. I got in my car and headed over here immediately. I'm so sorry, Jen. I know he didn't mean for any of this to happen, my brother's a good guy really, but I'm sorry that Dean got hurt because of it." Sam reached for Jensen's hand, "But, I just want you to know that I care about you and I don't want to lose you because of a mistake…because of something that happened at a drunken party."

Jensen pulled his hand away, "He's my brother…my twin brother. My loyalty is to him, it has to be. Besides, we hardly know each other. A couple of kisses don't mean we're suddenly in love or anything. It was simply that…a couple of kisses. It doesn't mean anything."

Sam shook his head, "Don't say that to me. I know it meant something to you…it meant something to me."

"I'm sorry Sam, but it can't mean anything to me." Jensen felt sad, he felt like he was betraying someone, maybe even his own heart, but he didn't know what else to do. "Maybe someday when things die down…I don't know."

Sam pulled Jensen close, "Jen, please, don't end it like this."

Jensen pushed back against Sam's chest, putting distance between them, "Stop it, Sam. I don't want this! I don't want you!"

Sam reared back like he'd been slapped. It was worse than a slap, actually. He swallowed the lump in his throat, refusing to cry in front of Jensen. He backed out of the apartment and just stood there while Jensen quickly shut the door, ending the discussion and potential relationship right there.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's your chance to see it switched up.

Warnings on this part: language and dirty talk on Sam's part...because he's a dirty bastard.

* * *

Chapter 5

Six months later…

Dean wasn't sure why he'd gone there. It had been months since he had taken a drink, but yet he found himself at a bar. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well or the fact that watching Jensen wallow in self-pity was just too much for him. Maybe it was a shitload of things, but it made no difference, Dean was there.

He was on his third beer when someone sat down in the empty booth beside him. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked whoever it was that had sat beside him. Dean didn't bother looking over to see.

"Whiskey sour, please." He answered.

Immediately Dean recognized the voice…he'd never forget that voice as long as he lived. Instantly his body went rigid and he began to plot his way out to safety. It wasn't until he actually took a deep breath and looked over at the man that he realized he'd been wrong. It was not Jared sitting beside him on the bar stool, it was his brother Sam.

Sam had known right away that it was Dean he was sitting beside. He hadn't said anything because he didn't really know what to say. What should you say in an occasion like this?

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. He was still staring back and forth between the two exit doors, but he hadn't yet gotten up to leave.

Sam shrugged, "I needed to drink."

Good answer, Dean thought to himself. He nodded and finished off his beer. "Scotch on the rocks, please." He asked the bartender.

Sam's eyebrow shot up, "How much have you had?"

Dean shrugged, "Just a couple beers. What's it to you?"

Sam bit back his smirk, "Just curious. Wondered if I'd have to drive you home."

Dean glared at him, "There's no way in hell I'm riding home with you. You'd probably take me to a back alley…"

Sam intentionally flashed Dean an obvious once over and then met his eyes with an interested smile, "That's right. I'll pull into a dark alley and take you up against the wall…or maybe I'd bend you over my car!"

Dean blanched. He didn't know what to think. Jared never talked to him like this. Jared was always remorseful, or at least he looked that way anyway. "What the hell?" He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be taking this seriously, be rolling his eyes with annoyance or squirming on his seat. He found that regardless of how it pissed him off his cock hardened instantly. The smug crass fucker!

Sam snickered, "Well, it's what you think I'm going to do, so why not?" He finished his drink and set it down hard on the bar, announcing that he needed another.

The bartender brought Dean's Scotch and removed Sam's empty glass.

Dean looked over at Sam, "You make Jared look like the nice twin."

Sam rolled his eyes, "He_ is_ the nice twin. My brother wouldn't hurt a fly…he's almost like a tree hugger. It's all peace and love shit all the time with him. He'd rather eat candy and play video games than anything else. How is a person like that at all harmful?"

"He is when he roofies me!"

Sam laughed, "My brother never roofied you! And you know it too!"

Dean's jaw dropped but nothing came out of his mouth. Sam had a lot of nerve.

Sam gave him a very sincere look "I know someone hurt you in the past, Dean, and I'm sorry for that. I also know that what happened with my brother brought all of that back to you…and again, I'm sorry for that too. But, we both know that Jared's not the only one to blame. It takes two to tango and I'm sure you were giving him a run for his money. You look like the kind of guy who could be a fucking tease when he wanted to be."

Again, Dean was speechless. He'd never had anyone talk to him quite like this before.

"I know that when you're sober and thinking with your upstairs brain that you go after girls…that's pretty obvious. But maybe what happened to you made you afraid of men. Maybe you aren't open to that part of yourself that likes it up the ass."

Dean was just about to punch Sam in his face, when Sam put up his hand.

"I'm not saying this shit to infuriate you or scare you or anything else. I just want you to be honest with yourself. What's the biggest problem here for you? I think your biggest issue is that you know, deep down inside, that you wanted him in those drunken moments. I think you let your guard down when you were wasted and maybe you did some things that you wouldn't do sober…because you know better or because when you're sober you're scared. You were too drunk to be scared."

"There's a reason why Jared's the psychologist and not you…you don't know shit." Dean said. He didn't know why, but for some reason he'd actually have preferred Jared to be there in place of his jackass of a brother.

Sam snickered, "I could prove it to you if I wanted to."

Dean laughed, "Yeah right."

Sam got right up in Dean's face, his eyes fierce, "Don't tempt me, Dean." There was something about Dean that set Sam off. He wanted to teach him a lesson or two, he wanted to punch him for causing him to lose Jensen, and he also wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

Dean backed up. "Sorry, Sammy, but I'm not interested."

Sam smiled, "Oh, I think you are, Dean. I think you're hard as steel in your pants right now. I think you want me to take you to that dark alley and have my way with you."

Dean didn't know what to say. "Look dude; get the hell away from me before I call the cops on your creepy self. Quit saying stupid shit to me!" That's when Dean got down from the barstool and walked out of the bar, trying to keep his erection hidden from Sam's view.

If Sam was a worse person he'd have driven his point home by following Dean out of the bar and proving his point. But he knew that would only freak him the hell out. Clearly Sam was all talk and no action. He'd never even done a guy in the butt before, he'd been waiting for the right person to come along, but something told him that he could've found it in his heart…or cock…to fuck Dean's tight little hole.

* * *

Ironically enough, while Sam and Dean were at the bar Jared was knocking on the Ackles' door. "Jensen, hi." Jared said.

"Hi." Jensen answered less than enthusiastically. A lot of the fight had gone out of Jensen in the last six months. He'd come to see that Dean had more issues than the fact that he and Jared had sex while he was intoxicated. He realized that maybe Jared wasn't completely and 100 percent to blame, that maybe Dean had caused Jared to think that he did want it. Who knew what Dean was like when he was trashed? Jensen tried to avoid being in situations where he'd have to see it, because he personally hated drinking, but he knew that his brother flirted with women like it was going out of style. Maybe he extended that to men when he was shit-faced. He didn't know and since Dean couldn't remember (or didn't want to remember) what happened, then Jensen could only be angry with Jared so much for so long.

"Can I come in?" Jared asked.

Jensen sighed and let him in, "Okay."

Jared stepped into the apartment and looked around. "Nice place."

"It's small." Jensen said. "But, I don't have a lot of time for cleaning."

Jared nodded. "You're a doctor, right?" He was pretty sure that's what Sam had told him.

Jensen nodded, "Passed my surgical boards a few months back. Now I'm trying to decide which fellowship to take."

"What's your specialty?"

"General." Jensen answered. "Too many people want to be rock stars in surgery, but I think the real heart and soul of the surgical staff comes from general. We do many more surgeries, deal with more patients, and I think the success rate is higher. When you factor in all the appies and the tonsillectomies, then you have a pretty high success rate. Besides, people come back when you're a general surgeon. I deal with different generations of the same families. Everyone's gotta have a general surgery at some point in their life, but not even needs heart or brain surgery…just saying." Jensen could go on for hours as to why general was superior to the specialties but he realized that Jared probably didn't give a shit.

Jared nodded. He didn't have an opinion and he didn't know what to say anyway. "I just came because I've had enough. I can't live with my brother being the way he is."

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "How is he?"

Jared shook his head, "Bad. He's been aggressive and just…weird. I know he misses you and he's sad about everything that happened. But, it seems that at some point he went from being sad to seriously pissed off."

"Gee, that's great, Jared." Jensen said. "That's just what I want to do…bring a pissed off version of you into my apartment…around Dean."

"I think Dean's stronger than you think." Jared said.

Jensen raised his eyebrows, "Are you trying to tell me that I don't know my own brother? Are you kidding me right now?"

Jared put up his hands, "No, I'm not. I just think that maybe you baby him too much! Maybe you take too much of it on yourself. I know he's hurting and it's all been brought back up, but maybe he needs to see someone…a professional. Maybe you need to live your life and not worry so much about what Dean's going to think."

"I can't do that. Besides, you don't know what he's even been through. So, you can't come in here and tell me what to do with my own brother. He has me, he doesn't need a shrink!" Jensen sighed, "Besides, it's just like a shrink to think that he ought to talk to a shrink!" It was so typical. "And I suppose you think he should talk to you?"

Jared shook his head, "No, actually, I think that'd be a bad idea. I mean, my door is always open if he…or even you…want to talk. But, I think he should see someone who's less involved in the situation."

Jensen's eyes widened, "Oh that's great, now you think I'm the one who needs therapy!"

Jared shrugged, "It seems like you might be dealing with what happened to him too. Maybe you're carrying it all around with you too."

"And why shouldn't I?" Jensen asked. "You didn't have to see him like that. You weren't the one who held him, rocked him to sleep, had to witness the nightmares…of course I'd feel guilty."

Jared's brow furrowed, "You feel guilty?"

"What? No. I just feel the sadness of it. I carry it with me too, because of how much it hurt him."

"You just said you felt guilty." Jared said. "Why do you feel guilty, Jensen?"

"Quit shrinking me!" Jensen exclaimed. He backed up away from Jared. They were not having this conversation.

"What happened, Jen?"

"No way am I telling you about that. That's our personal business!"

"You mean it's Dean's personal business?"

"I meant what I said." Jensen said.

"You mean that you were attacked too? Someone hurt you too?" Jared knew he was getting somewhere. If he could just push past this barrier he could see the real Jensen underneath everything…he could understand what the hell was really going on around here.

"No Jared." Jensen said, unable to meet Jared's eyes. "I wasn't attacked, I wasn't hurt. Dean was…Dean was hurt…for me."

Jared drew in his breath, "What? You mean that Dean wasn't the intended target?"

Jensen shook his head, "No." He whispered, "It was me. Dean was just protecting me."

And then it all made sense. This was why Dean was so protective of Jensen while he was the victim…it was because Jensen must've gotten himself involved with someone who had intended to hurt him. Dean must not trust Jensen's judgment of people. But, Jensen was protective of Dean because he felt guilty and because he understood what Dean had been through. They were both protecting each other because of the same situation that happened. It didn't just happen to Dean…Jensen went through it with him…Jensen still felt guilty for Dean being hurt like that. It hit Jared like a ton of bricks. And, all the sudden, he had Jensen in his arms. "Listen to me, Jensen. What happened to Dean was not your fault. He did what he had to do to keep you safe, he protected you. I understand that you feel guilty and like you owe him something, but you can't live your life to make Dean happy. You have to start living for yourself and doing things that make you happy."

Jensen shook his head, looking away, his body still pressed against Jared's. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Jared said. "I've seen it all the time. I've met so many people who couldn't move on with their lives. I've worked with other people who were saved from some horrible act of torture. Those people usually end up in a career where they help others…like a doctor for example…and they make a martyr of themselves. Look, you should definitely be there for Dean through his hard times, but you can't kill yourself trying to save him."

"Why not, that's what he essentially did for me?"

"I don't know the story, so that makes it harder, but I can tell you right now that Dean did what he did out of love for you. What you're doing when you make yourself miserable to cater to him…you're doing that because you feel guilty. It's not the same thing, they aren't the same reason." Jared had a lot of experience with this and he'd had a lot of time to think about Jensen and Dean and their situation. He'd known it hadn't been a cut and dry sort of thing, that there were a lot of things he didn't know. He also knew deep down in his heart that he wanted to do everything that he could to help these two brothers. In a way Jensen and Dean were a lot like he and Sam, but in other ways they were completely different.

Jensen found that tears began to fall from his eyes. He'd been holding this inside for so long. It was nice to talk to someone who got it, without him having to explain things.

Jared gently wiped those tears away with the pad of his thumb. "It's okay, Jensen."

"Thank you." Jensen whispered.

"For what?"

"Understanding."

Jared shook his head, "Of course I understand. And I don't actually think you have anything to feel guilty for. If Dean did what he did to protect you then he made a choice. It was noble and sweet and he deserves a medal for it, but it was still his choice. It wasn't your choice. You didn't do anything to hurt Dean."

Jensen shook his head, "No."

Jared looked into those deep green eyes and knew that something was happening to him. Was his heart telling him that he could fall for both of the Ackles twins or was it something else? He didn't understand.

Jensen did something crazy. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, threaded his fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss. It was a lot like kissing Sam, he had to admit, but it was different. He didn't know what was different about it, but he suspected that he would know just as soon as he got to know both of these men and determined which one he really had feelings for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one's a bit shorter than most of the others, but important things are happening.

Warnings in this part: language and a little bit of flirting

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam sighed to himself. He was irritated with himself for doing what he was about to do. He set his empty glass down on the bar, tossed a couple bills down on the counter and left. He followed the same path that Dean had taken, finding the man just getting into his truck. Sam climbed up into the passenger seat just before Dean could get the doors locked.

"Get the hell out of my truck!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam shook his head, "No way."

Dean glared at him, "There's no fucking way I'm letting you touch me!"

Sam sighed, "First of all, I know you can't admit to yourself or anyone else how much you actually want it. But, second of all, I'm not going to touch you, Dean. I don't think you should be driving."

"Well, that's just too fucking bad. You're not my daddy." Dean said with an eyeroll. He put his keys into the ignition and started it up.

Sam reached over, turned off the car and pulled the keys out before Dean could catch on to what he was doing. Sam had reflexes like a cat when he needed to.

"What the hell?!"

Sam shrugged, "I told you that you shouldn't be driving. Now, trade places with me and let me drive you home."

Dean folded his arms over his chest, "No way in hell."

Sam shrugged, "Okay, then we can just sit here until you sober up."

Dean nearly growled, "Give me my damn keys!"

Sam shook his head, "Nope. Not gonna happen."

"I hate you."

Sam shrugged, "If that means you get home in one piece then I can live with that."

"Why do you even care?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because you're Jensen's brother…or it's because I just care."

Dean sighed, "Nobody just cares. It's gotta be because you want back in to Jensen's pants."

Sam nearly grabbed Dean, but refrained. "Listen up; I have never been in your brother's pants. This isn't just about sex for me. Besides the only people I've had sex with have had vaginas…"

One of Dean's eyebrows shot up. "What? You come on like a seasoned pro."

"It's an act." Sam admitted, "I was scared as hell. But, you have this annoying effect on me…you induce verbal diarrhea…maybe it's because you're so infuriating."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I like to think it's just part of my charm." He sighed, "Look, I appreciate your concern for my safety but I'm plenty fine to drive myself home." Dean also knew there was a part of Sam who also wanted to do this in hopes of seeing Jensen again.

Sam shook his head, "No way. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Sam smiled. "You might as well just give up now, because I'm not leaving until you're home safely."

Dean sighed, "God, you're so annoying." He reached for the handle on the door and slowly got out, trying desperately not to give Sam the satisfaction of falling on his ass.

They switched places and Sam got behind the wheel.

Dean glared over at him, "You hurt her, you fix her!"

Sam smirked, "I hope you're not one of those losers who names their car."

"Shut up." Dean muttered.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He carefully pulled the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to that truck, not on his watch. He didn't need more reason for the Ackles twins to hate his guts.

When they got to the apartment building Dean turned to look at Sam. "Thanks for the ride."

"You need me to walk you in?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm not a damsel in distress…and this wasn't a date. So, no I don't need you to walk me in."

Sam shrugged, "Okay, do you want me to walk you in?" That was a better question.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know what I want." Never a truer word had Dean ever spoken.

Sam smiled, "Well, I guess it's too bad that the choice has been taken away from you. I don't have a way home…I left my car at the bar. So, I'm probably going to need Jensen to bring me home. If he's not there I could always stay over for a while…"

Dean groaned, "Why is it that I couldn't meet a nice set of hot…girl…twins?"

Sam smiled, "You calling me hot?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's what you got out of that?" He took his keys back from Sam and made his way into the building. They went up two floors on the elevator…Dean didn't have the stamina for stairs…and then they arrived outside of the apartment. Dean looked at Sam with annoyance, "Why don't you come in?"

Sam laughed, "Don't mind if I do."

Dean unlocked the door and pushed the door open. They walked into the room and came face to face with Jensen…with his arms wrapped around Jared's neck…kissing. Dean let out a noise that could only be compared to some sort of a squeak, but didn't say anything.

Sam stiffened. How dare his brother do something like this to him? Besides that Jensen had broken up with him because of the whole Dean thing and yet Jared was the one who'd slept with Dean… None of it made any sense.

Jensen and Jared quickly caught on to the fact that they had an audience and separated. Jensen ran his hand over his face and Jared immediately started trying to apologize. "Shit, I'm so sorry." He didn't know who he was apologizing to the most. "I didn't mean to cause any problems. I shouldn't have done that."

Sam nearly growled at his slightly older brother, "Damn right you shouldn't have done that! What the hell?!"

Jensen took a step closer to Sam, "Don't be mad at Jared. I was the one who did it…I made the move."

Dean, who'd been frozen in his spot, finally thawed out. He sighed and headed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Jensen could clearly hear the door being locked.

"Shit. Dean!" Jensen looked back at the Padalecki twins and shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry for this. I…I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that you made me feel better, talking to you got a lot of my shit out and I was feeling…something…I don't know."

Jared nodded. "It wasn't completely one-sided you know."

Sam looked back and forth between them, wondering what the hell happened to his completely straight brother and the man of his dreams. This didn't seem to him like something the Jensen he had in his mind could do. "I'm leaving." He looked at his brother, "I can walk home."

Jared shook his head, "No. Come on, Sam." Jared reached out for his brother's arm, but Sam pulled away quickly and forcefully.

Jensen hung his head. He hadn't meant to come between two brothers. What the hell had he been thinking? "I always thought I was the good twin…" And then he left the room, heading to his own room full of shame.

* * *

Jared and Sam drove home in silence. Jared didn't know what to say to Sam and Sam didn't want to say anything to Jared. Honestly, Sam really just kinda wanted to beat the crap out of his brother. How dare he do something like that?

Jared drove them in to the garage and parked the car. He turned to look at Sam. With a sigh he said, "I'm sorry Sam."

"You're sorry? You're supposed to be my brother. You're supposed to put me ahead of other hot twins that you want to screw."

Jared sighed, "I don't want to screw anyone. I don't know why it happened. Honestly that wasn't my intention in going over there. I also didn't know that trying to help Jensen work through some issues was going to cause him to kiss me like that. Sure, I could've done something to stop it, but I didn't…that's what I'm sorry for. I'm not sorry for talking to him, though. He's got his own share of issues that he needs to work through."

"Such as?"

"Well, if you must know, he feels guilty about what happened to Dean in the past. He said that Dean got hurt protecting him. I was trying to convince Jensen that he doesn't have to give up his own life and his happiness to make Dean happy. He needs to live his life."

"Why'd you go over there in the first place? Were you trying to see Dean or something?"

Jared shook his head, "No, I went to talk to Jensen. I actually wanted to convince him to try things with you…that you were a good guy and that what happened between Dean and I didn't have to mess everything up with the two of you."

"Yeah right. You definitely led him in my direction…I can see that."

Jared sighed, "I know, Sam. I wasn't trying to do that…I didn't set out to do that. I didn't know he'd feel so connected to me after I talked to him that he'd try and kiss me."

"He didn't try to kiss you, Jare, he succeeded." With that Sam got out of the car and slammed the passenger door behind him.

Jared sighed, leaning his head against the steering wheel.

Jensen didn't see Dean for two days. Jensen was at work a lot and when he was home Dean was locked in his bedroom. As much as it bothered him to know his brother was clearly upset, he had to admit that he was glad he didn't have to try and come up with some kind of lame excuse for what he'd done.

When Jensen got home from work two days later he caught Dean getting up from the couch, bowl of cereal in hand, on his way back to his bedroom. "Dean." Jensen said.

Dean didn't stop. He didn't turn around, he just continued walking.

Jensen chased after him, reaching the bedroom door just before Dean. Dean sighed as he crashed into Jensen's body.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Jensen muttered, "It wasn't a premeditated thing, I didn't even know he was coming over."

"You just kiss everyone who comes to the door?"

Jensen sighed, "He and I had a nice talk. He helped me with a couple issues of mine and I was grateful."

"Great." Dean tried to push past Jensen, but with only one free hand he wasn't successful.

"Listen, I liked Sam a whole lot and I kicked him to the curb…for you…I just…I don't know…Jared looks like him and it's confusing."

"Do you have feelings for him now too?"

"I don't know." Jensen answered. "I need to get to know them both better."

"So, it doesn't matter what Jared did to me?"

"I don't think he did anything to you…not intentionally anyway. I know you're upset and you're scared and you have every right to be. But, the fact is that it's very possible that you made Jared think you wanted it. Maybe you were too drunk to stop it or maybe you actually wanted him…he is pretty smooth when he wants to be."

Dean pushed Jensen hard against the door, nearly breaking the door down, "I've had enough of this shit. I just want them out of my life! I can't even go out for a fucking drink without Sam showing up and insisting on driving me home…and finding you in Jared's arms. I can't go to work without him following me…hell, I know that Jared's been around these last six months. Maybe he hasn't said anything, but he's been there. It's creepy!"

Jensen sighed, "You need to accept the fact that you have no idea what happened that night at the party. You don't know if Jared did anything against your wishes or not. The only way you're going to get any answer is if you open up your mind to it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe you can't remember for a reason."

"Because someone put something in my drink!"

"Maybe they did and maybe they didn't, but you have no proof that it was Jared."

Dean nearly screamed, why couldn't anyone understand? "And you don't have any proof that it wasn't him. So, stop defending him!"

"Not until you stop raking him over the coals for something he may not have even done. You can't judge him until you know the whole story, know all the facts. But, you haven't tried to do that, because you don't want to know. You'd rather go around blaming Jared and claiming that he assaulted you than have to admit that maybe…just maybe…you actually wanted it." With that Jensen pushed Dean away and walked towards his room. "By the way, I'm done letting you control who I see. If I want to date Sam then I will. Or, if I want to give Jared a try…I'll do that too." Then Jensen slammed his door shut.

Dean was livid. He was at his wit's end. He didn't know what else he could do. He was sure that for some reason God hated him and refused to let him get away from the Padaleckis. He sighed, set down his bowl of incredibly soggy cereal and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He figured that if you couldn't beat 'em that you should join 'em.

"Hey Sam." Dean said into his phone after Sam answered. "You wanna do something tonight?"

* * *

A/N: Sam and Dean go out on a sort of date in the next chapter...we'll see how that goes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So Sam and Dean go on their "date" and J2 hangs out... Next chapter is the start of something that I think is really special. I can't wait to post chapter 8...I think everyone's going to like it (I hope anyway) :)

Warnings for this part: Language and flirting, nothing too exciting...YET!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam had no idea what he should wear. He didn't even know what this was. Finally he decided to go with the preppy casual look that he normally donned at school. He'd been dressing a bit more 'emo' as Jensen had called it since he and Jessica broke up. But, he kind of wanted Dean to see the real him.

Sam grabbed his jacket and walked out of his bedroom. Jared looked up with surprise, "You going out?"

Sam didn't even look at his brother, "Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

Jared sighed, "Oh come on, we're not going to do this again, are we? You know I care about you, you're my brother. Something happened on impulse, something that I had no idea would happen until Jensen initiated it."

"Whatever." Sam said. "I'm meeting Dean."

Jared's eyebrows rose, "What the hell? Why are you going on a date with Dean? You don't even like him; you're doing this to upset me."

Sam sighed, "Contrary to popular belief, not everything is about you."

Jared tossed a condom at Sam, "Safety first."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, better protect myself from whatever you've got." Sam grabbed his keys and was out the door before Jared could get another word in. Sam didn't care to hear any of it anyway.

Sam drove to Dean's apartment building. He wasn't even sure what they were going to do, much less what they were calling this evening. He sighed to himself, hoping he wouldn't end up saying or doing something stupid.

As he walked into the building he got really nervous. Was it whatever was going on with Dean that had him nervous? Or was it because he might run into Jensen? He just wasn't really sure. He hoped it would all become clear soon.

Sam knocked on their apartment door. Nobody came to the door for a couple minutes, leaving him to wonder what the hell was going on. When the door opened Jensen was standing there. Sam drew in a sharp breath.

"Sam." Jensen said, "I'm really glad you stopped by. I've been wanting to talk to you. I really want you to know that I initiated that kiss, so you shouldn't be mad at him. I don't know why I did it. I don't know if I was just substituting him for you or something, but it's something that I just need a little bit of time to sort out in my mind. But, I still want to get to know you better, want to spend time with you…see where things go."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He smiled, "I'd like to get to know you better too, but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh. Then why are you here?" Jensen asked curiously.

Sam wasn't sure exactly how to word it. He didn't have to think about it for very long because Dean walked into the room and came up behind his brother, "He's here because I called him. We're going out."

Jensen felt like the floor was caving in underneath him. What the hell? He thought Dean wanted nothing to do with either of them. He watched in horror as they walked out of the apartment together, headed out for their date…if that's what it was called.

* * *

Sam and Dean ended up at a bar and grill. They figured it was a very casual environment, there would be a lot of people around and it would give them an opportunity to have some fun while getting to know each other a little better. They were seated at a corner booth, near the bathrooms.

Dean looked at Sam soberly, "I'm sorry you guys had that had run in earlier. I was planning on getting the door before he could, but I had a little wardrobe issue."

Sam smirked, really taking a moment to notice what Dean was wearing. He had on perfectly fitted jeans, a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and cowboy boots. He looked pretty hot if Sam said so himself. "Wanted to make yourself pretty for me?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Let's not get carried away. I just wasn't sure what to wear. Then I settled on a shirt that had a hole in it…"

Sam smiled, "Didn't want me to think that you dressed like a homeless man?"

"Not particularly."

Sam kicked one of his giant feet into Dean's, "I like the cowboy boots by the way, they're pretty sexy."

Dean blushed.

Sam couldn't help but find Dean cute…which came as a total shock to him.

"So, did you think I was crazy when I called?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "Nah. Actually I wasn't all that surprised. I mean we sort of are on the same side in this one, huh?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess so. I just figured that since I couldn't get you two out of my life that I should try and get to know you. I couldn't quite bring myself to call Jared, so…"

Sam nodded, "You still think I'm the lesser of two evils?"

"Well, you never took advantage of drunk me."

"Look, I'm not exactly in my brother's fan club right now or anything, but I really doubt that he ever tried to hurt you, Dean. Like I said before, he's a marshmallow."

Dean smiled, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for that."

"I'm surprised anything happened anyway, the way he spends all his time psychoanalyzing everyone."

Dean laughed, "I've noticed that. Guess it's in the job description, huh?"

"I guess." Sam reached over and patted Dean's hand, "He can be very infuriating, but sometimes it's nice to have someone around that gets why you're acting the way you are. I mean, if it wasn't for him I'd never know what you went through in the past."

Dean felt anger and embarrassment rising through his body. "You still don't know. Nobody knows."

"Your brother knows, doesn't he?"

Dean sighed, "He knows the gist of it. I never gave him graphic details, didn't want to."

Sam nodded, "I understand. It's gotta be hard to open up about that."

"Yeah, especially when they thought I was Jensen."

Sam drew in his breath. "They?"

"Yeah, there were three guys."

"You took Jensen's place?" Sam asked. He was really surprised. He wondered if he'd do that for Jared or if Jared would do that for him. He suspected that if the situation were right he might. He could be protective when he wanted to be.

"I did what I had to do. I've always been physically stronger than him, so it had to be me. Besides, he's the good twin…he's the smart one, the nice one. He's the twin with a future. The world is counting on him to become the best surgeon ever and save a lot of lives…so I did what I had to do, you know?"'

"How long ago was this?"

"I was just barely eighteen."

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm sorry for everything." He squeezed Dean's hand.

For some reason Dean didn't feel threatened by the physical contact.

"So, how come you came on so strong at the bar?"

Sam smiled, "I was just being a jerk. I was trying it on for size."

Dean nodded, "It fit you pretty well, I guess."

Sam laughed. "Truth be told I felt like such an ass afterwards. I guess I was mad at you for coming between me and Jensen. But, I understand it, I really do. I just thought that maybe since Jared had tried the whole being sweet and gentle with you thing and that hadn't worked that maybe you needed someone to get real with you…someone who could just be blunt and call it like they saw it, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you. And you did piss me off and make me think you were an ass…but you also woke me up a little bit too." And made him horny as fuck, but Dean wasn't going to add that part.

Their food was delivered at that moment. The waitress set Dean's cheeseburger and fries down in front of him, followed by Sam's grilled chicken and baked potato down in front of him. Sam smiled, "So, your brother's a doctor and you eat food like that?"

Dean shrugged, "It's not like I eat it every day. Once in a while it's nice to have a treat." And Jensen wasn't there to turn his nose up and give him the guilt trip…that helped a lot.

Sam smirked, "You eat like a teenager."

"Well, you eat like a girl."

Sam burst out laughing. "Sometimes you sound like my brother. He thinks candy's one of the basic food groups."

Dean smirked, imagining what it would be like to have Sam as a brother. "We'd probably end up killing each other if we were brothers."

Sam laughed.

* * *

Jensen sat at home wondering what the hell Sam and Dean were doing on their "date" or whatever. He was infuriated. He knew better than to think that Dean actually liked Sam; he knew that Dean was just doing this to get back at him for kissing Jared.

But, Dean didn't like Jared either…did he? Sure, they'd had sex and everything, but Dean had insisted that he didn't remember it and didn't want it. Was Dean lying? Did Dean actually want Jared more than he was letting on to? Or was it just simply him wanting to get back at Jensen for "betraying him?" Either way he didn't much care for it.

Jensen picked up the phone and called their house. When the answering machine picked up he left a message: "Hey Jared, it's me Jensen. I'm just calling because I thought that since our brothers are out that maybe you'd want to come over and hang out. We could play some video games or something. Or we could…"

"Hey Jensen." Jared said, a little out of breath from running to get the phone. "I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Yeah well, I was sitting home alone, bored..."

"I was sitting here irritated."

"Me too." Jensen agreed with a smile.

"I'd love to come over." Jared said.

Jensen nodded, "Great. I'll see you soon then." They hung up and Jensen went to work straightening up the apartment and getting dressed. He decided on jeans and a polo shirt. He wanted to look casual but also nice enough to impress and be ready if Jared decided he wanted to go out somewhere.

* * *

Dean and Sam decided to shoot some darts once they were done eating. "So, Sammy, how do you feel about my brother anyway?"

Sam raised his eyebrow. "That's the second time you've called me that. Why?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Just a nickname."

"Well, Sammy sounds like a second grader. You can call me Sam…or Stud Muffin…"

Dean laughed, "Okay Stud Muffin, it's your turn."

Sam threw his darts. He did pretty well; he accumulated fifty points. "Oh, take that!"

Dean laughed. He had been taking it easy on Sam before. He didn't think that Sam spent a whole lot of time in bars to get good at this sort of thing, so he'd been being nice. But, he decided to really show him how good a player he actually was. He tossed his darts…one right after the other hit the bull's-eye.

Sam's eyes widened. "Shit. How'd you get so good at that?"

"Spent a lot of time in bars over the years. Sometimes it's the only way to escape the pain."

Sam nodded, "Well, then I shouldn't take you on in pool then, huh?"

Dean just laughed.

* * *

Jared showed up at the apartment a half hour later. He couldn't help but notice how nice Jensen looked and smelled. Of course he didn't want to say anything, because neither of them was really full on gay or anything.

"Hi." Jensen said, answering the door.

"Hi."

"Come on in. I got out some snacks if you're interested."

Jared nodded, "I'm always up for snacks."

Jensen laughed.

Jared sat down on the couch and noticed the chips and dip sitting out on the coffee table. He helped himself to a chip. "So what games do you have?"

Jensen smiled, "Grand Theft Auto, Halo, 007, Rock Band, Final Fantasy…you name it and we've probably got it."

"What about Guitar Hero?"

"Got it." Jensen got up from his spot and went to their DVD rack. He pulled two cases out, "Which one you want: II or Aerosmith?"

"Aerosmith, definitely."

Jensen smiled, "Okay. I've gotta go get the guitars from Dean's room."

Jared smiled to himself as Jensen walked by. Jared filed tidbits of information away for the future…Jensen had a cute ass, Guitar Hero must be more Dean's thing, and Jensen was a very preppy dresser. Of course Dean had a cute ass too…they were identical.

* * *

"You want a couple drinks?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shrugged, "I'm not really a big drinker. But, if you want some, go for it. I'm driving anyway." Then he smiled, "I want to get you trashed anyway, so I can take advantage of you."

Dean stiffened, the smile falling off his face.

Sam took a couple steps forward. "I was just joking, Dean. I didn't mean that."

Dean backed up, "Just stay away from me." And then he backed up into someone. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Hmm, don't be." The dude said. His ran his hand over Dean's ass, "Hey there, pretty boy. Why don't you ditch this jerk and join me for the evening?"

Dean flashed Sam a terrified look.

Sam, without even thinking, pulled Dean away from the creep, pushing Dean behind himself. He glared at the asshole. He was a few inches shorter than Sam, was butt ugly and dressed like a cowboy. He rolled his eyes, "Don't touch him."

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it, shaggy?"

Sam cracked his knuckles, "If I were you I wouldn't hang around long enough to find out."

The cowboy feigned calm, but shrugged and walked away.

Sam smiled to himself and then turned around to look at Dean. He was nearly cowering behind him. Sam's hand came to rest on Dean's lower back, "He's gone. I don't think he's going to bother you again."

Dean didn't say anything, just let Sam guide him out of the bar and over to the car. Dean got in and still didn't say anything.

* * *

Sam drove him back to the apartment. He was sad that they're evening had ended like that. They had been having such a nice time. "I had a good time up until the end, Dean." Sam said.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, me too."

"Let me walk you in."

Dean didn't fight it. He was glad to have Sam there, even if it did make him feel like a giant baby to need someone to take care of him like that.

"Let's go in the front entrance, less creepy looking." Sam said.

Dean worried his lip but followed along. He was afraid he'd never take the back entrance again, since Sam pointed out the creep factor.

They walked around to the front of the building and Sam said, "Hmm, looks like Jared's car's here." He didn't like the sound of that.

"Great." Dean muttered.

Sam shrugged, "Whatever." He wasn't about to let on about how much it really did infuriate him. Once they got to the apartment door Sam reached his hand out and stopped Dean, "I just wanted to say that I really think you could've taken that guy if you'd wanted to."

Dean shrugged.

"It's true. You're strong, probably stronger than me. If you put aside your fear you could really take control of a situation like that. You don't have to let yourself be a victim like that."

Dean's eyes widened.

Sam put his hand up to stop the backlash before it could even start, "Obviously it's different with three guys, Dean. But, with one jerk like that I'm sure it wouldn't have been a problem. You need to learn to stand up for yourself and not let people get the better of you. One guy can't hurt you if you don't let them."

Sam opened the apartment door, leaving Dean to stand there and think for a few minutes. Dean wondered if that last comment was directly related to the whole Jared thing.

"Hello boys." Sam muttered, walking through the door.

Jensen nearly jumped. He'd thought he locked the door. "Oh, Hi Sam. Where's Dean?"

"He's right behind me."

Dean finally woke up from his stupor and walked in to the apartment. He inspected the scene to see what disgusting display they were putting on this time to discover that they had been sitting there playing video games. That wasn't too intense, he could handle that.

Jensen got up and took a step to his brother, "Dean. Are you okay?"

Dean shrugged.

Sam looked at Jensen, "Some asshole started copping a feel at the bar."

Jared set his guitar down and stood up, moving toward his brother, "Did you break his face?"

Sam shook his head, "Didn't need to. He left."

Jensen pulled Dean in for a hug, "I hope you gave him hell."

Dean didn't want a pity hug from Jensen. He pulled back, "No, I didn't. You know why? It's because what happened to me haunts me so much…I can't do anything. I know you want me to, you both want me to…but I can't." And with that he was gone. He went into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a little shorter than most of the chapters, sorry about that. But, I think this stuff is super important! After writing Chapter 7 I knew who should be with who! I hope you agree with me :) The next chapter will pick right up where this one ends. Sorry to leave it there!

Warnings for this part: language, flirting, slight fondling...

* * *

Chapter 8

Jared looked back and forth between Dean's brother and his date for the evening and sighed. "Okay, my turn." And he headed off to Dean's bedroom. He didn't even bother knocking, just walked right in.

Dean, who was sitting on his bed with head down, tracing a pattern on his comforter, looked up and sighed. He folded his arms over his chest. "What is it with you, Jared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you always feel like you can do anything and everything that you want? You take my ass, you show up at my job, you get my brother to kiss you and now you're going to come in here and psychoanalyze me again! I don't think so. Just get the hell out."

Jared shook his head, "I want to help you."

Dean glared at Jared, "Why don't you get it through your head that you can't?! God, the arrogance! Just because you're a shrink doesn't mean that I want to talk to you…it doesn't mean you have anything to say that I want to hear. You don't know what I've been through, you don't understand. The only experience you have at any of this is from listening to other people's problems and reading text books. That's not exactly the same."

Jared leaned over and placed his hand on Dean's thigh, "How do you feel when I do this?"

"Like you need to get your damn hands off me!" Dean pushed at Jared's body, tried to push him off the bed. To his own annoyance Jared barely moved at all. "Fuck you!" He pushed again; more successfully this time…Jared fell on his ass at the end of the bed. "What makes you think you get to touch me whenever the hell you damn well please?!"

Jared shrugged, "Maybe because you want me to."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. "Seriously, you are so full of shit!"

Jared shook his head, "I've been trying to work through what happened that night. Things have started to come back to me, Dean. I remember how you asked me to fuck you…"

Dean drew in a sharp breath, "I never…I would never…" He started to become overwhelmed with his own emotions. "Get out."

Jared shook his head, "No Dean, I don't think I can do that. Look, if you really don't want me I can accept that. If you suddenly like my brother…that's okay too. I don't care who you like, Dean, I just want you to stop kidding yourself. I also just want you to let me in, let me help you."

"I don't want your help." Dean said.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Defeated, I guess." Dean answered.

"Why?"

"Because I can't get away from you." Dean sighed, "Everywhere I go I think about it…I wish I could go back in time and prevent it from happening."

"Why?"

"Because, I like girls…"

"Well, lots of people do things that they regret when they're drunk. That doesn't suddenly have to mean that you're gay, Dean. Is that what you're problem is?"

"After I was attacked…it's all I could see. Their voices were all that I could hear. Eventually I learned to block them out or it would've killed me. It doesn't matter that it started out being about Jensen, for Jensen…eventually it was about me. Eventually they figured out who I was…it was worse."

Jared drew in his breath. "And what happened with us brought it all back?"

"Yeah. Except now it's not just them I hear in my head…"

Jared's brow furrowed. "What do I say in your head, Dean?" He needed to know if it was something he'd actually done or if it was something that Dean's mind was producing.

"It doesn't matter." Dean whispered.

"It matters to me." Jared admitted. "I need to know what I said to hurt you."

Dean shook his head, "I don't know if it's real or not. But, I keep hearing you say that I asked for it, that I made you do it."

Jared gasped, "I don't remember saying anything like that. I hope I didn't say anything like that."

Dean shook his head, "I don't think you did. I think it was their words…something I blocked out. It's just that I can't help but think that I did make you do it, that I did something to…"

Jared reached out and touched Dean's arm then, "No, stop it. Whatever happened was a mutual thing. It wasn't anyone's fault. I know myself and even drunk I would never force anything on you. You may be hiding things from yourself, but I know this wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened."

"Things never just happen. I made a choice, we both made a choice. They were drunk choices, but they were still choices." He sighed, "I can't help but think that maybe I…maybe I am…maybe I like girls because they're safe. Maybe Sam was right on the money about me."

"I think you like being in control." Jared pointed out. "You like being the one with the power because you know you're going to be safe. There isn't anything wrong with wanting to feel safe; we all want to feel that. I mean, shit, sometimes you scare the hell out of me."

Dean's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah really." Jared admitted. "Look, I know you're scared and hurting, but this isn't a bucket full of sunshine for me either. I lost my girlfriend because of this. So, I guess I've just been trying to make the best of it. I've been trying to help you and Jensen the best I can. And, then Sam finally admitted to me that he's known he was gay for a while and I've been trying to be supportive of that. But, it's hard when you hate yourself. Sometimes I even hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like if you hadn't been at the party, if you hadn't been flaunting that hot body of yours…that maybe I'd still be with Sandy."

"Did you love her?"

"Sure. We had a good thing. She and I were together for a long time. She was my first long-term girlfriend."

"I've never had a long-term girlfriend. Maybe because deep down I like cock as much as I hate it." This was probably the most open and honest Dean had ever been with anyone. Why was it with Jared of all people?

Jared nearly chocked, "I never thought I'd hear the day when you'd say something like that."

Dean sighed, "I never thought I'd hear me say it either."

Jared studied Dean's face, committed it to memory. "God, I want to kiss you right now."

Dean internally gasped, but he managed to remain calm on the outside. "Well, it's probably a lot like kissing my brother."

Jared laughed, "Just because you look the same doesn't mean you kiss the same…or that it would feel the same."

Dean blushed, "I've never kissed a guy before…not willingly anyway…or that I can remember."

"It's okay, Dean." Jared said. "I'm never going to do something that you don't want or aren't ready for…never again. I'm also not going to be drunk around you again either. I don't make the best decisions. And, if you're drunk, then we're screwed."

Dean laughed, "Nice choice of wording there, Jare."

Jared laughed, "Nickname huh? You feel comfortable enough around me to use my nickname. Maybe we're getting somewhere."

Dean got up and started pacing. "Jared, I don't know how I feel right now…I'm just starting to learn things about myself that I never was willing to face before. I don't know what it all means. I'm confused."

Jared nodded, "I'm confused too, Dean. So is your brother. I think Sam is too. All we can do is be there for each other and try to help each other through it all. You have to know that I'll always be here for you, Dean. You've gotten under my skin and it's kind of sickening really."

"You just have a weakness for people with problems."

Jared frowned, "That's not it, Dean." He got up and walked over to Dean. "There's something about you…buried deep inside. I don't know if it's because of some connection we had that night or how hard I've seen you fight…I just know that something's different about you."

Dean tried not to be nervous as the close proximity. He'd let Sam squeeze his hand and put his hand on his back and that hadn't freaked him out. For some reason Jared freaked him the hell out. "Why is your brother less frightening than you?"

Jared smiled, "Well, there's the simple fact that you never woke up naked next to Sam…I'm also going to assume that you've never had sex with him either…and maybe there's another reason…"

Dean sighed, "Because it's platonic. Sure, he's flirted with me and told me I was hot and that he wanted to do me…weirdly enough…but it was all just talk. You scare me because I know you mean it when you look at me like that." Dean was being too forthcoming, he hated it.

Jared removed the distance between them, getting into Dean's personal space, "You don't need to be scared of me, Dean."

Dean let out a weird almost choking kind of sound, "Yeah right. My heart's practically pounding out of my chest right now."

Jared smiled, "That's because you want me."

What a cocky bastard. Dean wanted to tell Jared that he was full of himself, that he didn't know anything, but instead he just swallowed hard and tried to back up.

Every time Dean backed up Jared would back up too. They continued doing that until Dean had his back pressed up against the wall. He hit the wall and nearly gasped, his eyes closing.

Jared reached out and gently stroked Dean's face. "It's okay, Dean." He whispered, "I won't do anything, I promise. I'll let you make all the moves."

Dean's eyes opened and he looked at Jared's face. He suddenly didn't find the man so scary anymore…just kind of…hot. He found himself leaning in to that soft touch against his face, relishing in the comforting feeling.

Jared's heart hurt. By the way Dean was leaning in to his hand he knew that Dean had been lacking in affection for a while. He knew that Jensen showed him affection, but maybe it wasn't what Dean needed, what he really wanted. He wanted someone to really get him, to accept him. He wanted to feel loved and cared for. "For what it's worth, Dean, I'd have killed that guy tonight."

Dean's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jared smiled, "Yeah really. I'm not going to just let some creep put their hands all over you. You must've been really scared." He leaned in and kissed the line of Dean's jaw. He knew he shouldn't do it, but Dean was being so open and vulnerable with him.

"I get scared a lot. It's not a new thing."

Jared nodded, "Well, from now on, whenever you get scared I want you to call me. I'll either talk you through it or I'll come over and hold you…"

Dean turned about fifty shades of red and trembled a little bit. "Okay." He whispered.

Jared had never felt this protective before, even with Sandy. He didn't want to stop touching Dean, stop giving him the affection he was craving, but he didn't want to push him too far; he didn't want to scare him. He settled on gently stroking over Dean's shoulder. "Good. I'll take good care of you."

Dean wanted to cry, but he didn't know why.

Jared sensed the range of emotions running through Dean and the way he was trembling. "It's okay, Dean. You're okay now."

Dean didn't know what had gotten in to him. He dropped his head onto Jared's shoulder and closed his eyes. He breathed in the scent of Jared's aftershave and whatever hair product he'd used that day. For some reason he felt better than he had in a really long time as he felt Jared's arms wrap around him.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in there." Jensen said, pacing the living room floor.

Sam tried to reassure him, "I'm sure everything's fine. We'd been hearing more yelling and furniture being thrown around if Dean were upset."

Jensen wasn't sure he was convinced. "You don't know what Dean can be like sometimes. How afraid he can get."

Sam nodded, "Yes I do. I saw it tonight."

"I'd have reamed that guy a new asshole."

Sam shook his head, "No, you wouldn't have. You would only hit someone if you absolute had to."

Jensen sighed. How was it possible that Sam knew him so well? "Did you have a good time with my brother tonight?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure. He's a fun guy. We had food, talked and then he whipped my ass at darts."

Jensen laughed at that. "I hope you didn't bet any money over it. He's kind of a darts shark."

Sam laughed in return, "I got that about him. That jerk."

Jensen spun around and faced Sam. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I can't say that enough. I don't know why I kissed Jared. I just…I don't know. Then I had him over here tonight and it was like we'd been buddies for years. We played video games…not super romantic."

Sam smiled, "Our date wasn't super romantic either. I didn't even get to kiss him."

Jensen smiled, "Guess I'm a bit easier than he is."

Sam laughed, "He's just guarded. And, it was like dating my brother…a brother that I'm sexually attracted to."

"You're sexually attracted to Dean?"

One of Sam's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to tell me that Jared doesn't do anything for you?"

"Touché."

Sam smiled. "Dean's your identical twin brother. If I'm attracted to you then I'm attracted to him. But, with him that's all it is. With you it means more than that. I just worry that you feel something for my brother."

Jensen shook his head, "I was confused at first, but I'm not anymore. He's a nice guy and we had a good time playing games and stuff. But, it was like being best friends, not lovers."

Sam pulled Jensen against him, kissing him deeply, "So, not like this then?"

Jensen sighed contentedly, "No, nothing like that."

Sam kissed him again. It was hot, deep and intense. He needed Jensen to understand what he was feeling.

Jensen's wrapped his leg around the back of Sam's, bringing him closer. "God, I've never done this before, but I really want to."

Sam smiled, "I haven't done it either. I really want to too."

Jensen slid his hand down Sam's chest and then settled on the growing erection in his pants, "You want to go to my room?"

* * *

A/N: I HAVE A CURIOUS QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE THREESOMES/FOURSOMES IN THIS STORY OR JUST TWO COUPLES?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and feedback you've given me; it means so much! I got a lot of varying opinions on the threesome and orgy question and it was great to hear all of these opinions. I want to say right off the bat, that I would never do anything to hurt the characters or the story (unless there was a reason for it). I am open to suggestions and to different possibilities, but I will let the characters dictate to me what's right. I was curious about what everyone was interested in reading and seeing in this story. So, thank you for all the feedback!

I also want to let everyone know that we're getting somewhere here. Things are going to happen in this chapter that are going to set up the pairings for the future. I can't guarantee that nothing will happen to change things down the line, but for now these are the pairings that we're working with. These couplings feel right to me. I hope you feel the same way or that you can at least get on board with what's here. I know that many of you have very strong opinions about the story and what you want to see and that's great, you just have to be willing to be flexible and understand that I'm trying to write something special and beautiful...I hope it will meet your expectations.

Warnings on this part: language and explicit M/M sex!

* * *

Chapter 9

They pretty much dragged each other to Jensen's bedroom; neither was sure who did most of the dragging. Then they dropped down onto Jensen's bed, Sam on top of Jensen.

Jensen looked up into Sam's eyes. He liked this position a lot. "I like you on top of me, Sam."

Sam smiled, "I'm pretty fond of it myself."

Jensen wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as they continued to kiss each other passionately. He then began to move his hips, grinding against Sam. He moaned, "I can't believe I'm being so forward."

Sam smiled, mouth beside Jensen's ear, "I don't mind. Believe me."

"So, who's going to top in this whole thing?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want?" He gently kissed across Jensen's jaw line. "You're so fucking hot. Let you do anything you want."

Jensen smiled and pushed against Sam's package a little more forcefully, "I think I want you inside me this time. We'll see what happens next time."

Sam moaned, "I'd love to be inside you, Jen. There isn't anything I'd want more." Sam pulled Jensen's polo over his head with a smile. "You're so preppy. I like it."

"Yeah well, look at you…you look a lot less emo than usual." Jensen said with a smile.

Sam pushed Jensen's arms up above his head and pinned them down at the wrist with one of his big hands. Then, with his other hand, he traced lightly over Jensen's nipples.

Jensen drew in a breath. He never knew his nipples were that sensitive or that he could get so much pleasure out of having them played with. Girls didn't tend to play with guys' nipples all that much…unless they ask for it and Jensen certainly never asked for it.

"Do you like that?" Sam wasn't entirely sure what to do with a guy. He just figured he'd stick with what he knew. Girls liked having their nipples played with so he thought that maybe guys did too. It turns out that they did...at least Jensen anyway.

Jensen pulled off Sam's shirts and began to reciprocate the nipple action. "How do you like it?"

Sam drew in a sharp breath. "That feels good." It felt even better because it was Jensen doing it.

"Oh yeah?" Jensen asked, "How about this?" Jensen wiggled down a bit and wrapped his lips around one of Sam's nipples. He lightly bit down, using his tongue to flick at the hardening nub.

Sam let loose with a breathy moan of pleasure. It was quite clear that he was enjoying Jensen's ministrations. Sam pulled Jensen back by the neck and bent down to bite and nibble at that neck. He decided to leave his mark on Jensen, wanting Jensen to remember this for days.

Jensen didn't care. He didn't mind the hickie he knew he'd have. It was fine with him to have Sam's mark on him. He knew it'd make Dean crazy and give him a thrill at the same time. The biting and the sucking was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.

"Oh Jen, you're so fucking perfect." Sam whispered, pulling back from Jensen's neck. His mouth made a trail down Jensen's chest and stopped at the hook on his jeans. Sam smiled to himself as he quickly popped the belt and button of those jeans. Once they were undone, unzipping was a piece of cake. He couldn't wait to see what the gorgeous man looked like naked. He was dying inside to see that. "Can't wait to see you."

Jensen was nearly vibrating. He was so horny he couldn't even see straight. He hadn't expected him to react so quickly, before his cock was even touched. He had thought it would be more awkward, thought he'd be more unsure of what to do, but things were just coming naturally to both of them, it seemed.

Sam pulled Jensen's jeans down his legs and off onto the floor. Then he smiled to himself. He could really see how hard Jensen was in those boxer-briefs. His hand reached out to rub at that cock through his underwear, feeling the hardness beneath his hand.

Jensen moaned and bucked up into Sam's hand. "Yeah Sam." He muttered. He didn't even care about the foreplay anymore; he just wanted Sam inside of him. He knew better than to vocalize that, because he realized that he did need the foreplay and all the stretching that would be coming at him soon if he was going to be able to do this.

Sam rubbed at that cock until he was pretty sure that Jensen was going to come. He didn't want him to get off before he even had his underwear off. So, he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his underwear and slid them slowly down Jensen's thighs. When he had Jensen's cock completely exposed he drew in his breath. He'd never been this close to a naked cock before, but he had to admit that he was quite pleased. Instinct took over before he even had a chance to be nervous and he leaned forward and took that weeping cock into his mouth. He'd never sucked dick before so he just did what he could. He wrapped his lips around the head and lightly licked at the slit. He could hear Jensen's breathing hitch and knew he must've been doing something right. Slowly he began to slide his mouth further down that cock, going as far as he could. He wrapped his hand around the base to compensate for what he couldn't get into his mouth. He knew that the combination of the two would make Jensen feel as though he was being deep-throated. With his other hand he slid down to cup Jensen's balls, slowly rolling them in his hand.

Jensen moaned loud and long, instinctively pushing his hips forward. He didn't want to take over, he wanted Sam to be in charge because he knew that Sam hadn't ever done this before, but it just felt too damn good. "You're amazing. God Sam, don't stop."

Sam worked Jensen until he started writhing beneath him and holding on to him as he started to come. "Gonna come, gonna come Sam." He muttered. Sam wasn't sure he was going to enjoy the taste, but he decided to let Jensen come into his mouth. Once Jensen had unloaded into Sam's mouth, Sam wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Should he spit? Should he swallow? He didn't want to spit and insult Jensen, but he also didn't want to swallow and then gag and have Jensen be offended that way either.

Jensen seemed to understand the internal dilemma going on in Sam's mind. He smiled, "You didn't have to let me come in your mouth, Smarty Pants."

Sam shrugged. He finally swallowed, grimacing and only slightly gagging. It wasn't horrible, he'd tasted worse. "That was…"

"Felt great." Jensen said with a smile, "But, you need to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Sam nodded, "I'm okay. I'll get used to it. So will you."

Jensen smiled, "Is that my cue?"

Sam shrugged.

Jensen pushed Sam down on the bed and quickly straddled him. "How come I'm naked and you're still wearing a lot of clothes?"

"Maybe I've been working harder."

Jensen made a face at Sam. "Shut up."

Sam laughed.

Jensen slid down Sam's body until he got to the hook of his jeans. Then he quickly worked them open and slid them off his body. Sam's cock sprung out and nearly smacked Jensen in the face. "Sam…no underwear? What the hell were you planning on doing with Dean anyway?"

Sam laughed, "I like going commando. It's freeing."

"Okay. That's what lazy people who don't want to do laundry say."

Sam laughed. Then he pointed to his cock, "Something needs your attention."

Jensen got a good look at Sam's shlong. He swallowed hard. How the hell was he supposed to get that thing in his mouth, much less his ass? "Shit, you're huge."

Sam smiled. "But, I'm careful."

"You'd have to be." Jensen said. He nervously took Sam's cock into his mouth. He worked Sam slowly down, the way he'd done to him. With his hand he mimicked when he'd seen porn stars do. He hoped that someday he'd learn how to deep-throat. But, he also knew it wasn't something that many people managed to accomplish.

Sam threaded his fingers through Jensen's short hair, holding on loosely while Jensen mouth fucked him. It felt amazing. Jensen was so naturally gifted at it. Sam felt like he was going to come. "Hmm," he pulled Jensen's head back from his cock, "Don't want to come until I'm inside you."

Jensen moaned. He wanted it right then. He got off Sam and went to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He nervously handed it to Sam, "Here, I think we'll need this."

Sam smiled, "What do you use this for, Jen?"

Jensen shrugged, "Just bought it so I could start practicing a little bit."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I started trying to stretch myself a little bit. I wanted to make it easier if or when we did this."

Sam smiled. He got up off the bed and went to Jensen, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. Then he pushed Jensen forward onto the bed, instructing him to put his butt up in the air. He knelt down on the floor by the bed, eyeing Jensen's perfect ass. This was going to be incredible. "Did it feel good to have your fingers in your ass, Jen?"

Jensen moaned, "I liked it a lot."

"Did you ever pretend they were my fingers?" Sam's voice was beyond husky.

"All the time."

"That's so hot." Sam said, just before putting his mouth to Jensen's tight hole.

* * *

Jared decided it was time for him to leave. He'd stayed as long as he possibly could and he could tell that Dean was getting tired from having talked about everything until he was blue in the face. "I'm going to get going."

Dean was torn between wanting Jared to stay so he could snuggle in bed with him (he internally rolled his eyes at that one) or for him to leave so that he could have some time to think through everything that had happened.

"Thank you, Jare." Dean said. "Thanks for everything."

Jared wasn't sure what all he'd really done. He'd been there to listen to Dean talk about what happened and he'd shown him a bit of affection. He hadn't done a whole lot. He nodded, though, despite it. "It was my pleasure. And remember what I said; if you get scared you call me."

Dean nodded, "I will. That means a lot to me."

Jared reached over and gently traced the line of Dean's lower lip, "You're beautiful. I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I meant what I said. I'd never do anything that you didn't want. I won't push you into anything."

Dean nodded. He believed Jared, for once. He opened his bedroom door and started to walk Jared out. When they passed by Jensen's door they heard some weird moaning sounds coming from the bedroom. They quickly looked at each other. "You don't think…?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, I do think. I think they found a good way to pass the time while we were talking."

Dean instinctively blushed and Jared felt the urge to kiss those pink cheeks. "Well, um, I guess he probably won't want to leave right now."

Jared laughed, "I'm thinking no." He went to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll talk to you soon, Dean. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Dean nodded. He watched Jared open the door and step through it, but before Jared could shut the door behind him Dean ran over and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, barely a kiss really, but it warmed Jared's heart to know that Dean wanted to kiss him.

Jared resisted the urge to press his mouth firmly against Dean. He didn't want to freak him out. He really did mean what he'd said. "Thanks Dean. I'm glad you're starting to trust me." He gently caressed Dean's face with the back of his hand and watched the vulnerability flash in Dean's eyes. Dean was beautiful, truly beautiful, in every way possible. He flashed Dean a soft smile before closing the door between them and leaving the building. He hadn't wanted to go, never wanted to leave Dean, but he didn't want to do something stupid to ruin all the progress they'd made.

* * *

Sam thinned out his tongue as much as he possibly could, pushing his way into Jensen's hole with that long tongue of his. He could feel Jensen's hole loosening around his tongue and he was quickly able to slip in farther and farther. "Hmmm." He hummed against Jensen's hole. He never thought he'd enjoy something like this. He hadn't really enjoyed eating girls out all that much, but he'd done it. This was different though; this he actually enjoyed…oddly enough. He especially loved the way Jensen was rocking back against him and moaning like he was in heat.

Sam's hands parted Jensen's cheeks, pressing deeper into that hot cavern. Jensen began to pant and writhe. He felt like he might come just from Sam's tongue. It was a foreign kind of feeling. Jensen had always ever come from his cock, never from anal stimulation. "Feel like I'm gonna…ugnh…so good, so good."

Jensen's vibrated and convulsed all around Sam, making Sam feel like he was going to come just from watching this. He needed Jensen, needed inside that hot ass. He pulled his mouth away and quickly slipped a couple fingers in there, his own spit slicking the way.

Jensen went from one orgasm to quite near another at the feeling of Sam opening him up and hitting that spot inside of him…that spot that had him nearly screaming. "Shit! Sam, you're….amazing!"

Sam pulled out his fingers, "Think you're stretched enough? You ready for my cock?"

Jensen moaned, "Want your huge cock in my ass. Give it to me! Please!"

Sam couldn't deny Jensen what he wanted. He slicked up his cock with some of the lube that Jensen had handed him and then pressed the head against Jensen's awaiting and eager hole.

Jensen began to tense up, nervousness hitting him hard all the sudden. He could feel the pressure, the stretching, and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the whole world.

Sam rubbed soothing circles on Jensen's back, "Just stay relaxed for me, okay? Gonna make you feel so good. Just relax and trust me." He waited until he felt Jensen slowly relax before he began to move again. It was like torture for Sam to not just press himself fully in there, the tight heat of Jensen's ass was so insanely good that Sam wanted to come before he'd even gotten started. "Yeah, fuck yeah, feels so damn good."

The way Sam was reacting to being inside of Jensen caused Jensen 's cock to swell again and gave him something else to think about besides the stretching and the pain. It wasn't unbearable, he could do this. He knew it would get better once they really got started, he just needed to relax.

"You're beautiful." Jensen muttered. He slid the rest of the way in, bottoming out. "Oh yeah." He stilled his movements, allowing Jensen to adjust and stopping himself from coming. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

Jensen slowly pushed back against Sam, "It's okay, you can move." He said.

Sam wrapped an arm around Jensen's midsection and began to thrust slowly. He wanted to hold on as long as possible, wanted to make Jensen feel so good. His other hand wrapped around Jensen's cock, slowly tugging and rubbing.

Jensen began to moan and buck back against Sam. He began to wonder why he'd been nervous in the first place. This was incredible. "Want you, want you so bad. Fuck me, Sam. Want to feel your thick load inside my ass."

"Oh God." Sam muttered. He worked Jensen's cock quickly and pounded into his ass, hitting that sweet spot every time. He bit his lip and held back on his orgasm until he felt Jensen coming apart beneath him.

Jensen began to yell out a bunch of incoherent obscenities and shot his load all over Sam's hand, his own chest and the bed. His ass convulsed and instinctively milked Sam's cock until he blew his own load with a loud and long grunt.

They stayed together, Sam inside of Jensen, for a couple of minutes. Eventually Sam's cock softened and slipped out of Jensen's hole. That's when Sam got up to get something to clean them up with.

"Just use my underwear." Jensen said.

Sam nodded. He picked the underwear up from the floor and began to clean Jensen's ass and his stomach and anywhere else that come had ended up. Then he tossed the undies aside and dropped down on the bed beside Jensen. He wrapped Jensen up in his arms and peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

Jensen shook his head, "I came like seventeen times. You're the amazing one."

Sam smiled, "Okay, how about we're both amazing…together."

Jensen rolled over and kissed Sam romantically, "I can work with that."

* * *

AN: I just want to point out something. If you are looking for J2 I have a ton of those on here and if you're looking for wincest I have a bunch of those too. How often do we get to see Sam and Jensen together or Dean and Jared? I have a unique experience with this story to do something different. So, we'll see where it takes me. :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okey dokey, well, it's Valentine's Day! Let's see what happens...

Warnings for this part: language and more of Jensen and Sam's kinky fun!

P.S. I hope all my fellow north-easterners stay safe in this storm!

* * *

Chapter 10

The following week was Valentine's Day. Jensen had forgotten all about the day until he answered the door that evening.

"Flower delivery." A man hidden behind a vase of flowers said. He handed the flowers covered in tissue paper to Jensen. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

And then Jensen paled. Shit he hadn't gotten anything for Sam. What the hell had he been thinking? They'd just started getting serious about each other and he forgot to get something for the most romantic day of the year. He took the vase from the man and gave him a small smile.

Jensen brought the flowers in and set them down on the kitchen table. He pulled the tissue paper off and reached for the card. He took the card out of the envelope and read it. His eyes widened and he sent the note down on the table beside the flowers. He studied the flowers for a second before shaking his head. He walked to Dean's bedroom door and knocked.

"What is it?" Dean asked, through the door.

"Delivery for you."

Dean opened his door. He was dressed in just a pair of boxer-briefs. "What?"

Jensen pointed to the kitchen, "There's a delivery for you on the kitchen table."

Dean walked past his brother and into the kitchen. When he saw the flowers he drew in his breath. What the hell? He opened the card and sighed. He turned to look at his brother. "This is crazy."

"You're smiling." Jensen observed.

Dean shrugged, reaching for his phone, "You're imagining things." He dialed Jared's phone number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Jared," Dean said when he answered the call, "I'm not a girl, dude."

"Well, I thought you'd prefer that to diamonds or stuffed animals." Jared said with a smile. He knew he'd taken a risk by doing the whole flower thing, but he couldn't help himself.

"I happen to like candy...and pie."

"You wanted me to give you pie for Valentine's Day?"

Dean shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Jared laughed, "Can I see you tonight?"

Dean smiled, "What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe we could do the whole cliché dinner and a movie date."

Dean smiled, "You gonna wine and dine me and then put me in a dark movie theater?" Dean smirked to himself, not caring that Jensen was still standing there.

"Only if you want me to, baby."

Dean couldn't deny that he got tingles. Maybe he was a girl after all. "Baby, huh?"

Jared laughed, "Is that alright? I hope I'm not being too forward."

Dean smiled, "I guess it's okay." It was better than okay, but Dean wasn't going to give Jared the satisfaction of telling him that.

"I'll pick you up at seven. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Dean said. He ended the call and then looked over at his brother. "What?"

Jensen put his hands up, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He wanted to tell his brother that he was sure that Jared was falling head over heels for him and that Dean seemed to be opening up quite nicely, but he knew better. He actually wanted to see Dean happy…knew that Jared would be a good match for him…and he didn't want to push Dean away from Jared by saying something stupid. So, he just smirked as he walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

"You're going out with Dean tonight?" Sam asked, walking into the living room.

Jared smiled up at his brother, "That's right."

"I can't believe he actually trusts you enough for that."

Jared shrugged, "We had a good talk the other night."

"Was that all it was?" Sam asked with a smile.

Jared rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I'm going to put the moves on him after everything that's happened?"

Sam shrugged, "You really like him, don't you?"

Jared smiled, "Dean's special."

"Nice." Sam said. He grabbed his coat and headed for the front door. "I don't know if I'll see you again before your big date. I'm going to the store to get something for Jensen and then I'm going to show up and surprise him." He flashed Jared the thumbs up, "Hope you have a great time tonight."

"Yeah, you too." Jared said. He smiled to himself as he watched Sam leave. He really hoped that his evening with Dean would be great.

* * *

Sam showed up at the Ackles' apartment about an hour later. He knocked on the door and waited until someone answered the door. He didn't except to see Dean answer the door in just a pair of jeans, a shirt draped over his arm.

"Dean." Sam said surprised. "You expecting me?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah right. If I was expecting you I'd be wearing armor."

Sam laughed. "Is your sexy brother here?"

"Yeah, he's in his bedroom. I'll go get him."

Sam smiled, "That's okay, I'll go to him." He stepped around Dean and went to Jensen's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

Jensen sighed, "Yeah Dean, it's open."

Sam walked in. "Hope you don't mind that it's not Dean."

Jensen looked up, "Shit Sam, I'm sorry. I look like crap…"

Sam laughed, "Don't be a diva, Jen. You look gorgeous as usual."

"What's behind your back?" Jensen asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"'

"You have an arm behind your back."

Sam shifted what was in his hand to his other hand and put that behind his back. He pulled out the original arm, "No, I don't."

"Very funny." Jensen got up and walked to him. "Let me see."

"Whining isn't very becoming on you Jensen." Sam lied. Anything was becoming when it came to Jensen.

Jensen tugged on Sam's arm, "Come on, show me!"

Sam laughed and pulled his arm out from behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He handed Jensen a big chocolate penis. "I hope you like it."

Jensen burst out laughing. "I got something for you too."

Sam smiled back, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…" Jensen said. He quickly stripped down to his underwear and laid down on the bed. He propped his ass up, reaching back around himself to slap his own ass.

Sam licked his lips, "Are you wearing a thong?!"

Jensen smiled to himself as he flopped back over on the bed and propped his head up with the back of his entwined hands. He was wearing a pair of pink and red Valentine's Day ladies panties. They were lacy and did absolutely nothing to disguise the quickly growing erection inside said panties.

Sam growled as he sped to the bed, instantly reaching out to feel that boner through the soft fabric. "Holy shit, that's so fucking hot."

Jensen ground his hips against that hand, "I have another surprise underneath the underwear." Jensen smiled seductively.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Hmm…maybe you should take them off…"

Sam smirked, "I was kind of thinking of fucking you with them on." He could pull them aside and get inside of that sexy ass. "You're so fucking hot."

Jensen blushed, "God, I want you, Sam."

"I want you too Hot Stuff." Sam bent down and licked at one of Jensen's nipples, "So, tell me about the surprise under the panties."

Jensen sighed, "I waxed…"

Sam's jaw dropped, "You're kidding."

"Nope. I figured that since I was going to do the whole guy on guy thing that I could do this." Jensen explained. "Girls usually try to keep themselves smooth, so you're probably not used to a hairy beast…"

Sam burst out laughing. "You just called yourself a hairy beast. You're not a hairy beast…you're beautiful just the way you are. But, I can't wait to see this." He wanted to just tear the panties off him so he could see Jensen in all his smooth and soft glory, but he decided to get Jensen really worked up first. "Get on your hands and knees and face the other way."

Jensen did as he was told; he wasn't going to disappoint Sam.

Sam fished inside Jensen's night stand for the lube and then poured it onto two of his fingers. "Stay relaxed for me Jen." Sam instructed. He placed his slicked up fingers at Jensen's opening and pressed against it slowly. Jensen's ass was still super tight. They'd only had sex a couple of times. It took a while for him to get those fingers all the way inside. "Just breathe for me."

Jensen tried to relax and do as Sam told him to do. It was difficult for him, but he just tried to concentrate on the fact that Sam was going to make him feel great. "I'm okay, Sam."

Sam angled his fingers up to hit that spot inside of Jensen that he knew felt great. Jensen reacted accordingly. Sam smiled to himself as he continued to work Jensen open, those hot little panties still on him.

"Ready, Sam. 'M fucking ready."

Sam smiled to himself as he slicked up his cock and lined it up with Jensen's opening. He pressed in slowly, feeling a bit of resistance. "Just relax, baby." He whispered against Jensen's back.

Jensen just took a deep breath and then let it out. He felt his body relaxing. Once Sam was fully seated inside of him and he had adjusted to the intrusion, he slowly moved his hips, instantly feeling pleasure.

Sam wrapped his hands around Jensen's waist and began fucking that beautiful man. Within minutes he was gasping and coming hard deep inside of Jensen's ass. "Felt so fucking good." Sam placed soft kisses all over Jensen's back.

Jensen smiled. He let Sam flip him over and then wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling the taller man down for a passionate kiss. "So, you wanna see my waxing job now?"

Sam smirked, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Jared showed up to pick Dean up at seven sharp. Jared wasn't about to be one second late, but he also had forced himself to wait in the car until two minutes of so that he wouldn't look like he was too anxious.

Dean answered the door, dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a red silk button down shirt and a red and pink silk tie. He looked like sex on legs.

Jared's jaw dropped a bit, he pretty much had to close it with his hand. "You look…wow…"

Dean smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah! Same to you." Okay, Jared was a tiny bit over eager. He needed to calm the beast or he was going to push Dean up against the wall and rape his ass…not a good choice considering all that Dean had been through.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Jared was so easy to read. It was strange how quickly things had changed between them. The thought of Jared wanting him no longer freaked him out. It wasn't like he was going to pull down his pants and bend over the coffee table or anything but he wasn't opposed to having Jared think about him in a less than PG kind of way. It seemed like they were making progress.

"I have something for you." Dean said. He went into his room and grabbed a small gift bag. He brought it back out and handed it to Jared, "Here."

Jared opened up the bag and peeked in, enthusiastically. He pulled out a game and some candy. His face lit up, "Warriors of Rock…awesome! And Valentine's Day Reese's! Aww, they're heart shaped. You're the best, thanks Dean!"

Dean laughed, "It's okay, Jared, it's not Christmas morning or anything but you're welcome. I thought you might enjoy playing the game with me and Sam mentioned your love of candy."

"It's a perfect gift!" Jared leaned over and gave Dean a very careful hug, watching his face the entire time.

Dean just reciprocated the hug, not allowing himself to freak out.

They heard a loud moaning noise and turned their attention to the other side of the apartment. "What the hell was that?" Jared asked.

Dean shook his head, "You really don't want to know. Trust me. Our brothers are freaks…"

Jared made a face. Thinking about Jensen having sex was hot as hell, but his brother…that wasn't so hot.

Dean shook his head, trying to clear the mental picture from it. "You ready to go?"

Jared nodded, "Oh yeah." He was excited about having his date with Dean but also about getting the hell away from the craziness going on in Jensen's bedroom. He led Jensen out to his Edge, opened the door for him and then shut the door behind him.

Dean rolled his eyes at Jared as he got into the driver's seat. "Jared, I'm still not a girl."

Jared laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm used to Sandy."

Dean nodded, "I figured. You'll get used to me too." Dean smiled to himself. He had pretty much just told Jared that he was going to stick around.

"I hope so, Dean. I hope this works out and I end up getting real used to you."

Dean just blushed in response.

Jared drove them to the nearest Olive Garden. He went around to Dean's door and opened it for him. At the irritated look on Dean's face he shrugged, "Sorry again."

Dean decided to change the subject. "There are a ton of people here. We'll be waiting for food forever."

"Don't worry." Jared said vaguely. He and Dean walked up the incline to the front door and Jared opened the door for him with a shrug. "Just being a nice guy."

Dean shook his head affectionately.

Jared walked up to the counter. There were two girl hostesses staring down at a piece of paper. One of them was talking into a headset. "How many, sir?"

"Two." Jared replied.

"It's going to be at least forty-five minutes." She told them.

Jared smiled warmly, "I'm Jared, I called earlier. There should be a table waiting for me."

She looked down at her paper and then back up at him, "You're absolutely right. Someone will come by in just one moment to seat you." She indicated that they should head towards the bar and wait for a second.

Dean raised his eyebrow at Jared, "I didn't think they took reservations on Valentine's Day. Besides that you only asked me a couple hours ago."

Jared smiled, "I know the manager. He was a patient."

"Oh, so he gives you preferential seating." Dean smiled, "Sounds fair."

Jared smiled, "I only charged him half. He was down on his luck at the time."

Dean nodded, "You can be a good guy when you want to be, Jare."

Jared laughed, "I'm always a good guy, Dean. It's just when I'm drunk that I do stupid things."

"Well, clearly that's a mutual problem."

Jared laughed.

* * *

A/N: The conclusion of Valentine's Day will happen in Chapter 11! :) Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here's the rest of Valentine's Day! I hope you love Jared and Dean as much as I do. I'm a few chapters ahead and I've gotta say that it just keeps getting better and better. I can't express how much I love this story. It could go on forever! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Another girl came over to Jared and Dean and led them to their table. She sat them down at a corner table in the back of one of the rooms and handed them their menus. "Your server will be with you in just a minute."

Jared smiled and nodded politely.

Dean studied his menu. He didn't know what he wanted. "What do you normally order when you come here?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo." Jared answered.

"That's like a heart attack on a plate." Dean said with a smile.

"I know."

Dean laughed, "Jensen never lets me order it."

"You go out to eat with your brother regularly?"

Dean lowered his eyes at Jared, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Padalecki, we go out to eat with our family sometimes."

Jared smiled. "Sure, sure."

Dean rolled his eyes.

The waitress came and took their orders. Dean decided he was going to get the same as Jared, since he was allowed to order it this time, and see how he liked it. They also ordered a salad to go with their meals."

When the salad came they started divvying it up. Jared held up a banana pepper, "You want it?"

Dean shrugged, "Sure. There isn't a whole lot that I don't like. You'll find that out about me. I'm not really health food conscious, but Jensen has made me tolerant of vegetables. So, I'll eat mostly anything edible."

Jared laughed, "I'm the same way. Nothing beats a cheeseburger and fries in my book, but I'll eat pretty much anything."

Dean smirked, "Are you sure you're not my twin?"

Jared just laughed.

Dean looked at Jared soberly, "Hey Jared, quick question…do you think you would've still liked me better than Jensen if we hadn't ended up in bed together?"

Jared studied Dean's face for a minute. He needed to see how serious Dean was being with him. "Of course, Dean. Sure, at first I thought you were different than you are. But, once I got to know both of you I would've realized that you and I are good together."

"So, it's not just because you feel sorry for me or guilty or something? You're not going to wait until you get me through my issues to tell me that you don't really like me after all?"

Jared drew in a sharp breath. Did Dean seriously think he would do something like that? He reached over and squeezed Dean's hand, "Is it possible that you don't know how special you are?"

Dean looked surprised. "What?"

"You're special, Dean. I mean, come on, you're selfless and loving…you sacrificed your own well-being for your brother's. You're a special person."

Dean shrugged, "I was just doing what I had to do. I couldn't let anyone hurt Jensen."

"You're younger, aren't you?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but I've always been physically stronger. And he's the nice one, the good one…I couldn't let someone change him."

Jared's brow furrowed, "Why do you think he's the good one, Dean?"

Dean looked at Jared like he was crazy. "You've met him. He just is. Everyone knows it."

"Who's everyone?"

"Everyone we meet…our entire family…friends through the years. I mean, he's a doctor, he saves lives every day. All I do is fix cars and be dysfunctional."

Jared frowned, "You don't think that by fixing people's cars that you're saving lives? You have no idea how many people you've saved over the years. You help people too. And everyone does not think he's better than you…I don't think he's better than you."

Dean's eyes welled up, but he refused to cry. He wasn't a crier…besides, they were having a nice dinner and he didn't want to spoil it.

The unshed tears didn't go unnoticed. Jared was so close to pushing the table out of the way and just going to Dean. He took a deep breath to keep from saying something stupid. "You're not dysfunctional either. You went through something horrible and it changed you."

Dean shrugged, trying to reign in his feelings. "Eh, he's always been better than me." Dean didn't want to talk about this anymore. "But, enough about me. What about you? When did you figure out you wanted to be a psychologist?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. It's just something I've always been good at. I can read people, you know?"

"What do you like to do…besides play video games and eat candy?"

Jared smiled, "I like to read sometimes. My favorite book is The Great Gatsby. I like scary movies and comedies the best."

"Tell me about your family."

"We have a pretty ordinary family." He shrugged, "Our parents' names are Jerry and Sherri…so they rhyme. We have an older brother named Jeff and a younger sister named Megan."

Dean smiled, "So you and Sam are like middle children?"

"Yeah, but when you're twins you don't really function as middle children."

Dean nodded, "I know all about that. Jenny and I are in the same exact boat. Older brother, younger sister even."

Jared smiled, "Small world."

Their food arrived and Dean smiled happily down at his dinner. He twirled a few pieces of fettuccini on his fork and then put it into his mouth. He moaned, "Take that Jensen."

Jared laughed, "I'm guessing you like it then?"

"It's awesome!"

Jared nodded, "Glad you like it."

"I'd kinda like to marry it."

Jared laughed, "You're something else, Dean." He signaled to the waitress that he wanted something.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

He smiled at Dean and then looked up at the waitress. "Pinot Grigio, please."

"Two glasses or a bottle?" She asked.

Jared winked at Dean and then looked back up at her, "Two glasses should be enough. Thank you."

She nodded and left. Dean shook his head at Jared, "I'm surprised you didn't get the whole bottle."

"We have a movie to go to after this. And I need to drive."

"How responsible." Dean mumbled with a smile.

Jared smirked, "That's me."

* * *

Sam and Jensen cuddled in bed for a good hour after Sam removed those panties and took Jensen deep into his mouth. Sam held Jensen in his arms, being the big spoon.

"You want to get some dinner?" Jensen asked.

"Sure? What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe some take-out. You like Thai food by any chance?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Love Pad Thai."

Jensen nodded and reached over to the night stand for his cell phone. He called in two orders of Pad Thai and two orders of Tom Yam Goong. He smiled at Sam, while rubbing his stomach, "I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started ordering. You really know how to make me work up an appetite."

Sam laughed, "The feeling's mutual, babe."

"What do you think our brothers are doing right now?" Jensen asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Are you worried?"

"Well yeah."

"You think Jared's going to take advantage of him?"

Jensen sighed, "No, I just think that Dean might get nervous or something. Who knows with him sometimes?"

"Well, he did go through a rough experience. It's normal for him to still be affected by it." Sam studied Jensen's face for a few minutes, "Judging by the look on your face I don't think he's the only one still dealing with this."

Jensen frowned, "Of course not. He's my brother and…" He didn't know how to finish the last part of his statement. He didn't want Sam to think ill of him that Dean had done what he'd done to protect him, that it was his fault that his brother had been hurt.

Sam met Jensen's eyes, "I know that there were three guys who hurt him. I also know that he did it to protect you, that you were the intended victim. I don't know why he did it and I don't know the whole story, how you got yourself into that situation, but I do know that you don't have anything to feel guilty about. You didn't hurt your brother. You've done nothing but try and be there for him and love him."

Jensen shook his head, "Dean warned me. He told me Jimmy wanted me as more than just a friend. But, I wanted to see the good in him and I didn't realize he was getting obsessed with me. I started seeing this girl, Julia, and he got incredibly jealous. He threatened me and I still didn't think he'd actually do anything, didn't report it or do anything to prevent it."

Sam drew in his breath. "So your brother pretended to be you and took it on himself?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So, you see…that's why I'm responsible for what happened. That's why I can't get away from it. When he hurts I hurt with him…I hurt for him. I caused this to happen to him because I chose not to protect myself."

Sam pulled Jensen close, kissing his temple, "The only thing you're guilty of is being a loving person. You tried to believe that this Jimmy guy was better than he actually was. You wanted to believe that he was your friend and you gave him the benefit of the doubt. Being too loving, too trusting isn't a necessarily a bad thing. Sure, sometimes it'll get you hurt, but other times it'll get you into wonderful relationships with people who could end up truly loving you."

"Like you?" Jensen asked softly. He wasn't sure why he'd asked it and he felt really stupid afterwards.

"Exactly like me." Sam whispered, kissing those beautiful pouty lips. "I can definitely see myself falling for you. Maybe I already have."

Jensen let out the breath he'd been holding and a huge smile formed on his face, "Thank you."

"For which part?"

"For falling for me…and for listening to me…and for defending me…for all of it really. Thanks for still believing in me."

Sam kissed Jensen softly, "I'll never stop believing in you, Jensen."

Jensen closed his eyes and relished in the comfort of Sam's embrace.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, after Jared ordered them each Tiramisu, Jared paid the bill and escorted Dean out of the restaurant.

Dean lightly punched Jared once they were in the car, "You didn't need to pay for me. I'm a big boy."

Jared laughed, "You can go dutch when you eat with my brother. When you're with me it's a date."

"How often do you plan on me going out for food with Sam?"

Jared shrugged, "Who knows? It's not like I don't want you two to be friends or anything. I mean, I think he's going to be in your life one way or another. You might as well get to know him."

Dean nodded to himself, "Yeah, you're probably right." Then he caught Jared's eye, "But why am I always the girl?"

Jared smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean's cheek, "Because you're prettier than me."

Dean sighed.

Jared drove them to the movie theater. They went inside and looked at the listings and the times. "What do you want to see?"

"What did you plan on seeing?"

"I wanted to let you choose."

"It's nine now…pretty much only have a couple choices. Looks like we've got a kid's movie or a romantic comedy."

Jared smiled, "I'm guessing you're not into romantic comedies."

Dean smiled, "I'm not as horrified about it as you might think. But, IF we do see this movie, you can't tell either of our brothers. They'd just make fun of me."

Jared smiled, "I won't. But, it's really up to you. You can pick one of these two movies or we could stop somewhere and rent something to watch at my house."

Dean gave both choices a lot of consideration. He didn't know what the best option was. Of course he wanted to cuddle up with Jared at his house and watch something, but he also didn't want to put himself into an awkward situation. He didn't want to feel uncomfortable or give Jared the wrong idea about things.

Jared could see the wheels turning in Dean's mind. "You know, if you want to rent a movie I won't take that to mean that you want me to jump your bones. It could literally just be about seeing a different movie. I won't read too much into anything, I promise."

Dean literally let out the breath he'd been holding. He smiled, "Let's do that. Maybe in a couple hours I'd be hungry for some homemade popcorn."

Jared laughed, "You're like a bottomless pit, aren't you?"

"Oh sure, I bet you can put a ton of food away yourself."

Jared shrugged. He took Dean's arm and wrapped it around his own arm and headed back to the car.

They went to the video store and each of them picked out a movie that they wanted to see. Once they had picked out their movie they met up at the front with their picks.

"Good Will Hunting?" Dean asked.

"It's a great movie."

"At least it's not Brokeback Mountain." Dean muttered.

Jared laughed, "It really is a great movie."

"I believe you." Dean said.

"What did you pick anyway?"

Dean held up the DVD he'd picked out. "Thought I'd go with the theme of the day."

"My Bloody Valentine?" Jared laughed, "Is that how you've seen our date?"

Dean smiled, "No, but I was thinking that it was festive…and sometimes I get scared during scary movies." He shrugged, "I thought you'd like that."

Jared bit his lip, nodding, "Oh yeah, good choice."

Dean smiled back at him, hoping and praying that he wasn't going to get himself into more trouble. He didn't want to give Jared too many signals, make Jared think he was ready for more than he was ready for, but he had to admit that a little cuddling sounded great.

Jared took Dean's DVD and headed up to the counter to pay for the rentals. Dean rolled his eyes, "It's good to know that chivalry isn't dead."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I think this chapter is the turning point for Jared and Dean's relationship. I have so much love for these two that it isn't funny. But, I think Sam and Jensen show a bit more playfulness with each other and that it's about more than just sex. I hope you guys like it. I love this story more than anything else I've ever written and I just keep coming up with idea after idea for it. Who knows how long this could go! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Dean woke up the next morning, wrapped all around Jared. He sighed, feeling the warmth of Jared's body all around him. Then consciousness began to hit him and he began to get nervous. He was pretty sure he knew what had happened the night before but sometimes things surprised him.

Jared rubbed Dean's arm softly, "It's okay Dean. We just slept, that's all. Nothing happened. You don't need to be scared."

Dean nodded, "Okay, you're right. I'm overreacting."

"I was afraid this might happen." Jared gently kissed the top of Dean's head. He'd known at the time when Dean had said that it would be fine for them to share a bed that it had been a bad idea. He should've given Dean his bed and slept on the couch like he'd originally planned. Or he could've taken Sam's bed. But, they'd been having such a good evening together, watching movies, and Jared hadn't wanted to argue with Dean when he'd made the suggestion.

Dean shook his head, "No. I remember everything and it's fine. Sorry I was pretty much on top of you just then."

Jared smiled, "Nothing to apologize for." Nothing at all.

Dean blushed.

"I love it when you blush."

"I don't blush." Dean argued.

"If you say so."

Dean sighed. "You love to emasculate me."

Jared frowned, "No, I don't. I don't want to make you feel like less of a man, Dean; I'd never do that to you…not on purpose. I don't mean to baby you, I just…I don't know what else to do. I've never been involved with a guy before."

Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head. "You're right. I'm sorry. This is new to all of us really."

"Yeah." Jared said. "It's a little scary too."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"I mean, to know that I'm dating someone who could beat me up if he wanted to…"

Dean laughed, "You should be very afraid."

Jared smiled. He leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

"You a good cook?"

Jared shrugged, "Nobody's died yet."

"That's comforting."

"I can handle some eggs…maybe some toast. I'm great with cereal." He laughed, "I can actually do pancakes or an omelet. What do you want?"

Dean shrugged, "I eat anything, remember?"

"Okay, well, then I'll just whip up some stuff." Jared got out of bed and headed into the kitchen.

Dean got up off the bed, stopping to look at himself in the mirror on top of the dresser. He had bedhead and was dressed in a pair of Jared's basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He had to laugh at his appearance. The shorts went halfway down his calves and the t-shirt hung below his ass. This was such a sexy look…not. He followed Jared into the kitchen and sighed, "If I'm going to be sleeping over I'm going to need to start bringing some of my own clothes with me to sleep in. This is ridiculous."

Jared winked at Dean, reaching out to pull him close. He placed a kiss on Dean's neck, just below his ear, "I love you in my clothes…even if you do look like a kid wearing his daddy's clothes." One of his hands slid slowly down Dean's spine, "You can call me daddy if you want."

Okay. Heat pretty much shot right down that spine and directly into his dick. He had to remind himself that he was scared of sex with Jared to avoid an embarrassing display of begging. Fuck, shit, piss that was hot!

The effect of his words was not lost on Jared. He knew what he'd done to Dean's body. He wanted to punch himself for being such a nice guy and for not pushing the envelope. The last thing he wanted to do was go too far too fast. He needed to handle Dean with kid gloves. He knew that just because Dean's body was responding to him that didn't mean that he was mentally or emotionally ready.

Jared did, however, lean down in Dean's space, sharing air with him. He smiled, "You smell good in the morning…that's unusual."

"I always smell good." Dean joked. He always joked when he was getting nervous.

Jared studied Dean's face and frowned, "It's okay. You don't need to be nervous around me."

Stupid Jared and his psychology crap. Why did he always have to know exactly what Dean was thinking? Dean looked away, "'m fine."

Jared smiled, "You're beautiful. And vulnerable. And I understand. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

* * *

Jensen rolled over and fell onto the floor. "Ouch!"

Sam laughed, reaching down to pick Jensen back up. "Why were you sleeping so close to the edge of the bed for anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I had a giant in my bed, hogging the entire thing!"

Sam feigned innocent, "Who might that be?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "You should be trying to make it up to me…"

Sam smiled, "What'd you have in mind?"

Jensen put his finger to his face and tipped his head to the side, pretending to be thinking, "I don't know. A blow job might make it better."

Sam smiled, "Oh yeah? Would you consider us even then?"

"I'd consider it." Jensen said nonchalantly.

Sam reached over, grabbed Jensen's shirt and pushed him down onto the bed. Then he pulled Jensen's t-shirt up to his chin so he could fondle a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. With his other hand, he started sliding Jensen's sleep pants down his body. Once the pants were halfway down Jensen's thighs, Sam slid down Jensen's body and slid his tongue up the underside of Jensen's half-hard cock.

Jensen sighed, this was the life. He'd had girls suck him off before, but nothing could compare to Sam's mouth. Sam sucked him like he meant it, not like he was afraid of it. "Yeah Sam."

Sam smiled. He was surprised at how much he actually enjoyed sucking Jensen off. He took that cock into his mouth and let his tongue slide around the head, enjoying the taste of the precome oozing from the slit.

Jensen threaded his fingers into Sam's hair and held on as Sam sucked him to completion. God, he loved that mouth. "Yeah, suck me, Sam. So hot! I'm so close!"

Sam hummed with pleasure at the intensity of Jensen's words. He loved it when Jensen got off, loved it when Jensen came completely undone. He wasn't particularly fond of the taste of ejaculate, but he could deal with it. He'd do it for Jensen; he'd do anything for Jensen.

Jensen groaned and came into Sam's mouth. Sam was surprised that it was better than it had been the last two times he'd swallowed Jensen's load. "Hmm, I must be getting used to this. It's not so bad."

Jensen laughed, "Naturally. I taste amazing."

Sam laughed and pulled him close for a kiss. When he pulled back he waggled his eyebrows at Jensen, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"You just had your breakfast. Breakfast of champs right there." Jensen got to his feet, "But, me…I'm going to have muffins." Jensen took off running.

Sam got up and chased after Jensen, catching him halfway to the kitchen.

Jensen laughed as he allowed himself to be picked up around the waist by Sam's strong arms and then carried back to the bedroom. "What the hell? The kitchen's that way."

Sam shrugged, "If I don't get breakfast then neither do you."

Jensen pouted, "But I'm hungry."

Sam smiled as he slid his pants down to his ankles, "Guess you better get sucking."

Jensen couldn't deny the instant boner. He gently stroked himself through his pants as he climbed over to Sam, got down onto his knees on the floor in front of him and took his cock deep into his mouth.

* * *

Jared made an omelet, a few pancakes, some toast, bacon and even some hash browns. Then he poured two glasses of orange juice into a couple of champagne flutes and set the table.

Dean, who had been instructed to sit on the couch and watch television while all of this was going on, got up from the couch and into the kitchen. "You know, I can help."

Jared shook his head, "Nope. I don't want you to do anything besides sit that cute ass down in a chair and let me put the food on the table."

Dean huffed. He wasn't an invalid, he was capable of helping. "I wouldn't ruin anything, Jared."

Jared frowned, "I know that." He looked Dean in the eyes, "I just want to do something nice for you. I want to take care of you a little bit. I would never, ever, think you'd ruin anything by helping." He was starting to see that Dean had a lot more issues than the fact that he was raped and assaulted. He was also incredibly insecure and doubted his own self-worth.

Dean felt naked when Jared looked at him like that. He hated it when he was being read, when Jared was trying to see what was going on inside his head.

"Here, help yourself to some food, Dean. We'll talk after we eat." Jared knew the best way to handle the situation was to get Dean back into his comfort zone for a little while. Dean didn't do well with having things sprung on him.

Dean helped himself to some food. "Wow, this actually…isn't terrible."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Dean smirked at him.

After breakfast, they cleared the table and put all the dirt dishes in the sink. "At least let me do the dishes." Dean said. He'd never asked to do the dishes before…it was a weird experience.

Jared smiled and shook his head, "Nope. Meet me in the living room." And then he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean standing beside the sink.

Dean walked out into the living room and stood beside the couch where Jared was sitting. Jared patted the spot beside him on the couch. Dean blushed and sat down on the couch, nervously. Jared actually reached over and wrapped an arm around the back of the couch behind Dean.

"I want you to listen to me, Dean, okay?"

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. Here it came.

Jared shook his head, "Please. Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Beat yourself up over every little thing. I care about you…so much…I don't want you to think the worst every time something happens. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you on purpose and I'm not going to think horrible things about you. I know you're insecure and vulnerable and you have every reason to be, but you don't need to be that way with me. I know it'll take some time but eventually you'll come to see that I don't have a hidden agenda; that I just care about you and that's all this is. I enjoy spending time with you, enjoy getting to know you. I want you in my life…in whatever way you need me to be."

Dean nodded, "Okay, I'll try harder next time."

"Shh, baby, I'm not reprimanding you." Jared whispered, lightly stroking over Dean's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused, I don't know what…" Dean took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know what to expect. I've never had a real relationship before…and definitely not with a guy. I just don't want to disappoint you…"

Jared pulled him close, he couldn't help it. "You'll never disappoint me. It just makes me sad when you put yourself down and when you don't think you're good enough."

Dean drew in his breath, "I don't want you to be sad."

Jared shook his head, "I don't want you to be sad either."

Dean looked up into those hazel puppy dog eyes and melted. He knew he had every reason in the world to distance himself from Jared but he just couldn't. Being with Jared felt too good, meant too much. He wanted to believe the wonderful things that Jared said, even if it was hard for him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jared's, hoping that it was okay.

One of Jared's hands gently rubbed up and down Dean's back as the other came to rest on his cheek. He pulled back just enough to speak, "I don't want to scare you in any way, but I'm enjoying this a lot."

Dean blushed again…dammit… "I am too." He admitted.

"How do you feel?" Jared asked.

Dean smiled, "Like you shouldn't be shrinking me right now, that's how. I'm fine. You make me feel safe." He never thought he'd ever say that in a million years.

"Good, because you are safe. You're completely, one hundred perfect safe." Jared told him between kisses.

Dean's hand instinctively slid down to Jared's lap, settling over the erection in his sleep pants. "Hmm, can I do something about this?"

Jared nearly gasped in surprise, "You don't need to do that."

Dean shook his head, "I know. I want to." He knew it'd be a while before he felt comfortable with being touched, but he could handle doing the touching. "This doesn't make me any more nervous than doing something new."

Jared nodded, "Okay Dean, whatever makes you happy and comfortable works for me."

Dean smiled, reaching for the waistband of Jared's pants. He slid them down to the middle of Jared's thighs and watched as his cock sprang into action. "Holy shit."

Jared reached for Dean's hand and put it on his cock. "It won't bite."

Dean smiled, despite himself, "It might."

Jared smiled and leaned over for a kiss, Dean returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Dean began to slowly stroke that huge cock, just trying to do what he knew would feel good on himself. He'd never stroked another guy's dick before, but at least he knew what felt good for himself, so that was something. He fisted that huge cock and tugged at the base a little bit, watching as Jared settled back against the couch cushions.

Jared's cock wept precome from the slit. He really didn't care what Dean did with his dick, just having him touching him was doing wonders for him.

Dean smiled to himself. He liked knowing that he could give Jared pleasure. He snuggled in closer to the giant and stroked harder and faster. He used Jared's precome as lubrication.

"You are so beautiful." Jared husked. His affection for Dean grew even stronger in that moment, knowing that Dean was afraid but still opening up and letting him in.

Dean finished Jared off, just kind of instinctively knowing what to do. Jared moaned against Dean's neck and called out his name as he came all over Dean's hand. Dean wrapped his hand into Jared's long hair, holding him close for a minute and letting Jared come down on him.

Jared looked up at him, "There's something you need to know."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Dean's heart nearly burst out of his chest, but he couldn't deny the smile that formed on his face.

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to put together a playlist of Jared and Dean songs. I want to pick a couple that really reflect their relationship. I haven't gotten to Sam and Jensen yet or if I even will come up with songs for them. There's a reason why I'm looking for songs...it has a plot purpose...but it also helps give me inspiration as I write. So, if anyone has any suggestions for songs (it doesn't matter what genre of music) I'm totally game to hear them. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Dean gets a little frisky in this chapter...too bad he was alone...hehe ;) I also couldn't resist having Jensen say that last line...cracked me right up. Anyway, this chapter will set the tone for the next few. This is where they'll all take place. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm still open for Jared and Dean (or you could pick out Jensen and Sam songs if you wanted) songs, so if you think of something send it my way. :)

Warnings: Language, masturbation

* * *

Chapter 13

When Dean got back home later that afternoon, he found Jensen in the kitchen cleaning. "So, how was your Valentine's Day?"

Jensen smiled at his brother, "I had a great time."

Dean smirked, "Yeah, I heard some of that great time while I was leaving with Jared." He rolled his eyes, "You two really need to try and keep it down in there if I'm going to be here while you're getting it on."

Jensen's left eyebrow rose. He glared at his brother, "Says the dude who brought home an endless string of obnoxiously loud women night after night…"

Dean smiled, "Well, when you're good, you're good."

"Yeah, and I'm good. So is Sam."

Dean made a face, "I really don't need to know about your dick sucking skills, Jenny."

Jensen's eyes widened, "Shit, you're vulgar."

Dean shrugged, "I might not be able to do it, but I can talk about it."

"Yeah, with me." Jensen shook his head, "How's it going with Jared anyway?"

Dean blushed, "He's…he's sweet." He shrugged, "I never would've thought that he'd be like this. But, he's pretty good to me."

"He better be. I'll kill him if he isn't."

"Same goes for Sammy." Dean added.

"Sammy?"

Dean shrugged, "It's my special nickname for him. I don't know why I call him that, just do."

Jensen smiled, "I wouldn't use that to his face."

"I have…twice."

"And you're still alive?"

Dean smiled, "Can I help it if I'm charming and he wants me?"

"Yeah right."

"Dude, I'm your identical twin…he wants me." Dean reached into the refrigerator for a beer and then headed to his bedroom so that he could get out of the dress clothes he'd worn the night before. He got to his bedroom and set his beer down beside his bed. He untucked and unbuttoned his silk shirt, having not put his tie back on when he got redressed earlier that day. He pulled the shirt off his body and set it nicely on his bed. Then he pulled his wife-beater off over his head and tossed that into his hamper. He stood topless in the mirror and looked at himself. He had to admit that he was a good looking dude…he'd probably do himself.

He smiled as he thought about how he'd touched Jared's cock, how he'd gotten Jared off…right in his hand. God, that'd been so hot. He loved how Jared had buried his head in his neck and screamed out his name when he'd come.

Dean was starting to get hard. He smiled as he removed his belt and dress pants. He hadn't bothered to put his underwear back on so his cock sprang to attention as soon as his pants were off. He wrapped his hand around the base, still looking at himself in the mirror.

What the hell was he doing? Was he really that narcissistic? His problem was that he couldn't seem to get Jared out of his mind, so it didn't really seem to matter that he was actually watching himself jerk off in the mirror. It was weird, but he was so horny that it didn't really matter. He knew that eventually he'd get over his fears and let Jared touch him; maybe Jared would even touch him like this. Maybe Jared would even get down on his knees and take that hard cock deep into his mouth.

"Shit." He muttered. He really hoped that Jensen didn't come walking in, but he couldn't find it in himself to really give a shit. They were twins so who really gave a shit anyway?

Dean's legs felt like jelly beneath him, he could hardly hold himself up. He continued to stroke himself with his right hand while reaching out and smacking his left hand up against the wall beside the mirror. "Fuck yeah, suck me Jare." Dean husked, imaging that Jared was on his knees in front of him.

It didn't take Dean long before he was coming…and coming hard. He shot his thick load into his hand and all over the mirror. He smiled to himself, kind of impressed. It was pretty clear to him that he really did want Jared, he wanted Jared a lot. He just hoped that he'd eventually get over his fears and hang ups and let Jared touch him.

Dean went to his pants and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly took a picture of the come on the mirror and the come on his hand. And, for good measure, he took a picture of his softening cock covered in his come. He smiled to himself, thinking that eventually he'd get up the courage to send those pictures to Jared. He could be a dirty bastard when he was comfortable and felt safe.

He quickly wiped himself (and his mirror) clean and then ran naked into the joint bathroom between their two bedrooms. He turned the water on and got it to the right temperature before jumping in. He let the hot water run down his body for a few minutes, wiping it back from his face. Then he grabbed his soap and started to lather up. For some reason, Dean always saved his hair for the end. When he started to clean his cock he moaned, it felt too good…he was super sensitive. He wished that Jared could see him like that, be the one washing him off. It was a good thing his dick wasn't responding because he didn't want to have to go again. Jared made him really hot, as much as he hated to admit that.

When he was done cleaning his body and torturing himself he lathered up his hair with shampoo and then rinsed it out. He turned the water off and reached for his towel. And that's when Jensen walked in. Dean jumped and nearly fell in the shower. "Jen, what the hell?"

Jensen looked at his brother like he'd grown a second head. They weren't the most modest when it came to each other. "I need to shave."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I have to go in to the hospital. They need a consult." Jensen explained. "Might stop by the Padalecki house afterwards and check the place out, see what it's like."

"It's kind of house-like." Dean sassed. He wrapped his towel around his waist and slipped past Jensen on his way out of the bathroom. He got back to his room and stood there in front of his mirror again. What exactly had gotten into him? Why was he suddenly so in to looking at himself? And then it hit him…an awesome idea. He grabbed his phone again and snapped a picture of himself wrapped in his towel, drops of water sliding down his chest.

He smiled to himself thinking about what he was about to do.

* * *

Jared built his office off the side of the house. He had a one hour session that he needed to keep and then he had the rest of the afternoon to himself. When he got back into the living room after his session he saw Sam sitting on the couch with a bottle of water and his legs up on the coffee table.

"The prodigal brother returns." Jared muttered. "How was your date? I'm guessing it went well since you didn't come home last night."

"Neither did Dean." Sam pointed out.

Jared shrugged, "We rented a couple movies and he stayed late to watch them. Then we fell asleep. It wasn't anything."

Sam smiled, "Jen and I had a great time."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I had to hear some of that great time when I showed up to pick Dean up last night."

Sam winked, "You don't know what you're missing with him…he's this nice, sweet guy on the outside but then when you get him in the bedroom…shit."

Jared rolled his eyes, "I think I did okay." He was pretty darn sure that Dean was going to be the best thing that ever came into his life.

Sam pointed to Jared's phone, "You're phone's been beeping. I was about to check it when you came in. I figured it was probably some clients trying to see you or something equally as boring."

Jared grabbed his phone off the small table beside the couch and looked to see what his messages were. "Shit." He muttered, nearly dropping the phone.

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned.

Jared barely even acknowledged his brother, "Gotta go." He went into his bedroom and shut the door, wanting to look at the picture in private. He punched in Dean's phone number and dialed.

When Dean answered the phone Jared said, "What a fucking tease."

Dean laughed, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't resist."

"You are a terrible, horrible person."

"I jacked you off earlier." Dean pointed out.

Jared smiled, "Yeah, that's the only thing saving your life."

"Oh you loved the picture."

"Yeah, but now I'm horny again." Jared said. He probably shouldn't have said it but Dean must've known what kind of effect that hot picture would have on him.

Dean smirked, "You should've seen the other pictures that I didn't send you."

Jared moaned, "Why do you love to torture me?" He really, really wanted Dean to send those other pictures.

"I'll send them to you sometime…when I'm ready. Let's just say that I'm wearing a lot less clothing."

Jared started choking, "I hate you."

"You love me. You told me that earlier." Dean said. Then he wished he hadn't said it. What if it was one of those things that people say in the heat of the moment and don't really mean? Shit.

"You're right, Dean." Jared admitted. He laughed, "Well, whenever you're ready to send me those other pics I'm down with it."

Dean laughed, "Okay."

"So, what are you wearing?"

Dean burst out laughing.

* * *

After Jensen was done at the hospital he drove over to the Padalecki house and knocked on the door.

Jared came to the door first. He had Dean on the brain, thinking about those pictures that he wanted desperately to see. He hadn't expected Jensen to be standing at his door. He resisted the urge to check Jensen out, reminding himself that it was Jensen not Dean. Instead he smiled, "Hi Jensen. What's up?"

"Sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have stopped by unannounced like this." He realized he really should've called first. He also realized that Jared had probably thought he was Dean when he'd first come to the door. That just made things awkward.

Jared shook his head, "No, it's no problem. Come on in."

"Is Sam here?"

"He actually went to the grocery store. We were pretty much out of food. I think I made everything we had in the house for breakfast this morning." Jared shrugged. He'd wanted to impress Dean so it had been totally worth it.

Jensen nodded, "Well, I just thought I'd come see the place. I haven't been here yet. Everyone always comes to me it seems."

Sometimes Jared's mouth got ahead of his brain. This was one of those times. "Maybe your milkshake brings all the boys to your yard." He joked. He mentally chastised himself for being a moron.

Jensen burst into laughter. "Geez, you're weird." He shook his head, highly amused. "Well, I'll come back some other time when Sam's here for me to bug."

"Are you kidding? You're not bugging me. I was just about to watch some Sportscenter. You wanna watch with me?"

Jensen smiled, "Sure."

"You want a beer?"

"Why not?" Jensen answered.

"Hey, what do you think about me calling Dean and inviting him over? Maybe we could all hang out. Sam should be back in a little while."

Jensen nodded his head, "Yeah, sounds good. That way we could all get to know each other better."

Jared nodded, "I agree." He grabbed his phone and called Dean. "Hey baby, you want to come over? Your brother's here and I thought we could all hang out."

Jensen couldn't help but notice the goofy grin on Jared's face. He smiled to himself, knowing that Jared was falling hard for Dean and that he was a really big fan of this.

When Dean showed up at the house Jared greeted him with a soft kiss that wasn't lost on Jensen. Dean was slightly embarrassed but got over it quickly, realizing that he'd heard Jensen and Sam having sex through Jensen's door twice. He shouldn't really be embarrassed by a kiss.

"Hey Jare." Dean said, lightly touching his chest. He looked into the room and over to the couch at his brother, "Hey Jenny." He looked around a little bit more and then back at Jared, "Where's Sammy?"

Jared's eyebrows rose, "You're really into nicknames aren't you? At least you're not calling me Jarry or something." He laughed.

Dean smiled, "Just you wait, I'll come up with a doozy for you. Hmm….maybe I'll call you Jare Bear."

Jensen snickered behind them.

Jared blushed. "I don't approve of that one."

Dean laughed, "Sure you do." He took his coat off and handed it to Jared. "Do you guys know that it's snowing out there?"

"Really?" Jensen asked. "It was maybe two flakes in the air when I was on my way over here." He went and looked out the window, "It sure is snowing."

Jared peeked out, over Jensen's head, "Oh yeah. I hope Sam gets back soon."

"Where is he anyway?" Dean asked.

"Grocery store. We ate him out of house and home." Jared said with an affectionate smile.

Dean resisted the urge to throw himself into Jared's arms…it was very tempting. He just smiled back at him. "I see."

Jared grabbed another beer from the refrigerator, "Here you go, Dean-o."

Dean laughed. "Is that the best you could come up with? That's weak!" He popped the cap on his beer and started drinking. He sat down on the couch beside his brother and wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Sam is good to you, right?"

Jensen looked his twin brother in the eyes, "You're kidding me, right? Sam is awesome. He even gave me a big old chocolate penis for Valentine's Day."

Dean started to choke on his beer. "What the hell?"

That was the moment that Sam opened the front door and came in carrying a ton of plastic grocery bags. "It's snowing like crazy out there!" He looked up and noticed the other twins and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey there Sammy." Dean said, lifting his beer to him.

Jensen smiled, "Hey Sam."

"Jared get your ass in here and get these bags!"

Jared came in and glared at his brother. "Yes, your majesty!" He bowed in front of him and then grabbed the bags, hefting them into the kitchen.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen." He went to Jensen, pulling him to his feet and pressing his mouth to his. "Hey babe." He slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth and made out with him as his hands slid down to grip Jensen's ass.

Jensen let out a squeak and Dean covered his eyes. "Virgin eyes! Virgin eyes!"

Jared walked into the room, "What the hell…oh, get a room!"

Sam pulled back with an eyeroll in his brother's direction.

"So, it hasn't stopped snowing yet?" Dean asked, desperate to change the subject.

Sam shook his head, "No, it's really bad out there."

Jensen looked over at Dean, "Maybe we should get home before it gets worse."

Sam shook his head, "I don't think so. They've declared a state of emergency. You're going to have to stay here until it clears up."

Dean sighed, "Hey Jare bear, guess I'm going to be wearing your clothes to bed again."

Jared smiled, "I can work with that."

Jensen shook his head, "What the hell?! We could be stuck here for days…and I left my dick at home!"

Everyone but Jensen burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So Dean has a little bit of an explosion in this chapter. He finally gets something off his chest that he's been carrying around for a while. It's something that he and Jensen will discuss in the next chapter. Dean's getting there...slowly but surely. This chapter isn't quite as exciting as most of the others, but it needed to happen in order to further the plot.

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm so addicted to this story that it's not funny! :)

Warnings for this part: Just language, I believe. Nothing too crazy in this one, but there's more to come...

* * *

Chapter 14

"Sam, did you put your car in the garage?" Jared asked.

Sam shook his head, "No. I parked close to the door so I could unload all the bags. I need to go move it."

Jared nodded, "That's a good idea. As long as we can plow or shovel out the driveway one of us could get their car out in the event of an emergency."

Jensen wondered what was going to happen with the hospital. He knew they'd probably postpone any unnecessary surgeries, but if it was an emergency what would they do? He looked over at his brother, "Maybe I should try and make my way to the hospital now and just hang there in case they need me."

Sam shook his head, "No. Everything's shutting down. It's a state of emergency; there's no unnecessary travel. This is Texas for God's sake. We get snow and it's like all hell broke loose."

Jensen frowned, "Maybe I should call them and see what's going on."

Sam shrugged, "I still don't want you on the road, Jen, it's not safe. Most people don't know how to drive in this kind of weather, you could be killed."

Jensen got up from the couch and left the room so that he could call the hospital and check in with them. When he came back into the room a few minutes later Sam was outside and Jared had gone back into the kitchen to unload the groceries. Dean looked at him expectantly.

"So? What'd they have to say?"

Jensen shrugged, "Apparently it's under control right now. They aren't letting any of the surgeons that are there leave. They're giving them a lot of rest time but they'll perform any emergency surgeries that come up until it's safe to send them home and bring in another shift. They said they didn't want their doctors to be hurt. Makes sense, I guess."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I think so. Besides that, you probably won't be needing to take out any tonsils tonight. So, you might as well just relax. Nobody's going to go to the hospital in this weather unless they're dying."

"Well, there might be accident victims coming in."

"Hopefully people are smart enough to stay off the roads."

Jensen shrugged and plopped back down on the couch beside his brother. "Well, what do we want to do?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know about you, but I could eat." He turned his head and yelled in the direction of the kitchen, "Hey Jare Bear, got anything for me to eat?"

Jared popped his head into the room, "I think Sam was planning on making something when he got in."

Sam walked back into the house. "Yeah, I was going to make burgers, but I'm thinking I'll go with soup considering the weather. Maybe that'll keep us all warm." He rubbed his hands together and breathed into them. He wished he'd been wearing gloves but he hadn't known he was really going to need them when he'd left the house. He went to the thermostat and turned up the heat. "Fucking cold as hell in here."

"I doubt hell is that cold." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're a pain in the ass."

Dean shrugged, "That's me!"

Jensen laughed and lightly punched his brother for being annoying to his boyfriend.

Sam went into the kitchen to start working on soup and Jared whipped up a few hot chocolates with mini marshmallows. He brought them out to Jensen and Dean. "Here you go. This should warm you guys up."

Dean let his fingers lightly graze against Jared's. He looked up into Jared's eyes and flashed him a soft smile.

Jared smiled and sat down beside Dean on the couch with his own mug of cocoa. "What do you guys want to do? You wanna watch a movie or play a game?"

Jensen smiled, "Why don't you two hang for a little while? I'm going to go help Sam in the kitchen. I feel bad that he's in there all alone." Jensen got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Jared smiled at Dean, "Alone at last." He very softly ran his hand over Dean's thigh, causing Dean to blush. "God, you're beautiful."

"You can call me Dean."

Jared laughed. "You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Jared got up off the couch and went to his DVD rack. He pulled out Poltergeist and held it up to Dean, "How about something scary?"

Dean smiled, "You just want me to get scared."

"You've figured out my master plan."

"Go ahead and put it in, but I've gotta warn you that I can get quite clingy…"

Jared grinned, "Oh, what a shame." He put the movie in and settled back in next to his boyfriend.

* * *

Jensen snuck up behind Sam in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Hey there sexy."

Sam jumped in surprise, "Jen! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Jensen felt bad. "At least you didn't have a knife in your hand."

"What are you doing in here? I thought you guys were going to watch a movie or something." Sam asked.

"I don't want to watch a movie without you. I came in here to help you with the soup. So, what can I do? Have any veggies for me to cut up?"

Sam smiled, "That's sweet of you to offer but you don't have to help."

"I want to." Jensen said. He leaned in and kissed Sam's neck, "Then maybe later you can help me out with something…"

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"Well, I've got this problem." Jensen explained, "I can't seem to stop thinking about your cock in my ass…it's like an addiction…it consumes me."

Sam smiled, "Oh, that is a problem."

"Yeah, now you're starting to see it."

Sam smiled, "You can cut up potatoes."

* * *

Jared could tell that Dean was starting to get agitated during the movie so, like the overgrown man child that he is, he decided to diffuse the situation. He feigned fear and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Dean smiled, his hand instantly finding Jared's hair. "This is your movie, Jare. And, you picked it out."

Jared shrugged, "It's actually Sam's. He's tougher than me."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "We don't have to keep watching it if you don't want to." Five minutes earlier Dean was ready to squeeze the life out of Jared's hand, maybe accidentally break a few bones in said hand, but now he was the tough one. He reminded himself that he was always tough, even when he was freaked out.

Jared nodded, "That might be a good idea. We could maybe finish it later…before bed."

"So you can get nightmares? Great idea."

Jared smiled, "I don't have nightmares."

"Must be nice."

Jared frowned to himself as he stopped the movie. He vowed to do everything in his power to stop Dean's nightmares.

* * *

A little while later Jared and Sam emerged from the kitchen carrying mugs of soup and cans of soda. "I thought we could eat in the living room…might be fun." Sam said, passing out soup mugs.

Dean took his mug and smelled it. "Hmmm….I think I picked the wrong twin… Is it too late to switch?" When he opened his eyes he was greeted by two angry faces and one amused one. He shrugged, "What? I was just joking."

Sam laughed, "I can be rented out for my services."

Dean nearly choked.

Jensen smacked Sam, "You can not!"

Jared rolled his eyes, "Dean won't be needing your services. I intend to keep him fully satisfied."

Dean blushed and started digging in to his soup. "Man, this is fucking delicious. Maybe I could just rent you out for cooking purposes…"'

Jared frowned again, "I'm not entirely useless in the kitchen."

Dean leaned over and ruffled Jared's hair, "Of course you aren't, baby."

Jared huffed and the other two laughed.

"So, after dinner we should play a game or something." Jensen suggested.

"What kind of game?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. We could play I Never or Truth or Dare…those are always fun."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Those are high school games."

Sam shrugged, "Could be fun. We'd get to learn a little bit more about each other."

"Oh goody." Dean replied sarcastically.

Jared leaned over and kissed Dean softly, "You're so adorable."

"Get a room." Jensen said.

Dean glared at his brother. "You've gotta be kidding me. You and Sam have sex at our apartment every chance you get…and you're not quiet about it either…and yet if Jared and I kiss then we need to get a room? Have you lost your mind?"

Jensen shrugged, "Sorry. At least we didn't make you see it."

"That'll be next. I'll wake up one morning with the two of you going at it in bed beside me…just to freak me out."

Jensen smirked, "That's a kinky idea."

Dean made a face and put his hands up, "Don't even think about it! You do that and Jared and I will be sure to return the favor! Sickos!"

Jared tried to hide the wide grin that was forming on his face. Had Dean just indicated that he would have sex with him? Now, this was definitely progress.

* * *

That night they made homemade popcorn, watched movies and told each other stories about their lives.

Jensen was having a great old time telling all of Dean's dirty secrets. "He got caught making out in the janitor's closet! He was suspended for a week!"

"For making out?" Sam asked. "That seems a little harsh."

"No, for stealing the key and locking all the janitors out!"

They burst into laughter.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I'll never forget the time that Jensen decided he was going to use tanning lotion right before the prom…"

"Oh no." Jared said. "Was he orange?"

"As an orange!" Dean exclaimed. "And he got it all over the tux…ended up having to pay for it. Still managed to be prom king though…the asshole."

Sam's eyes widened, "Jensen was popular?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Dean asked. He laughed, "He was one of those popular football playing, smart, preppie guys. Kind of makes you sick, doesn't it?"

"Sounds like Jared only minus the sports." Sam replied. "I was not so popular."

"You were in drama club." Jared said.

"So what? It was cool."

Dean laughed, "I was too busy getting kicked out of school and getting high to be popular."

Jared smiled, "Dean was a stoner."

Dean shrugged, "We all deal with things in our own way, I guess."

Jensen frowned, "Come on. It didn't happen until the end of senior year. What was your excuse before that?"

Dean was angry. How dare his brother insinuate that he didn't have a reason to be in a rough place before he was assaulted? "Oh, I don't know. Maybe there was the fact that I was never good enough or smart enough. It was Jensen this and Jensen that…people didn't even know I was alive."

Jensen didn't know what to say to that. "You've never said anything like that to me before. Where's this coming from?"

Dean shrugged and looked away.

Jared put up his hand, "While I think this is something important that you two need to deal with…it's getting late. We should probably try and get some sleep."

Sam looked over at Jensen. He could tell that Jensen was upset about what Dean had said, but Sam wanted to get Jensen's mind off it. "Come with me, Jen. I'll show you to my room."

Jensen nodded. How is it possible that he'd never seen Sam's room before? How was it also possible that he'd never been to their house? He clearly spent too much time at the hospital.

Sam's room reflected him as a person. He had a king sized bed with red and blue checkered sheets, two large bookshelves and a desk with a laptop on it. His room was also impeccably neat and tidy.

Jensen smiled, "This is exactly how I pictured your room."

"I aim to please."

"I've noticed that about you."

Sam sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him, "Come sit with me."

Jensen did as Sam asked. He sat down on the bed beside Sam, but he stared at his hands.

Sam reached over and wrapped his arm around Jensen. "I know you're upset about what Dean said and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could take that away from you."

Jensen shook his head, "No, clearly it was something that's really been bothering him. I just wish he'd come to me with this sooner, you know? That way I could've told him that it wasn't true, that nobody actually thinks that."

"Well, he admitted about the pot and stuff in high school. Maybe he mistook people trying to make him better for not loving him. But, I'm sure he knows that you love him."

Jensen nodded, "I really hope so. Because I do. I love him more than anything. He's my twin brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. You must know how that feels."

"Of course I do." Sam reached out to Jensen, "Come here, baby." Jensen moved closer and Sam wrapped him in his arms, pulling him down on the bed.

* * *

Jared brought Dean into his bedroom. "Here, let me get you something warmer this time." He fished inside one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'll let you get dressed." He started to leave.

"You don't need to leave." Dean said, pulling his shirt over his head. "You've seen me without a shirt on before. I've got underwear on so we're good." Dean unhooked his jeans and shimmied out of them. He slipped into Jared's sweats, rolling up the legs so that he wasn't tripping over them.

Once Dean was dressed Jared came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean drew in a sharp breath but then quickly relaxed.

Jared placed soft kisses on Dean's neck, "It's okay, baby. I've got your back."

Dean closed his eyes, trying desperately hard to control the flood of emotions coursing through his body. He hated it when he felt like this…he felt so out of control.

"I love it when you're vulnerable with me, Dean. It makes me feel like you trust me." He spun Dean around in his arms so that he could look at his face, "You're even more beautiful like this, you know."

Dean shook his head.

"You are." Jared's hand slid down Dean's back, "Someday I'm going to prove it to you. Someday I'm going to make you understand just how special you are."

Dean let himself be pretty much carried to the bed, be tucked in and be kissed a whole bunch of times before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters so far! Dean really starts to open himself up physically and emotionally. It's an important chapter. He and Jensen also have a special conversation that is much needed! :)

Warnings for this part: Language (just to be on the safe side) and steam! For once Jared and Dean take over the steamy part of the chapter! :)

*This story is at 99 reviews! I couldn't be happier! Thank you everyone :) Also will be great to reach 100 on my favorite chapter yet!

* * *

Chapter 15

Jared woke in the middle of the night to something unusual. He didn't know what was going on at first, but once consciousness settled in he saw that Dean was thrashing around, yelling out "No! Stop! Don't touch me!"

Jared, very gently, reached over and stroked Dean's arm. "Dean, wake up! Wake up, Dean!"

Dean's eyes fluttered open. His heart was pounding and he was sweating buckets. At first he didn't know where he was and then it came back to him. Shit. He'd been having one of his nightmares in Jared's bed. "S-sorry."

Jared moved closer, taking Dean into his arms, "No, don't be ridiculous. You don't ever need to apologize for having a nightmare. It's okay."

Dean shook his head, "It's weak. I'm weak."

"You're not weak, Dean. You are beautiful and sweet and vulnerable. You've been through a horrible experience and you did it because you love your brother. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You are not weak. I want you to get that crap out of your head."

Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks. He tried to hide them, tried to keep his face hidden but Jared could tell. Jared knew what was happening. He turned Dean in his arms, wanting to see that beautiful face. His heart ached as he watched the tears slide down Dean's cheeks. "Shhh baby, you're okay. It's okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." He wiped the tears away, holding Dean tightly against his chest.

Dean clung to Jared, gripping his shirt tightly in his fist. He tilted his head up and pressed his salty lips to Jared's. His voice was nearly inaudible as he whispered, "I wish it was easier. I wish I could do this without being afraid all the time."

Jared's hands were achingly gentle as he caressed Dean's cheeks, "It's okay to be afraid. I'd be afraid too, anyone would be. But, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you, Dean, that I will never intentionally hurt you. I can't promise that I won't say something stupid sometime, but I would never set out to harm you in any way. You can trust me. I know it's hard to believe but I know that someday you will."

Dean moved in closer, his face brushing against Jared's, "I do trust you. I just…I don't know how long it'll take before I…before I can…"

Jared shook his head, "It's okay. There isn't any rush here. We have all the time in the world." He gently let his fingers trace the line of Dean's ear, "I like what we have. I like that you're opening up to me. You're taking big steps, Dean. You're doing amazing."

Dean smiled, "It helps that you're so gentle with me."

Jared peppered Dean's face with kisses, "Nobody's ever been like this with you before?"

Dean shrugged, "Never been with anyone who mattered before." He sighed, "I want you to touch me, to make me feel safe and loved…I want everything…I just don't know if I'm ready."

Jared nodded, "I know. I can tell that you're conflicted. But, I'm here to tell you that I'll never push you in to anything. I want you to be in charge of how far and how fast things go. And you know, you could always be on top if that made you feel safer too."

Dean was surprised. He found it difficult to imagine Jared on the bottom…it was really foreign to him. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Dean pressed his lips against Jared's again. He felt the heat, the passion rising through his body. He had never imagined he could feel like this, ever in his life. He wanted Jared, really wanted Jared in that moment.

Jared studied Dean's face, felt the waves of passion coming off his body, "What do you want, Dean? What can I do for you?"

Dean blushed, burying his face in Jared's neck. He lightly rubbed his erection against Jared's muscular thigh, "I want you to touch me." He whispered. "Gently."

Jared nodded, "Of course. I won't hurt you." He wanted to ask Dean what those assholes had done specifically so he'd know how to handle things, but he didn't want to upset him. He very slowly slid his hands down Dean's body, letting them come to rest on Dean's perfectly shaped ass. "You have the perfect ass, Dean." He very lightly ran his finger between Dean's ass cheeks, through the sweats, "Someday I'll touch you here…"

Dean's breathing hitched and his whole body felt hot.

Then Jared's hands made their way to Dean's hips, "I imagine that I'd hold these beautiful hips if I ever made love to you. Or maybe if I rode you…"

Dean couldn't help it, he let loose with a breathy moan.

Jared smiled. "That's it, baby. Just relax for me. Everythng's okay."

With his eyes closed, Dean whispered, "Want you."

Jared kissed him softly, "I want you too. So much." His hands skimmed over Dean's stomach, feeling the hard flatness beneath his hands, "I love your stomach. It's so hard, so sexy."

Dean was starting to feel crazy. He hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted Jared to touch him. He was about to start begging and that just wasn't cool. He moaned, his hips instinctively moving closer to him.

That's when Jared ever so gently ran the tips of his fingers over the big bulge in Dean's pants. "Hmm…" Jared whispered, "So hard for me, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, trying to reign in his control.

Jared stroked him again. It was feather light, but effective, judging by the way Dean moaned by his ear. "You want more?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, please."

Who was Jared to deny Dean what he wanted? "Okay baby." He reached out again, this time he opened his hand and let his palm rub up and down that thick shaft a few times.

Dean nearly hit the ceiling. He couldn't believe how much pleasure he was getting from something so simple.

Jared moved down Dean's body, looking up at Dean from under his lashes. He put his face down to Dean's hardness, letting his nose gentle run up and down the shaft. He still hadn't taken off Dean's pants and underwear, but it was clear that Dean was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Dean reached for Jared, fingers threated into his long hair.

Jared smiled up at him, "You want me to use my tongue?"

Dean groaned, "Fuck yeah, please." He begged.

Jared watched Dean's face the entire time he slid those sweats down to the middle of Dean's thighs. Then he put his face to Dean's underwear-clad dick, breathing in the scent of him. "God, you smell good."

Dean was about to lose his mind. Jared was a fucking tease.

Jared slowly slid the underwear down Dean's thighs too, letting them meet the sweats. Very gently, as he watched Dean's face, he lightly pulled Dean's cock free. "You okay?" He whispered.

Dean nodded, "Feels great. Don't stop."

Jared smiled as he gently stroked his fingers up and down the underside of that shaft, noticing just how purple Dean's cock was turning. "Hmm." He moaned, "You are so beautiful."

"So horny." Dean whispered.

Jared could tell. And he was going to do everything he could to help him out with that. He moved his head forward and licked up the underside of Dean's cock like a lollipop. Dean's body started to quiver so Jared held him as best as he could from that angle. He let Dean's cock slip between his lips, being very careful not to let his teeth graze him at all. He didn't know what kinds of torture he'd been through and he didn't want to force Dean to relive anything. He kept his mouth pliant and loose as he slid it up and down Dean's achingly hard shaft, being sure to keep watch of his face for signs of distress.

Dean wasn't distressed at all. Blowjobs he could handle. Blowjobs didn't scare him as much as hand jobs did. So, he just relaxed and relished in the loving way that Jared's mouth made love to him, how special it made him feel.

Jared knew Dean was close. He continued to caress Dean as best as he could while he finished him off.

"Gonna come, gonna…" Dean warned, "Gonna ahhhhhhh!" He exclaimed as he shot his load all over his stomach.

"That's so hot." Jared moaned. He reached his hand down to touch his own erection.

Dean smiled, eyes heavy lidded, "Touch yourself Jare, want you to come all over me."

Shit. Dean could be a dirty bastard when he felt comfortable.

Jared slid his own pants down and positioned himself over Dean, his legs straddling Dean. "Is this okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I wanna watch."

Jared wrapped his hand around his naked cock, his eyes closing in his own pleasure. He knew it wouldn't take very long, not after having watched Dean come like that…which was the hottest thing ever. He could still see that look on Dean's face as he shot his load. Holy shit.

Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Jared's cock and pulled it to his own. Somehow Dean was still hard and he was able to wrap his hand around both of their erections and stroke them both at the same time.

Jared groaned. His cock was currently rubbing up against Dean's. There wasn't much he could think of that was hotter…only a couple things. "Yes Dean, feels so good."

Dean smiled. It wasn't normal for him to get off and then stay hard and able to go again. Jared made him crazy apparently. But, he stroked and stroked until they both came together, locked in each other's arms.

Jared found Dean's lips in a passionate kiss. He'd never felt this close to anyone in his life, not even Sandy. "I love you, Dean. There's no doubt in my mind."

Dean's eyes filled up with tears again…what a girl he was turning out to be. "I love you too, Jare. You make me feel so special."

"You are special. You're everything." Jared showered Dean with kisses until they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

Sam and Jensen woke up a few hours later. Jensen stretched, "Your bed is more comfortable than mine."

Sam smiled, "I try." He kissed Jensen, "We need to get you a toothbrush."

Jensen glared at him, "Shut up. I have wonderful morning breath, thank you very much!"

Sam laughed, "If you say so." He ran his hand down Jensen's back and down to his ass. "I'd like to have this later."

Jensen moaned, "How about right now?"

Sam rubbed his stomach, "Right now I need food." He pulled Jensen up with him, "Come on. Let's go make breakfast."

Jensen followed Sam into the kitchen. He was really glad that they'd managed to do the dishes from the night before because nobody wants to walk into the kitchen first thin in the morning and see that kind of a mess! "What are you going to make?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about making some eggs and maybe some ham…something that won't be too horribly unhealthy."

Jensen smiled, "Right up my alley. Do you have any wheat bread for toast?"

"Yeah." Sam pointed Jensen in the direction of the bread. "So, how does your brother like his eggs?"

Jensen smiled, "I'd go over easy. He likes to dunk his toast in his egg yolk."

Sam smiled, "Everybody likes doing that."

Jensen laughed, "I'd like mine scrambled."

Sam nodded, "No problem." He turned around and studied Jensen's face. "I know you're still thinking about it." He could tell by Jensen's tone of voice.

Jensen shrugged, "Not much I can do about it."

"When he wakes up why don't you go talk to him about it?" Sam suggested, "It's obvious that you're both dealing with some stuff. It can't get worked out until you guys talk about it."

Jensen sighed. He knew Sam was right. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Let's not get carried away."

* * *

Dean woke up to something rubbing at him. Instinctively he tried to push it away, but Jared stopped him. "I need to get you cleaned up, Dean. You can't go eat breakfast like that." Sam and Jensen were pretty wild but he didn't think they'd enjoy it if they came to the table with come all over themselves.

"Breakfast?"

Jared smiled, "Yes. Boy, you're out of it. Sam and Jensen made breakfast and it's getting cold, so you need to get up."

Dean groaned but started moving. He let Jared finish cleaning him off and then he pulled up his pants and underwear and his shirt down. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. "I have sex hair."

Jared laughed, "Dude, your hair pretty much always looks the same…look at me!"

Dean got a good look at Jared, whose hair was smushed in the back and standing up and he burst into laughter. "You look hot!"

"Shut up!" He reached out and pulled Dean close, and purposely tried to mess up Dean's hair.

"Knock it off!" Dean exclaimed through his laughter.

There was a knock on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Jared yelled.

"Is it possible for me to talk to my brother for a minute?" Jensen asked through the door.

Dean went and opened the door. "Why?"

Jensen shrugged, "I'd just like to talk about last night…"

Dean frowned, "I'd rather not."

Jared put up his hands, "I'm going to see if there's anything I can help Sam with. Talk to him, Dean."

Dean glared at his boyfriend, and then turned back to his brother. "Fine. Come in."

Jensen came in and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot beside him. "Come here, Dean."

Dean sat down beside his brother.

"Did I ever tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you?"

Dean drew in a sharp breath, "Why are you sorry?"

"I was a poor judge of character and you got hurt…" Jensen sighed, "I don't think I ever told you how much what you did meant to me. I don't think I tell you enough…I guess I just thought you knew."

"Where's this coming from?"

Jensen frowned, "Do you really feel like people don't love you?"

Dean shrugged, "Not as much as they love you…except Jared. He loves me."

Jensen was floored. He couldn't believe he heard that come out of his brother's mouth. He smiled, "Wow. Dean, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I'm so happy for you, do you know that? I'm so happy that you found someone so good for you, someone who makes you happy."

Dean smiled, "I'm happy for you too. I'm also happy that you finally embraced your inner gay…"

Jensen laughed, "Likewise…"

Dean grumbled, "Shut up."

Jensen pulled his brother in for a hug, "In case I haven't said this enough…I love you. You're my family, my twin. No matter what happens I'll always be your twin and vice versa. And, as much as you irritate me sometimes I think you're pretty special.

Dean's eyes welled up, "Thanks Jensen."

Jensen studied Dean's face, "Are you crying?"

Dean wiped his eyes and sighed, "I think I'm getting my period or something…"

Jensen burst into laughter. "Just because you're dating a guy doesn't make you a girl."

"I might as well be. I cried twice last night and this morning…I think I'm up to four times now…I'm a freaking girl!"

Jensen shook his head, "No. It just means you're human. And you're thawing out…you used to have these walls built up around you…Jared's the only one who's really ever been able to penetrate them."

Dean made a face, "Great choice of words."

Jensen laughed. "Speaking of penetrating…are you guys having sex? Because if you are he better be good to you…"

Dean put up his hand, "No. We're taking this slowly. We've done a few things, but no sex yet. And when it happens he'll be very good to me. He even offered to bottom…"

Jensen smiled, "Damn. That's something I've gotta try with Sam…"

"My brother the bottom…"

Jensen laughed, "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

Dean smiled, "Eventually."

"I'm glad you're trusting him enough to be open to the idea. Any idiot can see you two have something special."

Dean gave his brother another hug. "Thanks Jenny. I love you too by the way."

"I know." Jensen said. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Let's go have some breakfast."

Dean smiled and let himself be dragged to the kitchen by his slightly older twin brother.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, Dean freaks out in this chapter, but I think it's warranted and - in a weird way - a good thing. Also, we sort of get the re-emergence of Chad. The conversation between Chad and Jared was a necessary one too! I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

Chapter 16

Jensen and Dean made their way into the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other. Sam and Jared looked up at them and smiled. Jared pretended to be crying, "It's so sweet."

Sam smacked him, "Shut up, loser."

Dean and Jensen laughed.

"You shouldn't call the love of my life a loser. A dork, yes…"

Jared looked up at Dean with a wide grin on his face. He reached for Dean's hand, "Come sit down and have some breakfast, baby."

Dean sat down beside his boyfriend and smiled at Jared.

Jared returned the smile. He traced Dean's hand with his fingers, "I'm glad you talked to him. You seem happier."

Dean nodded, "I am. I'm actually really happy…for like the first time in my life."

Jared draped his arm around the back of Dean's chair, "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

Dean just kind of wanted to bury himself in Jared's arms for a good two years, but he settled on loading up his plate with food.

Jensen and Sam sat down with their brothers and started to dig in as well.

Dean looked up at them, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't have one. Just hanging out."

Jared chimed in, "We could watch home movies…we have some DVDs of some of Sam's plays…"

Jensen smiled, "I'm dying to see these!"

Sam groaned, "Jare!"

Jared shrugged, "What?"

* * *

They ate breakfast and then Dean and Jared cleaned up afterwards, leaving Sam and Jensen alone in the living room. They decided to make good use of their time and make-out on the couch.

"I'm so glad you talked to Dean." Sam said between kisses.

"Do you really want to talk about Dean right now?" Jensen asked, because he sure didn't. He slipped his tongue back into Sam's mouth, his hand sliding down to graze Sam's rapidly growing erection.

"No." He whispered in response. It wasn't like talking about Dean created any difficulty for his cock, but he wanted to devote his attention solely on Jensen. He slightly leaned into Jensen's hand, silently asking for more.

Jensen smiled, tightening his grip on that hard cock, "So, you want to go into your bedroom?"

Sam nodded, "Hell yeah." He took Jensen's hand and helped him to his feet, practically pulling the shorter man out of the room.

Jensen laughed, "Shit, you're in a hurry."

"So horny."

Jensen just smiled as he allowed himself to be manhandled into the bedroom.

* * *

Jared and Dean finished up in the kitchen, stopping to kiss only a couple times, and then made their way out to the living room to join their brothers. When they got there they were surprised to find they weren't in the room. They looked at each other with confusion. Then they heard the noises coming from Sam's bedroom.

"Shit." Dean muttered. "What is it with those two?"

Jared made a face, "It's like they're nymphomaniacs or something."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "My brother always used to be a freaking prude."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, and my brother was really angsty."

Dean shrugged, "I guess love changes people."

Jared smiled, "Is there anyone besides our brothers that you're referring to?"

"Maybe."

They heard a sound that sounded like someone was being murdered. Dean didn't know what to think and what to do. He instantly became afraid that Sam was hurting his brother. He went rigid and was about to push his way into the bedroom when Sam came out in just his pants.

Dean instinctively pushed Sam up against the wall, his arm coming to rest just below Sam's chin, over his windpipe. He was prepared to kill Sam if he had to.

"Dean." Jared said, taking a step closer to them. He was worried for his brother's safety but also worried about his boyfriend. Dean wasn't violent unless he felt there was a threat.

"What the hell was going on in there?!" Dean yelled. "What were you doing to my brother?!"

"Dean! Stop!" Jensen exclaimed rushing out of the bedroom. "Let him go. I'm fine."

Jensen's words finally sunk in and Dean let go of Sam and backed up. "Sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he headed for the front door.

Jared raced after him, grabbing him before he could get outside. "Where are you going?"

Dean shook his head, "Need to leave."

Jared did all that he could do, he turned Dean around and pulled him close. He held on tight as Dean began to calm in his arms. Eventually he started to cry. "It's okay, Dean. Everybody's okay, nothing bad happened." Jared soothed.

Jensen swallowed hard. His brother's obvious pain was too much for him. Sam reached over and pulled Jensen close.

Jared wiped Dean's tears away with the pads of this thumbs. "Let's go lay down for a little while. Okay?"

Dean just nodded in response.

As they passed by Sam and Jensen Dean looked at them sadly and then quickly turned away. He let Jared lead him into his room and shut the door.

Dean dropped down onto the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He muttered, over and over again.

Jared got down on his knees in front of Dean. He took Dean's face in his hands, "Nobody is mad at you, Dean. And, nobody is hurt. There's nothing you need to be sorry for. Sam's okay, Jensen's okay and nobody's upset with you."

Dean looked at Jared then, really looked at him. "You're not mad at me?"

Jared drew in his breath. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I almost hurt your brother."

"Well, you didn't hurt him. And, you were afraid. You thought that Sam had done something to hurt your brother. After everything that you've been through it's understandable."

Dean nodded, "Okay, okay."

Jared was about to suggest that Dean lay down and take a little nap when there was a knock on the door. Jared opened the door and let Sam and Jensen in.

Dean sighed.

Sam got right down on the floor with Dean, just like Jared had been doing. He looked right into Dean's eyes and said, "It's okay. I understand. I'm glad that you want to protect your brother, I want that too." He smiled, "But, I love Jensen and I would never hurt him. Do you believe me?"

Dean looked into Sam's eyes and nodded, smiling softly.

Sam reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean's body. He gave him a quick hug. "Are we good?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

Sam got back to his feet and watched as Jensen came over and sat beside his brother on the bed. He smiled at Dean and reached over to squeeze his hand. "I know I've made some dumb decisions in my life, but Sam is not one of them. But, thank you for looking out for me."

"As if I could ever stop doing that."

Jensen smiled. "Why don't you and Jay watch a movie and rest for a little while?"

Dean was too mentally drained to complain about being babied so he just nodded. Then he smiled, "Jay?"

Jensen shrugged, "You're not the only one who can come up with nicknames."

Dean shrugged. He kind of liked it.

Sam and Jensen smiled and left the room.

Jared moved back to Dean, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna grab a movie and we can cuddle for a little while."

Dean nodded.

* * *

When Jared went to get the movie he saw Sam and Jensen sitting on the couch. Jensen looked much more upset than he had a couple minutes ago. He looked up and met Jared's eyes. "Thanks, Jared."

"For what?"

"Well, for one thing thanks for catching him before he got outside. He has a habit of ending conversations like that when they get too difficult. And thanks for being so good with him."

Jared shrugged, "He just needs love and understanding. It's easy to do when you feel about him the way I do."

Sam sighed, "Maybe we should try to be less freaky when he's around. We can let things get carried away."

Jensen bit his thumb. "I'm just glad he didn't go in there. He would've found me tied to the bed and really freaked the hell out."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, I would think so." He grabbed his complete Shrek collection and headed back into the bedroom. "Hey Dean, how does Shrek sound?"

"Sounds fine." He answered. He was lying back against the pillow on his side of the bed.

"Which one you want to watch?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't care."

Jared put the first movie in and crawled in beside him. He pulled Dean in close, "What're thinking about?"

Dean's fist instinctively wrapped around Jared's shirt. Jared was positive that Dean didn't know he was doing that. To Jared that gesture spoke volumes. With that one simple gesture Dean was screaming 'don't leave me.'

"It's not fair to you."

"What isn't?"

Dean looked down at his hands. Finally realizing what he was doing with Jared's shirt, he let go it go and lightly ran his hand over the wrinkled fabric as if he was trying to undo what he'd just done. "I'm messed up. I'm a disaster. You deserve better."

Jared's heart felt like it was being squeezed. He pressed Dean hard up against his body and ran his hands all over his back. "Listen to me Dean, you are the best person I've ever met; you are everything to me. I feel like I've loved you forever…like you're the other half of myself. And, if I know anything at all, it's that there is no one better than you. And, quite honestly, I don't feel like I deserve you most of the time."

Dean was shocked, "What?"

"It's true."

"But, you're amazing…" Dean whispered, stunned.

Jared smiled, "So are you."

Dean actually smiled back. "You really think that?"

"Of course I think that. What do you think I am, a glutton for punishment?"

Dean shrugged.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Let's watch this movie and try and have a nice time together. How does that sound?"

Dean sighed contentedly, "It sounds perfect." He snuggled into Jared's arms and they started to watch the movie.

* * *

Jared woke about an hour later to his cell phone ringing. He reached for it and groaned when he realized it was Chad. He pulled himself away from Dean and quietly got out of bed so that he could take the call without disturbing his boyfriend. "What's up Chad?"

"Just checking in. I haven't talked to you in a while, dude. What you been doing?"

Jared sighed, "I'm sorry, Chad. I've been meaning to call or come over or something. I've been seeing someone…it's getting serious."

"That's great, man. I'm so glad you're getting over Sandy…she wasn't good enough for my best friend anyway. So, who's the new girl? What's her name?"

Jared sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation right then. He knew that Chad knew about what happened at the party, but Chad didn't really think there was anything real to it. "It isn't a girl."

"Holy shit. What the hell are you trying to tell me?"

Jared rolled his eyes, not that Chad could see it. "It's Dean…"

"Dean?! The new buddy of mine who's had more chicks then Hugh Heffner?"

"That'd be the one."

Chad sounded like he'd like to jump through the phone and throttle him. "Look Jared, I know you were hurting after Sandy dumped you and things happened at the party and all…but don't you think you're being a bit rash here?"

"No, actually I don't." Jared said. He was exasperated. "I'll cut you some slack because this is surprising news and you're my best friend and you have my best interest at heart…but I'm definitely not being rash. I've had a lot of time to think this through…it's been months since Sandy and I broke up so it's not a rebound thing. And, you don't know Dean the way I do. This isn't just some phase, Chad, this is the real thing."

"Are you shitting me? Is it April 1st already?" Chad laughed nervously.

"Shut up Chad. You're just going to have to accept it."

"You're for real?!"

"I'm going to hang up if you don't stop acting like a fucking moron. Of course it's for real. I wouldn't joke about this. I'm head over heels for him, man. I know it seems out of the blue, but you gotta know that I never stopped thinking about him since that night… Sure, I didn't understand at the time what I was feeling, but I do now."

Chad swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a douche about it. I'm happy for you, I really am." He laughed, "I'm actually seeing someone on a kinda serious basis too."

"Oh yeah? Do I know this person?"

"Yes. It's Sophia. She could be the one, dude."

Jared smirked. He wasn't entirely convinced that Chad would ever settle down. "That's great, man. I'm happy for you too."

"We should double sometime."

Jared nearly choked. "Sure, man." Yeah, Dean was going to love that.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Stay safe."

Jared groaned, "Goodbye Chad." He could hear Chad laughing as he ended the call. He went back into his room.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Chad." Jared said. "He's very happy for us."

"You told him?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, he's my best friend and you're my boyfriend…he's bound to find out eventually. He told me he's dating Sophia. He wants to double sometime."

One of Dean's eyebrows quirked up. "I was planning a hook-up with her that night. In fact, I'm not entirely sure I didn't…"

Jared smirked, "Well, at least it's bound to be entertaining."

He could say that again!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I love this chapter a lot too. This is the first time we really get to see a different side of Jensen and Sam...it's much needed. And, Jared and Dean talk about taking things further. :) Next one will have Dean telling Jared more about what happened to him in the past.

I will eventually get to their double date with Chad and Sophia. I also have some stuff planned with the Padalecki family. Things are happening. :) Due to trying to keep all the chapters the same length I've had to put things into multiple chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Warnings for this part: Language, explicit M/M sex

* * *

Chapter 17

It finally stopped snowing later on that evening. It was dark and nobody wanted to try and shovel the place out so that Jensen and Dean could leave, so they decided to stay one more night.

Dean decided to make his awesome beef stew and Jared was his trusty helper in the kitchen. While that was going on Sam and Jensen went down to the basement where they had their work-out room. Jared and Dean knew what that meant…that they were going to get all hot and bothered watching each other work out and end up getting frisky.

"I think Sam has the right idea. I should definitely take you down there and work out with you." Jared said with a wink and a smile.

"Is that a turn on for you?" Dean asked.

Jared smirked, "Um sweaty bodies…muscles bulging…duh."

"You're so gay." Dean commented affectionately.

"Says the guy who likes to take dirty pictures of himself and send them to his boyfriend." Jared smiled, "Speaking of which…aren't there a couple more pics I should be able to see? I mean, I've seen you naked…more or less."

Dean laughed, "We'll see. Depends on how good you are."

"I'm awesome." He smiled. "You want a blow job or something?"

Dean got a little hot under the collar but also found it amusing, "You'll do anything for a couple naked pictures. You can see the real thing…you probably don't need pictures…"

And then Jared was salivating. And he had a boner. "Why do you have to go and make me crazy?"

"Because I'm evil." Dean shrugged, "And it makes me feel special that you want me."

Jared went to him, his hand sliding slowly down to his ass and gripping gently. "It does? Well, I like making you feel special."

Dean's breathing hitched. "I'm supposed to be making stew in here…not setting the kitchen on fire."

Jared smiled, placing soft kisses against Dean's neck, "Couldn't we take a little break?"

Dean groaned. So tempting, so incredibly tempting. He looked back at his pot of vegetables and sighed, "Tonight. We'll fool around tonight before bed."

Jared smirked, "Really? You don't want a blow job right now?"

Dean glared at him, "Quit being a tease."

Jared bit his lip, "Why? You spend your life teasing the hell out of me. It's just not fair."

Dean laughed, "You're such a pain in the ass."

Jared resisted the urge to make a lewd comment about that, knowing that it probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to say to Dean, considering everything he'd been through.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I know your brain went there, but thanks for trying."

Jared laughed. "Let's work on this stew."

* * *

Jensen was getting really hot under the collar, watching Sam working out. He'd started out working out himself and quickly found that he couldn't concentrate. All he could focus on was Sam's sweaty body glistening, the way Sam's muscles bulged when he worked his arms and chest and the insane boner in his pants.

How Jensen had the willpower not to run to him, rip his clothes off and take him right there was beyond him. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from Sam, but he knew one thing for sure…he wanted that cock in his mouth.

Jensen's tongue felt like it weight about a million pounds as he swallowed in order to create some moisture in his throat. "Sam." He husked, "I can't take it anymore."

Sam looked at Jensen, "What? Are you okay?"

Seriously? Did Sam not know what the hell he was doing to Jensen's body? Jensen raised an eyebrow and then pointed down to his dick. "You're driving me crazy over here."

Sam smiled. "It really doesn't take much, Jen."

Jensen huffed, "Are you calling me easy?"

"Only when it comes to me."

"Maybe because I love you, you bastard." Jensen folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

Sam felt like the world stopped right at that moment. He whispered, "You love me?"

Jensen's eyebrows rose in surprise. Is it possible that Sam didn't know that? "Of course I love you. I know it's soon, but our entire relationship has been moving quickly. I happen to think that we're perfect…"

Sam got off the equipment and went right to Jensen. He wrapped his arms around him. "I've never said these words to anyone but Jessica…never thought I'd ever feel that way again…but I love you too, Jensen. I really do."

Jensen smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pressed his lips to Sam's. He practically breathed "make love to me" against Sam's lips.

Sam picked Jensen up in his arms and carried him, bridal style, up the stairs.

* * *

Dean was putting the finishing touches on his stew when they heard their brothers coming back up the stairs and head into Sam's bedroom. They peeked out to look at them and Dean's jaw nearly hit the floor when he realized that Sam was carrying his twin brother.

Jared's hand came to rest on Dean's back. He pulled him back into the kitchen. "We should give them their privacy."

Dean looked up at his brother. Jared had a goofy grin on his face. "What's the look for?"

"They're having a moment, Dean…like a real moment."

Dean looked back in the direction of Sam's bedroom and then back at Jared. "You mean like we have?"

Jared smiled brightly, "Just like we have only with over the top kinky sex…but I don't think it's about that this time."

Dean smiled, "Do you think they love each other?"

Jared nodded, "I think so. I think that was about as loving as Sam can really get right there. That was his best 'cherishing' moment." He kissed Dean on the cheek, "I haven't seen him like this since the early days of his and Jessica's relationship. I just hope this one turns out better than that."

Dean nodded, "Me too. Wouldn't it be awesome if we all stayed like this forever?"

"In this house?" Jared asked with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I kind of want us to have a house to ourselves sometime. But, I mean happy and in these relationships."

Jared grinned even wider, "First of all, that'd be awesome. And secondly, what are you trying to tell me? You saying that you want to move in with me, Dean?"

Dean bit his lip. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut. Maybe it was too soon in the relationship for this. Maybe he'd messed up. "Um…I don't know…"

Jared shook his head, pulling Dean into his arms. "I would love to live with you, Dean. It's not too soon, never too soon. I want everything…" And he had to stop himself right there, before he said what was really on his mind.

Dean smiled up at him. "We shouldn't do anything rash though, right? We should take some time to think about this and talk to our brothers and everything, right?"

Jared kissed Dean softly, "There's nothing to get nervous about, Dean. We aren't going to rush into something that we're not ready for. Besides, we both live with our brothers. We have to talk to them about this and see how it's all going to work out. But, believe me…I want to live with you…more than almost anything in the world."

Dean flashed Jared a full-on, happy smile.

* * *

Sam laid Jensen down gently on the bed, looking down at him. For the first time since they started their relationship Sam was looking at Jensen in the way he looked at Jessica…like this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Suddenly he couldn't even imagine his life without Jensen at his side.

Sam took a deep breath. The feelings were overwhelming. He'd known that Jensen was someone he could come to love, he'd known that for a while, but to be at that point…it was unbelievable.

Jensen looked up into Sam's eyes. He pretty much felt the same way Sam did, except that he'd never felt like this before. He had nothing to compare this to. He just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Sam kissed Jensen's neck, just below his ear. Then he whispered, "After I'm done making love to you I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you, Jen."

Jensen drew in his breath. That was the most incredible idea anyone had ever had. He smiled and quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. "I like your idea better."

Sam smiled. "Just remember that I'm a virgin." Sam made a face, thinking, "Sort of."

Jensen smiled, "Oh, I remember. Trust me, I remember." He began to kiss Sam, gently passionately, slowly…like they had all the time in the entire world.

Sam wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and forced Jensen even closer to him, needing to feel the friction of Jensen's cock against his. He was glad they were in work-out clothes; it made it easier to feel everything. He panted against Jensen's ear, "Want you, Jen. Want you so bad."

Jensen began to strip Sam of those sweaty gym clothes, revealing hard, glistening skin. He felt his cock harden even more at the sight of Sam's gorgeous naked body. He couldn't wait to have this with Sam, couldn't wait to be inside him.

Sam reached up to pull Jensen's shirt over his head. His hands ran all over Jensen's chest and around to his back. He caressed each muscle and pinched both nipples. "You're gorgeous."

Jensen slid his own pants off, needing to feel his naked skin against Sam's. He lightly rubbed his hard cock against the underside of Sam's. They both began to moan.

Sam wanted to make this lovemaking session last forever, but he didn't want to have to wait for it. He was nervous, like anyone would be their first time, but the thought of having Jensen Ackles' cock in his ass made him insane. He needed it.

Jensen kissed Sam deeply, his hand slipping down to wrap around Sam's hardness. He gripped it firmly and gave him a few good tugs, letting the head rub up against his own stomach. Jensen moaned into Jensen's mouth. Jensen smiled.

Sam spread his thighs, inviting Jensen in…mentally begging for him.

"Okay, Sam, okay. Just relax." He slipped two of his fingers into Sam's mouth and let him slick them up. Jensen's cock felt like it would explode watching this. He could hardly stand to pull his hand back but there was no way they could move on if he didn't. So, he pulled his hand away from Sam's mouth and slipped it down to Sam's puckered hole. He looked up at Sam as he gently pressed a finger against that hole.

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about this. He liked having Jensen touching him, but it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Jensen rubbed his hands over Sam's chest. "Just relax. Don't tense up, baby, just let go and let me take care of you."

Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he felt Jensen press in deeper. The stretching and burning was pretty short lived. Once he relaxed it wasn't so bad. He even kept himself relaxed as he felt Jensen slip a second finger in beside the first.

Once both fingers were in there Jensen began to slowly scissor them. He could tell that Sam wasn't really enjoying it as much as he could be so he pressed in and angled up, hitting that spot. That did it. Sam began to moan like he was in heat and Jensen smiled.

"More, more!" Sam exclaimed. He hadn't expected it to feel that good. He'd known that Jensen had really liked it when he'd done that, but still he hadn't known it could feel like that. "Want your cock, want it Jen."

Jensen got lube and slicked himself up before he pressed himself in to that hole slowly. He kissed Sam softly through it in an attempt to help get his mind off the stretching and burning. Once he was seated in there he stilled himself and let Sam adjust. He kissed all over Sam's face. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. Just relax and trust me. It's going to be okay."

Sam opened his eyes and up into Jensen's. He relaxed immediately, believing the truth in those words. He nodded, emotions welling up inside of him…emotions he wasn't really sure had been there before.

Jensen began to move slowly, trying to do everything in his power to make Sam feel good. It was amazing for him; he couldn't have imagined how good an ass could feel clenched around him.

Eventually Sam began to really start to get into it. He began to push back against Jensen, trying to increase the speed and he even started begging for more…but he'd deny it until the day he died.

Jensen smiled and bit down lightly on Sam's shoulder as he rode out wave after wave of intense pleasure. He had no idea how long he was going to be able to hold out before he shot his load, but fortunately for him Sam's ass clenched up even tighter around him and he began to come anally, milking Jensen's cock for all it was worth. Jensen nearly screamed out with his own release, having never experienced anything quite like that before.

Once they had finished they collapsed on the bed, out of breath and sweating buckets. "I need a shower." Sam muttered.

Jensen looked at his boyfriend and waggled his eyebrows, "Hmm…let's go get a shower…"

Sam somehow found the energy inside his body and nearly catapulted up off the bed. He pulled Jensen to his feet.

Jensen started looking around for his clothes, "Where the hell are my pants?"

"Technically they're my pants. And, you don't need them. We'll just run next door like this."

"But, Jared and Dean…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "We'll be like two seconds. If they see anything it's their own faults. Besides, they're our identical twin brothers…"

"Okay fine." He didn't want to argue with Sam, he just wanted to shower with him. "Okay, on three…" He counted to two and then took off running.

* * *

Dean felt like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn't believe that he and Jared were talking about moving in together. After everything that had happened in his life he never could've imagined that he'd ever find something like this. He looked at Jared with so much love and pure honest to goodness surprise that someone so amazing could really love him.

Jared looked at Dean the exact same way. To him there was no one better, more selfless, than Dean. The things that Dean would do for those he loved was amazing…it made him want to give the man everything in the world.

Jared pulled Dean close and began to kiss him, pushing Dean's back up against the refrigerator. "I love you so much, Dean."

Dean sighed contentedly against Jared, "Love you too Jare Bear." He smiled. "I'm so happy that Jensen has Sam. He deserves someone to love him the way you love me."

Jared was astounded that Dean was saying such wonderful things to him. "Nobody deserves love quite as much as you do. And, I intend to give you all the love I can possibly give."

Dean closed his eyes against Jared's chest. He felt Jared's heart beating, felt everything that Jared was feeling for him. Dean, for the first time in his life, felt like maybe he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. Maybe he was finally ready to give himself to Jared. "I might be ready soon, Jay. I might not be quite so afraid anymore…" Maybe he shouldn't be telling him this. What if he couldn't deliver?

Jared smiled, "It's okay either way, Dean. I'd love you even if we never touched again."

Dean drew in his breath. "I don't even know how to say what that means to me."

"It's okay Dean, I understand." He smiled and kissed Dean softly. "Just love me. That's enough."

Dean smiled, "Always."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is a very important chapter. It had to be this way at the end for them to get anywhere. I hope you guys like it.

Warnings for this part: Language, references to rape and abuse.

* * *

Chapter 18

After Jensen and Sam got done cleaning each other off in the shower…and Sam got done taking Jensen's ass…they dried off and came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in towels. They got dressed and came out into the living room, where they found Jared and Dean eating stew.

Dean looked up at Jensen and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry we started without you guys, we just didn't know how long you were going to be."

Jensen waved it off, "It's no biggie. We'll help ourselves and join you." He put his hand inside of Sam's as they walked into the kitchen.

Dean watched as Sam threaded his fingers with Jensen's and smiled to himself. He was really genuinely happy for them.

Jensen and Sam got their food and joined their brothers in the living room.

Jared looked over at them and smiled, "Dean and I have been talking about something…"

Dean looked at Jared with surprise. Was he going to talk about this already?

Jensen looked at his brother, "What is it?"

Jared continued, "We've been talking about eventually moving in together."

Sam's eyes widened, "Really?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Jensen patted his brother's knee. "That's great, Dean. I don't look at it as I'm losing a brother. I think it's great for both of you. Does that mean that I get to live with Sam?"

Jared laughed, "I would say that's something you guys should talk about together, but he'd be available as a roommate…if he wanted to be your roommate."

Jensen looked over at Sam and winked at him, "Would you like to be my roommate, Sam?"

Sam laughed, "As if you even have to ask. Hell yeah I want to be your roommate." He looked over at his brother, "How soon before we can make this happen?"

Jensen laughed, "I think we should probably take a day or two to get things settled before we do anything too crazy."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, besides, you'd be giving up a house for an apartment. It's something to think about."

Sam shrugged, "It doesn't make much difference to me really. It's a good sized apartment. I could move in to Jensen's room and we could use your room for storage. Or a sex room. That sounds good to me."

Jensen laughed, "That would sound good to you."

Jared snickered. "You two are crazy. You really should think about getting toys and shaking things up."

Jensen thought about that for a minute. "Hmm…that could be really fun. I could get Sam a butt plug. How do you like that idea?"

Sam smiled, "I like it, but I was thinking of getting a butt plug for you."

Dean smirked, "You could both get matching butt plugs…"

Jared laughed.

"What about anal beads to stretch little Sammy's ass?" Dean asked.

Jared nearly choked on his food. Dean could be a sexual deviant when he wanted to be. Good to know. "Dean…you're being pretty dirty."

Dean shrugged, "It was just a question."

Sam laughed, "Could be fun." He raised his eyebrows and studied Dean's face, "Any other kinky questions for me?"

"Cock rings? Maybe a harness? How about nipple clamps? You guys could really go crazy with this shit. But, if you hurt my brother…"

Jensen reached over and squeezed Dean's hand. "Nothing to worry about. If we were to ever get these things…I'd be using them on Sam, not the other way around." The he winked at Sam and, to everyone's surprise, Sam actually blushed.

Dean smiled. That worked for him. "Okay, then it's settled. At least we'll know what to buy you guys for Christmas."

Jared laughed and reached over to pull Dean close, "That's right baby, we'll hook them up." He kissed Dean on top of the head, "We won't do any moving around until you're ready."

Dean nodded. "Thank you." He looked over at Jensen and Sam, "Thanks, all of you."

"No prob." Sam said. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Jensen asked.

"It could be fun." Sam responded.

"Until you have to kiss your brother."

Sam thought about that for a second. "Okay, you have a point."

"That's what I thought." Jensen said with a laugh. He knew he didn't want to have to kiss Dean. That was for sure. "Dean's handsome and everything, but I have no desire to make out with him."

Dean made a face. Jared and Sam smiled.

"We could play some monopoly!" Jared exclaimed with glee.

Sam groaned, "I hate that game."

"Only because you're a sore loser."

Dean laughed, "I can see him as a sore loser."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam responded.

Jensen laughed, "I love monopoly. I think that's a great idea."

Jared jumped up off the couch, "Awesome! I'll go get it."

Sam glared at Jensen, "You're supposed to have my back."

Jensen shrugged, "Come on Sam, it's a fun game. If you play and are a good boy then I'll give you a blow job before bed."

Sam grinned from ear to ear and Dean rolled his eyes. "You two…seriously…don't you ever get tired?"

"No, they don't." Jared answered, walking into the room. "They're superhuman." Jared set the game on the coffee table and sat down on the floor, "Come on, time to play the game."

Dean sat down beside Jared, grabbing the dog pawn before Jared could get his paws on it. "I call the dog."

"No way! I'm always the dog! Dogs are like my favorite thing in the world." Jared exclaimed.

"I thought I was your favorite thing in the world."

Jared nodded, "You are. Dogs are second."

Dean handed the pawn over, "Okay, I'll be nice…this time."

Jared leaned over and kissed him, "Thanks baby."

Jensen smiled, "You two could get a real dog for the house, you know. Then you could fight over a live dog."

Dean smiled at Jared, "Could we get a dog?"

Jared smiled, "Absolutely." He was definitely game for getting a dog.

They played Monopoly for two hours…until Sam gave up and threw his remaining twenty dollars at Jared's head and stormed off to his bedroom.

"What a party pooper." Jared commented, adding Sam's money to the pile.

Dean smiled, "Well, you don't have to be such a sore winner."

Jared shrugged, "It's just a game. It's supposed to be fun. I'm having a great time."

Jensen laughed, "We can tell. Maybe we should just count up our money, deem you the winner and then I can go try and make Sam feel better."

Dean shook his head, "Like we don't know how you're going to do that."

Jensen shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Okay, if you want to forfeit, Dean and I could keep playing."

Jensen smiled, "Fine. It's not like I stand a chance of making a comeback. So if Dean wants to postpone his inevitable doom then that's fine by me." He got up from the floor, stretching out his muscles. "I'm getting too old for this." Then he said his goodnights and headed to Sam's bedroom.

After Jensen left Jared turned to Dean. "You want to keep playing? We could auction off all their properties. You never know how the game will turn out if we do that."

Dean blushed, "I'd actually rather head to bed if it's all the same to you."

Jared smiled. "Okay, that works for me. Let's go." He pulled Dean up with him and nearly threw him over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we clean up the game?"

"Nah." Jared said. "It'll still be there in the morning. Besides, maybe Sam will be less cranky after a good night's sleep and a little head and he'll want to keep playing."

Dean laughed, "I think that's doubtful. You have all his money."

Jared laughed.

* * *

They went into the bedroom and shut the door. Then they got changed into their sleep clothes. Dean gave Jared a smile. "Hey, I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Jared thought Dean was acting a little strange but he didn't follow him, he just let him do his thing. A few minutes later his phone started peeping at him. He picked it up and squeaked. He opened up two pix messages; one was a picture of Dean's dick with some come on it and then other was come on Dean's mirror. Shit, that was hot. He was pretty sure his brain exploded.

Dean came back in with a nervous grin on his face.

Jared pushed Dean up against the wall gently, "You are so fucking hot."

Dean's breathing hitched. He wasn't sure whether to be nervous or just fucking turned the hell on…but he was pretty sure that he was feeling some sort of combination of the two. He tried to just will himself to stay calm. He knew, logically, that there wasn't anything to worry about.

Jared bent down and started to kiss that sensitive spot beneath Dean's ear. "You have no idea how difficult you make it for me sometimes. Sometimes I look at you and I just want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you. Sometimes I almost forget that you need me to be a certain way with you."

Dean rubbed his face against Jared's. "Maybe you could…I don't know…maybe you could jack me off or finger me or something."

Jared's hands rubbed over Dean's chest, "Before we go any farther I'd like you to tell me what happened with those assholes, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. "Jay, I don't know if I can…"

"Shhh." Jared soothed, peppering Dean with soft kisses. "I just need to know what you've been through. Besides, you'll never get past it until you can talk about it. Have you ever talked to anyone about it, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "Only what you guys know. Never told anyone specifics. It's too much to talk about."

Jared dragged Dean over to the bed and sat him down. "I just want to know what they did to you physically. We'll start with that. I need to know how they hurt you." He caressed over Dean's back, "You understand why, don't you?" When Dean shook his head Jared continued, "I need to know what not to do. I need to know what scares you."

Dean sighed. He knew that Jared had a point. He also knew that he needed to talk about this. If he was ever going to open up to anyone it would be Jared, so why couldn't he talk about it? He looked away, "I was assaulted…they raped me…" He was pretty sure it was the first time he'd ever said that word out loud.

Jared nodded, "All three of them raped you?"

Dean nodded, unable to talk.

"Did you see a doctor afterwards?" Jared asked.

Dean nodded, "Jensen took me to the hospital."

"You were in high school, right?"

Dean nodded.

"What about your parents? Did they know anything about this? Your older brother?"

Dean shook his head. "Nobody but Jensen."

"Was there damage?"

"I needed stitches. But, it healed." Dean said. "You don't need to worry about me being messed up or something. Everything's like normal down there."

Jared shook his head, caressing over Dean's cheek. "Dean, baby, look at me."

Dean looked at him.

"I wouldn't care if you had a zipper installed, Dean. I love you just the way you are. And what happened to you…it isn't something you need to beat yourself up over. I know they were trying to hurt your brother but that doesn't change how it felt for you. It doesn't change the fact that it happened to you."

Dean swallowed hard, "I know."

"What else happened to you?"

"I was beaten. Told my parents I was in a fight…they believed it. I had two broken ribs, a lot of cuts and bruises…" Dean took a deep breath to prevent himself from hyperventilating. "It was easy to tell us apart for a while. I was hideous and couldn't sit down for two weeks."

"Oh God." Jared whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Dean reached over and grasped Jared's hand tightly. "I think the mental abuse was worse. Really fucked me up. When they found out I wasn't Jensen his 'friend' was pissed beyond belief. It all got worse then. I was there for three days…no food…very little water…bleeding…" Dean's voice broke and Jared brought him into his arms.

"I've got you, baby. It's okay. It's never going to happen again…ever. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He rubbed Dean's back and let Dean cry against his chest. "I've got you. You're safe."

Once Dean had relaxed a bit Jared asked, "How did you get away?"

"They thought I was dead…they left me and ran." Dean whispered.

Jared gasped. "Then you called Jensen?"

Dean nodded.

Jared suddenly understood why Jensen was carrying this around with him as much as he was. He was certainly a lot better off than Dean, but the guilt must've been really intense.

"I should've had therapy." Dean acknowledged. "My parents thought I just got the crap beat out of me in a bar fight…they didn't know. They were so disappointed in me…" And then a fresh wave of tears started flowing from Dean.

"Shhh." Jared whispered.

Dean held onto Jared like he was the only life raft on the Titanic. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me."

Jared rocked him gently, "I'd never leave you. Never gonna leave you. I love you with all my heart." Jared knew the chances of them getting frisky were pretty much slim to none, but this was something that needed to be talked about. They couldn't continue to get closer physically and intimately without discussing this. "You're so strong, Dean, so special. You're amazing."

Dean shook his head against Jared's chest. He just couldn't see it.

"I know you don't believe it, but if I have anything to say about it you will someday." He tilted Dean's face up so that he could look into his eyes. "You and I are going to have everything, Dean. We're going to have a house…it doesn't even have to be this one…we could find one that's new and special to both of us. We're going to get a dog…two even if you wanted…and we're going to be so happy together. I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make you see that you're everything in the world that I need. I will do anything to make you happy."

Dean's eyes filled up with tears again, but this time they were of the happy and surprised variety. "Just having you in my life makes me happy." He knew in his heart that as long as he had Jared that he would be happy and someday he'd get better. Someday he would come to feel better about himself and the world around him. Jared was the best kind of medicine there was…he was the best thing that ever came into his life and he would do everything in his power to hold on to him.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is their last morning snowed in. It's kind of a transitional one with some hot, sweet and sad moments at the beginning.

Warnings for this part: Language, some hotness, whininess from Jensen and more of Sam's inappropriate comments, lol!

* * *

Chapter 19

Dean had expected that he'd wake up with Jared soothing him from a horrible nightmare. After reliving what had happened to him he was sure that the nightmares would be more vivid, more horrific than usual. But, he woke up the next morning surprised…he had slept peacefully.

Jared greeted him with a smile once he opened his eyes. "Hey baby." Jared leaned in to kiss him. "How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep alright?" Jared had been really worried about Dean's nightmares when he'd gone to bed.

Dean smiled, "Actually, I slept surprisingly well. It was one of the best night's sleeps I've had in a really long time."

Jared smiled, "I'm glad."

Dean rolled over onto his side, facing Jared, "I'm sorry that we didn't fool around last night. I had really planned on it."

"I know. I knew what would happen when I made you talk about all of that. But, I really feel like it was a good thing. Now I have an idea of what you went through. I think it's better that we waited to go any further until after this."

Dean nodded, "You're probably right."

"I want to know what scares you, Dean." Jared whispered. "I want to know what to avoid, or what to be careful with. I also need to know what to focus on so I can help you work through your fears." He gently caressed him, "Because I'll never hurt you. I know you've been hurt so badly, but you don't need to be afraid of me."

Dean nodded. "I wish you could erase it. Wish I could work up the courage to get past it. Wish I could stop being afraid of hand jobs and having my ass touched…"

Jared's brow furrowed, "Why are you afraid of hand jobs?"

Dean sighed. He'd left that piece of information out. "Hands can really hurt…"

"Oh God. What…?"

Dean shook his head, "I thought I was going to die. They nearly squeezed the life right out of it… I was horribly bruised for weeks."

Jared drew in his breath. "I'll always be gentle with you." He couldn't believe this kind of torture could happen to someone.

"Sometimes I'm surprised it still works…"

Jared's eyes filled with tears.

Dean drew in his breath. He didn't know what to do. "Why are you crying?"

"It breaks my heart that you went through all of this. I wish I could take it away. I'd gladly have traded myself…"

Dean shook his head, hugging onto Jared tightly, "No! I wouldn't let anyone hurt you either. Don't ever say that!" Dean kissed Jared's tears away.

Jared took a few minutes to compose himself and then he said, "I wish I could bury you inside myself…let you feel how much I love you…let you know how safe you really are. I know you have to look out for yourself, you have to protect yourself. I'm glad you have a strong sense of self-preservation after everything. It's important. You're resilient. But, with it comes a fear of everyone. I think there's even a part of you that's afraid that I'm playing you…that I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to hurt you."

Dean looked away. "No. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Jared kissed Dean's face, "It's okay to be afraid. I'd think you were crazy if you weren't. But, you don't ever have to be afraid of me…ever. I'll prove that to you someday."

Dean looked into his eyes, "Can we start today?"

"What are you asking?"

"I want you to touch me. I want you to show me that I don't need to be afraid."

Jared was surprised. He studied Dean's face, "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded. "Yes Jare, I want you to touch me."

"Okay baby, okay." He kissed all over Dean's face and gently slid his hands down the length of Dean's body, tracing him. "I'll be very gentle."

Dean nodded. He wasn't really nervous even though he kept telling himself that he should be.

Jared pulled Dean's shirt over his head. His hands gently traced every muscle, each nipple. He could feel Dean's breath hitch. He smiled as he bent down to gently trace one nipple with his tongue.

Dean's arm came around to hold onto Jared. He was really enjoying this exploration.

Jared moved his attention to the other nipple, licking over it gently and feeling the pleasure ripple through Dean's body. His hands were all over the naked flesh, tracing and mapping everything out. Then he turned Dean onto his side, his back facing Jared. He reached out to trace over Dean's back, kissing his shoulders and whispering words of love in his ear.

Dean was self-conscious about his back. But, he just tried to tell himself that everything was fine.

When Jared reached the bottom of Dean's back he paused and frowned. What the hell? And that's when he noticed all the scars. Shit. He drew in his breath and had to compose himself so he wouldn't cry again. "Baby…." He whispered, "What did this?"

"Fingernails…."

"Oh my God." Jared hadn't meant to say it, but seriously…how was he supposed to react to that? He couldn't believe the cruelty.

Dean tried to hide himself from Jared's view, but Jared stopped him. "No baby, you're beautiful. There's nothing to be self-conscious about. I just can't believe someone could hurt you that badly." Jared continued his ministrations, rubbing over the scars with aching tenderness. Then he slid down the bed so that he could softly and gently kiss all of those scars.

Dean drew in his breath. He hadn't been expecting that. He also hadn't been expecting the way it could make him feel…like he was special and loved.

And then Jared was at the waistband of Dean's pants. "Is this okay?" Jared asked.

Dean nodded.

Jared slowly slid Dean's pants off his body and off to the side. His hands reached out to rub over that beautiful ass. He had scars covering his hips and parts of his ass cheeks too. Jared continued to gently stroke over them and kiss them lovingly. "It's okay." He whispered.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Jared slid his hands down Dean's thighs, exploring the strong muscles beneath the skin. He was relieved not to find any more scars. It was clear that they'd tried to keep them relatively hidden. "Did you have any girls ask about them?"

Dean shook his head, "I could tell a few noticed, but nobody asked. I was never with anyone seriously. We didn't ask too many questions."

Jared nodded. "Do you want me to touch your ass a little bit more or not? It's totally up to you."

"Maybe a little." Dean whispered.

Jared nodded, moving his hands back to the sensitive skin between Dean's ass cheeks. He very gently slid a finger between the cheeks. He could feel Dean's deep intake of breath, feel his body tremble a little. He just kissed Dean's shoulder and let his hands speak for themselves. He explored the area, very softly circling around the puckered hole. "So beautiful."

Dean moaned. "Shit." He nearly whined. That felt really good. "Feels good."

"That's right, baby. I'll always make you feel good." He gently slipped his finger down beneath Dean's hole down to the back of his balls. He very gently traced them and earned himself a breathy moan. "What do you want Dean?"

Dean wasn't entirely sure. "Hand job, I think."

Jared rolled Dean over so that he was on his back. Then he kissed his lips passionately and slid his hand down to lightly trace that hard cock. "Remember me doing this through your pants?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I'm not pressing any harder than that. I won't press any harder until you ask me to." He continued his feather light exploration of Dean's cock and balls. He could tell that Dean was starting to relax and trust him.

"So horny, Jay. Want a little more."

Jared gently wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock and very slowly stroked up to the head. He then brought his lips to Dean's cock, his tongue snaking out to lick the precome from the slit. "You taste so good."

Dean groaned. "Feels awesome."

Jared decided to take more of Dean's cock into his mouth while continuing to stroke the base with his hand. He watched Dean's face and noticed how his mouth was hanging slightly open, his eyes were headed to the back of his head and he knew it wouldn't be long for Dean.

Dean just held on to Jared as best as he could until he gave in to the pleasure and came, calling out Jared's name.

Jared cleaned him up and slid back up Dean's body, pulling him tightly into his arms and kissing his lips passionately. "I love you so much. I'm never letting you go."

Dean smiled, "That's good because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

An hour later, after breakfast, they geared up and went outside to clear out the driveway.

"Oh God, this is taking forever!" Jensen moaned. His muscles hurt and he was sweating…and cold. He was pretty sure he was going to end up with pneumonia.

Dean rolled his eyes, "If we don't get this place shoveled out then we'll be here until the snow melts. I don't know about you, Jenny, but I'd love some clean underwear."

"I've been going commando." Jensen admitted.

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, "Dean's been wearing mine." He winked at his boyfriend, like that was somehow sexy.

Dean sighed, "And I love you Jay, but that's just a little weird for me. I want my own underwear."

Jared faked tears again, "You just want to leave me."

"Yeah, of course. You caught me. You're the best thing that's ever come into my life. You treat me like I'm the most wonderful thing in the world, but I just want to leave you. Yeah right." Dean shook his head, "You're welcome to come home with me, Jay."

Jared smiled. "I actually have to meet with a couple patients today, as long as they can get here. Which is another reason to get the driveway cleared out."

"Have you ever considered getting a snow blower?" Jensen asked in a whiny voice.

"I suggested that." Sam, who'd been doing most of the work, chimed in.

Jared rolled his eyes, "We don't normally have enough snow to warrant spending that kind of money."

Jensen started kicking at snow under his tires, "Shit, I don't think we'll ever get it out of here. I need to go to the hospital." Of course he'd have parked by the road. The plows had come and practically buried it…then it had frozen. He really hoped they'd get a quick heat wave in the next day or so. It was Texas, so it could happen.

Sam looked over at him, "Once I can get my car out of the garage I can take you wherever you need to go. I could run both of you back to the apartment and you can change and head to the hospital if you want."

Jared nodded, "That would be great if you could. I'll see my patients and get some appointments rescheduled for later in the week. Then maybe I can come over tomorrow after my afternoon sessions. If that works for you."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I have to go in to the garage tomorrow. I'm getting behind on the Volvo I'm working on." He rolled his eyes, "What a stupid name for a car anyway? It sounds like female anatomy."

"And it's an Edward Cullen car." Jensen added. "We all know how much Dean loves Twilight."

Dean pretended to fangirl out. "Oh Edward! You're so sexy and sparkly!" He made a face, "Gag me."

Jared smirked, "More of a Jacob fan I take it?"

"Maybe he's just really in to hairy guys." Sam added.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. "I don't like that Taylor Lautner kid either…he's freaking everywhere. It's annoying!"

Jared and Sam laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation and Jensen just sighed and went back to kicking at snow and ice.

* * *

They finally got Sam's car out of the garage, after about another hour and a half. They were all tired and cold so they decided to just go with Sam and work on getting their cars out the next day. As long as Sam agreed to transport them then they were okay.

"Alright, get your sexy asses in the car." Sam instructed once he had his car pulled out of the garage.

Dean and Jared embraced each other, sharing a passionate kiss. "Eventually we won't have to say goodbye like this. We'll come home to each other every night." Jared told him, kissing his neck.

Dean moaned lightly, "Want that now Jay."

Jared smiled, "Soon, baby."

"I don't want to leave." Dean whispered against Jared's jacket.

Jared stroked over Dean's stubbly cheek. "It's going to be okay. I'll give you a call when my sessions are done and see how you're doing. Maybe I'll get your truck dug out and bring it over to you." They hadn't even started working on Dean's truck but it didn't look as bad as Jensen's. Dean had parked on the lawn, under a tree that had kind of protected him from a lot of the snow. Of course there was still quite a bit of snow all around it, but Jared was pretty sure that with some work he could free it. He hoped he'd have time to do that before his patients showed up so that he could have an excuse to go by the apartment later that evening.

Dean finally pulled himself away from Jared. Sadly, he climbed into the back seat of Sam's car, behind his brother. He was sad and already missing Jared so he decided to try and keep his mind off it by flicking Jensen in the back of the ear the entire way home.

"Knock it off, Dean!" Jensen yelled, slapping Dean's hand away.

"What? I'm not doing anything. You must be imaging things." And then he flicked Jensen's ear again.

"Dean! I swear to God…!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was just trying to find something to occupy my time."

Jensen sighed, "We're almost home, Dean. I know you miss him, but you can't just go around flicking people to feel better."

"Sorry." Dean muttered. So now he was sad and felt like an ass.

"It's alright." Jensen muttered.

Sam shrugged, "It's clear that you two have some issues and all of that…I could pull over and we could have a threesome…relieve some tensions."

Both Ackles brothers glared at Sam.

"What?!" Sam asked.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I feel bad that I always do horrible things to Dean. But, this is a much easier fix than the assault.

Warnings for this part: Language (sorry, no hotness in this one...but just hang in there)

* * *

Chapter 20

Sam dropped Dean and Jensen off at their apartment. Dean went inside and got himself some lunch and Jensen took a quick shower and changed his clothes, then had Sam drop him off at the hospital.

When Sam got home he helped Jared out by getting Dean's truck cleared out. They got Dean's truck out within a half hour or so and moved it to the driveway. Jared had patients to see and agreed to help Sam work on Jensen's truck once he was done.

Sam spent a good hour on that truck and then gave up to wait for Jared, feeling cold right down to the bone. He went inside and made himself some hot chocolate and wrapped himself up in a blanket before he sat down on the couch and flipped through channels in an effort to find something to watch.

While he was watching Spongebob his cell phone rang. He reached for it, answering it just as soon as he found out who was calling. "Hi mom."

"Hey Sam." She said affectionately. "How are you? Did you two manage to stay safe and warm during the storm?"

"Yeah, we're okay. We were stuck inside for a couple of days, but it wasn't any big deal." And they had Jensen and Dean to entertain them so that made it a lot better.

"That's good. What's your brother up to?"

"Helping his patients." Sam answered.

"That's great. How's the firm searching been going?"

It was the same question she always asked him every time she talked to him. "It's going alright. I've got my name out there to a few of them. They said they'd give me a call if they were interested. I'm just waiting for calls."

"That's good, honey. I was just calling to see if you two wanted to come over for family dinner on Sunday?" She asked.

Sam groaned internally. He kind of wanted to tell his mom about Jensen and Dean, but he also didn't. "Okay mom, I'm sure that'll be fine. I'll just check with Jared and let you know."

"Sounds great. Give me a call back tomorrow."

They hung up after a few more minutes. Sam sighed to himself. He loved his family, of course, but he never felt like he really fit in with them. If he wasn't Jared's identical twin he'd have thought that he was adopted into their family. It was a weird feeling.

* * *

When Jared was done with work he came back out to the main house. "Hey, what'cha watching?"

Sam looked up at his brother. "I don't know. It's one of those crime shows…with the DNA evidence and stuff. It's pretty interesting. They're trying to figure out who murdered a mother and her two kids."

Jared frowned, "Sounds incredibly morbid. And it's probably the husband or the boyfriend."

Sam smiled, "You would think that, Mr. Shrinky, but they're actually pretty sure the Uncle did it."

Jared frowned, "I bet they'll figure it out in the end. Hairs won't match or something. Maybe the threads on the clothes he was wearing won't be the same….something will happen."

"Oh shut up." Sam said. Jared knew how to ruin everything for him with his psychobabble. "Mom called by the way. She wants us to come to family dinner on Sunday."

Jared groaned, "I was planning on spending most of the weekend with Dean."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I wasn't planning on spending mine with Dean, but you know what I mean." Sam smirked, "But, they are our family so we should probably suck it up and go."

"I hope we don't have to talk about Sandy again. Or when I'm going to get a new girlfriend." Jared grumbled.

"Yeah, me too, because after they start in on you then they turn it around on me."

"I think they're more cautious with you though because they knew you were going to propose."

"Well, won't they be surprised when they find out they've got not one, but two gay sons."

Jared smiled, "I'm bisexual."

"But you're head over heels for a man. They're probably not going to worry about technicalities."

Jared stuck his tongue out at his brother. He was really, very mature.

* * *

For some reason that Dean did not understand, he decided to watch a horror movie…in the evening…with no one else home. He wasn't usually the type to do something like that. He knew better, but his brain didn't seem to be functioning that evening.

About thirty minutes into the movie he started to regret watching it. But, by that point he was too lazy to get up and put something else in. So, he just sat there, trying not to think about it.

Eventually, only about fifteen minutes from the end, he got up and turned off the movie. He then went into the kitchen and made himself a mug of hot tea, something that sounded really good to him. He was still cold from all the shoveling he'd done earlier in the day.

He drank his tea and then took a hot shower. He didn't really feel like dispelling the energy for the shower but he hoped that it would make him feel more human when he was finished. He did warm up a little bit, but he was more exhausted afterwards.

He looked at the clock. It was only 10 PM. It wasn't really time for him to be tired, but he was. He just felt off…like something was wrong. So, he picked up the phone and called Jared.

"Hey Baby." Jared said as he answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

"I don't know. I don't really feel like myself either. I'm not sure what's going on."

Jared frowned. "Is Jensen there?" If he was he was going to suggest that Jensen make sure there wasn't anything physically wrong with him.

"No. He's probably going to be at the hospital for a couple days, relieving people."

Jared nodded, not that Dean could see it. "Well, we got your truck out so I'll bring it over to you and I could stay for the night if you want some company."

Dean smiled a little bit. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'd love your company."

"Great!"

They finished their conversation and then ended the call. Dean fought with himself to stay awake until Jared got there. He also forced himself not to go in and lay down on his bed…knowing what would happen if he did that.

So, instead he sat there on a kitchen chair by the door, willing himself to stay awake.

Jared showed up about twenty minutes later. He parked Dean's truck in the back, just like he knew Dean liked to do. Then he went inside and up to their apartment. He was surprised how quickly Dean answered the door. When he walked in and spotted the wooden chair by the door he knew why. "Were you waiting for me in that?" He handed Dean his truck keys.

Dean took the keys and nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to stay awake."

"You feeling alright?" Jared asked. He reached for Dean, touching his forehead to determine if he felt he had a fever.

Dean shrugged, "I'm just cold and tired. Must be from shoveling. I did watch a scary movie too…so you know how that can go."

Jared frowned, "Are you scared, baby?"

Dean shrugged, "You know me. I'm generally scared about something." But, tonight he was feeling more apathetic than anything.

Jared pulled him close, "Well, I'm going to stay here tonight and take good care of you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Dean gave him a half smile, "Yeah, my bed…"

Jared laughed, "Okay, let's head to bed."

And that's exactly what they did. Dean was out by the time his head hit the pillow. Jared pulled him over into his arms and watched some television until he fell asleep.

* * *

Jared woke up feeling really warm in the morning. He heard groaning and his eyes snapped open. "Dean? Baby, what's wrong?" He was still halfway asleep.

Dean moaned again, "Feel like shit." He muttered. Then he let loose with a booming cough.

Jared got a good look at Dean. He was shivering and yet his body felt like a heater. That wasn't a good sign. He put his hand to Dean's forehead and frowned. "You're burning up. I'm going to call Jensen." He reached for his phone that was by the bed and dialed Dean's brother's number.

"Jared? Hey, what's up? I don't have much time to talk. I have to remove a little girl's tonsils in fifteen minutes."

"I ended up staying over at your place last night. Dean conked out once I got here. I just woke up and he says he feels like shit, he's shivering but his body feels like a furnace. I think he's got a fever."

Jensen frowned, "Okay, I need you to do a couple things but keep the phone with you."

"Okay."

"Go into the bathroom and open up the medicine cabinet. On the right hand corner of the middle shelf is a thermometer. I need you to take Dean's temperature for me. But, keep me on the line; I want to know how high it is."

Jared followed instructions. He went back into the bedroom with the thermometer. He opened the case up and shook it. "Hey Dean." He said, "I've got Jensen on the phone. He wants me to take your temperature. So, I need you to roll over for me."

Dean groaned, "Let me sleep." And he coughed a little more.

"No baby, you gotta do this for me." Jared helped move Dean until he was on his back. "You need to keep this under your tongue. And, stay awake." He slipped the thermometer under Dean's tongue and then put the phone back to his ear. To Jensen he said, "Okay, I'm taking it right now."

"Good." Jensen replied. "Regardless of how high it is he needs fluids. So, you need to get him a bottle of water or a glass of something and make him drink a good portion of it before he falls back to sleep."

"Okay." Jared said.

"Give the thermometer a couple more minutes and then check it for me."

"I can do that." Jared responded. "Sorry to call and bug you when you're busy."

Jensen shook his head, "No. If my brother's sick I want to know." Jensen told him. "How's Sam?"

"As far as I know he's fine. I haven't seen him since before I came over here last night. He was glued to the TV all day yesterday. He really needs to get a hobby…besides banging you anyway. He needs a backup hobby for when you're at work."

"He needs to start working himself. He's extremely smart. Didn't he get a full ride to Stanford?"

"Yeah." Jared answered.

"I don't see why he's having such a hard time finding a place to work."

Jared sighed, "For one thing he's picky as hell and then there's the economy…"

"Yeah." Jensen muttered. "Why don't you check the temp?"

Jared took the thermometer out of Dean's mouth and turned it so he could read it. "Shit. It's about 102.5. That's not good."

Jensen frowned, "No, it's not. You should bring him in so I can see him. Go to the ER and then have them page me. I'll come look at him as soon as I'm done with my surgery."

Jared nodded, "Okay. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. See you soon." And then Jensen was gone, leaving Jared to sigh in Dean's general direction.

"'M dying." Cough, cough, groan, groan. He put his hand on his chest, "See?"

"You're not dying, Dean. I'm sure you don't feel well, but that's why we're going to get you all bundled up and take you to the hospital to see Jensen."

Dean groaned. He didn't want to move, but he also knew that if he didn't get up that Jared would just pick him up and carry him over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. "Fine."

Jared helped Dean get out of bed, get dressed and get bundled up in the warmest jacket he could find. Then he helped him into some boots, tied a scarf around his neck and put a winter hat over his head.

Dean grumbled, "I look ridiculous." Cough, cough, cough.

"You look cute." Jared said with a smirk. "Besides, that's not exactly what's important right now. We need to get you better."

Dean gave him a half smile, "Yes, daddy."

Jared smiled. "I'm glad you feel well enough to be sarcastic. It gives me hope that you're going to live."

Dean coughed. "I'm dying," He moaned.

Jared rolled his eyes and nearly pushed Dean out the door.

* * *

They got to the ER, did everything they had to do and also had Jensen paged. Then they waited. It was a good twenty minutes before Jensen came out and got them, dressed in his scrubs. Jared had to admit that even in scrubs he was sexy as hell.

Jensen took Dean into an available room and helped him sit down on the table. "Yeah, you don't look so hot."

Dean flashed that lazy half smile again, "Yeah, neither do you." Cough, cough.

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor."

"That's what I said." Jared added.

Jensen took Dean's vitals. "Blood pressure and heart rate are up." He frowned, "Are you in pain anywhere?"

"Kind of hurt all over." Dean said, "Not real bad, just weak and shaky."

"That's the fever." Jensen said. "How does your chest feel?"

"Like I'm being stabbed in the lungs."

He looked in Dean's ears, into his throat and listened to his heart and lungs. "Hmm…I think you have bronchitis."

"Did he get this from being outside yesterday?" Jared felt bad.

Jensen shook his head, "No. It just lowered his resistance to fight off the germs. He was probably already going to get sick. I'm sure it didn't do him any favors." Then he turned his attention back to Dean. "We need to get a chest x-ray and make sure that you don't have pneumonia."

Jared frowned, "Won't he have to be hospitalized if he does have it?"

Jensen shook his head, "Not unless he gets worse. He should be alright with some antibiotics and a lot of rest and fluids."

Jared nodded, "That's good. Hopefully it isn't that anyway."

"He just started showing symptoms so we probably caught it in time." Jensen squeezed his brother's hand, "I'm going to get you some sample antibiotics and we'll get the chest x-ray done."

Dean just nodded…and coughed some more. He was sick of coughing already and he knew this was just the beginning.

Jensen had one of the hospital staff members do the chest x-ray while he went and checked on another patient. He asked the x-ray tech to rush the results and page him when they knew something.

* * *

As soon as he got the results he went to his brother, who was lounging in a hospital bed, and his brother's boyfriend with the news. "Doesn't look like pneumonia to me."

"That's great." Jared said with a smile. He squeezed Dean's hand.

Dean opened one eye and studied his brother's face, "Am I gonna die?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Eventually. But, not from this." He patted his brother's arm, "Honestly, you really are a big baby."

"Shut up." Cough, cough, cough.

"On that note, I'm going to head back to my real patients. But, Jared, you need to make sure he keeps drinking fluid…at least every couple hours. He also needs to take his meds three times a day." He handed Dean's antibiotic to Jared. "Dean doesn't have medical insurance. So, I'm giving him samples."

Jared smiled at Jensen, "Too bad he can't go on your insurance."

"Yeah seriously. But, he'd have to be my son or my spouse."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, they'd probably see through that."

"I wonder if I said I cloned myself if he could go on my insurance."

Jared laughed.

Jensen smiled and turned to leave. Then he looked back at Jared again, "Oh, and it'd be great if he could possibly have someone around most of the time to make sure he doesn't get worse. Also, if his fever gets above 103 bring him right back in here."

Jared nodded. "I will check his temp. The problem is that I have a few patients I have to see today. They've already been postponed once." Jared hated the idea of having to push his clients back one again, but he also couldn't live with himself if he left Dean all alone like that.

Dean muttered, "I'll be okay. I can take care of myself." Cough, cough, choke, choke.

Jared and Jensen locked eyes and Jared sighed. "No way." Then he got a brilliant idea. "Well, why doesn't Sam take care of him while I'm working?"

Jensen smiled, "Great idea." And then he was off. He was glad they had a good plan and that Dean was in good hands.

Once Jensen was gone Jared said, "Why don't we go home, get some fluids and take one of these pills?"

"You gonna take them too?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Jared rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Dean could be such a serious pain in the ass!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: We're seeing Jared and Jensen and Dean and Sam connect with each other more in this chapter! :)

Warnings for this part: Language (more sexiness to come in the next chapter)!

* * *

Chapter 21

Once Dean got home and took his medicine he passed right out again. He was sad that he wasn't getting a chance to enjoy the time he had with Jared, but his body just wouldn't let him do what he wanted to do.

The next time he opened his eyes he saw Sam sitting beside him on the bed, reading a book. He nearly jumped in surprise, but his body vehemently refused.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice sounded almost foreign to himself.

Sam looked over at him, "Yes Dean. Is there something I can get you?"

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"Oh yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Sam asked.

Dean actually smiled. "Very funny. No, I dreamt that we were brothers and we traveled around the country in a really hot car and fought monsters."

One of Sam's eyebrows quirked up, "It's the fever. You're delirious."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes again. "Yeah."

"You dreamt that I was your brother?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah. It would've been a really weird dream if it was Jared."

Sam laughed, "Maybe this means that I'm growing on you."

"Or I'm just delirious like you said." Dean rolled his eyes and coughed a few times.

"There's a bottle of water by the bed. I was instructed to have you drink that when you woke up. I also need to take your temp again. So, open up." Sam put the thermometer in Dean's mouth and then felt his forehead. "You feel really warm to me, but I have no idea what you were like earlier."

After five minutes he took it out and looked at it. "102.3…it's a little better."

Dean just groaned. "Still dying."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Don't you think you're being a tad bit melodramatic?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Shut up."

Sam pretty much laid over him to grab the bottle of water. He didn't notice the way that Dean cowered away until he pulled back the bottle. Then it dawned on him that he couldn't do things like that to Dean. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the bottle so you could drink it. I didn't mean to freak you out." He mentally chastised himself. "God, I'm not good at this like Jared is."

Dean slid up to a sitting position and put his hand up. "No. I'm sorry. I need to get to a place where I don't freak out over every little thing. I need to be able to function like a normal human being in society and stop expecting the worst out of everyone."

Sam shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong here. I just forgot." He reached over and patted Dean's hand, "Look, I think you're already doing those things. You have a job where you interact with customers and other mechanics. You also have been with countless numbers of women…I hear anyway….and now you're in a relationship with Jared. You've had to step out of your comfort zone a bunch of times through the years. You might not like it, nobody does, but you do it because you need to. I think you're incredibly strong. I'd probably end up having to be committed if that had happened to me."

Dean smiled, "Look dude, you need to relax. It was a reflex reaction. I'm not really afraid of you anymore."

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding. "Good. That's great news. Because sometimes I can come on a little strong. I flirt with you and I know I shouldn't, but that seems to be how we interact with each other." He shrugged, "I've never really been the kind of person who fit in anywhere. I didn't fit in with my family, or with the kids in school. Jessica was the first person who made me feel like I belonged."

"Did you love her?"

Sam nodded, "With all my heart. I was going to propose. I wanted to have everything with her. She meant the world to me. I knew I was gay, but it didn't change how I felt about her. I think everyone has that one person from the team they don't play for that they could love. Jessica was that for me. I would've been completely straight for her. It wasn't like I was anything but a normal guy with her."

Dean nodded, "She just couldn't get past it, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "No. And I mean, I still miss her. She was my first love. You don't really ever get over that. But, Jensen is everything to me. He's exactly what I want…he's perfect…perfect for me anyway. I love him and I want to be with him for a very long time."

"I'm not really sure what I am." Dean said. He reached over and took the bottle from Sam and drank from it. His throat was sore and he knew he needed the fluids.

"I don't think it matters. I don't think people can be labeled perfectly like that." He shrugged, "Look at nuns and priests…they're like asexual…"

"Unless they're diddling little boys…"

Sam made a face, "Okay, except in that case. But, you know what I mean. There are asexuals, bisexuals, heterosexuals and homosexuals. Then there's a bunch of people who don't know where they fit. I think that's kind of all four of us."

"We're just in a class all our own." Dean said before he started hacking up a lung.

Sam frowned, "Okay maybe we shouldn't have philosophical conversations when you have a raging fever." He laughed, "You dreamt that we fought monsters?" He looked at Dean like he seriously thought he was insane.

Dean shrugged.

* * *

Sam stayed with Dean for about four hours in total. He made sure he got water, gave him cough medicine, took his temperature and even made him a batch of chicken noodle soup. Dean was just finishing up his second bowl when Jared got there.

Jared smiled, "I come bearing ginger ale. I'm glad to see you're out of bed."

Dean shrugged, "Sam said he wasn't going to serve me dinner in bed."

Sam laughed, "Knowing you, you'd have fallen asleep in it and gotten it everywhere. Then I'd have had to change your sheets and make your bed…not to mention having to bathe you…"

Dean shot Sam a glare. "I'd have stayed awake for soup."

Jared laughed, "Well, it seems like you're feeling a little bit better. And, it seems like you two are bonding." He looked at Sam, "What was his temperature the last time you took it?" He set the bottles of ginger ale down on the coffee table.

"102. It's going down." Sam said.

"That's great." Jared said happily.

"It's a freaking party." Dean muttered. "But, this soup is delicious. Seriously Sam, you ever thought about having two boyfriends?"

Sam laughed, "I could be persuaded."

"Whoa." Jared said. "I didn't want you to bond quite this much."

Dean laughed and then started coughing, "Yeah well, I'm pretty irresistible."

Jared sat down beside him on the couch, "That you are, Dean."

Sam smiled, getting up from his spot on the couch and looked at them, "Well, I think I'll be heading home. Maybe I'll check in with Jensen and let him know how Dean's doing. By the way, I called mom and told her we could make it Sunday. She wants you to call her."

Jared nodded, "Okay, thanks Sam."

"Yeah, thanks Sammy." Dean smiled, "Thanks for babysitting. And for the soup! Next time bring pie!"

Sam laughed, "I'll remember that for the next time I Dean-sit." He shook his head affectionately and waved goodbye before heading out.

Jared slid closer to Dean, "I'm so glad you're feeling a little better."

"Well, twenty percent beats ten."

Jared nodded in agreement. "It's definitely going to be a little while before you're back to yourself."

Dean set his bowl on the stand beside the couch and nodded, "Yeah. Can I go back to bed now?"

Jared smiled, "Sure baby." He grabbed a bottle of ginger ale and followed Dean into the bedroom. "When you wake up again you should drink some of this. It'll make your throat feel better and keep your energy up."

Dean nodded. "Think I'm due for another pill." He was anxious to take the medicine if it was going to make him feel better. If he could take them all the first day and be 100 percent the next day then he'd do that. But, it didn't work that way.

Jared got the pills and took one out for Dean. He handed Dean the pill and the ginger ale.

Dean swallowed the pill and then pulled back, his hand on his throat. "Hard to swallow pills when your throat feels about the size of a straw."

Jared frowned, "I'm sorry, baby."

"I'll be fine."

"What, did Sam convince you that you weren't dying?"

Dean sighed, "He said I was being melodramatic."

Jared smiled to himself, trying to hide it from Dean. His brother did kind of have a knack for calling it like it was.

* * *

Dean slept the rest of the night straight through. When he woke up the next morning his throat felt like it was glued together and he had to pee like it was his job. He groaned as he sat up and tossed the blankets back. He didn't have time to waste so he nearly ran to the bathroom, emptying his bladder.

Jared woke up suddenly, on alert. "Dean?" He raced to the bathroom, pushing the door open, "You okay?"

"Just felt like my bladder was going to explode." Dean's voice was raspy and extra deep.

If Jared didn't know Dean was sick he'd have thought the voice was incredibly sexy. "How are you feeling? I think it's time for another pill."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Gotta check the temp and report back to the boss." The 'boss' was Jensen in this case.

Jared smiled, "That's right. And we need to get more fluids into you."

Dean nodded, heading back to the bedroom. He reached for the thermometer and took it himself. He could already tell that his fever was a little lower; he didn't feel quite as much like death.

Jared helped him back into bed and went to work getting Dean something to eat and drink. He made Dean up a couple pieces of toast and poured him a big glass of orange juice. Dean needed the vitamin C. When Jared got back into the bedroom Dean was inspecting the thermometer. "What's the verdict?"

"101."

"Hey, it's down another whole degree. That's great!" He handed Dean the food and juice. "Here, you need your energy."

Dean wasn't about to complain about food. He had to admit that he was hungry…but he could be literally dying and still want to eat. He ate the toast rather quickly and polished off the juice. He handed Jared his empty plate and glass. "Thanks Jay."

Jared smiled, "You feel up to watching a movie or something?"

Dean nodded, "Sure. Shrek 2, please." They'd already watched the first one, so he figured they might as well work on the whole series.

Jared smiled, "Good choice. That's actually my favorite of all of them."

Dean smiled back, "Mine too."

Jared retrieved the movie and put it in. Then he got back in the bed and pulled Dean close.

"I'll even try and stay awake for the whole thing. I can't make any promises."

"Sleeping is good for you. If you find yourself dozing off that's okay. We've got the rest of our lives to hang out together and watch movies." Jared kissed Dean's clammy forehead.

Dean looked up into Jared's hazel eyes, "You promise?"

Jared smiled, "I promise."

* * *

An hour into the movie Jared's cell phone rang. He reached over for it and answered, "Hey Sam. What's up?"

Dean watched the look on Jared's face turn into concern and surprise. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, curiously.

Jared turned to Dean, "Sam's sick."

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry."

Jared put the phone back to his ear, "Dean's sorry." He listened to Sam cough a bit and then said, "Can you drive?"

"I think so." Sam answered.

"Okay, you might as well get over here so I can take care of both of you."

"Okay." Sam responded, coughing into the phone. "Sorry, that was probably really loud. I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Jared ended the call and looked over at Dean with a sigh. "He's coming over."

"I gathered that." Dean said. "He needs drugs."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call Jensen and see if he can run some over." He dialed Jensen's number and waited for him to pick up, "Hey, you're never going to guess what I have to tell you now…Sam's sick too."

Somehow Sam managed to get his sick ass to Jensen and Dean's apartment and up the elevator before nearly passing out against their door. He beat his fist against the door, his face resting against the wood.

Jared went to the door and opened it, catching his brother before he could fall on his face. "Geez Sam, you look awful!"

"'m dying."

Jared raised an eyebrow, "I remember a certain person telling another sicky that he was being melodramatic when he said that yesterday."

Sam lowered his eyes at Jared, "Shut up."

Jared helped Sam to the bedroom where he dropped him down onto the bed beside Dean. "Okay, is it possible that you two can keep each other alive long enough for me to go pick up more antibiotics?"

Dean looked Sam up and down and frowned, "I think you might want to get another thermometer too."

Jared nodded, "I'll have to stop at the drug store. I'll also pick up more ginger ale and orange juice. Anything else you can think of?"

Sam nearly hacked up a lung, "A new set of lungs would be nice."

Dean smiled in amusement.

* * *

Jensen sighed when he saw Jared. He handed him another sample pack of medicine. "This is getting bad. I hope you don't get it too."

Jared frowned, "How the hell did Dean pass it that fast?"

Jensen shook his head, "He didn't. More than likely I brought something home from the hospital. For some reason their bodies couldn't fight it off. I'm used to germs and you…who knows? But, they can still pass it to you now. You need to be careful." Jensen shook his head, "I'm sorry you have to do this all by yourself."

"It's my brother and my boyfriend; they're kind of my responsibility anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Just try and stay healthy." Jensen said. "If you feel anything…throat gets scratchy…anything, you start drinking fluids and call me. Hopefully I'll be back home sometime tomorrow and I can take a few shifts with them. Is Sam staying at the apartment?"

"Yup, they're camping out in Dean's bed." Jared didn't like the fact that it was going to be his brother who woke up with arms full of Dean, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

It was like Jensen could read Jared's mind. "It's a big bed. You could all sleep in it." Jensen shrugged, "Could be a lot of fun."

Jared smiled, "Yeah maybe if you replace Sam with you…I could get into that."

Jensen nearly barked out a laugh, "Go take care of the dying men, pervert." He pushed Jared towards the exit. It wasn't lost on Jensen how most of the time Jared and Sam couldn't be more different, but every now and then their similarities crept in.

Just before Jared disappeared out of sight Jensen stopped him, "Oh Jay!"

"Yeah?" Jared said, turning around.

Jensen pulled out a prescription pad and scribbled some crap onto it and handed it to Jared. "I actually write a lot better than that in real life, but I gotta keep up the terrible doctor penmanship thing…"

"What's this?" Jared asked.

"Keep it in case you need it." Jensen told him.

Jared smiled, "Thanks Jen."

Jensen nodded, "Do your best not to need it."

Jared saluted him, "Aye, aye Captain."

Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, affectionately.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I fixed the typo in the last chapter (which I'm still chuckling over) where I called Sam a 'she'...hahahaha! It reminded me of how the Supernatural Wiki has a list of all of Supernatural's flubs over the years and one of them is that Sam's California driver's license says "Sex: F" lol! It also says he's 6'0", but that's not the funny part.

Anyway, we're approaching something humungous happening in a couple chapters...I can hardly wait!

Warnings for this part: Language and hotness!

* * *

Chapter 22

Dean woke the next morning smack dab between a set of incredibly tall and attractive twin brothers. They were both, currently, pressed up tightly against his body. One of them felt like a furnace and Dean really wasn't in the mood. He pushed Sam away. "Get your hot body way from me. Seriously Dude, I'm already sweating buckets…"

Sam groaned and rolled over, giving Dean a little bit of space. Dean also rolled over, pressing himself closer to Jared.

Jared's eyes opened, "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Dean said back with a smile. "You still feeling healthy?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah. How are you doing?" He looked Dean over, "You're sweating like crazy."

Dean made a face, "I'm sorry. I should probably take a shower. I probably smell like a locker room…"

Jared shook his head, "Hold on a sec. He reached for the thermometer with the word 'Dean' written with a sharpie on the end. "Open up."

"Jared, you dirty boy…"

Jared winked at his boyfriend, "Once you're feeling better…"

Dean laughed as he let Jared put the thermometer in his mouth.

Jared started to feel around Dean's body. He felt a lot cooler than he had been. His body no longer felt like a heater.

After a few minutes Dean pulled out the thermometer and inspected it. He smiled, "Check that out."

Jared looked at it with a smile. "99. Awesome!" He bent down to kiss Dean softly.

"Should you be kissing me?"

"Well, your breath isn't that good, but you've been on antibiotics for almost two days and your fever's broken. I think it's okay. Besides, I've already been exposed to it right along."

Dean nodded. He coughed a little bit. "Still don't feel completely like myself, but I'm definitely better. I'm gonna get a shower."

Jared smiled, "Do you need someone to hold you up in there, make sure you don't fall over?"

Dean looked over at Jared and raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you need to take care of your other patient?" He directed his attention to the sleeping Sam, currently bundled up in the blankets.

Jared smiled, "I think he'll be okay for a little while."

Dean smiled back with a shrug, "Maybe I could use a little help. I don't want to fall and crack my head open or something. I kind of already do have enough problems."

Jared nodded, "I happen to agree with that statement." He got out of bed and followed Dean to the bathroom. He smiled at Dean as he began removing his clothes, "You don't need to be shy with me. I've seen you naked before."

Dean nodded. "I know."

Jared went and turned the knob for the shower, trying to get it to a comfortable temperature before Dean put his naked ass in there. He turned back to Dean. "I think it's pretty good. Water heats up pretty fast around here."

Dean nodded, "Yeah." He finished stripping off the last of his clothes and made a face as he tossed the clothes onto the floor. "Should really just burn those clothes. God, they smell awful."

Jared laughed, "Let's go sexy. Get in the shower." He helped Dean into the shower and then pulled the curtain back for him.

Dean bit his lip. He'd been under the impression that this was going to be a little bit different than what it turned out to be. He took a deep breath to work up his courage and then he pulled the curtain back a little bit and poked his head out, "Aren't you coming in?"

Jared's face went from neutral to giddy in about a half a second. He grinned from ear to ear and began shedding clothes like his life depended on it. "Hell yes." Jared was in the shower, right behind Dean within a minute.

Dean closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath.

Jared's hands immediately reached out to rub Dean's shoulders, "Shh." He began to kneed the muscles there. He couldn't believe how tense Dean's shoulders were. "So tense." He lightly kissed the back of Dean's neck.

Dean began to sigh in appreciation and contentedness. "Shit, I'll be naked with you all the time if you'll do this to me." Jared's hands were amazing for massages. He was gentle yet strong; he gave massages like he meant it.

Jared smiled to himself. He continued to work Dean's muscles, moving down to the middle of his back. He was just tense all over.

Dean moaned loud and long, the sound reverberating off the tiled wall. "Such good hands."

The sounds that Dean was making made Jared's cock hard. Dean's naked body wasn't hurting too much either. He was absolutely beautiful.

Jared moved down to Dean's lower back, bending Dean forward a little bit. "Wish I had some massage oil."

Dean wished that too. He was getting hard as hell. "So hard, Jared." He breathed. Then he was embarrassed as soon as he said it.

"Yeah?" Jared husked.

"Yeah."

"Me too. You want me to show you?"

"Sure." Dean whispered back.

Jared very lightly and carefully rubbed his boner against the swell of Dean's ass.

Dean just tried to stay relaxed. He pushed back against it, creating a little bit of friction. He couldn't deny that the whole thing was turning him the hell on. Dean looked at Jared over his shoulder, had to make eye contact with him a little bit, "Put it in the crack and rub it against me."

Jared drew in a surprised gasp. "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded, "Yes." He rasped.

Jared wasn't about to give Dean any time to change his mind. He lightly gripped Dean's ass cheeks and pulled them apart as he slid his cock between them. God, that felt amazing. Dean's cheeks were wrapped around him tightly and he was so hard…so achingly hard.

Dean had to admit that he didn't hate this. He'd had Jared's fingers rubbing around the outside of his hole so he was pretty sure this wasn't going to be that different. In fact he liked this more because it made him feel like he was getting somewhere. He reached for Jared's right hand, pulling it around his body and down to his aching erection.

"Hmm" Jared moaned, "Feels so good, Dean. Love you, baby." He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started to lightly stroke over it.

Dean nearly groaned out with his pleasure. He laid his head back against Jared's chest and just rode out the waves of intense pleasure. He wasn't sure why he'd been so afraid of going places with Jared. He knew, but still…Jared made him feel safe and loved and just really made everything he did feel incredible.

Jared was pretty sure he wasn't going to last. The intense feeling of having Dean all around his dick was way too much for him. He wasn't sure how he'd live through actually having his cock buried in there. "So good, so good." Jared chanted over and over again as he thrust his cock up and down through that gorgeous channel between Dean's cheeks.

Dean was nearly delirious himself. Between the sensual back rub, the way Jared was moaning against his ear and riding his ass…not to mention having his cock stroked. He was pretty sure he was dying…in a good way. His mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Shit." He whined. "Harder…with your hand."

Jared tightened his hand more around that gorgeous cock and stroked a little faster. He could nearly feel the orgasm traveling through Dean's body just before he swore, grunted and shot his load all over the place. "So hot, so hot, so hot." Jared muttered as he rapidly fucked himself between Dean's ass until his vision whited out and he came with a groan all over Dean's back and ass.

When they were both done Jared whirled Dean around and wrapped his arms around him. He placed his lips over Dean's, desperate to show him how much he loved him. "You're amazing, Dean. I love you so much. Thank you for this."

Dean's mouth opened and he let Jared's tongue into his mouth, mapping it out, sending pleasurable sparks throughout Dean's body. "Hmmm." He moaned into the kiss. When he could get a word in he replied, "You're welcome. I enjoyed myself too you know. Love you too."

Jared kissed him romantically, gently. He kissed him with all the love he had in his heart, wanting to make Dean feel how safe, special and loved he truly was in Jared's arms.

Once they were both out of breath and their lips were swollen and sore Jared moved on to cleaning up Dean's body. He scrubbed him with the soap and rubbed shampoo into his hair. And then…when that was done…Dean returned the favor.

Jared smiled to himself as he felt Dean's fingers massaging his scalp. He could certainly get into this. This was the life.

* * *

Jensen came home later that afternoon to find all three of them napping their asses off in Dean's bed. Once again Dean was in the middle with two giant Padalecki brothers wrapped all around him. Dean's head was softly lying over Jared's heart. Jensen smiled to himself and headed over to Sam's side of the bed. He gently stroked over Sam's forehead, pushing his damp hair away from his face.

Sam stirred awake. He opened his eyes and saw Jensen standing over him. His face broke out into a happy smile. "Hey baby."

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling?" He sat down on the side of the bed and looked him over. He felt how warm his body was. "What was your temperature the last time you checked it?"

"101.2" He said. "That was a few hours ago…after Jared got done bathing Dean…" He smirked.

Jensen smiled back at him, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah…but, tomorrow." Sam muttered, "Too tired and feel like shit."

Jensen handed Sam his bottle of ginger ale from the side table, "Drink up. Can I get you anything? You hungry?"

Sam shook his head, "Jared made me toast a couple hours ago. I'm good."

Jensen nodded, "Okay." He moved down the bed and shook Dean's foot until he stirred. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Dean flashed Jensen the thumbs up. "Fever broke in the night. Shower was awesome."

Jensen laughed, "I heard about this shower."

Dean blushed.

Jensen laughed. He slapped Jared's leg, "Wake up Jay, you lazy ass."

Jared wiped his eyes and sat up. "What's going on? Oh, Jensen…hi."

Jensen looked at him with amusement. "I'm here. You don't have to sit with them anymore. You can head home if you want."

Jared shrugged, "Why bother? Everyone's here." Jared pulled Dean close, "Besides, Dean's finally feeling better enough to spend time with me." He gave Dean a soft kiss.

Dean smiled against Jared's lips.

Jensen pulled his shirt off over his head, "Okay. I'm gonna get a shower and something to eat. I'm so sick of the hospital. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Jared's eyes traveled down Jensen's bare chest. Then when Jensen turned around to leave his eyes traveled down his muscular back. He almost frowned when he recognized the fact that Jensen's lower back was smooth where Dean's was littered with scars. It reminded him of Dean's vulnerability and he pulled Dean closer instinctively.

Dean's eyes met Jared's and he leaned in and kissed him. "I think Jenny likes to flash his naked chest around for anyone who'll look at it."

Jared, being dragged from his thoughts, laughed, "Yeah, he's a tease." He kissed the tip of Dean's nose, "Too bad for him I'm not going to follow him in there and slide my cock in the crease of his ass."

Dean blushed.

Sam groaned, "Would you two shut up so I can sleep?"

Dean groaned and buried his head in Jared's chest, horrified.

Sam actually smiled to himself, wishing he had the energy to follow Jensen into the shower. 'Soon' he told himself. He was even too sick to get a freaking boner…so that wasn't really going to work out anyway.

Jared peppered Dean's face with kisses, "Do you have any idea how adorable you are?"

Dean blushed deeper.

Jared smile to himself. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

Dean nodded, "Me too." He coughed a couple of times but they were much looser than they had been a couple days before. "Crap in my chest is loosening."

Jared nodded, "Yeah." His eyes started to droop closed.

Dean frowned, "Hey Jay, how come you're so tired? Did you sleep okay last night?"

Jared nodded, "Slept like a baby."

"You feel sick at all?" Dean asked, concerned. He felt Jared's forehead. "Hmmm." Dean got out of bed with a groan and held up a finger to Jared, "I'll be right back." He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "It's me!"

"What's up?" Jensen asked.

Dean peeked his head in and said, "Jared's extremely sleepy. You don't think he could be getting sick do you?"

Jensen shrugged, "I'll check him over when I get out."

"Okay, thanks." Dean shut the door and headed back into his bedroom. "Jenny's gonna check you over when he gets out."

Jared sighed, "I'm fine. Just tired." He pulled Dean towards him, "Come sleep with me."

Dean smiled, "Hmm…Jared…"

One side of Jared's mouth quirked up, "I didn't mean that, but if you want…"

Dean laughed. "If you have enough energy for sex then you can't be too bad off."

Jared smiled, "I'd find the energy."

Sam rolled over and glared at them.

Dean caught Sam's gaze and gulped, "Sorry."

"Oh, don't stop on my account." Sam was irritated that they didn't want to let him sleep, but he was also finding the whole thing a bit interesting. "Go on. I'll watch and live vicariously…"

"You're delirious." Dean muttered, "Go to sleep."

Sam closed his eyes and was out before he could say a word in response.

Jared and Dean smiled at each other.

* * *

After Jensen got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed he came back into the bedroom. He looked at Jared, "Okay, it's your turn for a check-up. I hear you're really tired?"

Jared shrugged, "It could be anything. I feel fine otherwise."

"No aches and pains?"

Jared shook his head.

Jensen popped out a pen light and looked into Jared's throat and up his nose. "Hmm." He pulled a clean thermometer out of his pocked and stuffed it in his mouth under his tongue. Then he looked at his watch.

Jared rolled his eyes in Dean's general direction. Just because he was tired didn't mean he was sick.

While he was monitoring Jared, Jensen went around the other side of the bed and reached for Sam's thermometer and woke him up to take his temperature too. He smiled, "Two for one special." Then he raised his eyebrow thinking about what he just said, "Only a lot less fun…"

Dean shook his head at his brother, "You're a dirty bastard."

Jensen shrugged, "Like your brain wasn't going there too." He tapped Jared's leg and indicated for him to hand over the thermometer. Then he studied it. "Normal."

"I told you. I'm just tired."

Jensen shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to be sure." He motioned for Sam to hand him his thermometer. He checked it, "100.9. It's gone down a little…that's good." He bent down and gently stroked over Sam's forehead. "Love you, baby. Get some sleep."

"Love you too." Sam muttered as his eyes closed.

Jensen set Sam's thermometer down on the bedside table and looked back at Jared. "Just to be on the safe side…" He grabbed the sharpie off the dresser and wrote 'Jared' at the bottom of the newest thermometer. Then he set it down beside Dean's, next to the bed.

Jared rolled his eyes, sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Come on, I'm fine!"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the look on his boyfriend's face.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is a pretty big chapter, kind of important too :) Next two chapters are probably what you guys have been waiting for (unless you're waiting for threesomes and foursomes) lol.

Warnings for this part: Language

*Thank you to Hackthecatboy for the head's up on the song!

*Song lyrics are Savage Garden's "Crash and Burn"

* * *

Chapter 23

Jared never ended up getting sick. Dean was pretty much all back to normal by the weekend and Sam was on the mend. Jared and Sam decided to still make that dinner appointment with their family, even though Sam wasn't 100%. They didn't want to have to reschedule and they knew that Sam had been on antibiotics long enough to not be contagious. His fever was gone too; he just was a little extra tired and still had a cough and some chest congestion.

"I'd rather not do this." Sam muttered, while sitting in Jared's Edge, parked in their parents' driveway.

Jared sighed, "Well, me either but they're our parents. Besides, with you being sick they'll probably let us leave earlier."

Sam nodded, "That's good."

It's not that either one of them didn't love their family; it's just that they were worried about the subject of Jensen and Dean coming up. They didn't know how long they could hide it and they didn't really want to keep it a secret. They weren't ashamed of their relationships even a little bit but they also didn't want to deal with the way their parents were going to look at them.

Eventually they both sucked it up and got out of the car. They made their way inside and were greeted by arms full of Megan.

She nearly jumped into Jared's arms. It was a good thing he had quick reflexes. "Geez, Meggie!"

She laughed, "So excited to see you, Moose!"

Jared laughed and put her down.

She then moved her attention to Sam. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Hey Sasquatch!"

Sam affectionately patted her head. Then he coughed a couple times.

That brought their mother into the room. She had a frown on her face, "Oh my poor baby, you're still coughing."

"Yeah, Jensen said it take up to another six weeks to get rid of the cough."

Jared shot Sam a look.

Sherri looked confused, "Who's Jensen?"

Sam drew in his breath. "My…doctor." Not a lie…conveniently enough.

"You call your doctor by his first name?" She asked. "That is a boy's name, right?"

Jared bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Sam had his bitch-face plastered on. "Yes. He's a man."

Sherri nodded, "Okay, well, you get back in to see him if you don't get better soon. I worry about my boys..." Then she was back in the kitchen as if she'd never even been in the foyer with them.

Sam murmured, "don't worry I'll see him again" under his breath. Only Jared heard it and he smiled at his brother.

Their older brother Jeff walked into the room and greeted each of them with a smile and a hug. Before they had a chance to talk to each other Sherri exclaimed, "Dinner's ready! Everyone get seated!"

Jeff wrapped his arm around Jared's shoulders and guided him forward, towards the dining room. Their mother was a wonderful cook and taught Sam everything she knew about cooking. Jared had never taken much interest in cooking, so Sam had ended up doing most of it himself. It was kind of irritating in a way, but at the same time he found that cooking relaxed him.

They got to the dining room and sat down in their usual chairs – Jerry at the head, Sherri at the other end, Jeff and Megan on the right side and Jared and Sam on the left. The food looked amazing; they had baked chicken wrapped in bacon, garlic mashed potatoes and a homemade zucchini and squash medley cooked in Italian dressing.

Sherri smiled brightly, "Our table is full once again. We need to try and do this every Sunday."

Jared and Sam looked at each other. They didn't like the sound of that.

Sherri wrapped her hands into Jared's and Jeff's hands, "Jerry, say grace."

Jerry did what his wife said and said the prayer. Sam nearly cut off the circulation in Jared's hand when their father started to pray for him to find a good firm. And then when their mother cut in and started to pray for their love lives Sam nearly growled in frustration. But, then it was over and he opened his eyes and plastered on a fake smile. Jared's fake smile imitated Sam's. "Shit Sam," he whispered, "I think you broke my damn hand."

Halfway through dinner Sherri looked at Jared and smiled, "Have you talked to Sandy at all?"

He shook his head, "Not since the kiss off, no."

His mother shook her head, "I have no idea what is wrong with that girl. How could she dump my Jare? I happen to think you're a great catch and you'll find someone else. How's the search going?"

Jared swallowed thickly, "Um…"

Jerry shook his head, "Honey, don't put him on the spot."

Jared let out the breath he'd been holding.

She turned her attention to Sam instead, "Sam…hear from Jessica at all?"

Sam shook his head. "No. She's posted some stuff on facebook but that's really it. She's dating someone else."

"I just don't understand. Did she know you were going to propose?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. She found the ring…that's when she ended it."

"Hmm." Sherri said, "Maybe she wasn't ready to get married. But, every time she was over here she acted like she was head over heels for you. I wonder what happened."

Sam knew exactly what happened, but he wasn't about to tell his mother that. The less she knew about it the better, really.

Jeff could tell that his brothers weren't really in the mood for the grilling their mother was putting them through. So, he decided to change the subject. "So, I heard through the grapevine that Chad's dating Sophia. Is there any truth to that rumor?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, heard it right from the horse's mouth."

Sherri smiled, "That girl is absolutely beautiful. She's too good for him." Their mother had never been a big fan of Chad and his promiscuous ways. "She'd be much better for one of you two."

Sam choked on a piece of chicken, coughing worse than usual.

Jared smacked his hand on his brother's back. "You okay?"

Sam's eyes watered but he nodded, "Peachy." He whispered.

Sherri looked at her son with concern, "you need to be careful. Your throat's probably a little swollen."

Yeah, that was definitely the reason why Sam had started choking on his chicken.

"I think you should probably go back to that doctor of yours. Maybe Jensen, or whatever his name is, might be able to give you something."

And then Sam was coughing again. Yeah, Jensen could definitely give him something alright.

Jared bit his cheek. Laughing at a time like this was highly inappropriate.

* * *

Sam's sickness did, in fact, get them out of there quicker. They had dinner and talked for a little while. Then their mother stuffed them full of cake and sent them on their way. "We need to do this again next week!"

Jared and Sam looked like they were being tortured but they agreed. What could they do? They didn't want to disappoint her or make her think that they didn't love her and the rest of the family.

She hugged them both. She took Sam's face into her hands and frowned, "I worry so much about you boys. You're living in that big house with only just each other…you must be so lonely." She kissed Sam on the cheek and then kissed Jared. "I will talk to some of my friends and see if we can't find you a couple nice girls."

That was about all that Sam could take. "No!" He sighed, "What I mean is that it's not necessary. See, we met a couple of really nice, really gorgeous twins at one of Chad's parties and it's been going well."  
She beamed, "Well, why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jared glared at his brother, "Sam!"

"Oh honey, you can tell your mother about your new loves. In fact, I'm so excited that I think you two need to bring them by next Sunday. How does that sound? That way we can all meet them! That's a great idea! I can't wait. We'll do Italian next Sunday!" She was so excited that she failed to notice the looks on her son's faces. They were horrified.

* * *

"What?!" Dean screeched into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Dean. There wasn't anything we could do about it."

"Well, you could've said something along the lines of I don't think we can bring the hot twins by next weekend, I don't think you'll approve of them…because they're guys!"

Jared sighed, "It would've happened eventually."

"Why?"

"Are you planning on keeping me a secret from your parents forever?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Dean admitted.

"Well, I think after fifteen years together they might put two and two together. We're gonna move in together and get a couple dogs…then who knows what…they're going to find out eventually. Trust me, this was not in either of our plans, but Sam just kind of exploded. Our mom has been nagging our asses about getting new girlfriends for months! She doesn't stop…he just went a little crazy and started spewing crap."

"I've never met anyone's parents before! I don't do parents."

"Well, you have your own, don't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, ours are probably a lot like yours." Jared said.

"You're not helping." Dean sighed, exasperated. "Fuck. Shit. Piss. It'd be bad enough if they knew what to expect, but this…this is crazy. Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki…surprise!"

Jared sighed, "You're right Dean, you're right. We should've explained it at that moment." He ran his hands through his hair, "Can you forgive me?"

Dean sighed, his eyes closed, "Of course I can forgive you. This whole thing is tough for all of us. None of us want to talk to our parents about this. But, you're right…it does need to be done at some point. I fully intend on keeping you for as long as possible so my parents are going to need to know."

"I'm going to call her, Dean. You need to know how important you are to me. You need to know that I'm not going to keep you a secret. I want the whole world to know about what we have, I don't care what anyone thinks. I know it's tough for both of us. Neither of us has ever been in a relationship with a guy before, nobody would've ever suspected this…but it's important. I need to step up and do this."

Dean smiled, "Thank you, Jared. And then next time I talk to my parents I will be open and honest with them too. Maybe Jensen and I can go eat with our parents sometime…"

Jared smiled, "I hope so, Dean. I think it's going to be freeing to get this off our chests. We're basically telling the world that we're in love…it's so important."

Dean felt like a teenager, but he didn't care. He was ready to shout it from the rooftops. "You make me feel…well, I've never felt this way before."

Jared smiled, "Me either."

"Even with Sandy?"

Jared wished he was there in person for this. He wished he could look into Dean's eyes and lay his heart out there. "Dean, I was with her for two years…"

Dean laughed nervously, "Yeah, so naturally you had a long time to build up to more feelings."

"Shh." Jared said, "Let me say this. Look, I was with her for two years and never – not even once – did I ever feel even an inkling of what I feel for you."

Dean drew in his breath. "Jared…" He found his eyes dampening and his heart swelling with more emotion than he ever thought he was capable of.

"I'm being serious. I'm going to call my mom and tell her everything and then I'm going to come over. There's something I want to ask you…something I've wanted to ask you for a while." Jared felt lighter, but at the same time he had a nervous pit in his stomach. What if it didn't go well?

"Okay Jay." Dean said. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he could tell that it was something really big; he could feel it.

"I'm sending you something over the phone. I want you to listen to it…I listened to billions of songs and picked this especially for you."

Dean smiled. "That's really sweet, Jare."

"Let me know what you think when I get there, okay?"

"Deal. I can't wait to see you." He nearly gushed. Dean had never acted or felt quite like this in his entire life. It was so foreign to him, but so…so…amazing.

* * *

They ended the call and Dean waited patiently for the message with the song file in it. At first he thought Jared was crazy for picking a Savage Garden song for him, but then he listened to it…

_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you, give me a moment, please, to tame your wild, wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore…_

_Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend the broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone._

_When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find, you're caught in a one-way street with the monsters in your head, when hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day…_

_Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend the broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone._

_Cause there's always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again. You'll breathe again._

_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you, give me a moment please to take your wild, wild heart._

_Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone._

Nobody had ever picked a song for him before. This whole thing was completely foreign to him. He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to sing. Instead of doing either of those things he nearly skipped to Jensen's bedroom and frantically pounded on the door. "Jenny, let me in. You need to hear this!"

Jensen was worried about Dean at first. He opened the door and then he saw something he'd rarely ever seen…Dean genuinely happy. He looked like he was about ready to burst with happiness so Jensen pulled him into the room.

"Jared loves me."

Jensen smiled, "I know that."

Dean's smile grew even bigger – if that was even possible – and he threw his arms around his brother, "Yeah, but _I_ finally do."

Jensen held Dean in his arms and smiled wider than he ever had since the day he found out that Dean had been hurt so badly. He never thought he'd see Dean like this as long as he lived. He kind of wanted to cry too.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I wanted to wait until tomorrow to post this so that I'd have a little extra time to get ahead (I've been trying to stay a couple chapters ahead) but I just couldn't wait on this any longer. I really hope you guys like this! :)

I also know that you guys are going to kill me because of the way I ended this (evil smile).

Warnings for this part: Language, a little bit of steam

* * *

Chapter 24

Jared took a deep breath. He couldn't believe the two things he was about to do. He wondered if he was going crazy. But then he just centered himself and thought about Dean. How serious about this man was he? And suddenly he felt better, he knew what he wanted.

He dialed his parents' phone number.

Jerry answered on the second ring, "Jared? What's up?"

"Hey Dad." Jared said. "Is Mom around?"

"Yup, just hang on a second." Jerry said.

Jared could hear his father pull the phone away and then yell to his wife. A minute or so later she was on the line and it was crunch time.

"Hi baby. Is everything alright with your brother? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Jared said. He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Mom, I love you…I love all of you…I hope you know that. But, I just need you to know that I'm so happy right now I'm ready to burst. I want you to be happy for me and I hope you can be, but if you're not then it's not going to change anything for me. It's not going to stop me. Nobody can stop this."

"Whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Jared's head was spinning. "I'm in love. Like, desperately, scream it from the hilltops kind of in love."

"That's wonderful, honey. How come you didn't mention this at dinner today?"

"Sam mentioned the twins we've been dating."

"Oh, that's great! So, I assume we'll be getting to meet this beautiful, wonderful girl who's completely stolen my son's heart on Sunday?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, we'll be at dinner on Sunday, but you won't be meeting _her_… you'll be meeting _him_."

The silence on the other line was deafening.

"Mom, say something."

"I don't know what to say." She said. "What about your brother?"

"He's dating the other twin…they're identical. I hope he doesn't kill me for telling you, but Dean made me realize that I shouldn't be ashamed or afraid of it and I couldn't just wait and surprise you guys like that on Sunday. It wouldn't be fair to you guys or him."

"He sounds like a smart boy." She said.

"He is. He's wonderful. He's never been with a man before either. We didn't plan this. He's actually a lady's man, but since getting to know him I've discovered that it's just an act to help him deal with things in his past."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to divulge all of his secrets, but you'll get to know him. And I think you'll like him. They're both awesome and they come from a family very much like ours."

Sherri didn't know what to say, really. "It sounds like you've made up your mind."

"Oh, I have. I never would've expected this to happen, but I've never been this happy. I hope you can come to accept it."

"Your brother…was that just something that happened too?"

"He should be the one to talk to you about that, but he's known for a while. It's the reason why he and Jessica broke up. But, you should know that he really did want to marry her. He wanted to settle down with her and be a normal couple. I don't think he'd have ever been truly happy, but he wanted to try."

Sherri took a deep breath, "Okay, well honey, I'm going to talk to your father about this as soon as I get off the phone. We'll explain it to Jeff and Megan. Of course we still want them to come Sunday. You are our boys and if they're going to be in your lives then they're going to be in ours. It's as simple as that."

"Thank you so much."

She wasn't going to say that she wasn't thrilled and that she had really hoped for some very attractive grandchildren because it wasn't the right thing to say. Jared knew how she really felt, all she could do was love her sons and try and accept their situation.

They had a nice chat and then hung up. Jared felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his chest. Then he remembered what he was going to do next and his heart started hammering out of his chest. He collected himself and headed to Dean's.

* * *

While Jared was on the phone with his mother, Dean was frantically searching through every song he could come up with to find the right song for Jared. He wanted to have it right away, didn't want to make Jared think he didn't love him back…but he knew that Jared had a lot more time to come up with the right song than he did. Luckily he did have Jensen helping him out.

"What about Faithfully or Open Arms or something like that? Everyone loves Journey." Jensen suggested.

Dean glared at his brother, "Too overdone. I need something original and special, not something generic."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you look up some stuff online? Maybe you can get a list of songs that are more your style."

Dean frowned, "Only one Zeppelin song that could possibly work, but I don't think it's right…hmm…Aerosmith?"

"They did just release a new album." Jensen responded. He thinks for a minute, "What's the name of that really sweet one? Hmm…We All Fall Down…that's it! What about that?"

Dean shook his head, "No, but it's definitely better than your earlier suggestions."

They spent another forty-five minutes trying to find just the right song. Dean was exasperated, "Why is this so hard?!" He was ready to scream. "He's going to be here any minute."

Jensen frowned, "Just tell him you need time to find just the right one."

"He hasn't put a deadline on me or anything; I just wanted to surprise him with it tonight." He dropped his head down onto the desk with a dramatic sigh. He must've jostled his brain just right because as soon as his head hit the desk the perfect song came to him. He jumped up, "I've got it!"

* * *

Jared stood outside the apartment door for a good five minutes, working up his courage. He wiped his clammy hands down the front of his jacket and sighed dramatically. He needed to just do it rather than stand there and stress over it. "You can do this." Jared chanted over and over again to himself.

"Do what?" Jensen asked, opening the door.

Jared nearly jumped a mile, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry." He smiled, "How long have you been standing out here, talking to yourself?"

Jared shook his head, "I have no idea."

"You're sweating profusely. You sure you're feeling okay?"

Jared sighed, "For the billionth time, I'm not sick!"

Jensen put his hands up, "Okay, okay. Dean's in his bedroom, waiting for you." He winked at him and went and sat down on the couch.

Jared took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He could do this, he could do this.

"You're looking kind of green." Jensen commented. "A stomach bug?"

"Why do you want me to be sick so badly?"

"I don't." Jensen frowned, "Are you okay?"

Jared sighed, "I'm about to do something…scary as hell."

Jensen's eyebrow rose, "You're not going to break his heart are you?"

Jared made a face, "Why would I send him that song if I was going to break up with him? No, it couldn't be further from that actually." He stood up taller and started walking, "You'll hear all about it later."

Jensen just watched him go, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Jared knocked on Dean's door.

"Be right there, Jenny."

"It's me." Jared said.

"Oh." Dean hadn't heard him knock on the apartment door, so he hadn't realized he was here. "Be right there." Dean took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jared looked Dean up and down. He wasn't wearing a shirt…he was only wearing a pair of silky sleep pants that didn't leave much to the imagination. Jared's mouth watered, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Dean smiled, "Not really." He couldn't help but notice how Jared's feet weren't moving and he had this faraway, nervous look on his face. The smile left his face. "Is everything okay? How did it go with your mom? Are you alright?"

And then Jared started moving. He went to Dean, crushing him against his body. "I'm okay, I'm fine. Things with my parents actually went surprisingly well. I'm just freaking out a little bit, but I'm okay."

"What are you freaking out about? Come on Jay, you can talk to me."

"I know, baby. I just want to do this right."

Dean had no freaking clue what the hell Jared was talking about. He just looked up at him, studying his face.

Jared's arms tightened around Dean, his body shaking. "God, I always imagined what it would be like when this day got here…this is not how I pictured it…but, it's better. It means more."

Dean just stood there, waiting for Jared to go on.

"When I woke up in that bed beside you I thought my world was over. I couldn't believe what had happened. And then when I found out about what had happened to you…I felt like the biggest creep in the world. I lost my girlfriend and I couldn't get you to talk to me…it was awful. Those six months that you avoided me…they were the worst. I wanted to put it behind me, but I couldn't. I'd drive over here, sometimes, just to see if I could see you walking around outside or something. See, it didn't take very long for you to get under my skin. At first I just thought it was my superhero complex, thought it was just that I wanted to help you. At least that's what I told myself. As soon as you opened up to me that night after your date with Sam…I just knew. I knew this was different. I was falling so hard, so fast. It's incredible when I think of it. I've never felt like this about anyone before and yet it happened so quickly…but seemed to drag on and on as well. I can't explain it and I don't really care to. It doesn't matter how it happened, what matters is that it did. I just…God, I just want to have everything with you, Dean."

Dean drew in his breath. This couldn't possibly be what he thought it was, could it?

Jared's body was shaking all over the place, but he managed to drop down to the floor, on one knee. "Dean…"

"Oh my God."

Jared took a deep breath, "I know this might feel like it's coming out of left field and I'll completely understand if you say no, because maybe I'm just being crazy here or something, but I can't help it. I want to have everything…I want a house, dogs, babies…everything."

"Oh my God."

Jared swallowed thickly and continued. "Dean Ackles, will you marry me?"

* * *

Jensen wanted to know what the hell was going on in the bedroom. It had been very quiet…like too quiet. He hadn't heard Dean laughing or playing his song for Jared. He really hoped everything was okay. With his nervous energy he decided to call Sam.

"Hey sexy." Sam said into the phone.

"Hey, hot stuff." He sighed, "Of course I love talking to you and everything, but I really wanted to know if you knew anything about what's going on with Jared. He's been acting really strange."

Sam wasn't about to tell Jensen what he knew. "Well, I know something, but it's not my place to talk about it."

"Sam…"

"No, Jen, you need to hear it from your brother."

"You're scaring me."

"Shh." Sam soothed, "It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Everything's cool. It's nothing bad, I promise. But, Jared did call our parents and explain that we weren't bringing two girl twins to the house on Sunday…"

"He did? Why would he do that?"

"Because he didn't want to put everyone on the spot and they are going to find out eventually anyway. Actually Dean really talked him into it."

Jensen was surprised about that. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"I can't." Sam said. "Look, it's a pretty big deal. I want to tell you, you know I do, but it wouldn't be right."

"But, I'm your boyfriend." Jensen whined.

Sam sighed. "Jared's acting like a weirdo because he's scared out of his mind."

"Why?"

"He came over tonight to propose."

And that's when Jensen's jaw dropped and his cell phone fell to the floor and the battery went flying out, ending the call and inadvertently shutting off the phone at the same time.

* * *

Dean's legs gave out from under him and collapsed on his knees across from Jared. He knelt there, staring into those hazel eyes, and just got lost.

"I knew it. It was too soon, wasn't it?" Jared was about to get up and leave…spare himself further embarrassment when Dean reached out and pulled him flush against his naked chest.

Dean found his voice. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

"Seriously?" Jared was stunned.

Dean smiled and nodded, "I want it all too, Jare. I want everything with you too."

Jared kissed him urgently, fervently.

When they pulled back Dean smiled at Jared. "I had my own surprise for tonight, but it pretty much pales in comparison."

Jared shook his head, "No. Please, I want to know what it is."

"Well, I found the perfect song for you too." Dean smiled at him. "I wanted to play it for you." Dean also wanted to get up, but his legs were shaking.

Jared managed to help them both up, both of them shaking like excited leaves against each other. "Play it, I want to hear it."

Dean, with very shaky legs, made his way over to his ipod docker. He pushed the play button and let the sound of FireHouse's 'When I Look Into Your Eyes' fill the room.

_I see forever when I look in your eyes. You're all I've ever wanted; I always want you to be mine. Let's make a promise, 'til the end of time. We'll always be together and our love will never die._

_So here we are face to face and heart to heart. I want you to know we will never be apart. Now I believe that wishes can come true, 'cause I see my whole world, I see only you…_

_When I look into your eyes, I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize. When I look into your eyes, I see all my dreams come true, when I look into your eyes._

_I've looked for you all of my life. Now that I've found you we will never say goodbye. I can't stop this feeling and there's nothing I can do. 'Cause I see everything when I look at you._

_When I look into your eyes, I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize. When I look into your eyes, we will always be together and our love will never die. When I look into your eyes, I see all my dreams come true. _

_When I look into your eyes…_

Jared went to Dean and pushed him up against the back of the door, kissing him with passion and intensity. He'd never been like this with Dean before, but he just couldn't help it. Dean was his and always would be.

Dean wasn't even a little bit nervous about this. He just let himself be transported to a different world, a world where his past didn't exist… a world that was full of his future with Jared. He wrapped his leg around Jared's and whispered, "Make love to me" in his ear.

Jared's brain turned to mush. This was the best day of his life…so far. He knew they'd have so many more to come. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Dean whispered.

"Okay, but I want you to talk to me. If anything hurts or scares you, promise me that you'll tell me."

Dean nodded, "I promise. I really, really want this. You have no idea."

Jared smiled, "Yes I do." And that couldn't be any truer. Jared had wanted Dean for what felt like forever and he just couldn't believe that he was about to have him in that way.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me for this! I had originally planned on putting the sex in this chapter, but by the time I wrote it all it was way too long. So, the entirety of Chapter 25 is dedicated to Jared and Dean's first time (well, first non-drunken, real time). :)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, here it is... It's a shorter chapter, but I think it's worth it! :) Let there be sex...

Warnings for this part: Language and M/M sex (obviously)!

* * *

Chapter 25

Jared pulled Dean with him towards the bed and then pushed him down onto it. He smiled down at him, "Now the outfit makes sense. Were you planning this?"

Dean smiled shyly, "Yes."

Jared moaned. He frantically removed his clothes and threw them on the floor…everything but the boxer briefs. Then he got on the bed, beside his fiancé. He pulled Dean close and kissed him again. He tried to reign himself in, slow down, not be in such a rush. He just couldn't believe how much he wanted this. And he'd been sooooo patient.

Dean let Jared have full control over the kiss; let him touch him wherever he wanted to touch him. Dean wasn't afraid…yet anyway. He wrapped his leg around Jared's waist and gently rubbed his hard cock against the bulge in Jared's underwear.

Jared's breath hitched. His tongue traced the outline of Dean's mouth before he pressed it into said mouth. He hummed against those beautiful lips, wanting everything. His hands were all over Dean…in his hair, on his back, up and down his legs. He didn't want to miss anything. He knew he'd have many, many more times to do this in his life, but he really wanted to make their first time count.

Dean's hands found Jared's bare back, lightly scratching over those bulging muscles. "You're so fucking sexy."

Jared's eyes were dark and dangerous when he nipped at Dean's ear and whispered, "You're absolutely fuckable, do you know that?"

Dean smiled to himself. He liked the sound of that. "Is that what you're going to do to me, Jay? You gonna fuck me?"

Jared moaned deep in his throat. He closed his eyes to reign in his control. He bent down and kissed Dean gently, "I'm going to try and control myself and make this so much more than fucking, Dean. I want…no I need…you to know how special you are to me."

Dean blushed, smiling happily.

"What should I know before we get too far into this? Is there something you don't want me to do? Is there something I should do a certain way?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I'm okay, really. I trust you." Then he sighed, "Well, for the first time…could you just talk me through it a little bit…and let me see your face?"

Jared nodded, "I can do that. That's no problem. Whatever you need, Dean."

"I just love you so much…feel like my heart's going to burst. I want to give you this, want you to see how much I love and trust you. Want to have this with you."

Jared's heart swelled even more. Tears slid down his cheeks and he wrapped Dean tightly into his arms. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Dean kissed away those tears. "We're both turning in to a couple of saps."

Jared smiled, "Yeah. I never used to be like this…it's your fault."

Dean smiled, "Okay, I'll take the blame for that. I don't mind." He lightly stroked his nails down Jared's spine, "Now, where were we…?"

Jared moaned, kissing over Dean's jaw. "You shaved your face clean for me, huh?"

Dean smiled, "I shaved more than my face."

And then Jared thought he was dying.

Dean laughed.

Jared put his mouth to Dean's neck and lightly bit over it and down to his shoulder. "You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." He whispered against Dean's ear.

Dean shivered. "Prove it." He wondered where he was getting his confidence from, but it didn't really matter. He knew Jared wouldn't hurt him and that's all that mattered.

And that's when Jared slowly started to slide Dean's silky pants down his thighs. He maintained eye contact with Dean the entire time. Once the pants were off he tossed them aside. "Hmm…I never stop being amazed by how gorgeous you are." And he was completely bare of all pubic hair…it made Dean's cock look even longer.

Dean blushed, feeling exposed for the first time since Jared had showed up there.

Jared gently stroked over Dean's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jared bent down and began to kiss over Dean's chest, stopping to suck on each nipple and making Dean arch up into the touch. While he was sucking those hardened nipples his hands slid down Dean's body and gripped at his perky, perfect ass, massaging the cheeks in his hands.

Dean's body felt like it was on fire. He'd never felt like this before. "Shit. That feels so good."

Jared smiled, pulling back a little. He looked into Dean's eyes and asked, "Do you have any lube?"

Dean nodded, "Beside table."

Jared smiled to himself as he reached for the small tube. Clearly Dean really was planning this. "I'm going to use this in a few minutes, but not yet…" He slid down Dean's body and lightly licked up the underside of that reddened cock.

Dean moaned.

Jared wrapped his lips around the head, using his tongue to flick against the slit, pulling the precome into his mouth. He moaned around Dean's cock, making Dean arch up off the bed once again.

"More, more!" Dean begged.

Jared smiled to himself as he took Dean's cock a little deeper into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the ridge and over the bulging vein in the shaft. His hands came up and started rubbing over Dean's stomach and hips.

"Want you so bad." Dean nearly begged.

Jared slipped the rest of Dean's cock into his throat. It took him a minute to adjust to the size of it. This wasn't something he'd done a lot of. He just tried to keep his throat relaxed and not choke. He slipped off and then back on a couple times before wrapping his right hand around the base and stroking the base while sucking on the tip.

"Holy shit!" Dean nearly screamed. "I think I'm gonna…"

Jared continued to milk Dean through his orgasm, until he was unloading deep into his throat. It was the first time Jared had ever swallowed come. It wasn't that bad and it was Dean…so it was okay. He swallowed every drop and then let Dean's softening cock slip from his mouth.

Dean looked totally fucked out. He pulled Jared's face back up to his so that he could kiss him and taste himself on his mouth. If Jared hadn't nearly done him in he would've probably gotten at least a semi at the taste of himself on Jared's mouth. He didn't know why that turned him on, but it did.

Jared reached over for the lube, "Okay, I just want you to concentrate on being relaxed for me, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said.

Jared slid back down his body, his hand reaching out to rub lightly around Dean's puckered hole.

Dean's breath hitched. He really liked that.

"Hmm…I think you like that."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, how do you feel about this?" Jared asked, slipping down and gently letting his tongue rub over that opening. He smiled to himself as he felt Dean nearly hit the ceiling. "Just stay relaxed, baby." He pressed, very lightly, against the resistance he found there, letting his tongue open Dean up just a little bit.

Dean didn't mind the bit of pressure he was feeling, Jared's tongue felt amazing.

"Hmm." Jared hummed as he pressed his tongue in a little further. He could feel the tight walls of Dean's ass resisting him, but he could tell that Dean was enjoying himself.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Like that a lot."

Jared tongue fucked him a little bit and then pulled out of that hole. He looked up at Dean's face and smiled, "I think you liked that."

"Felt amazing."

"Good. I'm going to do that more often then."

Dean nodded with a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay, just keep staying relaxed for me." He opened up the bottle of lube and squeezed some out on to his first finger. "This will just be a bit of pressure. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean nodded, trying to be brave.

Jared pressed against that tightness so slowly, so gently that Dean found himself relaxing easily. It didn't hurt, thank God. Jared took his time, slipping that first finger in there until it was all the way in. Then he very lightly angled it up to rub against Dean's prostate.

Dean let out a slutty moan. "Do that again!"

Jared laughed, "Okay. I'm going to slip in another finger." He added more lube to the equation and slowly pressed his second finger in there. He watched Dean's face the entire time for any signs of distress. "It might burn a little bit and you're definitely going to feel a stretch. Let me know if it's worse than that."

"I'm okay." Dean whispered. He didn't really love the intrusive feeling, but he knew it was going to get better. Jared just proved to him that it could feel good.

Jared pressed that second finger all the way in and then stilled his movement. He let Dean's body relax around him, and waited until he opened his eyes. Then he hit that prostate again, very slowly sliding his fingers in and out of that tight heat.

"Oh my God!" Dean screamed. "That's amazing. I think I'm going to come again!"

Jared smiled, "That's okay. Come for me, Dean."

Dean did come…anally. He tightened up around Jared's fingers and convulsed on the bed, letting loose a string of colorful obscenities.

Jared's eyes widened, "I think that was an anal orgasm, Dean. That's so fucking hot."

"More." Dean said, "More, please."

Jared wasn't going to argue. He just continued to finger fuck Dean's ass until they were both ready to go farther. "Are you sure?" Jared asked as he lined himself up.

Dean rolled his eyes, "If you keep asking me that I'm going to chicken out. Just do it." Dean closed his eyes. He knew it was going to be more painful than Jared's fingers, but he didn't want to think about it.

Jared made sure he added a bunch more lube, he didn't care if it dripped all over the bed, he just wanted it to be the most comfortable for Dean that it could be. He slid in achingly slowly. He didn't want to do anything to hurt or scare the person he loved the most in the entire world. "Dean, look at me." He whispered.

Dean opened his eyes and looked into Jared's eyes. All he saw there was love and intense passion. It wasn't scary at all. He released a deep breath and felt the pressure of Jared sliding in farther.

"That's right, baby, just like that. God, you feel so good."

Dean buried his face in Jared's neck as Jared pressed himself the rest of the way in, bottoming out.

Jared's hands went to Dean's hair, stroking over the spikes. "It's okay, you're okay. The worst of it is over. I'm going to go very slowly, Dean. You'll start to feel pleasure here very soon."

Dean held on to Jared, wrapped himself around him as Jared very slowly pulled himself part of the way out and then slid back in. It was gentle, it was passionate and it was the most connected either of them had ever felt to another human being.

Jared peppered kisses all over every piece of Dean's skin that he could reach. "So good, so beautiful. Love you so much."

After a little bit Dean started to feel that pleasure that Jared was talking about.

Jared was very careful to try and hit that pleasurable spot inside of Dean so that he would enjoy it as much as Jared was. Jared didn't think there was any chance of him being able to hold out too long, so he just frantically hoped that he could give Dean another orgasm.

It really didn't take long for Dean to clench his ass around Jared's cock and convulse again. He wrapped his hand around his now fully hard cock and stroked it.

Jared pushed Dean's hand away, replacing it with his own. He closed his eyes and tried not to come until Dean was ready to blow his load, but it was going to be very close. He was frantic with his stroking, trying desperately hard not to scare him or hurt him, but wanting to get him off quickly so that he could get off.

Dean groaned as he felt his balls draw up close to his body and within second he was grunting and unloading all over Jared's hand and chest. Jared continued to slide into him until he just couldn't last any longer and coated the inside of Dean's ass with his thick, hot load.

They clung to each other, their breathing ragged, as they tried to come down.

"That was…" Dean muttered. He was completely at a loss for words.

"I couldn't have ever imagined that it could feel that good." Jared said softly, kissing Dean's neck. "You okay? You're not hurting at all, are you?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I mean there was a stretch and a slight burning, but nothing like what happened to me before. I liked it…a lot. I'm now wondering why I was so worried."

Jared shook his head, "Baby, what you went through…it would freak the hell out of anyone. But, look at you now. Look how you overcame it all." He nuzzled Dean's cheek. "I'm so proud of you…my fiancé!"

Dean's grin widened, "I love that word. It's my new favorite word."

"Pretty soon there will be an even better word for each other."

Dean grinned and kissed Jared, "I'm so excited."

"Me too, baby." He wrapped Dean up in his arms and stroked over his back, lovingly, gently.

"Hey Jare?" Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"So, because I'm a guy I don't get diamonds?"

Jared looked up at Dean's face. It took him a second to realize that Dean was just being a pain in the ass. "Shut up, Dean." He laughed against Dean's hair, knowing this was only the beginning of their nights together. This was just the beginning of their lives.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: We've got the dinner with the Padalecki's and more comes out about the attackers. We learn something surprising about Jensen in this chapter!

Warnings for this part: Language (no smut in this one)

*I just wanted to mention - from the last chapter - that the song lyrics were from "When I Look into Your Eyes" by Firehouse. It's a great song, you guys should check it out if you're not familiar with the song. :)

Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me with this story. I'm so in love with this story and this version of these characters! I'm currently writing chapter 32 right now and I feel like I'm just getting started. This could be a really long story. I've got over 200 pages in word and over 80,000 words and I'm just getting going...it's absolutely crazy! Thanks for your support and amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! You make me feel loved every day :)

* * *

Chapter 26

The next Sunday came very quickly…and yet it seemed like ages. They were all terrified about what could happen at the family dinner.

They all rode in together, Jared behind the wheel. He looked over at his fiancé, who was gripping the handle on the inside of the door for dear life. "Hey, Dean, it's going to be okay."

Dean just glared at Jared. He knew better than to believe that.

Between Jensen and Sam, Sam was the one who was freaking out…he was just trying to keep it inside.

They pulled in to the driveway and Jensen smiled, "Nice house." He bound from the backseat of the car, excited to meet his boyfriend's family.

Megan nearly hopped out onto the porch as soon as she saw the car. She had to check out these boyfriends. When she saw Jensen her jaw nearly hit the ground. Shit, he was prettier than most of the girls she'd ever seen.

Jensen walked up to the porch to greet her with a shy smile. "Hi, I'm Jensen."

Her eyes widened, "The doctor?"

Jensen's eyes twinkled a little bit, "That'd be the one."

Megan looked over at Sam, who had arrived just behind his boyfriend, and glared at him, "I hate you."

Sam bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter. He loved that his little sister was jealous.

Dean did not want to get out of the car. It pretty much took Jared nearly pulling the door off the hinges to get him out of the car. "It's going to be fine. Just relax."

Dean glared at Jared, "Yeah sure."

Jared pretty much dragged Dean out of the car, pulling him along with him. They got to the porch to greet Megan. "This is Dean." Jared said.

Dean gave Megan a very tentative smile and she flashed back a very excited smile. "You really are identical, aren't you?"

Jared laughed, "We need to get you something to wipe up the drool."

She swatted her big brother on the arm, "Shut up, jerk!"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Sherri came to the door behind them, "Come on in, it's cold out there. We don't need anybody getting sick again. Megan quit gawking and get inside."

Megan did as she was told, holding the door open for the boys to enter.

When they got inside they were instantly assaulted by the smell of tomato sauce and garlic bread. Dean couldn't help but smile. He loved food.

Sherri put her hands on Jensen's face, "What's your name, honey?"

"Jensen." He said.

And her smile grew, "You're a doctor, aren't you?"

Jensen nodded, "Yes, actually I'm a surgeon. I did prescribe Sam's antibiotics though."

She smiled, "It'll be nice to have a doctor in the family." She winked at Sam, who turned about twenty shades of red. Then she turned her attention to Dean. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Dean was more intimidated about being there then his brother was. She took his face in her hands too, watching the flinch that he tried to hide. "And this is Dean?" She deflected to Jared.

Jared, who was rubbing Dean's back, smiled and said, "That's right. He's my fiancé…we just got engaged."

Sherri smiled and threw her arms around Dean's neck, "Oh honey, welcome to the family!"

Dean was completely startled. He tried to make it look like he wasn't freaked out and just patted her back, going along with it.

Jared tried to deflect the attention away from Dean, "Dinner smells amazing, Mama."

She smiled, "Oh, that reminds me that I better get the bread out of the oven before it's burned." She went running towards the kitchen.

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him close, "You did great with my mom. See, it's not so bad."

Dean just glared at Jared.

Jeff came into the foyer dressed in his uniform. Dean's eyes widened.

"This is our brother Jeff. Jeff, this is Sam's boyfriend, Jensen and my fiancé, Dean."

"Fiancé, really?" Jeff took Dean's hand in his own, shaking it with excitement, "Congratulations."

Dean pulled back as quickly as he could, "Thanks." He said, staring at Jeff's huge hand.

Jeff wasn't stupid. He hadn't been a cop for five years for nothing. He studied Dean's face and then looked up at Jared. There were some questions he wanted to ask his brother. "Why don't you all head into the dining room, I'm sure we'll be eating any minute now. Dad's already in there."

Jared and Sam removed their coats and then took their significant others' coat. They hung them up by the door and then proceeded into the dining room.

Jerry smiled as his boys and their lovers walked into the room. He pointed out their seats. "We pulled out the extra leaf for the table and brought up the extra chairs from the basement. Your mom has one couple on one side and the other on the other side. Megan and Jeff will sit across from each other.

Jared and Dean claimed the left side. Sam and Jensen got the right side by default, not that anyone really cared. Jeff sat down beside Dean, wanting to keep an eye on him throughout dinner. He could see the way Dean's back tensed up as soon as he sat down.

Megan brought some food out from the kitchen, helping their mom. "Mom said that it's ready. She's just dishing things up." Megan set the bowls of pasta, sauce and sausage down on the table. Then she took her seat.

When Sherri came out she had meatballs, grilled peppers and onions, and the garlic bread in her hands. Jared immediately jumped up to help her out with all that she was carrying. Sherri patted Jared's shoulder, "Such a gentleman, this one."

Dean smiled at her in agreement. Sherri couldn't help but think that Dean deserved a gentleman.

Jerry started putting food on his plate, "So, Dean…what do you do?"

Dean looked at Jared's father and took a deep breath before answering the question. "I'm a mechanic at a garage."

Jared added, "Cars are his passion. It's kind of an art form."

Jerry nodded, "I love old cars myself."

Dean smiled, "Me too."

"Dean drives an old Chevy truck." Jared added.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. He didn't need Jared defending what he did for a living. "I know I don't make as much as my brother, but I enjoy it."

Jerry, who didn't know that Jensen was Jensen, looked over at Jensen and said, "I don't think Jared told me your name."

Jensen smiled warmly, "I'm Jensen."

"Oh. Sam's doctor." He nodded, "Nice to have a doctor in the family."

"Funny, that's exactly what Mom said." Megan added, popping a piece of garlic bread into her mouth.

* * *

After dinner Megan and Sherri went into the kitchen to clean up and the men all hung out in the living room. Jared looked over at his brother, "You just coming from a job or something?"

Jeff smiled, "Yeah. Had to do patrol this morning."

"Must've been exciting on a Sunday morning."

Jeff shrugged, "You'd be surprised how fast some people can drive when they're late for church."

They all laugh.

Jeff looked over at Jared and smiled, "Would you mind stepping outside with me for a minute? There's something I want to discuss with you."

Jared looked over at Dean, who looked like he was trying to bury himself inside of him, "I'll be right back. Just hang here with Jensen and Sam. Dad won't bite."

Jerry just laughed.

* * *

Jeff and Jared headed outside, not bothering to put on their jackets. "What is it?" Jared asked.

"Was Dean ever in trouble with the law?"

Jared looked at his brother like he was insane, "Are you asking me if he's a criminal?"

"He just seems really leery of cops."

Jared shook his head. "He's just like that with people he doesn't know. He's like this with everyone, believe me."

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

Jared sighed, "It's really not my place to talk about it."

"Someone hurt him?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah. He was attacked when he was eighteen. It was brutal and awful…he was left for dead."

"Did he file a police report?"

"I don't think so. His parents don't even know. He just wanted it to go away."

"Look, I can't force him to do anything about this, but if they're still out there then they could - and maybe already have - hurt someone else."

Jared frowned. He'd known this, of course. He really just hadn't wanted to push Dean further than he was capable of going. "I'll talk to him, but it's been a long time."

"Most likely they're still out there somewhere. They could've been scared by what happened, but more than likely they did it again. Or, they could come back for him…"

Jared's face paled. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about that. "You don't think that after all these years that they'd come back for him, do you?"

"It's hard to say." Jeff shrugged, "Look, I can look into this. I can see if there was any initial investigation done after the assault, but more than likely it's not going to turn up a whole lot."

Jared nodded, "I'll try to get names for you… One of them had been a friend of Jensen's who had become obsessed. They thought Dean was Jensen at first…"

Jeff nodded, "Probably got even angrier when he found out he wasn't the one he wanted."

"Yeah." Jared swallowed hard.

"Find out as much information as you possibly can. It would be great if you could convince Dean to talk to me." He put his hand up, "I know you might not be able to. We can't always make people do what's logical."

Jared nodded, "He finally opened up to me about what they physically did to him. I just…I don't know how much more he's going to want to tell me. Maybe I can get something out of Jensen."

Jeff nodded, "If you could get Jensen to talk to me that could help too. If I can find this friend then I might be able to find other people associated with him. How many attackers were there anyway?"

"Three."

Jeff thought, "They might've even been hired hands…we really don't know anything."

Sam walked outside, "What's going on?"

"You were supposed to stay with them, Sam." Jared said.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Jared sighed, "Jeff wants to look into what happened to Dean."

Sam nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah, so anything you could get from Jensen would be greatly appreciated." Jeff added.

Sam frowned, "He's never talked about it with me. I have no idea if he's even willing to."

"Maybe you should try." Jared added. He knew firsthand how hard this could be, but he also knew that they needed information if they were going to find these guys. "I wish I'd come to you as soon as I knew something. But, it took such a long time for him to trust me. But, now that we're getting married…I really want to be able to do something. I just want him to stop having to be afraid of everyone all the time."

Jeff nodded, "I'll do all that I can."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

That night Jensen and Sam were cuddled up together in Sam's bed. Sam was lazily stroking over Jensen's back, staring up at the wall.

"What's on your mind?" Jensen asked.

"Look, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but Jeff wants to look into what happened to Dean."

Jensen went on instant alert, "What do you mean?"

"He wants to see if he can find these guys and bring them to justice."

"And I suppose he wants you to get what you can out of me." Jensen was a little bit miffed. He understood why this was happening, but he wasn't really a fan.

"It's really important, Jen."

"I know. But, it's not about me." Jensen said.

"It is about you. They were looking for you."

"No. He was looking for me…Jimmy. Jimmy was looking for me. Jimmy came to take me to a party and Dean, sensing something was wrong, pretended to be me. He then took him to his place where he tried to rape him. Then he figured out that he wasn't me. That's when all hell broke loose." Jensen frowned. "He didn't bring the other two guys in until after he found out that it wasn't me. He was mad that he couldn't have me and that he was betrayed…so he took it out on the only person he had to take it out on."

Sam sighed, "What's Jimmy's last name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. He could still be out there. He could hurt someone else." Sam pointed out, strongly.

Jensen shook his head, "He's not going to hurt anyone else."

"How do you know that? Just because he was obsessed with you doesn't mean he couldn't have gotten obsessed with someone else after you." Sam said. He really didn't understand why Jensen couldn't see what was staring him right in the face.

"It's fine, Sam. You don't need to worry about this and neither does your brother."

Sam frowned, confused. "Why don't you want his help?"

Jensen shook his head, "It's not that, really. I appreciate the fact that he wants to help and that you and Jared want to help. Trust me; having to find him like that…having to listen to the nightmares…I appreciate all the concern for him I can get. But, it's not necessary."

"Why Jensen? What is it that you're not telling me?" Sam asked. He knew that there was something he was missing.

Jensen looked down at his hands and then back up at his boyfriend, "It just doesn't concern you, Sam."  
Now Sam was mad. "Yes, it does! You're my boyfriend…you could be hurt. And then there's Dean…my brother's going to marry him so he's going to be my brother too…he could get hurt. If they hurt him then they could hurt Jared or me or someone else that one of us loves…our families… Of course this concerns me!"

Jensen placed his hand over Sam's chest. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like that. It's just that it doesn't matter anymore. It's been a long time and we're fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Jensen asked, vaguely. "I don't want your brother looking in to Jimmy. Please."

Sam studied Jensen's face and then the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He drew in his breath, "Jensen, what did you do? What did you do to Jimmy?"

Jensen couldn't make eye contact with him, he just looked away.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, this was not originally what I planned on happening, but good old Jensen went and redirected me. Also, a lot of reality hits int his chapter, it is kind of deep and emotional, but necessary. I hope you guys don't hate me!

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 27

"Jensen!" Sam exclaimed. He was in a complete state of shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing.

Jensen's head snapped up and his eyes met Sam's. There was fire in Jensen's eyes when he spoke, "You weren't there, Sam! You didn't have to see him like that…bloody and broken…nearly dead. You weren't fucking there! I was there; I was the one who had to deal with this. I was the one who held Dean while he cried…when he had nightmares night after night for months! He still has them sometimes. He's my brother and he got himself hurt trying to keep me safe…what the hell was I supposed to do?"

Sam took a deep breath before continuing, "You were supposed to call the police, file a report. Get him arrested…not go after the son of a bitch. You could've been killed, Jensen!"

Jensen shook his head, "He was a short, skinny runt. He wasn't strong enough to overpower either of us by himself. That's why he paid those other two assholes. Believe me, the things I didn't learn from Dean I learned from Jimmy himself. I wasn't about to let anything else happen to either one of us. I did what had to be done, Sam. Are you seriously going to sit there and act like you wouldn't have done the same damn thing?!"

Sam closed his eyes, centering himself. "Okay, okay." He whispered, "It was just…God, what if something had happened to you?"

Jensen slid over closer to Sam, kissing his face, "But, I'm okay, Sam. I didn't feel like either of us was ever going to be okay until I took care of it."

"What did you do to him?"

Jensen shook his head, "I'm not going to talk about that, Sam. I'm sorry. If I tell you what I did then that makes you an accessory. Let's just say, though, that I was a lot nicer to him then he really deserved."

Sam ran his hand over his face. "I don't know what to tell my brother."

"Just tell him that we're both adamant that we don't want to pursue this. Let him know that this isn't warranted. He has so much more to do with his life, he's got other people to worry about, so it shouldn't be that big a deal."

Sam swallowed hard. He really hoped that Jensen was right.

* * *

Jared and Dean were lying in Jared's bed, cuddling…naked. Jared rubbed over Dean's back. "Hey baby, there's something I want to talk to you about and I don't want you to get upset with me."

Dean studied Jared's face. He was nervous. "What?"

Jared frowned, "My brother cornered me. He could tell that something was wrong. He knows that someone hurt you and he wants to look into it. He wants to find the men who did this and bring them to justice."

Dean's body went completely rigid. "No."

"I know you just want it to go away, but he pointed out that they could've hurt someone else or still could."

Dean shook his head, "No, Jared. Please."

"I know you're scared to go there, but I'll be right there with you. My brother's a cop and my other brother's a lawyer. You couldn't be in better hands, Dean."

Dean sighed, "It isn't that. I'm not afraid to confront it. I just…we can't."

"Why?"

"Because bad things could come of it."

"Like what?"

Dean looked kind of sick. "We can't talk about that."

"Dean, you're my fiancé. You can talk to me about anything."

"I don't want to bring you into this. I don't want your family in any of this."

"They're our family now, Dean. Come on, what's going on?" Jared was really worried.

Dean shook his head, "I'm about 98% sure that Jimmy's dead."

Jared's face went white. "Oh no. Dean, what did you do?"

Dean frowned. "I didn't do anything. You think I'd get my ass anywhere near him after what happened? No fucking way. It's not me I'm talking about…it's Jensen."

Jared sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes.

"So, you see. If your brother looks into this and knows that it's him that hurt me and then finds out that he wound up dead within a couple months…they might put two and two together. I mean, I'd take the blame for it. I'd probably get a much lighter sentence than him because he attacked me. I might be able to claim self-defense. But, Jensen…Jensen doesn't really have a defense."

"Sam's a lawyer…"

"I know. I just don't want to bring you guys into this. I can't change what Jensen did, but I can't pretend like I'm not glad that he's not out there."

Jared nodded. "Okay, I'll try and get my brother off the scent. I don't know what I'm going to do but I've gotta do something. But, what about the other two guys? Do you know who they are or what ever happened to them?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. I don't really think they matter. Jimmy was pissed because I wasn't Jensen and he couldn't overpower me. So, he brought in those other two guys who were able to restrain me. They were huge…and incredibly strong. I don't even know if Jimmy really knew their names."

Jared sighed, "I swear to you that if I ever get my hands on either of those assholes… I might be tempted to rape their asses…not that I'd be able to get it up."

Dean smiled, despite himself. "Jay, please. I don't want you to do anything stupid. These guys were huge…and they're nobody…they aren't going to do anything to me again. Just stay away from them."

Jared nodded, "Okay Dean, okay." He kissed the top of Dean's head and threaded Dean's fingers through his own. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Dean, but he vowed he would protect Dean to no end. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this man.

* * *

Both Dean and Jensen had to go to work the next day, so Sam went home to the house. "Hey Jare." He said as he hung up his jacket.

"Hey." Jared was chewing on the end of his fingernails, nervously.

"What's up?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to say to Jeff." Jared said.

Sam dropped down beside him on the couch with a sigh, "We're kind of in the same boat on that one." Sam took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know what to do about it, but Jensen admitted something to me that changes everything about this whole thing."

Jared made eye contact with Sam, "Jensen killed him, right?"

Sam's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Dean was pretty fucking sure. Guess he was right."

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Jared rubbed his face with his hand, "Will you sit here with me while I call?"

Sam reached over and squeezed his brother's hand, "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if I wanted to."

Jared gave him a sad smile and reached for his phone. He dialed his brother's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Jay." Jeff said. "Hey, what's up? You got any news for me?"

Jared closed his eyes, "Look, they don't want to pursue this. So, we're not really going to be able to do anything about this."

Jeff was disappointed, "But, if I just knew the name of Jensen's friend I could run a check and see where he's living and if he's been on the police radar at all."

Jared shook his head, "Jeff, please. Please just leave it alone."

"Alright." Jeff sighed. "I just want to help and bring justice, but if you think this will just make it worse then I'll let it go."

"God, thank you so much. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Jeff shook his head, "Is there something here that you don't want to tell me?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to say anything about it."

Jeff nodded, "Well, I just want you to know that I know there's a certain protocol for how things should be handled. But, if something bad happened to the person responsible and they're no longer in the picture, then I'm not going to do anything about that. Of course I wouldn't start to investigate that. You and Sam are my brothers and they're your boyfriends. Dean's going to be my brother soon. I know whoever did this deserved what was coming to them."

Jared let out the breath he was holding. "We just don't want anyone getting into trouble for defending themselves and their brother. If you knew what had happened to Dean you'd understand."

"Okay Jay. It's been a long time since this happened. There isn't any need to open up an old can of worms. But, if there ever ends up being anything about this case that you want me to take care of I'm here."

"Thank you so much." Jared couldn't even express how relieved he was that they weren't going to start an investigation and end up with Jensen being arrested and Sam defending him in court.

Jeff and Jared ended the conversation and then Jared ended the call. He dropped his head down onto Sam's shoulder nearly gasping for breath.

Sam reached over and wrapped his brother in his arm, holding him close, "You okay, Jay? Shit, you're taking this harder than I did and my boyfriend's the one who did it…Jensen's killed someone, Jay."

Jared looked up at Sam, his eyes filled with tears. "I swear to God, if Jensen was here right now I'd grab him and kiss him so hard he'd probably fall on his ass. I've been so worried about this asshole coming back around…I'm so glad he's out of the picture."

Sam tightened his grip on his brother, "Just for the record, if Jensen were here I'd let you kiss him…once."

Jared smiled, pressing his face in the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam rubbed his brother's back, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Everybody's fine and there isn't going to be an investigation."

Jared nodded, "I know, I know. I'm happy about that, believe me. It's just that there's so much on my mind, I…" He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

Sam brow knitted together, "What's going on, Jay? What's really bothering you?"

Jared sighed. "I just…God, I just wish it could be easier."

"What?"

"The whole marriage thing." Jared admitted. "I never worried about this shit before. The laws and stuff didn't pertain to me. It wasn't ever something that I even really had time to focus on with school and work and Sandy. But now…" He looked up at Sam, his eyes glassy and his face etched with pain, "It's illegal to get married here, Sam. Even if we got married somewhere where it is legal we'd have no rights here. He doesn't have health insurance and he wouldn't be able to go on mine. He wouldn't be able to make any medical decisions for me. We can't even adopt children. We can have a ceremony and exchange rings and stuff, but it's just not the same."

Sam nodded. He'd been thinking about this too. "I wish it was different."

"Me too." Big tears fell from Jared's eyes and landed on Sam's t-shirt. And then a huge wail came from his chest.

Sam tightened his grip on his brother, his fingers running through Jared's hair. "I've never seen two people more in love than the two of you. I know this sucks so much, but you two will find a way through this. We all will. We might have to make some changes."

"But, we shouldn't have too, Sam. And besides, what are we going to do anyway? Are we just going to pick up and move across the country? What about our jobs? And I have patients here. I can't counsel them over the phone. I'm just at such a loss…"

Sam frowned against Jared's head. He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything that he could say, really. The fact of the matter was that the situation sucked ass. "I can't make this better; I wish I could…believe me. I wish it wasn't like this. I think I'd like to marry Jensen one day, myself. We're going to be in the same boat."

"I don't want to move across the country and be away from you guys." Jared moaned in anguish. "You're my twin brother, I need you."

Sam shook his head, "You're never going to lose me, Jare. I'm not going anywhere. If you move then I move, it's that simple."

"What about Jensen?"

"You really think he's going to stay here if Dean leaves?"

Jared shook his head, "I think he has the most to lose though."

"Nah. People get sick everywhere. They need surgeons all over the country. He's a great doctor, he'll find another job." Sam said. "You might have to do something else for a while. You might have to go back to school. Or you might be fine. You might start a practice and establish yourself quickly."

Then Jared's eyes widened with a horrible realization that he hadn't thought of until that moment. "What if Dean changes his mind? What if this whole thing is too big a hassle and he decides he doesn't want to go through with it after all? We haven't even met their family yet. They could hate us. What would happen then?"

Sam tucked Jared's hair behind his ear, "Jay, you've always been this happy-go-lucky, optimistic person. It scares the hell out of me to see you like this."

Jared sighed, "I just have so much to lose. Dean is…he's everything."

"You're not going to lose Dean. Trust me, he feels just as strongly about you as you do for him. And he isn't going to change his mind. Can't you see how insanely happy he is? He wants everything that you want."

Jared nodded and wiped at his eyes, starting to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and whispered "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked. "For being vulnerable once in your life? For needing your brother? Look, you're an identical genetic copy of me, Jared. We are two of a kind and I will always be here for you, okay? You don't have to be afraid to talk to me or to lean on me when you need to. I love you."

"Thank you." Jared hugged Sam tightly against himself, "I love you too."

* * *

Jared came over later that evening to take Dean out for a movie date. He tried his absolute best not to be sad, he didn't want to ruin Dean's mood.

Dean came to the door, looking sinful in a pair of tight light-wash jeans and a lightweight black sweater that hugged the firm muscles of his chest and arms.

"Hey baby." Jared said. He looked down and smiled, "You look delicious."

Dean smiled, "Well, you know…"

Jared smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes.

Dean studied his face, "You okay, Jay?"

Jared nodded, "I'm okay now. I talked to Jeff and he's not going to pursue this at all. And I leaned on Sam a little bit, for once."

Dean frowned, "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

"I know, Dean. I was just having a freak out moment. They're rare but they do happen."

Dean wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and pulled him flush against his body, "What were you freaking out about?"

Jared's hand came down to rest on Dean's back. He traced the line of Dean's muscular back through the fabric of his sweater. "Just losing you, that's all." He didn't feel like getting in to the rest of it at that point. He just wanted to be able to go out with Dean and have a good time. He'd talk to Dean about it all later.

Dean looked up into Jared's face, "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. You have to know that. If anyone was going to leave anyone around here it'd be you leaving me. You've got your shit together and I'm a basket case."

Jared kissed all over Dean's face. "No. Never going to leave you. And you're not a basket case. Look at everything you've done. You're amazing. I just can't believe that you're mine. I'll never stop being surprised by how amazing my life is turning out to be."

"Me either." Dean whispered. He slipped his hand into Jared's as they headed out for their date.

* * *

A/N: Jared and Dean will eventually have to work through this crap, but clearly he didn't want to do that in this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Okay, so this chapter is different than after I had originally wrote it. I had to change a few things to add the stuff about the Texas laws and what he wanted to do. So, the chapter is quite a bit longer than the rest. But, that doesn't matter all that much. I hope it doesn't seem disjointed with what happens at the beginning and then the end. The chapter flowed a bit better before I had to change it, but I hope you guys still like it.

I have no idea where the end came from. I had no intention of going there, but - once again - they took the reigns. Some of you are going to enjoy this and others will be leery. I don't really plan to go anywhere with this, it just creates some interesting dynamics.

Thanks guys for your continued support!

Warnings for this part: Language and raging, full on M/M steamy sex! (Also slight incestuous comments)

* * *

Chapter 28

Jensen came out into the living room the next evening. He sat down beside his brother on the couch and put his feet up, a beer in hand. He really needed to unwind after his long couple of days at the hospital. "So, how's the wedding planning going?"

Dean frowned, "Not so hot. Haven't started doing anything yet."

Jensen said, "You should really think about calling Mom and getting her and Mackenzie in on this wedding planning."

Dean made a face, "Um yeah…no." There was no way he was going to open that can of worms. "Would you really want those two in charge of your wedding?"

Jensen snickered, "You have a point. You might actually end up in a dress."

Dean shook his head, "Would never happen."

"Yeah, that would really be something though."

"Maybe they'd have you in a pink maid of honor dress."

Jensen beamed, "You want me to be your maid of honor?"

Dean burst into a fit of laughter, "You're kidding me, right?" He shook his head, "For one thing, I always end up being the girl… But, wouldn't you at least want to be called the man of honor or something?"

Jensen smiled, "Well, if it was just the four of us I'd do the whole MOH thing up, but since our parents are going to be there and all…you have a very valid point."

Dean shrugged, "We don't know our parents will be there. Hell, we don't even know where we're going to have it. We can't have it here. We're going to have to travel for this shindig."

Jensen frowned, "Yeah, I guess I hadn't really thought about that."

"I never really thought about it before either. But, it's kind of a big thing. I mean we really need to consider everything, you know."

Jensen sighed, "Yeah. What do you want to do, Dean? I mean, if you get married and then come back here…it's not going to be legal here…so what are you going to do?"

Dean shook his head, "I haven't had a chance to talk to Jared about this yet, so I can't really say one way or another what the best plan is. But, I just know that I love him and I want this, Jen. I really, really want this. I don't want some sham where we get to live together without any legal rights. That's what'll happen if we stay here."

"Are you thinking of moving out of state?"

"It's a pretty real possibility." Dean said. "Texas is my home, I love it here, but Jared means more to me than that. I just…I just don't want to be away from you."

Jensen reached over and squeezed Dean on the knee. "You don't need to worry about that, Dean. If Sam and I want to get hitched we'll be in the same boat. I don't see any reason to stay here if you two leave. Besides, I don't really see Sam staying without him anyway. And, it's not like I'm going to put my job before my twin brother."

Dean's eyes widened, "Really?"

Jensen sighed, "Geez Dean, what kind of person do you think I am? There are hospitals all over the country. I can work somewhere else, it's not really that big a deal. And, you're my brother…my identical twin brother…like I'd pick some stale hospital over you."

Dean smiled, laying his head against Jensen's shoulder. "I like hearing you say that."

Jensen smiled, reaching out to run his hand over Dean's back, "Do you need me to say it a few hundred more times? For Pete's sake, you gave up everything for me, Dean. The least I could do is move with you if you move."

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face there. "It's a lot to think about. It's stressful."

"I know, Dean, but you'll work it out. All that really matters is that you and Jared are together and happy. You can work through everything else. You'll do what you need to do." Jensen lightly nudged his brother, "And I know you'll finally work up the courage to talk to our parents."

"Yeah, about that…not really looking forward to that."

"I told mom about Sam." Jensen admitted.

Dean's jaw dropped, "You told our mother about your boyfriend?"

Jensen nodded, "She was very shocked. But, she said she wanted to meet him. The person I worry the most about is Josh."

Dean nodded. He and his older brother, Josh, didn't get along very well. And on top of that, Josh just wasn't going to understand or be supportive of this.

"I think he'll come around though." Jensen added.

Dean shrugged, "I suppose." Dean's phone started to beep and he looked at it. He smiled, "It's from Jared."

Jensen tried not to laugh at the stupid look on his brother's face. "What does he want?"

"He sent me another song…gotta go." And Dean was off to his bedroom for some privacy.

Jensen sighed, "Why don't Sam and I have songs?"

* * *

Dean closed and locked his bedroom door, wanting his privacy to listen to the song file. He started playing it…it was by Steelheart…and he was pretty sure from the title that he was going to love it.

_Angel eyes, you have angel eyes. Such a smile, lights up my life. You're a dream come true; now I'm holding you and I'll never, never let you go. I will never let you go._

_First time I laid my eyes upon you, all my dreams were answered. First time I kissed your tender lips, my love to you I surrendered. _

_I'll never let you go. You're always on my mind. You're the only one for me, you're all I need and I'll never, never let you go._

_Angel eyes, my heart relies on the love you give to me. You never let me down, you're always by my side and I'll never, never let you go. I will never let you go._

_When my heart starts to crumble and the tears start to fall, you hold me close with tender lovin' and give me strength to carry on._

_I'll never let you go. You're always on my mind. You're the only one for me, you're all I need and I'll never, never let you go…_

Dean couldn't help the huge grin that formed on his face. They'd both turned into sappy romantics. It was kind of sickening, but yet he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before and he didn't intend to ever let Jared go either.

He texted Jared back telling him how much he loved the song and the beautiful man who had sent it to him. Jared texted back that he was horny. Dean laughed and asked him if he was sure he wasn't really Sam.

And then Jared sent Dean a picture of his hard cock.

Dean immediately called him, "I sure hope you're not sitting there with a patient right now, Jay."

Jared laughed, "No, she's gone. She probably would've have appreciated it very much."

Dean laughed. "I highly doubt that, Jay, I think most people can appreciate a sight like that. You're so hot you turn straight guys gay."

Jared burst into laughter. "God, I love you."

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Dean smirked, "So, it looks like you're kind of a in a predicament there, Jay. Looks like you could really use some help with that."

Jared moaned a little, "That's right, Dean. I need lots of help with it."

Dean asked, "Is Sam there? Maybe he could help you out; it'd be like assisted masturbation or something."

Jared muttered, "And now I'm not hard anymore… Thanks for that."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting into laughter. "Here, hang on a second and I'll make it up to you." He unzipped his fly and then pulled his cock free of his underwear. He began to lightly stroke himself hard.

Jared could hear some noises and wasn't sure what was going on. He knew what he wanted to be going on, but he wasn't sure if it was or not. "What are you doing?"

Dean rasped, "You'll find out in a minute."

"Shit." Jared muttered. The sound of Dean's voice when he was in the mood was more than he could handle. Dean's usual baritone became a husky base when he was turned on…it was so fucking sexy. And then when Jared opened the pix message his fiancé had sent him his brain short circuited. "Dean…" he whined.

Dean smiled, still stroking himself. He was into this now. "I can't stop now, Jay. You got me all worked up."

"I know the feeling." Jared said, stroking himself too. "Wish I was there with you, Dean."

"Why aren't you?" Dean asked.

Jared moaned, "If you can wait until I get there…."

Dean's hand stopped moving, "I can wait." The real thing was so much better than the imitation. "Want you, Jay."

"I'll get there as quickly as I can." Jared husked.

"Just drive safe." Dean muttered. The last thing he wanted was for Jared to be so horny that he got careless behind the wheel.

"I'll be fine." Jared said. He sounded desperate already.

"I'll be waiting for you." Dean whispered in a husky voice.

Jared ended the call and nearly ran out of the house.

Dean smiled to himself. It was nice to know that Jared wanted him so badly.

* * *

Jensen knocked on Dean's door. "Hey Dean, how was the song? And what was the song anyway?"

Dean came to the door, his eyes dark and his jeans tented, "It was a good song."

Jensen took in Dean's appearance and his eyes widened, "I guess so. Shit."

Dean swallowed hard, "Jared's coming over."

Jensen nodded, "Okay. That's probably a good idea. I wouldn't want you to get desperate and dry hump my leg or something."

Dean smiled, "Tempting…very tempting."

Jensen's eyebrows rose. "Whoa." Dean was almost scary when he was horny.

Dean was amused by the look on Jensen's face. "I'm not going to hump your leg. Or any other part of your body for that matter…"

Jensen looked relieved. "That's good. That's just awkward."

Dean laughed, "You have nothing to worry about Jensen. I'm much more interested in Jared's cock than yours."

Jensen's jaw dropped. He'd never heard Dean talk like that before. "You must really be horny."

"You have no idea."

There was a pounding on the door. Jensen's eyes widened, "That was fast."

Dean ignored Jensen and power walked to the door. He threw it open and pulled Jared into the apartment. "Hey baby." He said pressing his lips against Jared's forcefully. Then he wrapped his hand around Jared's shirt and virtually dragged him to his bedroom.

They passed by Jensen who was standing there with his jaw hanging open. Jared waved at him, "Hi Jensen. Bye Jensen." Then he was pushed into Dean's bedroom and the door was shut behind him.

* * *

"Shit Dean." Jared grinned. "I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah well, now that I completely trust you and we've been there…I'm going to want this from you a lot. Can you handle that?"

Jared's eyebrows rose, "I think I'm up for the challenge."

Dean gave Jared a quick once-over, focusing on the gigantic erection in his pants. He licked his lips, "Looks like you're definitely up for something." He dropped to his knees, unhooked Jared's pants and slid them down his thighs. Then he pushed Jared's underwear down too, freeing his dangerously hard erection. "Hmm, so hard, so hot."

Jared moaned as he felt Dean stroke up and down that hard shaft with his steady, calloused hands. "God Dean, so fucking amazing. Want you so fucking bad."

Dean smiled. There was one thing he was nervous as hell about doing, but this was Jared, so he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the head of Jared's cock.

Jared's brain exploded all over the wall…almost. He'd never had Dean's lips around his cock before and he just didn't know what to do. One thing he knew he wasn't going to do was take over the situation or fuck into that mouth. He was just going to have to keep himself steady and let Dean be in complete control.

Dean did the best he could. He used his mouth and tongue to stimulate Jared's cock all the while still rubbing up and down the base with his hand. He could tell that Jared wasn't disappointed with his ministrations, so that was all that really mattered.

"Dean, I'm gonna…you better stop."

Dean pulled off Jared's cock with an obscene pop and then quickly stripped his own clothes off and climbed up onto the bed on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. He looked over his shoulder, "Come on Jay, get over here."

Jared was on the move before his brain even registered it. He stood behind Dean's perfectly presented ass and placed his hands on his hips. He could feel Dean's body trembling and frowned. He bent over Dean's back and kissed all the way down his spine, "I love you, Dean. You're so beautiful. There's nothing to be nervous about. Just stay relaxed for me." He slowly and gently spread Dean's cheeks with his hands. "Hmm." He murmured, bending down to lick over Dean's pretty pink hole, causing Dean to nearly jump off the bed. Jared tightened his grip on Dean and started to press his tongue into the tight hole.

"Fuck." Dean whined. That was definitely a great way to get Dean to forget his nerves. He was suddenly way too horny to be nervous. He panted hard, his body flushing with his desire, "Want you, Jay. Want you so bad."

"Shhh." Jared soothed, "I'm gonna take care of you." He used his slick to lubricate the way for one of his fingers. He gently pressed inside, feeling the tightness of Dean all around him. "Just relax for me, baby."

Dean let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and just let Jared do his thing.

Jared spent a long time stretching Dean's ass. He was very careful with him; he didn't want Dean to feel any pain at all. He was also sure to angle all fingers he added to the mix up so that he could hit that spot inside of Dean that would only help to enhance his pleasure and keep him focused on other things. Jared wanted Dean so horny he couldn't even think to be nervous.

Once Jared had stretched Dean with three fingers he peppered kisses over the scars on Dean's backside and husked, "You ready, baby?"

Dean was a hot mess by that point. He was panting and writhing, feeling utterly helpless in Jared's very capable hands. He nearly growled out, "Ready Jay. Fuck me, Jay." Jared had taken so much time to prep him, going so slowly and gently that Dean was just about to scream for him to just fucking take him already. He was glad he'd kept his trap shut though.

Jared took a second to flip Dean back onto his back. He knew that Dean was likely too out of it to really care, but he didn't want to take the chance.

Dean looked up at Jared and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and sought out his mouth. The kiss was hot and heavy, demanding and almost sloppy.

Jared coated his cock with lube and guided it to Dean's entrance. "Hmm." He nearly vibrated with anticipation. "I want you so fucking bad. You feel so good around me, Dean. You've opened up so nicely to me." He slowly pressed himself within that tight glove of heat and groaned as he forced himself to still his movements. "Shit."

Dean looked up at Jared, nearly drunk on his lust. "Move Jay. Please."

Jared finally started to move, pressing deeply in and then pulling out. "You feel so fucking good, baby. Love you so much." Jared stilled for a minute so that he wouldn't come.

Dean whined in protest, "Come on Jay, keep going. So horny." He reached down and wrapped his cock in his own hand.

Jared groaned and nudged Dean's hand away, replacing Dean's hand with his own. The only difference between what Dean had been doing and what Jared was doing was that Jared stroked him lightly, not giving him what he needed in order to get off.

Dean made little disapproving noises which just made Jared smile to himself.

"Just relax and be a good boy for me." Jared instructed, by Dean's ear.

Every touch, every movement of Jared's body…even his breath against his ear…made him so hot, made him feel like he would burst. Dean let out a helpless, loud moan.

"Yeah Dean," Jared exclaimed, "Love it when you get loud like that. Want the whole world to hear it."

Dean smiled, "Would serve Jensen right." Payback could be a bitch.

Jared laughed, "You like the thought of him hearing us, don't you?" Jared bit at Dean's neck and shoulder, leaving his mark on him.

Dean whimpered, "Fuck yeah, Jay."

"Yeah Dean, so hot, so hot." Jared wasn't entirely sure how it went from being about them to suddenly trying to send Jensen a message, but it was making him even hotter to think about Jensen sitting in his bedroom touching himself. "Do you think Jen's touching himself as he listens to us?"

Dean nearly screamed out, tightening his legs around Jared's waist and trying to pull him impossibly closer.

"Hmm," Jared moaned, "Does that turn you on? Does thinking about Jensen touching himself make you hot? What if Sam was over there too? What if Sam fucked Jenny so hard, thinking about you?"

And that did it. Dean screamed out, coming hard all over Jared's stomach.

Jared's eyes widened. He hadn't really been stroking Dean to get him off and he hadn't been hitting his prostate. "Shit." He whined, "That really turned you on, didn't it?"

Dean's heart was nearly beating out of his chest.

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and took him slowly and gently, this time being sure to rub against Dean's prostate.

Dean began to whine and rut up against him, finding his cock hardening once again.

Jared's voice was right by Dean's ear when he said "you hard again, baby? You love it that much, huh? Love feeling my cock in your ass while thinking about Sam and Jensen hearing us…thinking about us. You're so dirty, Dean. So naughty." He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and stroked him quick and hard with a purpose.

Dean shot his load once again. With his ass all tightly clenched around Jared's cock he came hard, deep into Dean's fucked out hole.

They collapsed together on the bed, completely worn out. Jared kissed Dean's cheek, "You okay, baby?"

Dean nodded and sighed, "I'm great. Not afraid anymore, Jay."

Jared smiled, "Good. Nothing to be afraid of." He nuzzled against Dean's face, "I can't believe how hot that was. I also can't believe I managed to hold off my orgasm that long. I thought I was gonna blow the second I was in there. You feel so amazing. Your ass is fantastic, Dean."

Dean blushed.

"And shit, you went nuts when I started talking all dirty to you. Maybe we should find a way to incorporate them in some capacity if it's going to make you get like that…"

Dean didn't respond.

Jared didn't like how quiet Dean had gotten. He frowned, pulling Dean close in his arms. "Hey, it's okay, Dean. I was just saying it because you seemed to want it. I just want to make you happy. You know I don't feel the same about him, right? I don't want Jensen the way I want you. I can't lie and pretend that I'm not attracted to him, but you're attracted to Sam. He's an identical copy of you, so what's not to like about that? But, I'm not marrying him, Dean, I'm marrying _you_. Only you. And I would never do anything to hurt you or scare you."

Dean swallowed hard, "It's hot to think about, I just…I don't know. I haven't really ever felt loved before…"

"Shh." Jared whispered softly against Dean's neck, "I will always love you. Only you. You are amazing, beautiful and perfect. You are all that I want, Dean." Jared kissed Dean's shoulder and neck, "No matter what happens, with anything or anyone, you are mine. You will always be mine. Never gonna let you go. Just like the song said."

"Yours." Dean whispered in response. He really, really liked the sound of that.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: This chapter wasn't originally here. I ended up adding this when I changed things and added a lot of stuff about the Texas marriage laws and stuff. I hope you don't hate the way I decided to handle the situation. I was going to have Jared and Dean talk about it alone, but realized that it really affects all of them, so they should probably all be a part of the conversation. Besides, Jared was talking to Sam about it and Jensen was talking to Dean.

I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it was an extra one. The next chapter will be Jensen and Dean's birthday. It's taken me 3 chapters to do all of the stuff they did that day... :) We'll also be seeing the Ackles clan within the next two chapters! It will be a dramatic chapter, that's all I'll say about that.

Things are slow moving in this story, I have a TON of things to do with these characters. This could be a very long story. It could go on for 60 + chapters. I hope you guys don't mind.

And, to answer any questions you guys have about the whole foursome thing...there's a possibility down the road of exploring that in a safe kind of way. I have to be true to the characters and do it in a way that won't end up with Dean scared or insecure. There is a lot to balance with that. So, we'll just have to see how that goes.

Warnings for this part: Language, some suggestive comments

*Song lyrics from the last chapter are from Steelheart's 'I'll Never Let You Go', btw. Awesome song!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Chapter 29

The following evening the four men all decided to hang out at the apartment, order pizzas and watch movies. It was the night before Jensen and Dean's birthday and this was like a pre-game party for all that Jared and Sam had planned for their actual birthday the next evening.

Jared walked into the living room with a paper plate with five pieces of pizza stacked on top of each other and a liter bottle of sprite tucked under his arm. "This is the life." He muttered.

The other three men gaped at him.

"What?" He asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you seriously going to eat and drink that all by yourself?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah." Jared said. "I'll probably eat a couple more later."

Dean smiled, "My baby needs his strength." He winked at him.

Then Jared started choking on his pizza.

Dean hit him on the back, "You okay, Jay? Guess I shouldn't make you laugh when you're stuffing your face."

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Good job, Dean. Lucky for you, I could do emergency surgery right now to save your life…"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "Kind of tooting your own horn there aren't you, Jenny?"

Jensen shrugged.

Sam smiled in amusement. He shook his head, "You two…seriously…"

Dean looked up at Sam, "We what?"

Sam smiled, "There are some ways we could deal with the bickering."

Dean rolled his eyes, "We are not mud wrestling."

Sam smirked and winked, "I was thinking jell-o…"

* * *

After they were done eating Sam took all their plates and empty cups out to the kitchen. When he came back out he locked eyes with Jensen, who nodded at him, sighed and said, "Okay guys there are some things we should talk about." He knew it should've been either Jared or Dean to bring this up, but at the rate that was going it would be Christmas before they decided to pay any attention to the elephant in the room.

"What is it?" Dean asked. He looked at Jared, who looked just as surprised as he did.

"Okay, so maybe this isn't the best way to deal with this, but since it kind of affects all of us and you two are clearly not interested in bringing it up, I will."

Jared's head shot up and he looked at his brother. What the hell was he doing? "Sam…"

Sam put up his hand. "No. Jen and I talked and we decided that since you're both thinking about this shit and only talking to us about it that we should just clear the air." He looked at Dean, "Jared had a break down the other night about the wedding…about the Texas marriage laws and what you guys were gonna do." Then he looked at Jared, "And then the next day Dean was worrying about the same thing…talking to Jensen." He sighed, "You two need to talk to each other about this sometime too."

Jared looked down at his hands and Dean turned red.

Jensen smiled, "Okay, maybe I should take over. Tact isn't one of your virtues, Sam."

Sam muttered a bit to himself but came around and sat down, letting Jensen speak.

"We just want you to know that nobody understands what you're going through better than us. And, while we love you both with all our hearts, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to each other about this."

"I'm not afraid to talk to him about it." Dean said. "There's just been a lot going on."

"Yeah." Jared said. "I know we need to talk about this. I want to talk about this. This is our futures we're talking about here."

Jensen nodded, "That's right. But, it's our futures too. The way I look at it is that you have three options really. The first option is that you have a really long engagement and wait until Texas changes it's laws…but it could be a while. Second option is to have a ceremony and exchange rings, get a house and just live together as a married couple without legally being married in this state. Or three…you move out of state, to somewhere where it's legal. Either way, regardless of the decision, Sam and I are going to support you guys and be there every step of the way. If you want to stay here then we'll do that. But, if you want to move then we'll move with you…assuming you want us to."

Jared looked up at Jensen, "You'd leave your job at the hospital?"

"Yeah. I already told Dean that. I go where he goes."

Sam nodded, "And I go where Jared goes."

"So, that's settled. You no longer need to worry about us. Clearly we're going to have to find work wherever it is, that is a factor, but if that's what you guys want to do then that's what we'll do. I'm not worried, people get sick everywhere.

Jared smiled. "You guys are awesome." He looked at Dean, reaching for his hand, "How do you feel about this, Dean?"

Dean hated having all eyes on him. He wanted to say the right thing. He wanted to do what everyone wanted of him. He swallowed hard, "Well, I mean…I just want to do whatever you want to do."

Jared shook his head, "No. I want to know what you really want."

Dean frowned. He really didn't want to be the one to settle this. Jared was the one who proposed, he was the one who was going to buy whatever house they ended up with...he seemed to be more 'in charge' if anyone was. He shook his head, "I don't want to make the decision by myself. What if everyone else hates it? I don't want to be the bad guy."

"Shh. Nobody's making you into the bad guy, Dean. And as for me, I just want to make you happy so it doesn't matter. What do you want? Deep in your heart, what do you want?"

Dean sighed. "I want everything, Jare, you know that. I want to marry you, want to get dogs with you, get a house and not have to worry about who gets it if something bad happens, I want to adopt children. I want to be legally married to you. I'm sorry to make life difficult, I just—"

Dean was cut off before he could finish what he was saying by Jared's mouth covering his in a strong, passionate kiss.

Dean smiled, "Are we good then?"

"Baby, of course we're good. You gotta know that I want all of that too. Neither one of us ever imaged that we'd be marrying another man…we just want what we could've had with a woman. Obviously neither of us can carry a child, we can't change that, but adoption is a very real possibility, just not here. The thought of moving is scary and challenging and we'll have to leave our family and friends, but we have to do what we have to do."

Dean leaned forward and put all of his weight onto Jared's body, lying down on top of him on the couch.

Jensen and Sam raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Should we give you two some privacy?" Sam asked.

Jared kissed Dean deeply and then slid them into a more comfortable position with Dean tucked comfortably at his side. He looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex you pervert."

Sam shrugged. "Seemed like the start of something kinky."

Dean smirked "Brushing your teeth is the start of something kinky for you, Sammy."

Sam shrugged, "Well yeah, you don't want to be making out with bad breath…"

They all laughed.

Jared shook his head, "I just want to say that we have the two best brothers in the world. We're so lucky to have you guys on board with our plans."

Jensen looked at Jared as if he was insane, "Dean's my identical twin brother. We've never been apart for more than a day. We might as well have been born conjoined…"

Sam thought that over for a minute, "That would make sex very interesting."

Dean rolled his eyes, "What is it with you and your inappropriate mouth anyway?"

Sam flashed Dean a dark look, "You love my inappropriate mouth."

Dean blushed as red as a tomato.

Sam smiled to himself smugly, Jensen shook his head and Jared wrapped his arm more tightly around Dean, knowing that he was thinking about what happened when they'd had sex. Jared lightly kissed the sensitive skin of Dean's ear.

Jensen looked over at his boyfriend and asked, "Are you through? Can you stop torturing my brother now, please?"

Sam laughed, "I'm not torturing him. He loves it."

"What is your fascination with Dean anyway?" Jensen asked.

Everyone turned to look at Jensen. Dean wanted to dig a hole in the floor and bury himself. He didn't like being the subject of conversation, especially when Jensen was starting to act kind of jealous.

Sam frowned and shook his head, "You know I like to goof around and flirt…I don't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, Jen. I'll try harder to keep my mouth shut."

Jared tried to diffuse the situation. "I think it's easy to have things go a little too far in our situation. I mean it's not like I can deny that I'm attracted to Jensen and I know Dean's attracted to Sam…"

Dean whined, "Jay…"

Jared hushed him, "Like he's not attracted to you… But, the point I'm trying to make is that we have to make sure that we don't say or do something to hurt anyone. I love Dean with all my heart and I have no intention of ever losing him. So, I have to keep myself in check."

Sam nodded, "You're better at that than I am. Besides, that's kind of how Dean and I work. I flirt with him and he tries to pretend that he doesn't want it. It doesn't mean anything."

Jensen sighed and asked Sam, "Do you wish you'd gotten to kiss him the way I got to kiss Jay before we settled down?"

Sam shook his head, "No, Jen. It wouldn't have changed anything. I love you and I want you…I just goof around. But, I can stop if it's going to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Jensen."

Jensen nodded, pulling Sam close, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted. Everything's been up and down lately and I just had a mini freak out moment."

Dean finally pulled his face out of Jared's neck and looked at them, "I think we all have those moments from time to time. I got a little jealous last night myself. Jared had to assure me that I was his and nobody would ever change that."

Jensen looked at his brother, "Who were you jealous of?"

"You." He answered truthfully.

Jensen's brow furrowed, "Why?"

Jared shook his head, "It was nothing. Just something that came up…"

Dean sighed, "It was just kinky talk, Jen. I'm sure you and Sam do it all the time."

Jensen smiled, "Not about the two of you. Was it about us? Were you two getting it on while talking about us?"

Dean groaned and Jared just chuckled.

Sam smiled, "I'm not sure whether to be turned on or horrified."

And then they all laughed.

Jensen shook his head, "Well, if you're horrified then there's no hope for the rest of us. Takes a lot to horrify you, Sam."

Sam flashed Jensen a glare.

* * *

That night Sam was holding Jensen and caressing his back. "I hope I didn't upset you too badly earlier. You know I don't feel about him the way I feel about you. He's just…I don't know. He always gets so flustered and he blushes and I enjoy myself."

Jensen smiled, "Oh Sam, it wouldn't be you if you didn't enjoy it. But no, I was just being jealous and worried. He used to be this immature, cocky bastard who thought he was the shit. At least that's how he acted. Then he did the most sacrificial thing for me in the whole world and I saw him in a new vulnerable light. Then eventually he went back to being childish and immature…and hit on every girl he came across. It was a defense mechanism. I see that now. I see how happy he is and how soft and gentle he can be and it makes me wonder if I make you as happy as he makes Jared. I'm not like him. I'm not emotional like that."

Sam kissed Jensen's forehead, "You're perfect. You're exactly right for me. I wouldn't have the first fucking clue what to do with Dean…I'd probably make him cry or something…Jared's good for him, good with him. They're happy and I'm so happy for them. But, you are much more my type. You I can handle…and I enjoy handling you…"

Jensen nearly giggled when he felt Sam's hand sliding seductively down his washboard abs to his rapidly growing erection. Then Sam looked at him and waggled his eyebrows. He burst into laughter again.

* * *

Jared and Dean were making out hot and heavy when Jared suddenly stopped and pulled Dean back, out of breath. "Hey, it's midnight…Happy Birthday!"

Dean took a few quick breaths and smiled, "Were you seriously watching the clock as we were making out?"

Jared shrugged, "Just the last couple minutes. I didn't want to miss midnight."

Dean smiled, "You're such a softy."

"Shut up." Jared said with a grin.

Dean sighed, "You don't think we have a fucked up relationship, do you?"

"Why, because we had a little bit of kinky talk about them hearing us having sex? Of course not. That was nothing. It was completely harmless."

"Sam can be so fucking infuriating sometimes." Dean muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Then randomly he'll do something sweet just to piss you off that you can't be irritated with him anymore."

Dean laughed.

"I hope you weren't upset that I confessed what happened."

"It's okay." Dean said. "They're our twin brothers and they were bound to find out eventually."

Jared laughed, "I bet they'll think about that next time they're getting kinky…"

Dean sighed, "Again I ask, do we have a fucked up relationship?"

Jared kissed Dean's forehead, "We have a perfect and wonderful relationship. Things just get crazy sometimes because they look like us…which means that they're hot."

Dean couldn't help but laugh hysterically at that. "You're so vain, Jay."

Jared pulled Dean down on top of him and started to make out with him again.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: So, this chapter starts out kind of interesting... This is the first chapter of Dean and Jensen's birthday. :) I hope you enjoy them.

I'm working on 35 right now and something shocking just happened! I had no idea this was ever going to happen. I never would've guessed in a million years that this would happen between Jared and Sam. Before you get too excited, it's not something that's done in a sexual manner. It is something that could be a big part of sex, but it's not in their case. But, still really shocking. I really hope you guys will still like it and support the story. I'm just an instrument for these characters. I write what they tell me. So, hopefully it won't turn some of you away. And maybe I'm being a slight bit over-dramatic about it too. But, just when I think I know my characters they go and throw me for a loop...

Warnings for this part: Language and a slight bit of accidental incest (don't get too excited).

* * *

Chapter 30

Early the next morning Jensen nearly flew into Dean's bedroom. He frantically tried to wake Dean by shaking his foot and yelling. Dean didn't appear to be waking up fast enough for his taste so he pretty much jumped on top of his sleeping brother, not in the mood to wake him up gently. He had business to deal with immediately. "Dean, come on."

Jared's eyes opened and he had to shake his head to prevent his brain from exploding. "Jen, what are you…?"

Jensen looked down and realized he was sitting heavily on top of Dean, his underwear covered pelvis flush against Dean's naked one. If Jensen's frantic yelling at him hadn't made Dean stir awake, the feeling of something rubbing against his dick definitely did. But, when he opened his eyes he was completely shocked to find his brother in his lap. What the hell?

And then Sam came running into the room. He'd heard Jensen's phone ring and then he'd heard Jensen swearing while he was still mostly unconscious. Then Jensen had run out of the room. Sam had wanted to make sure that everything was alright. "What's going on?" And he nearly lost it when he saw the sight before him. He let out a noise that sounded an awful lot like a moan. He was frozen like a statue in the doorway, unable to take his eyes away.

It was like slow motion. Jensen moved himself away, a blush forming high on his cheeks and then he looked away, trying to collect himself.

Jared pulled the sheet above Dean's waist to give them both a little bit more privacy.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, trying to shake out the cobwebs. "Wha…what's going on?" Dean studied Jensen's face and noticed how uncomfortable he was so he tried to lighten the mood, "Well, besides you trying to molest me…"

Jensen let out a strangled sound. "Dean…" He still couldn't look at him.

Dean sat up, putting a hand on Jensen's shoulder, "You obviously came in here for a reason. What was it?"

That's when Jensen nodded and turned to look at him, his cheeks still red from embarrassment. "Mom called. She wants us to come over for cake and ice cream later."

"Okay…?" Dean asked, confused.

"She wants us to bring our dates…"

Dean swallowed hard. Shit. "I was actually going to talk to her about it today. You told her we were doubling tonight, didn't you?"

Jensen nodded.

Dean sighed, "I'll just call her back and give her a head's up." Then he looked at Jared, "Is it okay? I know you two had plans for us and everything. Will this work?"

Jared looked over at Sam for confirmation, but Sam looked like he was lost in a fantasy. So, Jared took it upon himself to answer it, "Yeah, we'll push the reservations up to five. Then we'll go over afterwards."

Dean nodded and leaned over to kiss Jared softly on the cheek, "Thanks Jay."

Jensen found his legs beneath him and walked as quickly out of the room as he possibly could, grabbing Sam's arm along the way.

Dean met Jared's eyes and he just shrugged.

Jared smiled in response.

* * *

Dean got up and took a quick shower and changed. Then he called his mother. He was nervous as hell, but it needed to be done.

"Dean? Hi sweetie." Donna said as she answered the call.

"Hi mom." Dean closed his eyes and worked up his courage. "Jensen told me you called him earlier. He also told me that you said to bring dates…"

"That's right honey; your brother told me that you two were going on a double date. So, it would only be right to bring your friends along."

"That's really nice mom, I just wanted to clear the air a little bit before we show up there tonight. You know about Sam, right? Jensen said he told you about him."

"That's right." She said. "It came as quite a shock, but not as big a shock as it would've been if it had been you."

Dean swallowed hard, "Why do you say that?"

"You've always had girls all over you, Dean. To be honest, I kind of expected that you'd end up a father before you were out of high school."

Dean frowned. "Mom, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

Dean sighed, "Tonight Jensen will be bringing Sam and I'll be bringing his twin brother Jared…"

It was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop.

"Mom?" Dean's heart was pounding out of his chest.

"What has happened to my boys? Neither one of you used to be like this. You were raised better than that."

Dean shook his head, "Please mom. This isn't something you did to us. And it wasn't something that either of us planned. Jared's never dated a guy before me, neither have I. We just met and fell in love."

"You're in love with him?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with him. What did you think this was about?"

"Well, Jensen's not the type to be whimsical so I knew that it had to be something serious, but you…"

"Yeah, I know I've never had a real relationship before. I've got a track record, I know that, but it's not like that with Jared."

"Okay, well, we'll meet him tonight, Dean. I need to go frost the cake…" And that was Donna Ackles' defense mechanism. She no longer wanted to talk about this.

"Okay mom. I just wanted you to know ahead of time. I love you." And he really, really did. Even though he never felt truly loved by his family that didn't mean he didn't love them.

"Love you too. Happy birthday." It was the most half-hearted happy birthday he'd ever heard, but he'd take what he could get. He could tell that his parents were going to be more difficult than Jared's.

He ended the call and dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

Jared walked out into the living room, where Dean had been talking to his mom and frowned. "Dean? You okay, baby?" He sat down beside him and reached for his fiancé's hand. "What did your mom say?"

"She acted really disappointed. And I don't think she's really taking me too seriously."

Jared pulled Dean close against his chest, "She'll see it tonight. She'll see how much we mean to each other. And, she'll come around. It'll be alright."

Dean sighed, "I hope so Jay. This was supposed to be a good night. It's our birthday…I just wanted it to be special…have a good time."

"Shhh." Jared soothed, kissing Dean's forehead, "It's going to be very special, Dean. Everything will be alright."

Dean just fisted Jared's shirt and tried to believe his words.

* * *

The Padalecki brothers left the apartment a little while later so that they could get ready and make sure they had all the gifts wrapped and ready to go.

"We're just doing one gift at the restaurant, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and make sure it's something appropriate."

Sam scoffed, "I'm insulted."

Jared rolled his eyes.

Sam stood there for a second, "What the hell was that this morning anyway? It looked…it looked hot…"

Jared swallowed thickly, "Yeah. I have no idea why Jensen did that. But, he was so embarrassed afterwards."

Sam nodded, "I felt bad for Dean. One second he was asleep and the next he's practically being assaulted. I have no idea what Jensen was thinking. And, I'm sorry man, I felt really bad for running in there with Dean…like that. I was worried about Jen, but I wouldn't have gone in there if I'd known Dean was going to be naked like that."

Jared nodded. "He was a champ though. Because Jensen was so upset he didn't let himself be. He's special like that."

Sam smiled, "Yeah and you're kind of special in the head."

Jared rolled his eyes. He left his brother in order to get dressed and set up the room. He settled on a pair of black dress pants and a pink button-down shirt. Then he put a bit of moose into his hair and shaped it the way he liked it and shaved. That's when he got to work on the bedroom. He sprinkled rose petals all over the bed and around the floor. He placed a bunch of flameless candles around the room and turned them on. He wasn't about to turn real candles on and be gone for hours…he was no dummy. He smiled as he placed the cherry pie he'd baked himself on the bed and laid out two plates and forks. He set his ipod to his romantic playlist, specifically picked out for their night together, and set the lube on the bedside table. He laid Dean's other gifts and card on top of the dresser.

Jared inspected the room one last time and then flashed himself the thumbs up, "Perfect."

Sam, likewise, was getting himself ready. He settled on a dark wash pair of jeans, cowboy boots, and a brown sweater. He then did his hair, and made himself look pretty. Then he laid out Jensen's gifts, on the bed, smiling to himself at the thought of the kinky shit they were going to be getting up to after they got back from their parents'.

* * *

"Jenny, do I look okay?" Dean asked as he gave a little twirl in Jensen's doorway. It was seriously the gayest thing he'd ever done. Dean was in charcoal pants and a mint green dress shirt.

Luckily Jensen didn't call him on it. Instead he barely even looked at Dean and nodded, "You look fine."

Dean actually found himself pouting. "I don't want to look fine, I want to look hot."

Jensen sighed and finally looked at his brother. He smiled, "Okay, you look hot."

Dean smiled, "Thank you. Geez, it's like pulling teeth to get a little compliment out of you."

Jensen raised his eyebrow in the direction of the black silk striped tie in Dean's hand. "You need help with that I presume." Dean never could figure out how to tie a tie.

"Yeah." Dean said sheepishly. He never used to have an occasion to wear ties, but since dating Jared that had all changed.

"You're gonna have to figure out how to do this sometime." Jensen said. He went to his brother and began to work on the tie.

Dean studied Jensen's face while it was right up close to his own. He frowned, "You okay Jenny? You're not still upset about this morning, are you?"

Jensen turned red and looked down at his hands, "I just can't believe I…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Jenny, come on. You're my brother. We used to wrestle around all the time when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore, Dean."

Dean put his hands on his hips and glared at his brother, "You're acting like you did some big huge thing…knock it off. Just because of the stupid conversation we had last night…it doesn't mean anything and you know it. I wish it had never come up."

"You were naked, Dean."

Dean feigned surprise, "You've seen me naked a thousand times…and I look just like you…so it's not really a big surprise."

"But, I didn't really need to go running in there like gangbusters either. I mean, Sam… Shit, he shouldn't have seen you like that, it wasn't fair. And I probably scared the crap out of you. I'd never do something like that intentionally. I wasn't thinking, but it's no excuse…"

Dean wrapped his hand around Jensen's chin and forced him to look at him. "Jensen…please…you need to relax. I was confused at first, startled, but I wasn't afraid. As soon as I opened my eyes and saw you I knew everything was fine. Why would I be afraid of my twin brother? You've gotta be crazy to think something like that."

Jensen looked relieved, "I really didn't scare you?"

Dean shook his head, "I won't pretend that I wasn't startled, but I was too unconscious to be afraid. So no, you didn't scare me. I'm not afraid of you, Jensen."

Jensen released the breath he'd been holding, "Good. I couldn't live with myself if I'd scared you." He rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what I was thinking. I don't want you to think I was coming on to you…"

Dean fought hard not to laugh. "I know I'm sexy as hell, Jenny, but I'm not really worried about you coming on to me. You're probably pretty unfazed by my beauty at this point."

And then Jensen was laughing with him.

* * *

Jared and Sam arrived at 4:45 to pick them up. Jared drove again…it was starting to become the regular routine for the four of them. He drove them to the local Outback Steakhouse. After Jared parked the car he got out and went around to the other side of the car and opened Dean's door for him.

Dean rolled his eyes, but just let Jared do his gentlemanly thing. If it made him happy, he'd just shut up and go along with it.

Sam let Jensen get out of the car on his own, but he did quickly thread his fingers through his boyfriend's fingers as they walked to the front door.

Dean couldn't help but notice the gift bag that Sam was carrying. Jared didn't have anything with him…that he could see.

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean and bent down to kiss him gently.

Dean was uncomfortable with the public displays of affection, especially after they got glared at by a middle aged couple.

Jared just glared right back and pulled Dean in closer. "Jackasses." Jared muttered against Dean's ear. "Don't let them bother you."

Dean tried to do as he was told and just ran his hand over his dress shirt, smoothing it unconsciously.

Sam led Jensen, completely unfazed by staring eyes, into the restaurant. He walked right up to the hostess and told her who they were and that they had a reservation. Sam wasn't easy fazed by people around him.

"Dr. Ackles." A man in his mid-forties said and waved towards Jensen as they passed by their table in pursuit of their own table.

Jensen waved back, "Hi Bill. Nice to see you again. How's the incision?"

The man smiled and said, "Almost no scar. You're the best!"

By this point Jared and Dean were finally catching up to them. Jensen smiled nicely at the man and let Sam pull him away. It was easier to get away from Bill when he was busy staring back and forth between two sets of twins in surprise.

The hostess sat them at their booth and handed them each a menu.

Jensen smiled, "This was an excellent choice."

Sam smiled, "We thought so. It has something for everyone. We can eat healthy and they can pig out…"

Dean shrugged, "At least we eat like guys…"

Jared's laugh was promptly cut off by the cutting glare from his brother. Instead he turned to his fiancé and asked, "What are you going to order?"

Dean smiled, "I don't know. Probably a burger of some sort."

Jensen sighed, "Probably a cheeseburger."

Dean shrugged, "Could be. Or I could surprise everyone and order a steak."

Jared smiled, "I'm definitely getting a steak."

"Well, I'm ordering chicken on the barbie with steamed veggies. I'll probably get a salad on the side." Sam informed them.

"That sounds really good. I think I'll have the same." Jensen agreed.

Dean snickered across the table, "You two are so gay."

"Says the man marrying another man….and who happens to be the Bride…"

Dean picked up his fork, "Don't make me hurt you."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Jensen rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

Sam looked across the booth at Jared and shrugged, "I'm still thinking Jell-o."

After they had eaten their dinners and were waiting for the bill, the Padaleckis decided to give gifts.

Sam smiled and said, "I'll start." He handed Jensen the gift bag he'd been holding.

Jensen eagerly dug into his gift. He pulled out a box and his face lit up, "You got me a video camera?"

Sam smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Jensen, "That's right, baby. I plan on using that baby tonight…"

Dean full-on giggled at the look of embarrassment and interest on Jensen's face. "You two…"

Sam shrugged, "Jared told me to bring something family friendly…this was the best I could do. The rest of your gifts are back at the house…they weren't restaurant appropriate."

Jensen's eyes widened, "Really? What the hell did you get me anyway?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see, baby doll."

Dean smiled at the nickname. He kind of wanted to start calling Jensen baby doll too. It cracked him up. Instead he turned his attention over to Jared and asked, "Where's my family friendly gift?"

Jared smiled, "Actually, all but one of your gifts is family friendly. But…" He dug into pocket and pulled out a small box.

Dean didn't know what was going to happen. He took the box from Jared's hand and opened it up, nervously. His eyes instantly sought out Jared's as he pulled out a gaudy cheap plastic piece of crap light up ring from the box. "What the hell is this?" For one thing it was pink…and Jared was a cheap bastard.

Jared laughed, "It's your engagement ring."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're just fucking with me, right?"

Jared smiled, "Put it on."

Oh hell. Dean groaned internally but after looking up at Jared's puppy dog face he couldn't help but obey. He slipped the ring onto his finger and then held his hand back at arm's length and dramatically drew in his breath, "Oh my God, Jared, it's so beautiful!" Fake sniffle, "I love it so much! Thank you, Jay!" Then he leaned forward and kissed Jared.

Jared smiled, "Well, if I'd known you were going to love the gag gift that much I'd just have stuck with that."

Dean glared at Jared, "I don't think so." He put his hand out, "Where's my real present?!"

Jared slipped a leather bracelet out of his other pocket and laid it in Dean's hand.

Dean looked down at it…now that was much manlier. The straps on the bracelet were made of brown braided leather. He looked at the symbol on the metal piece in the center, "That's Celtic right?"

Jared smiled and nodded. "Yes. That symbol's called the lover's knot. It symbolizes the union of two hearts into one."

Dean drew in his breath. "That's…really awesome." He didn't want to cry in the restaurant in front of everyone. He did slide over and give Jared a soft kiss, though. He wasn't going to deny either one of them that. "Thanks Jay. It's perfect." He breathed.

Jared helped Dean put it on his wrist and they both admired it.

Dean smiled. He looked up at Jared, "This is way better than diamonds."

Jared kissed his forehead and told him that he loved him.

It was an amazing dinner, they all had to admit, but they had no idea how dessert with the folks was going to turn out.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: This chapter is intense, but I think it helped them work through some stuff...especially Dean. I hope you guys don't hate it! Again, I wasn't planning on all of this to happen, but they had other plans. I wanted to have dinner be disastrous and try to pick up the pieces later... So, maybe you'll like their version better. :)

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 31

They pulled up in front of Jensen and Dean's parents' house. Dean sighed dramatically, "Well, here we go again. I don't want to get out of the car."

Jared smiled, "I know how you feel this time."

Sam had to agree but didn't say anything.

Jensen reached forward and squeezed Dean's shoulder, "It's going to be fine."

They all got out of the car, Jared opening Dean's door again…like usual. He glanced down at Dean's hand. "You're still wearing that stupid ring."

Dean frowned and pulled his hand against his chest, "It's not stupid. You gave it to me. Just go ahead and let my parents say something shitty about it…"

Jared's eyes widened in surprise.

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry. They just get me riled up sometimes."

Jared took Dean's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over Dean's palm affectionately.

Jensen got a determined look on his face and walked up to the house, knocking on the door.

Donna opened the door after the second knock, "Jensen, honey, you know you never have to knock. This is still your home." She gave Jensen a warm hug and looked over his shoulder at Sam. "This must be Sam." She smiled, reaching her hand out to take Sam's, "You're a lawyer?"

"That's right, ma'am."

Donna waved him off, "You quit it with the ma'am stuff. You can call me Donna."

Sam nodded. "Donna."

She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Alan! Your sons are here."

"Send them in." He called back.

Donna shrugged at Jensen, "You know your father."

Jensen laughed. "It's okay." He led Sam inside the house and into the living room, where he found their younger sister, Mackenzie, nervously chewing on her fingernails. "Hey Mac."

She looked up at Jensen and smiled warmly, "Jen!" She jumped up and wrapped him in a warm hug. Jensen picked her up and swung her around a little bit before putting her down. She frowned, "I'm not five anymore, Jensen."

Jensen laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jared and Dean finally made their way inside and were greeted by Dean's mom. "Hi mom." Dean said.

Donna hugged Dean, albeit a little chillier that how she'd just hugged Jensen, but she did hug him. "Come on in here." She tugged on Dean's arm, bringing him into the warm house. It was still a bit chilly outside. Dean wished he'd worn a jacket.

Jared could see how uncomfortable Dean was. He could also see the slight tremors in his fiancé's body and wanted to do something to fix it but knew he really couldn't.

"Dean," Donna said, "Introduce me to your friend."

Dean wished his mom would stop calling Jared his friend. But he just said, "Mom, this is my fiancé, Jared."

Donna drew in a sharp breath, "Fiancé?"

Dean nodded, "That's right. He's asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Donna caught a glimpse of the fake plastic ring on Dean's finger and then looked back up at his eyes, "It seems very serious."

Dean was about to respond when he was being greeted by Mackenzie. He ruffled up her hair a little bit, which earned him a glare, "Hey squirt."

Then he got two glares, "I can't get it through either of you that I'm an adult now…"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. Not gonna happen."

She sighed.

Jared smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mackenzie, this is my fiancé, Jared."

She looked at Jared and a huge smile formed on her face, "Fiancé?" Totally different reaction than he got from his mom.

"That's right." Jared said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" She squealed, "You've gotta let me help you with the planning!"

Dean kind of groaned internally. "I'm not wearing a dress."

They both gave him a weird look.

* * *

Once they were all gathered in the dining room for cake and ice cream, Dean asked the obvious question. "Where's Josh?"

Alan smiled and said, "He couldn't make it tonight. He's very sorry."

"Bullshit." Dean coughed under his breath.

Surprisingly enough, Sam was the only one who actually caught it. He looked around the table, "He couldn't make it for his brothers' birthday?"

"Josh is very busy at the office these days." Donna said, almost defensively.

"My brother's a cop but he manages to be at our parents' house for dinner every Sunday." Sam responded.

Jensen glared at Sam, wondering why he was saying all that he was saying.

"Padalecki, right?" Alan thought to himself, "Jeff Padalecki. Right. He's a good cop, takes his job seriously, but isn't a hard ass about it either."

Jared nodded, trying to shut Sam up a little bit. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

Donna changed tactics, "You must know that it's illegal to get married here."

Dean's throat went dry and he suddenly lost his appetite for cake. "We know that, mom."

"So, what will you do?" She asked.

"We're trying to work out all the kinks. More than likely we're going to be moving out of state."

"Well, nobody can stop you two from living together here, you know." She replied.

"Yes, but we'd like to have our rights as a married couple. Want to be recognized as a married couple, have everything that anyone else can have."

"You can have those things." Alan said, "Just marry one of the many girls you've been with…"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Sam finally couldn't take anymore and said, "Look, I know you don't know me from Moses, but that's my brother and my soon-to-be brother-in-law. What they have is very special and you'd see that if you let yourself see it. I know it's something brand new, something you didn't expect, but it seems like it was easier to accept me in than Jared. Now, my brother's smart, funny and very personable. He'd never even think to say the shit that I'm saying right now. He's gentle and compassionate with Dean, who needs it by the way, and most of all he loves Dean with his whole heart. He lost his longtime girlfriend because of everything that happened with Dean, but I've never seen him happier. And, I'm sorry, but with all due respect, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you – or anyone else for that matter – belittle two of the people I love more than anything else in the world. I won't and I can't."

Dean looked at Sam in a way he never had before. He seriously owed him a big hug. He smiled at him genuinely, getting one back in response.

Donna nodded, "I can tell that you love and care for my sons very deeply, Sam, and I am genuinely happy for that. I know we seem a bit old fashioned to you and I can't deny that. This is hard for us, but we can come to accept it. It's more than that though really. We know our children… Josh is headstrong and stubborn as a mule, Jensen is driven and smart, Mackenzie is boy crazy and free spirited and Dean…he's…fickle. We love him with all our hearts, but he's always been the type to try something out for a while. He could never commit to anything and I highly doubt it's any different this time. We just don't want to see everyone hurt because of something rash like this."

Jared was at a loss for words. It was one thing for them to be upset about two of their sons being with men and one marrying another man – hell that'd be a normal reaction – but it was another to be against this because it's _Dean_. That he couldn't sit back and listen to. This was the love of his life, the man he was going to marry, and he wasn't going to sit there with his thumb up his ass and do nothing.

He wanted to say something; he just didn't know how to start. "Look, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn here, but I have to say that you might think you know your kids…and you probably do know the others…but you don't know Dean. You have no idea who he is. He's strong and beautiful and loyal to a fault. He's the most special and amazing person I've ever met in my life and nothing you say could ever change my opinion of him. I love him and I want to marry him. And I will marry him. We'll do what he have to do in order to be together and be happy." He swallowed hard and reached for Dean's hand protectively, "I hope you'll come around to accepting this and we'll get your blessing. I also hope you'll be at the ceremony. But, if you can't get on board with this then we'll just have the wedding without you."

Jensen put his hand up, "Okay. I want to say something. There are some things I've been needing to get off my chest for a long time." He looked at his mother, "For one thing you need to lay off Dean." He looked at his father, "Both of you." He sighed, "There's a lot that's happened to him in his life that you don't know about. All you see is the kid who skipped school, smoked pot and did every girl that moved. But, that's not really him. If you really took the time to get to know him, you'd see that too. Also, I can appreciate how difficult this is for you. I know we were raised very conservatively and I appreciate that. I love you guys, all of you. It's very sudden and I apologize for that. I've been trying to get Dean to call you and talk to you about this before now. I, myself, haven't been too eager to call though either. I was dreading this. I didn't want to let you guys down. I hated having to tell you that I'm not the perfect person that you always thought I was. But, I'm not perfect and I never was. There's a reason why I was too busy with sports and school to settle down with a girlfriend…I didn't even want to admit it to myself…but I've been gay my whole life. That's the first time I've ever said that out loud and you know what, it feels…liberating." He smiled, "But Dean…Dean's had a hard time of it. And I know that he likes girls…a lot…and he didn't intend to find Jared and quite frankly Jared didn't intend to find him either. Jared's pretty darn straight from what I can see. He still opens and shuts the car door for Dean whenever they go anywhere. He's romantic, sensitive and gentlemanly to him. But, Dean needs that. Jared gives him something that he's needed for a very long time…acceptance. They're two peas in a pod. They like a lot of the same things…including girls…and they have a terrible interest in fattening foods. But, the fact is that it doesn't matter that they both like girls…they love each other and they want to be together. I know it's going to take some time to get used to it and that's okay. Just don't discount Dean's feelings…don't devalue him because of mistakes he's made in the past. I can assure you that he's not who you think he is." Jensen took a long drink from his ice tea before setting it down and looking around at everyone.

Dean smiled at him, "Thanks Jenny." He whispered.

Jensen nodded, "I've always, always got your back, Dean. And, I think it's pretty obvious that Sam and Jared do too. We're in this together."

The love that Donna Ackles saw between her two twin sons was what finally softened her heart. She started to cry and reached across the table to squeeze Dean's hand. "I'm so sorry. I will do everything I can to be more supportive."

Dean swallowed hard. "I know, Mom. I know this isn't easy. I know it's going to be an adjustment. I also know I should've talked to you sooner. I was just afraid. I feel like all I've ever done is disappoint you guys and I didn't want to do that again."

Jared was shocked. He knew that Dean had never spoken this candidly to his parents before. He also knew that this was the first step to healing this relationship between them. If Dean could just get his feelings out in the open and show his parents that they were wrong about him then they could begin to rebuild the relationship that they should've always had.

Alan finally spoke up. He looked at Dean and said, "You don't always disappoint us, son. You've made some undesirable decisions, but you've always been good to Jensen and Mackenzie. I've always wished that you and Josh could get along, but you never saw eye to eye with him. I know he's stubborn as all get out and that doesn't help matters. I do want to get to know you better now. I want to fix this for you. I don't want you going around thinking that your parents don't love and accept you. I don't know how to explain it…it's just always been more complicated and difficult with you."

"I've never fit in." Dean whispered. "Never fit in here. Maybe it's because when we were little you always dressed us alike and treated us alike. But, Jensen and I are very different in our needs. I needed more affection than he did, I still do…but it's like you guys always treated us exactly the same. That was until I started acting out…trying to get attention and affection from girls…in ways that I knew were wrong. I never liked using girls, but it made me feel powerful. It's taken me a little while to really see these things in myself. Jared's a shrink…he's helped me a lot. But, he's done it differently than he would a patient, obviously. It just feels amazing to know that I have someone in my life who loves and accepts me for me, no matter what." He looked around the table and wiped his misty eyes, "But now I know that I have three someones like that and it makes me feel like a whole person again."

Nobody spoke. They all just sat there and watched the final piece of Dean's protective wall get knocked down. They watched in silence as Dean began to finally heal himself.

"You're good parents, you really are. I just needed something that I didn't get. You were always so busy. You left Josh to care for us once he was old enough…and that just made it worse. He and I have never gotten along and I have no idea why. I don't know what I ever did to make him hate me so much. But, when he was in charge of us there was no opportunity for me to get any of the love and support that I wanted so badly. The only person who ever seemed to be affectionate with me was Jensen. But, he was different. He didn't need the closeness so much. He didn't need it like I did. Sure, I can pretend to be a tough guy, but it's all an act. It's what I do to prevent myself from falling apart, from getting hurt." Tears began to pour out of Dean's eyes and his voice broke, "Jared makes me feel so loved, validated and special. He gives me hope for the future. I know I'm going to be so happy, happier than I have ever been. I just want you to see that…"

Jared wiped Dean's tears away with his thumb, lightly stroking over his back. He was careful not to baby him too much, because these were things that Dean needed to get out of himself. This was Dean at his strongest…the time he felt the weakest. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You're amazing."

Donna wiped her eyes and got to her feet, "Can I hug you, Dean?"

A sob escaped Dean's chest and he got to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over. He went into his mother's arms and let her hold him for a few long moments as they cried together. "I'm so sorry that you never felt loved, Dean. I never wanted you to feel that way. I love you with all my heart. I never loved Jensen more than you. It might've felt that way. I just wanted to see you be the best that you could be. I went about it in the wrong way. I scolded you in the way I scolded Jensen. It just wasn't what you needed. I never would've thought in a million years that you were just calling out for attention."

"It's okay, Mom. A lot of people forget that Jensen and I are different. We may look the same but that's pretty much where the resemblance ends."

When she pulled back, wiping at her eyes, she looked at Jared and smiled. "You helped him work through his issues?"

Jared smiled, "I just tried to be there to love and support him. He did all the hard work himself. And, I never expected him to open up like this tonight. But, I think he really needed it."

She reached over and squeezed Jared's hand, "I think I speak for both of us when I say that we'd be delighted to welcome you in to our family."

Jared beamed, Dean teared up again, Sam and Jensen held hands and enjoyed what was happening around them.

Alan took in everything that was going on around him and he nodded, "I agree with that, 100 percent."

Mackenzie, who had been sitting there patiently through this whole thing, cleared her throat and said, "Do you think we could have cake now?"

Everyone started to laugh and the cake was finally cut and served.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Okay, this chapter is hot! lol. I can admit that. It's still the b-day (it takes me a zillion chapters to get through crap, apparently) and they get back to Jared's house. :) I love this chapter and the one that comes after it! ;)

Warnings for this part: Language, bondage, kinks, use of toys...

* * *

Chapter 32

They left the Ackles' house with hugs and the rest of the cake. They got into the car and settled into their seats. Dean was completely shocked over how things had turned out. He turned to the side so he could see all three of the other men. He smiled, "You guys…I don't even know what to say."

Jared reached over to squeeze Dean's hand. "I can't even begin to tell you how proud of you I was."

Dean shook his head, "I wouldn't have been able to say that shit if you guys hadn't said the things that you did." Then his eyes settled on Sam's face, "Thank you, Sam, so much for being the first to come to my rescue. I was kind of surprised, but it was nice."

Sam nodded and smiled, "I am you in my family. I've never fit in. I was always the dark and haunted one in the family. Jared could get along with anyone and could adapt to any situation. I was angsty…always have been…but I've also always known I was gay. I just couldn't tell anyone. I didn't even think I could tell Jared. Our situations were different; Dean, but ultimately I know how you feel."

Dean smiled, "We're brothers from another mother."

Jensen nearly choked on his laughter, "Now who's acting gay?"

Dean glared at his brother, "Shut up."

Sam smiled, "I get what you're saying though, Dean."

Jared leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek, "I was just shocked that they were reacting like that because it was you. It wasn't even the whole gay thing…not really when it boiled down. I couldn't believe that."

Dean shrugged, "Welcome to my world."

"It wasn't like a freaking dance party for me either. You have the opposite problem as me, Dean, but I was still terrified to tell them. They had such high expectations for me…held me in such high regard…that I hated to break that all down. Ultimately, though, I think this turned out better than we could've hoped."

"Until Josh gets wind of the whole thing." Dean muttered.

Jensen sighed, "I'll deal with him. I'll also tell him that if he can't be nice to you that he can get lost."  
"Thanks Jenny."

Jensen nodded.

Jared wondered how their brother could be like that with Dean. He really wondered what kinds of things had happened in the past. Maybe there was more that Dean was hiding. He wasn't about to bring it up then though. Dean had been amazing and he wasn't going to rain on any of it. He just reached over and took Dean's hand in his own as he put the car on the road.

* * *

They got back to the house and Jared unlocked the door. He turned on lights and smiled at the birthday boys. "You two should really exchange the gifts you brought with you."

Jensen smiled. He nodded, "They're still the car. I wasn't focusing on presents earlier."

Jared looked like he was up to something, "I'm gonna head into my room and get something ready. I'll be back in a few."

Sam nodded, "Is everything in that one box?"

Jensen nodded, "We put everything together earlier."

Sam nodded and left to get the box.

"Wait, Sam." Dean said, running to catch up with him. "Wait for me."

Sam slowed down so Dean could catch up. "What's up?"

Dean smiled, "I just…I appreciate what happened back there. I know I already told you that, I just…I don't know…"

Sam turned to him with a smile on his face, "You want a hug?"

Dean blushed, "Am I that obvious?"

Sam laughed as he pulled Dean close for a friendly hug. "I'm just getting to know you."

"I appreciate it, all of it." Dean said patting Sam's back.

Sam pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes, "You're welcome. And, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. And, I don't mean to be a pervert…" It was Sam's turn to blush, "I hope you know that I do respect you very much."

Dean nodded, "I got that impression. It's okay to find me sexy as hell…I am sexy as hell."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're also incredibly humble too." He laughed, "You don't need to put on a show with me, Dean, I see you for who you are and I like you that way. I, personally, wouldn't have the first clue how to be your boyfriend, so it's a good thing you ended up with Jared."

Dean laughed, "We're more like brothers anyway, Sam, it would've been awkward."

"Oh yeah." Well, neither could deny that they were attracted to the other so they weren't sure what kind of brothers that made them, but whatever.

Sam handed Dean Jared's car keys once he had the car unlocked. He grabbed the box and let Dean shut the trunk and lock the car back up.

Dean followed Sam back into the house.

* * *

About a minute after they got back in Jared came out of his bedroom, looking a little flushed. Dean's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just handed Jared his keys and smiled at him.

Jared leaned over and kissed Dean on the forehead. He turned to his brother, "You two having special bonding time out there?"

Sam smiled, "You know it." He winked.

Jared laughed, "Gives new meaning to the term quickie."

Dean punched Jared's side lightly, "Shut up."

Jensen smiled, "Okay, let's open these presents. I'm anxious to see what Sam bought me. They sound dirty."

"And they are." Sam said with a smile.

Dean dug into the box, pulling out his stuff for Jensen. Jensen did the same with Dean's presents.

Jared had them sit on the couch and hand each other their presents.

They took turns opening gifts. Jensen got a new medical book that he'd been eyeing, the newest John Grisham novel, a red and white silk dress shirt and a pair of nipple clamps… "Nipple clams?!" Jensen exclaimed.

Dean laughed. "Hey, thought you might want to use them on Sammy…"

"Oh you know it." Jensen replied.

Sam looked a little uncomfortable with that idea.

From Jensen, Dean received a subscription to car and driver magazine, another guitar hero game and a digital camera. "Thanks, Jenny!"

"I thought you might want to start taking pics of you and Jared for a wedding montage or something. Plus you're going to want to put up some pictures around the house. They can't all be of me…" Jensen explained.

Dean laughed and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his twin brother, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, big brother."

"Happy birthday, little brother."

Jared was enjoying the moment going on in front of him, smiling fondly, but Sam was busy bouncing on his heels. "Presents. More presents…"

Jensen pulled away from Dean and laughed at his boyfriend. "Is it safe to open them in here?"

Sam was on the move before he even answered. Jared smiled, "I've already seen them so I wouldn't worry about it."

Jensen nodded.

Sam came back out into the living room with a few gift bags and a couple of boxes. "Open them, Jen, come on!"

Jensen rolled his eyes and started to dig in. The first gift he opened was a big old hot pink dildo. "Sam!"

Sam smiled, "Hey, it's for our future sex room…a.k.a. Dean's room."

Dean laughed and flashed Sam a thumbs up.

Jensen sighed and opened up the next one. "I'm sensing a theme here" he said as he pulled out a neon blue butt plug. "Shit, that thing's huge."

"Well, it'll help prepare you for me…"

Jensen rolled his eyes and Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Jared just laughed openly, knowing that they all knew it was the truth.

"Do I even want to know what's in the next one?" Jensen asked.

"Of course you do."

Jensen closed his eyes as he reached into the next gift bag and pulled out something that felt silky. Dean's sharp intake of breath was what caused him to open his eyes. Then his eyes widened in surprise. He was holding a pink men's thong that read… 'The doctor is in!' "Oh my God!"

Dean looked like he was about to explode. He covered his mouth, his whole face turning almost purple. He wanted to laugh so fucking bad but the look on Jensen's face made him try to hold it in.

Sam looked at Jensen smugly, "Well, after that last pair of panties…"

And that was it. Dean couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing; tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Oh. My. God. Jenny, I fucking love the hell out of you." Then he drew in his breath and looked up at Jared and said, "There's no way in hell I would wear those…don't get any ideas."

Jared just chuckled. Dean didn't know what the hell that meant.

Jensen went on to open a set of fluffy handcuffs, some bondage tape and a few cock rings. "You are a dirty, dirty individual."

Dean really, really wished he'd opened up the camera and charged the battery, because seriously…he really wanted to take pictures of Jensen's face while he was opening these things. Then he looked up at Sam, "Dude, we really should've been using that video camera…"

Jensen put up his hands, "No fucking way." He pointed his finger at Sam, "I will make kinky videos with you, Sam, but they are strictly for our own pleasure. We won't be sharing them…with ANYONE."

Dean pretended to be disappointed. Like he really wanted to see that shit.

Jared went into his bedroom and brought out Dean's gifts. He laid the bags out in front of him.

Dean looked up into Jared's eyes questioningly, "Should I be afraid?"

Jared smiled, "I already told you in the restaurant that all but one of your gifts was family friendly."

"Oh thank God." Dean said, letting out the breath he'd been holding. He then started to dig into the presents. He pulled out two Led Zeppelin t-shirts and a Savage Garden CD which made him smile and tell Jared that he loved him. Then he opened up a box that had a smaller box inside of it. There was an even smaller box inside of that. Dean knew this was going to be a really, really good gift. When he opened up the smallest box he drew in his breath. Inside were two sets of keys…of a very different nature. He pulled them out of the box and looked up at Jared, "What's this?"

Jared smiled, "Well, those are house keys. I want you to move in just as soon as you're ready, Dean. The other ones…what do they look like?"

"They look like car keys, but…" He studied Jared's face. "You're shitting me, Jare…"

Jared shook his head. "Don't get too excited. You can't drive it just yet. I got this great deal on this old car that they were going to junk. I think it's actually kind of a gem. I think you'll be able to restore it to its former glory."

Dean's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You bought me an old car to fix up?"

"Yeah." Jared said. "Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah. What kind of car is it?"

"It's a '67 Chevy Impala." Jared told him, "I hope you're going to like it. I just…I don't know…I saw it and it was calling out to me for some reason…I just couldn't walk away. It's very rough, needs a lot of work, but I think you can do it."

Dean jumped up and nearly tackled Jared to the ground. He plastered Jared's face with kisses. "You are awesome! I want to go look at it! Where is it?"

"It's in the garage." Jared said, "You want to go look at it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Jensen smiled. "That was awesome of you Jay, even though you just want to watch him out there in a wife beater, getting all sweaty…" He laughed.

"Shut up." Jared muttered.

Sam snickered. "I hope you two don't mind, but I'm dying to try out Jensen's gifts…"

Dean and Jared waved them goodnight and told them to have a good time. Then Jared took Dean's hand and walked him out to the garage so that he could meet his newest baby.

* * *

Sam picked Jensen up and threw him over his shoulder. "You got the presents?"

"Yeah." Jensen squeaked.

Sam carried Jensen to his bedroom and tossed him down onto the bed. He looked at him darkly, "I want you naked and begging, Jen. This is gonna be a fun night!"

Jensen laughed. "I suppose you want me to wear the thong too?"

"Oh yeah." Sam replied.

Jensen laughed when he watched Sam take the camera out of its box and set it up on the tripod that he'd had sitting there the whole time. "You are such a dirty bastard, Sam."

Sam just flashed Jensen an evil grin. "Hmm…why don't you do a little striptease for me, Jen?"

Jensen smiled and got up from the bed. He slowly started to remove his clothes, being sure to draw it out and shake his hips around a little bit, just to get Sam going. He could tell that Sam wasn't going to hold out for all these kinky toys. He looked about ready to blow already. It made Jensen feel powerful. He bit his lower lip as he unzipped his pants and slowly slid them down his ass, flashing Sam with his boxer briefs.

Sam moaned to himself, feeling himself turn to steel. Shit, he wanted to regain the control of the situation, but it was quickly slipping away from him. "Already charged up the damn battery." He turned the camera on and went to Jensen. He pushed him down face-first onto the bed and slipped his pants and underwear off onto the floor. "Step out of them for me."

Jensen did what he was told. He let Sam manhandle him and take back his control. Then he let Sam slip that thong up his thighs and over his hips.

Sam moaned deep in his chest, reaching out to gently rub the beautiful globes of Jensen's perfect ass.

"Yeah Sam." Jensen sighed.

Sam lightly smacked over the pale, freckled skin, watching in awe as it instantly reddened. "So fucking hot."

Jensen let himself be pushed down on the bed on his back. He let Sam pull his arms up above his head and he let him hook his arms to the headboard with the cuffs. There really wasn't anything that was going to go on that he wasn't going to allow to happen. He watched as Sam reached for the pink dildo and began to coat it with lubricant. He watched as Sam pulled the fabric of the thong to the side and then he let Sam press that lubricated fake cock to his tight opening.

Sam went extremely slowly, working Jensen open with that toy. He was careful; he didn't want to hurt him. "Hmmm" he moaned. He positioned his body between Jensen's parted thighs. He slipped Jensen's hard cock out of the top of the sexy as hell thong and slowly began to stroke it up and down in an effort to distract him from the stretching. "You okay?" Sam whispered by Jensen's ear.

Jensen nodded, his breath coming in sharp gasps. The sensations flooding his body were almost too much to bear, but he loved it.

Eventually Sam got that dildo all the way in Jensen's ass and then he pulled his hand off Jensen's cock and looked up at him. "I'm going to let that sit in there for a minute, Jen. I want to get undressed. You look so hot like this."

He slid off the bed and removed his clothes, knowing the video camera was going to only be focusing on Jensen lying there, horny as fucking hell, nearly begging with his ass stretched all around the hot pink dildo. And then there was the matter of the thong. If it wasn't so fucking hot Sam would've torn the fabric from his body in an almost animalistic manner.

Sam nearly came just thinking about the whole thing. 'Keep yourself together, Sam' he told himself.

Jensen started whining and bucking his hips. He was annoyed, really fucking annoyed. "Sam…" he rasped, "Get your ass over here and touch me."

Sam smiled to himself as he slipped back between Jensen's thighs. He slowly pulled the fake dick out to the head and then pressed it back in, fucking Jensen with it.

Jensen groaned and thrashed. He was careful not to bust out of the stupid fake handcuffs, knowing he could if he really wanted to.

Sam smiled as he worked Jensen's tight ass open with the toy, until he could tell that Jensen was about to come. And then he pulled it out and tossed it to the side.

Jensen whined in protest.

Sam hushed him. He then reached for the butt plug. He began to lube up Jensen's ass and the toy, gently pressing the tapered end to Jensen's hole. The smallest part went in easily but then he began to meet a lot of resistance. He bent down and kissed Jensen's sensitive ear and whispered, "It's okay Jen, I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

Jensen relaxed and just let Sam take and have. He knew he was okay.

Sam eventually got the plug all the way in and admired his work. It was hot as all get out. He then moved off the bed again, stroking himself a little bit in anticipation. He helped get Jensen up onto his hands and knees, crossing his arms over themselves. Then he let the video tape pick up the sight of Jensen's stuffed ass.

"Sam, come on." Jensen whined. He hated that he sounded like a bitch in heat, but what could he do; he was really fucking horny?

Sam kind of wanted to leave Jensen like that for a good ten or twenty minutes and come back and see what he was like, but he couldn't. He was about to fucking explode, himself. So he went to Jensen then, reaching for the cock ring and slipped it over his bright red cock. "Don't want you to come until I say it's okay."

And Jensen let him do that too. He kind of wanted to kill him, but he needed sex first. So he just tried to stay relaxed.

After a couple agonizing minutes Sam pulled the plug out of Jensen's hole and tossed that aside, shifting his body completely behind him and slipping his hard cock balls deep into that stretched out hole.

"Shit." Jensen whined.

Yeah, this wasn't going to take long enough for Sam. He bent down and peppered Jensen's back with kisses as he drilled him, completely unable to take his time and be romantic. This wasn't exactly the most romantic way to have sex anyway. Within minutes he was coming hard and deep into Jensen's ass.

He collapsed onto Jensen's back, panting heavily. Then he slipped Jensen's cock ring off and pressed his quivering cock in a little deeper as he stroked Jensen to completion…which did not take long. Then he dropped down onto the bed and sighed.

Once Jensen had come down from his orgasm he looked over at Sam, who was lounging, and glared at him, "Sam! Get me out of these fucking cuffs or I'm going to break them."

Sam's eyes opened quickly. Oops. He gave Jensen a sheepish look and quickly removed the cuffs. He stroked over Jensen's wrists, bringing circulation back. Then he pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed him softly, "God, I love the hell out of you, you know."

Jensen sighed happily, "Love you too Sam."


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Here is the last part of the birthday...it's the Dean/Jared chapter :) I hope you guys like this change in roles...it was fun to write. And I have no idea what happened at the end there... Just Sam being Sam I guess...

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex, use of toys

* * *

Chapter 33

Meanwhile…

It was like love at first sight. Dean's heart swelled the moment he laid eyes on that car. He knew it was going to be a love affair to end all love affairs. In fact, he was worried that Jared would get jealous of his love for this car…that is how much he loved that Impala. "This is the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me, Jay." Dean said with a happy smile on his face. "I can't thank you enough. I mean, you never stop giving me things. You've helped me through my issues, you've given me more love than I ever thought I'd get or even deserve…you've given me the keys to your house, a new car to fix up and you've asked me to marry you." He ran his hand over his face, "I just…I don't know to express this. I have a hard time with words sometimes."

Jared reached over to gently stroke over Dean's cheek and the wetness he found there. "I've given you all of this stuff because you make me so happy that I just want to show you in the only ways I know how. You are everything to me, Dean. I know it hasn't been long. We've only been together a couple months…but I think that morning that I woke up beside you last summer…I think I felt something even then. I think our night together, while it's all disjointed and hard to remember, what happened was more special than we originally knew."

"I think you're probably right. That's probably why I didn't remember it. I didn't want to remember it. I was scared to death. Not because of the assault, but because I felt something I never thought I could feel or even wanted. And besides that, I had this reputation as a ladies man." Dean nuzzled himself against Jared's neck. "This is the last thing I ever expected, but it's the only thing I want. I don't want anything but this…you and me…forever."

Jared kissed Dean deeply and passionately, his tongue gently stroking over the seam of Dean's bottom lip. When he pulled back his breath was a bit ragged when he said, "That's all that I want too, Dean. I know it doesn't matter where we live, that we'll still feel the same way; that it'll be legal to us. I know that. I just…I don't know…"

"I know, Jay. I want it to be one-hundred-percent legitimate too. I want the whole world to know about us, I don't want there to be any doubts about who I belong to. Hell, I'd brand your name on my fucking ass if I had to."

Jared smiled, "You'd tattoo my name on yourself?"

"Of course. If it made everyone know that I'm yours."

"You are just…gah…I thought you weren't good with words? All you ever do is say things that surprise me. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I've never wanted to help someone just because I wanted to help someone before. You've been different since the beginning for me…or at least since that night of your date with Sam. That was the first night I admitted to myself how I was really feeling, that this was more than just me wanting to make amends. I always knew, Dean, I always knew. It's why I was so annoyingly persistent. And you knew too…it's why you acted the way you did. I thought you were afraid I was going to hurt you, but I think you were more afraid I was going to love you…"

Dean nodded, breathing in Jared's comforting scent. "This was the best birthday ever. All I needed was you and me and I got so much more than that."

Jared smiled, "So, I take it that you're going to want to start working on the car soon?"

"Yeah. And I want to move in…like yesterday."

"Really?" Jared asked. "I wasn't trying to push you into it; I just wanted you to know that the offer was there when you were ready."

Dean smiled, "I know, Jay. But, I'm ready, I really am. Everything is so fast paced in our lives, but it's good. I think this will be good. I'll get a chance to live with you for a while. We can be together every day, get dogs and plan the wedding." He smiled, "Besides, this will give Jenny a break from me and Sam can move in with him. I think they've got a lot of plans for their sex room…"

Jared laughed. "Does it hurt you to think about not living with your brother?"

Dean shrugged, "It's new and different, but I think we both knew that eventually we'd both find someone and want to settle down. He's happy with Sam and I'm deliriously happy with you."

Jared nodded, stroking lightly over Dean's cheek. "I think it'll be bittersweet for both of you."

Dean nodded, "Yes, we're trading one relationship for another. But, it's the right step to make. I don't want to be joined at the hip with our brothers forever. Sure, I want them around a lot, but I need my Jared time."

"I like the sound of that. How about we have some Jared time right now?"

Dean snickered, "Well, that conversation got dirty really quickly."

Jared smiled, "I still have one last present for you Dean…well, two if you count the cherry pie I baked you…"

"You baked me a pie?!" Dean asked in surprise.

"I'm not completely useless in the kitchen. I can follow a recipe."

"Pie making can be tough. I'm not good at it. I usually have to resort to buying a frozen one when I want pie…or going to a good diner."

Jared smiled, "Well, I hope you like the pie. But, like I said, there is another surprise…of a steamier variety."

Dean smiled, "Well, let's get to it then. I'm dying for my non family-friendly gift." Then he winked at Jared.

* * *

They got back inside the house and in to Jared's bedroom. Dean smiled when he saw the pie on the bed, the rose petals and the candles. "Jay…" He said softly, "You spoil me."

Jared flashed Dean a deep smile, "No, I just want you to know how much I love you. You deserve everything, Dean. You deserve to be wined and dined." And then he started up his romantic playlist on his ipod. Dean was too happy to make any stupid comments about how he wasn't a girl.

Dean went to the bed and opened the lid on the pie container and stuck a fork into it. Then he tasted the pie and let out a moan. "Shit Jare, you make good pies. You and Sam could go into fucking business. He could cook and you could bake."

Jared smiled, "That's always an idea. Something to fall back on."

"Hmm." Dean said, having another almost orgasmic moment with the pie.

Jared smiled as he quickly stripped himself of his clothing.

Dean was preoccupied. He didn't notice the shedding of clothing. "So, when do I get this x-rated surprise?"

Jared jumped onto the bed, his ass up in the air and moaned, "Right now, baby."

Dean's eyes immediately rose from the pie to Jared at the husky moan that he'd heard. "Shit." He got up from the bed, the pie was neglected, and he walked around so that he could get a good view of Jared's perky ass. That's when he drew in his breath sharply. "Are you kidding me? Is that my surprise? How long...?"

Jared moved his hips around, finally being able to enjoy the pleasure, "Since we got home from your parents' house." Jared couldn't imagine what it would've been like if he hadn't waited.

"So, all the while we were exchanging gifts and you were showing me the car…"

"I was wearing a butt plug. That's right Dean."

Now it was Dean's turn to moan. "I never would've known."

"I have excellent self-control." That had been shown all the times he'd been patient with Dean.

"Oh. My. God." Dean muttered. "That is the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen." He moved forward, his hand reaching out to lightly stroke over Jared's ass cheeks.

Jared moaned again, "I wanted to get myself all stretched out for you, Dean."

Dean moaned again, "You're going to bottom?"

"Hell yeah. I wanna feel your dick buried deep in my ass, Dean." Jared practically whined.

Oh shit. Dean bit his bottom lip and let loose a slutty moan. He quickly stripped off his own clothes and got up on the bed, behind Jared. He reached out his hand and began to lightly press at the plug in Jared's ass.

Jared began to hiss.

Dean smiled to himself as he very gently began to slide it out. He could hear Jared's pants and smiled again as he slid it all the way back in. Jared nearly jumped off the bed. "Yeah Jare, it feels so good, doesn't it? It's rubbing right where you want it, stretching you out for me."

"Oh God, Dean. Want you so fucking bad."

Dean was pretty sure he was going to explode. He hadn't been expecting this at all when he'd come into the room. He had been pretty damn sure that he was going to be the one with Jared's shlong stuffed up his ass.

Dean continued to fuck Jared's ass with that toy, listening to him moan and hiss in response. "You ever had anything in your ass before, Jare?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that one.

"No, never Dean."

Dean squeezed the base of his cock to keep himself focused and prevent himself from coming just from watching Jared's hungry ass swallow up that red plug.

"Please Dean." Jared gasped. He really wasn't used to the vulnerability of this. He was used to being the one listening to the begging, not doing it.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Want your cock, Dean. Want you inside me."

Dean reached down, between Jared's spread thighs and fisted his cock. Jared gasped and bucked. It was too much, it felt too good. He held his breath and tried to no shoot his load. "So…fucking…goooooood."

Dean smiled, pulling his hand away. "Hmm, don't want you coming before I'm ready for it." Then he very slowly slid that plug out of Jared's ass. He took a lot longer than necessary to pull it out, just torturing Jared, really.

"Just do it!" Jared nearly snapped.

Dean smiled, "Relax, Jay. I'm gonna take good care of you."

Jared tried to catch his breath. His whole body was vibrating and he felt so much more vulnerable than he ever had before.

Once the plug was out of Jared's ass Dean just sat there in amazement for a minute, staring at how wide and open Jared's hole was. Then he leaned forward and let his tongue stroke over the opening.

"Fuck." Jared whined. He didn't want to be tortured anymore; he just wanted to be taken.

Dean smiled as he pressed his tongue deep into that stretched out hole, feeling Jared's body convulse against him. He stroked over Jared's back and chest, trying to soothe him. He hummed and it vibrated inside of Jared's ass and he pressed forward, his face buried in the pillow. He couldn't take much more. He mumbled incoherently, unsure of what the fuck he was even saying.

Dean pulled his tongue out and lined himself up with that hole. He didn't want to torture the man he loved any more than he already had. He didn't want to give Jared any motivation to never do this again. So, he pressed in, taking his time but not taking too much time.

Jared's hungry ass took Dean's cock like a champ.

"Holy shit." Dean whined when he was fully seated in that ass. He stilled his movements and just held on tightly to Jared's hips, willing himself not to come. "You feel so fucking good. Love you, Jay. Love you so much."

Jared just whined and moaned into the pillow incoherently.

Dean pulled Jared's arms behind his back and wrapped his hand around those wrists, holding him there in a submissive pose. He knew Jared was going to kill him later. But, instead of worrying about it, he just began to make love to his fiancé.

After a few minutes Dean let go of Jared's arms, letting them fall to his sides, and leaned down flush against Jared's back. He pulled Jared's hair back from his face and placed his face by his ear. "You're doing so good, Jay. Love you, baby. Your ass is amazing. I don't know how I haven't come a hundred times already. You're so beautiful just like this, Jay. I'll never forget this moment."

Jared moaned and pushed back against Dean, trying to force him deeper.

"Does it feel good, Jay?" Dean asked.

Jared nodded, "yeah."

"Good baby." Dean placed soft kisses over Jared's face, neck and ear. "Hmm, I'm not going to last."

They could both hear some loud noises of pleasure coming from Sam's bedroom and Dean laughed. "I wonder what they'd think if they could see you like this."

Jared nearly growled in response.

"But, they don't get to see you like this…only me…you're mine. I'm yours and you're mine." And then Dean gripped at Jared's cock and began tugging until Jared was bucking and writhing against him, screaming out his name in his own pleasure.

Jared coated the sheets with his release and Dean groaned loudly as he felt Jared's ass clenching all around him. He held on to Jared's hips as he unloaded deep inside his body, biting at Jared's shoulder.

They both pretty much collapsed onto the bed, Dean on top of Jared, tangled all around him.

Jared crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot, demanding and needy. "I never thought it would be that good, baby." He muttered against Dean's lips. "You felt so good inside of me."

Dean smiled, "Hmm. Your ass…holy hell."

Jared wrapped Dean up in his arms, "I loved it when you got all possessive like that. I never thought you had that in you. Shit, that was hot."

Dean blushed, "I get a little crazy when I'm horny. I think I scared Jensen the other day."

Jared laughed, "You become a wild, untamed beast."

Dean snickered, "You love every second of it."

"Yeah, you're right."

Dean groaned, "Gotta get up and get something to clean you up with." He knew that Jared's ass must be leaking.

Jared shook his head, "Nah. Once I find my legs I'll go get something. It's your birthday and this was all for you."

Dean smiled, "I could get used to this."

Jared gently stroked Dean's cheek, "Do you want to give more often, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe once in a while. But, I love it when you take care of me. Love having you inside of me."

Jared moaned against Dean's ear. "Well, let me collect myself and then I'll slip my aching cock into your tight little ass and make you scream my name."

Dean groaned, feeling his cock harden once again, "You're so dirty, Jay. So fucking dirty."

And with that Jared got off the bed, threw on his underwear and raced to the hall closet for a washcloth.

Sam walked out of Jensen's bedroom, on his quest for the same thing. "Fancy meeting you here." Sam smirked.

Jared shifted uncomfortably. His ass was leaking into his underwear. He just rolled his eyes at his brother. "You two are something else, by the way. We could hear you in my bedroom…with the door closed…while making our own share of noises."

Sam shrugged. Then he looked down at his brother and his whole face lit up, "Whoa. Did my big brother get fucked tonight?"

Jared turned bright red.

Sam laughed, "Better take care of that before you have a big mess in your underwear." He reached over and smacked Jared on the ass with a wide smirk on his face. He reached into the closet, grabbed the wash cloth and then headed back to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Jared stood there, dripping and gaping. He had no idea what the hell had gotten into his brother. Maybe all the toys and seeing Jensen in that pair of thongs had rotted his brain.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Okay, we're finally moving forward now. I hope you guys like the chapter. :)

Warnings for this part: Language, spanking (hehe)

* * *

Chapter 34

They pretty much spent the entirety of the weekend moving Sam and Dean's stuff into the opposite places. If Jared and Dean didn't want to live together so badly they'd have stopped halfway through and decided it was a bad idea.

"Shit." Jensen whined, carrying a box full of Sam's book collection out to his truck. "We should've all moved in to your house. That way all of Sam's crap could've stayed."

Jared smiled, "Come on Jen, it's good for you to work those muscles."

Jensen made a face at him. "You just want to see me all sweaty."

Dean snickered, "It's better than smelling you all sweaty, that's for sure."

"You and I smell the same."

"I bet we don't. I bet I smell a hell of a lot better than you, Jenny." Dean challenged.

"Yeah right." Jensen argued. "I bet we could bottle my scent."

Dean snickered in response.

"Boys." Jared said, stepping between them, "I'd be happy to settle the argument for you…I smell the best. End of story."

Jensen and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. Jared was probably right.

Sam came out carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other and rolled his eyes when he saw his new family arguing. "Come on, get back to work. This shit isn't going to move itself."

Dean lowered his eyes at Sam, "I'm not your bitch, Sam."

"You could be if I tried hard enough." Was all that Sam said as he headed towards Jensen's truck with his boxes.

Dean looked over at Jared with his hands up in question, who just shrugged back at him. He had no idea what had gotten into his brother lately. "I think he needs to get fucked" was just about the best damn thing that Jared could come up with to explain Sam's weird behavior.

Dean looked over at Jensen, "You better get on that."

Jensen sighed, "Maybe he does need to be unwound a bit."

"You don't think he's upset about the move, do you?" Dean asked. He was worried. This had been Sam's place just as much as Jared's. Just because Jared's name was on the deed didn't mean that it wasn't Sam's place too. The last thing he wanted to do was create drama. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Jensen sighed dramatically. "We've already been moving crap for two days. There's no way in hell we're moving it back."

Jared shook his head, "I'm sure that isn't it anyway. He's been looking forward to the sex room."

"Well, maybe when it all started to boil down he realized he wasn't ready." Dean suggested.

"Okay, I'll talk to him." Jared replied and headed over to his brother.

Jared came up behind Sam and put his hand on his back. "Hey little brother."

"Hey." Sam replied, unable to look at him.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? You're not having second thoughts about the move, are you?"

Sam finally looked up into Jared's eyes then. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I'm not trying to kick you out of your house, Sam. If you want to stay…"

Sam put up his hand, "No Jay, I don't want to stay. I actually think staying would make it a lot worse."

Jared's brow furrowed and he studied his brother's face. "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed, "I acted inappropriately the other night. I'm embarrassed."

Jared smiled and waved him off, "Sam, come on. There was all that kinky talk and then Jensen was on Dean's lap…and you guys had been doing a lot of kinky crap…things are getting a little muddled, but there isn't anything to be embarrassed about."

"I fucking flirted with my brother…"

Jared smiled, "Well, I'm damn sexy."

That made Sam smile, "Okay _Dean_."

Jared just smiled in response.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon almost everything had been transferred to one place or the other. They had gotten tired of moving and decided that anything that was left would be dealt with later.

Jared sat down next to Dean with two beers in his hand. He handed one over to his lover. "Welcome home, Dean."

Dean smiled, "Thanks Jay. It feels good. I don't have to feel like I'm bumming off my brother anymore. Maybe I can do something here to earn my keep."

Jared frowned, "You do enough, Dean. I want you working at a job that makes you happy, that's all that matters. I can get you whatever you need."

Dean frowned, "Well, it'd be nice if I didn't have to mooch my whole life."

Jared put his finger under Dean's chin and turned his face so that he was forced to look at him. "Dean Ackles…you better listen to this good, because I'm only going to say this once…you are not mooching off me. We are in a relationship. We're getting married for crying out loud. We're in this together. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Is that clear or do you need a spanking?" He wasn't entirely sure why he'd said that. He felt like maybe he was reacting to everything else that had happened that day. But, either way, he knew he wasn't at all serious. He'd never spank Dean like that; he wouldn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Whoa." Dean said. His throat was dry and his cock was hard. "Shit."

Well, shit. Maybe Dean was more into the idea than Jared had originally thought. He smiled, "Hmmm, something tells me you need that spanking…"

Dean moaned.

"You must really be coming to trust me if you'd let me do that to you." Jared said.

For some reason the thought of it really made Dean horny and – ironically – feel safe. "Please." He whispered.

Jared drew in his breath. "You're serious."

Dean nodded.

Jared bit his lower lip and picked Dean up in his arms, tossing him over his shoulder. "Alright baby, if this is what you want, then I can do that for you." He carried Dean in to their bedroom and dropped him down onto the bed. "But, Chad and Sophia are bringing take out over tonight so we can't have you hurting too badly. I don't want them thinking I'm hurting you."

Dean smiled. "I trust you, Jare."

Those were three of the most beautiful words in the English language for Jared. He nodded and laid Dean over his lap, ass up in the air. He quickly slid Dean's pants and underwear down his ass. He lightly stroked over the lightly freckled skin that he was about to assault. He drew in his breath, unsure of how he was going to do this, and gently slapped his hand down on to that soft skin.

Dean's body jerked in reaction to Jared's hand and he found himself hardening even more, his erection rubbing against Jared's lap.

Jared smacked his ass a couple more times, watching as it started to turn a bright pink color.

Dean drew in his breath.

"You're a bad boy, Dean." Jared said, slapping that ass a couple more times. "You shouldn't say things like that about yourself. You're not a moocher, Dean." Slap, slap, slap. "You're beautiful and wonderful and everything to me."

Dean rocked his hips back and forth on Jared's hips, creating the desired friction that he needed…until he screamed out and came…hard.

Jared's eyes widened and he stopped hitting Dean's ass. Instead he rubbed gently over the inflamed skin, disbelieving how much Dean really enjoyed this. "Dean..."

Dean looked up at Jared. He looked fucked the hell out.

Jared moaned. "God Dean. You really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Dean just moaned.

Jared helped Dean to lie down on the bed on his back. Then he slipped Dean's pants down his front until they were at his knees. He then licked all around at the come still on his body. Most of it wound up in his underwear.

Dean drew in his breath and whined deeply when he felt Jared's lips wrap around his cock and begin to suck hard.

And then Dean was coming like a teenager in thirty seconds and whining Jared's name.

Jared pulled off Dean with an obscene pop and a shit-eating grin.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Smug bastard."

Jared laughed and slid them both up to the head of the bed, pulling Dean into his arms. "How's your ass feeling, baby? Should I rub something on it?"

Dean smiled, "I'll be fine. You weren't too rough. I liked it, Jare."

"I noticed."

Dean looked down at Jared's painfully hard erection and smiled, "Looks like you've got a pretty large problem there, Jare. Anything I can do to help you out?"

Jared smiled. "You wanna hop on for a ride?"

Dean grinned, "Hell yeah." And he reached for the bottle of lube they put by the bed, ready and waiting for whenever it was needed.

* * *

Sam spent the afternoon organizing books. He filled up as much available space as he could and the rest went in to storage. While he was down putting boxes of books in storage he saw something that surprised him. It was a guitar case.

"Hmm." He said out loud to himself. He wondered which twin it belonged to. He grabbed the handle of the case and opened it up to look inside. It looked pretty nice…well kept. He closed the case and carried it back up the stairs with him.

"Jen?" Sam called as he walked back into the apartment.

"Yeah Sam?" Jensen called back from the bedroom. He was trying to find room for some of Sam's clothes. "I think you're going to need to put most of this stuff in Dean's old closet."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah okay." He held up the guitar. "Hey, who's is this?"

Jensen's face turned white, "Where'd you get that?"

Sam frowned, "It was in storage."

Jensen looked away, unable to meet Sam's eyes or look at the instrument, "It doesn't matter, Sam. You should've just left it down there."

Sam shook his head, "Why? What's wrong?" He could tell that Jensen was upset. He just wanted to go to him and hold him. He wanted to make whatever it was better for him.

"Nothing. I used to play…but I don't anymore." Jensen told him then left the room and headed in to the bathroom.

Sam was left standing there, confused. He'd never seen Jensen act like that before. He looked down at the guitar and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Dean rubbed lube over Jared's cock causing the taller man to nearly cry out from the cold. Then Dean coated two of his own fingers and slowly slid them inside his own hole, stretching himself out.

Jared drew in his breath. Whoa. That was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen to date and he'd seen a lot of hot shit. "Want you so bad, Dean." He panted.

Dean worked himself open for a couple minutes, thoroughly coating his insides with the lube. Then he straddled Jared's hip and slowly lowered himself down onto that huge, hard dick.

Jared gasped and fought hard not to push up on his hips and impale Dean. He knew that Dean needed to do this himself; he knew what felt good and what didn't for him. He also knew that Dean wasn't as prepped as he usually was.

Dean closed his eyes, willing himself to continue. The burning was greater than usual. Normally Jared worked him open until he was left begging for him to just fuck him already. Jared always took such care with him and he really wished he'd taken a few extra minutes to prep himself better than he did. But, at least he was in control of his movements. So, he tried to keep himself relaxed as he lowered himself as slowly as he possibly could.

Jared thought he was going to die. The feeling of Dean's incredibly tight, barely prepped ass all around him was more than he could really even think about. He fought with himself. He really wanted to grab Dean's hip and just snap his body up into that hot cavern, but he couldn't. Dean would never trust him again if he did something like that. Besides that he couldn't do something to hurt the man he loved with all his heart.

Dean opened his eyes at the sound of Jared's labored breathing. He looked down at his beautiful fiancé and smiled. Jared looked like he'd been rode hard and put up wet and he'd barely gotten started. It gave him the motivation and courage to slide down the rest of the way in one push. Once Jared was balls deep inside of Dean, Dean stilled and drew in his breath, waiting until he thought his ass could handle it before starting to ride that humungous cock.

Jared then reached up and placed his hands on Dean's hips, helping him to keep up his movements. He slowly pressed his up upwards as Dean pressed down, slipping just that little bit deeper within that tight heat.

It didn't take either of them all that long.

Jared wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and stroked him until he came for the third time that afternoon.

Once Dean came the increased tightness milked Jared's cock until he exploded within Dean's tight ass. That's when Jared took over and flipped them both over so that he was on top again. He slowly rode out their orgasms, continuing to ride Dean's ass.

Dean sought out Jared's mouth, kissing him passionately and lazily. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and sighed in complete contentment. He loved kissing Jared; it was his favorite thing ever. He knew he'd never bore of kissing his fiancé…even after years of marriage.

* * *

When Jensen came out of the bathroom he was feeling a bit more stable, emotionally. He sat down on the couch and called Sam into the living room with him.

Sam came out hesitantly. He didn't want to do anything to upset Jensen. The guitar had been stuffed into Dean's closet in hopes that Jensen wouldn't have to see it again for a while, since it seemed to upset him so much.

Jensen patted the spot beside him on the couch. "Come sit with me Sam."

Sam moved to the couch, sitting down beside his boyfriend. "What's going on, Jen? You're worrying me."

Jensen bit his lip and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that I haven't played that thing…haven't even seen it…in ten years."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised, "How did it get in your storage locker?"

Jensen shook his head, "Dean…"

"Oh." Sam said. He reached over and placed his hand gently on Jensen's knee, "Can I ask why you don't play anymore?"

Jensen sighed, "I lost interest after Dean got hurt."

"Oh. Well, I can see how you could've felt like walking away from things that made you happy. But, it's been a long time. It might be time to pick it back up again."

Jensen shook his head, looking away. "It never would've happened if I hadn't learned how to play that stupid instrument."

"What do you mean?"

"I met Jimmy that way. We used to play guitar together. He was teaching me…" He swallowed hard, "If I hadn't learned to play the guitar then I wouldn't have met him or at least would've have let him get close."

Sam reached out and pulled Jensen close to him, "Shhh, baby, what happened wasn't your fault."

"How the hell can you say that?" Jensen said. "I was a horrible judge of character. Dean told me for months that the guy was screwed up, was fixated on me, but I didn't want to see it. I didn't take him seriously. Then he went and sacrificed everything for me…got hurt because of me. How can I not blame myself for it?!" Big tears began to fall from Jensen's eyes.

"You didn't make Jimmy deranged. You just gave him a chance. You're a good guy with a big heart, Jen. You just wanted to see the good in him. You had no idea he was the person that he was. That's not your fault. And Dean made the choice to take your place on his own. He didn't have to do it, but he wanted to protect you. It was still his choice."

"I killed him." Jensen nearly hiccupped out. "I just couldn't let him live after what he'd done."

"I know, baby. I completely understand." Sam told him. He had a hard time accepting it at first, but he couldn't deny that he'd probably do the same thing if someone hurt Jared. "I wouldn't be able to sit back and let someone hurt my brother like that either." He was sure he'd have done that if someone had hurt his little sister…that shit just wouldn't happen. He'd rip the guy's nuts off and feed them to him…then cut off his dick and feed that to him…then kill him. "It's perfectly understandable."

"I'm a doctor." Jensen whispered. "I took an oath never to do any harm."

"Well, you weren't his doctor. And you weren't a doctor at that point."

"Yeah, which makes it worse. I made that promise after I'd already killed a man in cold blood." Jensen's eyes were wide like saucers and he looked impossibly young.

Sam stroked over his face gently, "I need you to listen to me. Nobody is judging you for what you did. We all understand. Hell, if the dude was still alive I'd probably kill him myself…with my bare hands."

"Really?" Jensen asked in surprise.

"Of course. He intended to hurt you, Jen. And what he did to Dean… there's no excuse for that. I don't care how crazy he was, it makes no difference to me." Sam swallowed hard, trying to pull back his emotions. "Hell, I love the man…I love him like he was my own brother."

Jensen buried his head in Sam's neck and tried to calm himself down.

Sam rubbed Jensen's back soothingly and whispered, "We'll get through this, Jen. I will be right here with you every step of the way. We'll get through it together."

Jensen nodded, encircling Sam's neck with his arms. He closed his eyes and took in Sam's comforting scent, believing wholeheartedly that Sam would be there for him, would help him work through everything that he was going through. Maybe someday…once he was ready…he'd even be able to play his guitar again.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: So, this chapter has undergone some major editing. This was the chapter with the crazy stuff in it. I still mention the craziness, but we don't actually see it take place. It's more in the past and less dramatic this way. I hope you guys like it. I've had to revamp a bunch of my future chapters. I feel much better about this. We're actually leading up to something kind of fun...but still more subdued that it could've been.

I just want to say that you guys are AMAZING! I can't believe this story has over 300 reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story and it feels awesome! Thank you guys again! :)

Warnings for this part: Language, dirty talk, references to slight incest

* * *

Chapter 35

Later that evening there was a knock on the door and Jared went to answer it, knowing who was going to be there. Chad nearly tackled Jared to the ground. "Dude, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Sophia walked in to the house, carrying a paper bag full of take out. Dean went to her and took the bag from her arms. "I see Chad's just as charming as ever." He rolled his eyes in Chad's general direction. He was slightly worried about the way that Chad was pretty much wrestling Jared on the ground. He shot Sophia a weird look and shrugged.

She laughed, "They've always had an interesting relationship."

"You don't say." Dean muttered. He set the food down on the coffee table, took Sophia's coat, hung up her coat and went in to the kitchen to get paper plates and silverware. He came back out and set it all down on the coffee table. He then turned to Sophia, "I have no idea what you like to drink. We have some sodas in there, water, beer…"

Sophia wrinkled up her nose at the idea of beer. "Do you mind if I go check it out?"

Dean shook his head, leading her in to the kitchen. He was doing his best to not act like a complete moron. He hated the awkwardness. He wanted to know what ever become of their flirtations, but he was afraid to ask and didn't want to act like a creeper.

She opened the refrigerator and looked in. She then reached for a can of sprite. "Can't go wrong with sprite."

Dean smiled, "Yeah."

She put her hand on her hip and studied him, "Why do I get this sense that you want to ask me something?"

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, awkwardly, "Why would I want to ask you anything?"

She licked her lips absently, "No reason." And then she left the room.

Dean's heart started to beat erratically. Had she licked her lips for a reason? Was she trying to tell him something? 'Get a grip, Dean!' He silently berated himself. He'd slept with countless women in his life. What the hell was the big fucking deal?

* * *

When Dean finally found his legs and went back into the living room, he found the three of them digging into the food, putting it all onto paper plates and settling into the couch.

"Dean, get me a beer!" Chad instructed.

Dean raised his eyebrow in Chad's direction, "Dude, I'm not your protégé anymore. I no longer need you to hook me up with easy women."

Sophia glared at him, "Hey!"

Dean blanched, putting his hands up. "I…ugh…"

Jared looked back and forth between Dean and Sophia and then said, "He just meant that Chad introduced Dean to a long line of promiscuous women. This was before the party, of course."

"Right." Dean said. His throat felt dry. What the hell was his problem?

She nodded, "Okay." Then she went back to her food.

Dean ended up getting three beers from the refrigerator. He handed one to Jared and then tossed another at Chad's head. "Here you go, your highness."

Chad caught the bottle in midair. "You've got a good arm, Ackles."

Dean shrugged and sat down beside Jared on the couch. Then he popped the top of his beer and began to drink from it.

Sophia looked at them with a smile and then back at Chad, "I wanted to tell you two something pretty exciting. I'm pregnant."

Dean spit out the beer that had been in his mouth.

Sophia wiped the beer off her face with the back of her hand. She shrugged, "I didn't think it was that shocking. Sheesh. Chad's kind of insatiable."

"Chad…" Dean muttered to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

Jared smirked and rolled his eyes. "Dean, will you pull yourself together?" Then he looked at Sophia, "He's acting like this because he doesn't remember what happened the night of the party. He thought you guys were gonna hook up and then he woke up in bed with me…"

Sophia's eyes widened. "Well, that explains it then…"

"What?!" Dean nearly squeaked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what happened. You took me to the bathroom…we…well, you know…then Jared came in and needed to use the bathroom. Before I knew what was happening you were following after him."

Dean looked over at Jared and then back to Sophia. "So we…?"

"Sorry honey, wish I could tell you differently. But, if it makes you feel any better it wasn't that great."

Chad started laughing; Jared's eyebrows rose and Dean started choking again. "What?!"

Jared had to hold back his laughter at the look on Dean's face. "Hey baby, why don't you eat some lo mein, it'll make you feel better?"

Dean glared at his fiancé, "Jay, the very last girl I will ever sex with for the rest of my life said I wasn't that great."

Jared shrugged, "Good thing you take it up the ass now."

Dean's eyes widened and Chad thought he was going to hyperventilate.

Sophia gave Dean a sympathetic smile, "You were drunk, Dean. I'm surprised you were even able to get it up…that's how drunk you were. You shouldn't beat yourself up." Then she smiled to herself, "But, it's nice to be the last girl you'll ever have sex with…kind of proud of myself."

Chad patted her knee, "Yes, but after he had sex with you he turned to guys…"

She glared at her boyfriend. "Shut the hell up."

Jared smiled, "He didn't turn to guys…he turned to one guy. Which reminds me of the fact that we have some news ourselves. We're engaged."

Then Sophia started squealing and throwing herself at them. She wiped away tears, "I love weddings! You guys have gotta let me help with the planning!"

Dean groaned. "Well, if that isn't awkward or anything."

"So we did it in Chad's bathroom. You've gotta get over it. It was before you two started dating anyway. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I ended up having sex with two people that night and I can't remember either of them. And…you're dating Chad…and having a baby."

Then she started laughing, "Dean…do I look eight months pregnant to you?"

"No, not really."

"Then get a grip, please!"

And just like that Dean realized what a moron he really was. Of course he wasn't the baby's father. And who really gave a rat's ass about whether he had drunken sex with Sophia? If Chad, Sophia and Jared could look past it then he should too. Then, for confirmation, he looked up at Jared, "You're not mad are you?"

"For banging Sophia before we were even dating? Of course I'm not mad. Now, if you did it again now…then I'd be mad."

Dean laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I'm being such a moron."

Chad smiled, "Yeah, well, you know…"

"Shut up Chad, if I want any shit out of you I'll squeeze your head!"

And everyone laughed. Except Chad.

* * *

Jared and Dean were picking up the food after Chad and Sophia had left. Jared laughed, "I will never forget the look on your face when Sophia said she was pregnant."

Dean glared at his fiancé, "You were a little too cool with the whole thing if you ask me."

"Well, for one thing I knew there was no way you could possibly be the father. And, if you were, it's not like it would've changed anything in our relationship. We'd just have to share the kid with them. What would be so bad about that?"

Dean smiled, "I wish I could give you kids, Jay. If I could grow a vagina I'd do it for you."

Jared smiled, "That's incredibly sweet in a really weird sort of way. I really appreciate the thought though, baby. But, we'll find some way to adopt. I'd love to have babies with you."

Dean blushed, "I'd love to have babies with you too." Dean sighed, "I really am the woman in this relationship."

Jared pulled Dean close, "If it makes you feel any better I have longer hair than you."

Dean laughed. "That does kind of make me feel better, actually. Maybe you could be the girl in the relationship."

Jared shook his head, "Never gonna happen. You're prettier than me. And you're short…"

Dean wished he could shoot death rays from his eyes. "I'm not fucking short. You're just freakishly tall."

Jared gave him a dark look, "Do you want me to tan that hide again, young man?"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "First of all…I'm older than you. Second of all…you're not really my daddy. And third…"

Jared looked down at the growing bulge in Dean's pants, "Third, you're hard."

Dean sighed. "You suck."

"Very well, actually. You want a demonstration?" Jared got down on his knees on the floor and unhooked Dean's pants, slipping them down to mid-thigh.

Dean let out a groan. "God Jay, you're going to be the death of me." How many orgasms could a guy have in a day before his head exploded anyway?

Jared chuckled to himself as he reached forward and slipped Dean's painful erection between his lips.

Dean silently berated himself for being so fucking easy. One dirty word out of Jared's mouth and he pretty much pulled his pants down and presented his ass like a friggin' cock slut. It infuriated him…but Jared's mouth was on his cock…doing delicious dirtywrong things to him and he could no longer give a shit about the fact that he'd been annoyed with himself.

Jared sucked Dean expertly, rubbing Dean's balls in his hands as he sucked him deep into his throat. He was a quick study. He'd learned how to suck dick like a champ and it hadn't taken all that long. But, when you have Dean's hard cock in front of your face you just kind of make it happen.

Dean closed his eyes. He wanted to hold out. He didn't want to shoot off like a fifteen-year-old at his first glimpse of the girl next door in her bikini. But, the wild unabashed slurping sounds that Jared's mouth was making made it all that much more difficult. "Fuck Jay."

Jared laughed around his mouthful of cock.

Then Dean moaned harder. He reached down and wrapped his hands around Jared's dark locks, holding on for dear life and just letting Jared take all that he had to offer.

Someone started knocking on the door and Dean didn't give a shit. "Coming!" he yelled, ironically, to whoever was at the door. He tightened his grip on Jared's head and wouldn't let him move.

Jared smiled and sucked Dean for all he was worth, bringing on a nearly immediate orgasm.

Dean exploded inside of Jared's mouth and Jared swallowed it down hungrily. Dean pulled out of Jared's mouth, a fucked out look on his face. "That better not be Chad."

Jared smiled, "Maybe Sophia decided to ditch him."

Dean laughed, "Could you blame her?"

Jared walked towards the door. "She really is too good for him." Then he opened the door and looked at the faces of his brother and Dean's brother. "Hey. It's not Chad."

Sam smirked and raised his eyebrows in Dean's direction, "Man, when you said you were coming you weren't kidding." He looked back at Jared, "You might want to wipe your mouth, dude."

Jared put his hand up to his face and headed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Dean blushed high in his cheeks.

"I'm not even going to ask how you are, it's pretty obvious." Jensen commented with a grin on his face.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. "What are you two losers doing here anyway?"

Jensen shrugged and held up a case of beer, "Drinking party?"

"But, we clearly caught you in the middle of something…" Sam smiled. He watched as Jared came out of the bathroom and slipped an arm around Dean's back. "By all means…go ahead and continue…"

Dean shot Sam a look, "Knowing you, you'd probably enjoy watching."

Sam shrugged, "Actually… I could think of worse things."

Jared and Dean looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Look, if you two would rather do your thing we could have the drinking party another time." Jensen said, trying to mediate.

Dean shrugged, "Nah. If we do too much more I'm going to have to apply ice…I could use a couple beers."

It was Jared's turn to blush.

"Dude, how many times have you gotten off today?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Not that it's any of your business, but four…"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Jensen, "Shit. Maybe I should've tried to hook up with my brother…"

Dean started choking on his own saliva and Jared patted him on the back. "It's just Sam, being Sam…Don't let him bother you."

"He's not bothering me." Dean said. "That's hot as hell."

* * *

"Oh my God. You should see some of the fucking hot videos we've made, dude." Sam drawled. He was three sheets to the wind and sitting in the middle of the living room floor with a goofy grin on his face.

"God, you're a lightweight." Jensen muttered, "And no, you shouldn't see them. Especially since I'm the one taking it up the ass. If it was the other way around then maybe."

Sam smirked, "Jenny likes to top, apparently."

Jensen sighed, "Not that I ever get the opportunity with this toppy bastard around."

Jared's eyebrows rose, "I'm surprised about that. I would never have made you for a big top guy, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe you don't know everything you smug jackass."

Jared smirked, "I knew it. You want to be on the bottom, don't you?"

Jensen looked at Sam expectantly.

"Shut up."

Jensen smiled, "Is Jared right?"

"Of course I'm right. He's a closet sub." Jared said and then took a big drink from his third beer.

Sam, who was on his eighth beer, rolled his eyes, "That doesn't count Jay, and you know it."

Jared waved Sam off. He wanted to get him to shut his mouth.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Dean asked curiously.

Jared shook his head, "It's nothing, really."

Sam smirked, "Yeah Dean, it's nothing. It's just that Jay used to whip me while I jacked off…"

Everyone in the room went silent. Dean turned to look at Jared who had gone completely white in the face. "Jay?" Dean croaked.

Jared sighed, "It's just what he wanted. I was always dressed…it wasn't about me. Again, like I said, he's a closet sub."

"Well, I couldn't spank my own ass while jacking off." Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

Jensen and Dean met each other's eyes. Jensen looked perplexed. "I'm trying to decide if I want to picture that or not."

"I try to avoid remembering…" Jared admitted. "It wasn't my favorite thing in the world."

"But, he loves me." Sam said with a happy, stupid grin. "And he's really strong…"

"Shut the hell up, Sam."

"I told you I was a fuck-up, Jay." Then he looked at Jensen, "It's just further proof. Whenever I was really stressed or frustrated the whipping would make me feel better. Does it make it better that I always imagined he was Justin Timberlake?"

Dean burst into laughter, "God Sammy, you're so gay."

Sam flipped Dean off and Dean said, "Anytime, princess. Maybe I'll turn out to be a closet dom." Dean was just being a horse's ass and everyone knew it.

Jared shook his head, "Nah. You love taking it up the ass. Besides, you get off on spankings, Dean. It's pretty much the same damn thing."

Dean looked at Jensen, "Don't get any fucking ideas. I'm not letting you go all dom on my ass, Jenny. I can see the wheels turning in there."

Jensen rolled his eyes, "I have no interest in your ass, Dean. Geez, you drink a few beers and you become Mr. Brave."

Dean shrugged.

Jared laughed, "I never used my hand on Sam. But, I love spanking you with my hand, Dean. It's so hot…especially the way you came with your pants on." He reached for Dean and pulled him into his lap.

Dean began to nip at Jared's bottom lip while simultaneously moaning against him.

Jared rutted against Dean a little bit, "Hmm, I think we're going to try for number five. See you guys later." He somehow managed to get to his feet and carry Dean with him.

Dean licked his lips and looked at their brothers, "Maybe someday we'll let you watch." And then Jared started carrying Dean from the room.

"By the way," Jared said, stopping and turning around, "stay in the guest room tonight. You've both been drinking. Dean's bed from the apartment is in there." Jared said. And it used to be Sam's room anyway.

Sam's cock twitched in his jeans and he reached down to palm it.

Jensen leaned over and replaced Sam's hand with his own, "You really like being whipped and spanked, Sam? You like the submissive stuff?"

Sam started to moan and press himself harder into Jensen's hand.

"I'm going to file that away for later." Jensen whispered. Then he reached for Sam's pants and pulled his huge cock free so that he could stroke him off until he came all over his hand.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: This is a brand new chapter. Because I had to take out my original chapter 36 and rewrite a new one. So, it's shorter than it was going to be, but I think what we lack in length of chapter we gain in hotness! It's a very, very steamy chapter! :)

I will be out of town until sometime on Sunday and won't be able to post again until Sunday evening or so. Hopefully this will hold everyone over until then. :)

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex, slight dom/sub, kinks, use of toys

* * *

Chapter 36

"Oh God, Jen, yes!" Sam exclaimed, rutting up off the bed.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend. "Sam, what the hell?" Apparently Sam was having a really good dream.

A few minutes later Sam was panting, moaning and coming in his underwear.

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise. "Sam!" He exclaimed, shaking the taller man awake. "Seriously, did you just come in your underwear?"

Sam's eyes opened and adjusted to the light, "Huh?" Then he shifted, uncomfortable. He groaned, "Apparently I did."

"I thought only horny teenage boys had wet dreams."

Sam smirked, "Well, it was a particularly awesome dream."

"I guess so." Jensen muttered. "Looks like you're going to need to borrow some clean undies from Jared."

Sam shrugged, "I could just go commando. I enjoy that a lot…it's freeing."

Jensen smiled, "You're so dirty."

"You have no idea."

Jensen stroked over Sam's very peaceful face, "How come you kept all these wild and crazy secrets about yourself from me?"

Sam shrugged, "I didn't know how you'd feel about it. I didn't want you to think I was a freak and run away screaming."

"Baby, I already know you're a freak. I really do love that about you." Jensen bent down to capture Sam's earlobe between his teeth.

Sam moaned.

Jensen reached over and slipped Sam's soiled underwear down his thighs. Then he bent his head and slipped Sam's spent cock into his mouth, swallowing down all the come that wasn't currently stuck in his underwear. "Hmmm" Jensen really had to admit that he did love the taste of Sam.

Sam started getting hard under Jensen's skillful ministrations. "Want you, Jen." Sam moaned.

"How do you want it, baby?" Jensen asked.

"Want you inside me." Sam nearly begged.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Jensen was going to do about that. He pretty much ripped both his and Sam's clothes off and tossed them behind him on the floor.

Sam's eyes widened. "So fucking hot, Jen."

There was a fire in Jensen's eyes that Sam had never seen before and it made him feel exposed and horny as all fucking get out. He watched as Jensen began to search the room for something, opening drawers and grumbling the whole time. Then Jensen found his underwear from the pile on the floor, slipped them back on, held up a finger to Sam to indicate that he'd be right back and left the room.

* * *

Jared and Dean were lazily kissing each other when they heard someone pounding on the door.

"Come in." Jared said.

Jensen nearly busted the door down trying to get in. "Lube. I need lube."

Dean's eyes widened. "Relax there, cowboy."

Jensen glared at his brother, "No way in hell. I have Sam all naked and begging on the bed and dammit…I need the damn lube!"

Jared laughed and tossed their bottle to him. The bottle nearly hit Jensen in the head, but he managed to wrap his hand around it. "Have fun, Jen." Jared told him, going back to kissing Dean.

Dean giggled into Jared's mouth. "Is it bad that I kind of want to watch?"

Jared smiled and shook his head, "No, because I kind of want to watch too."

Dean smiled. "We're both bad."

"That very well may be true."

Dean snickered and pulled Jared back down. "I love kissing you."

"Hmm, I love kissing you too, baby." Jared sighed into the kiss, "Love those cock-sucking lips of yours, Dean."

And then Jensen was back in the room with them. "Please tell me that you still have your whip…"

Jared decided to play a little game with Jensen. He whispered his plan into Dean's ear and Dean laughed in response. Jared rolled Dean over onto his stomach, sliding his underwear down his thighs. "Hmm…what do you want, Jen?"

Jensen's jaw dropped a little bit. "Uh…the whip…" And Jensen really fucking wished he'd been wearing more than his stupid boxer briefs. He was painfully hard and leaking precome from his slit. The underwear wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

Jensen's little predicament just added fuel to Jared's fire. "Third drawer down in that dresser." Jared pointed to the right dresser. "It's at the bottom, underneath my underwear."

Jensen nodded and started searching the drawer. While he was searching he couldn't help but look back over to the bed. He let out a startled gasp when he witnessed Jared slowly and gently eating Dean's ass out. "Shit." Jensen nearly moaned. He was too damn horny for this shit.

Dean, who had been originally just playing along, was really starting to get into it. He started moaning, authentically, as Jared's tongue started to press into his slightly sore hole. "Jay…" He moaned.

Jensen forgot what he was looking for. He couldn't get over how hot the scene before him was. It was incredible. He squeaked and his hand slid down to wrap around his painful erection. Shit. This was just…wrong on so many levels… but he just couldn't seem to make himself care.

Jared pulled his mouth away, carefully pulling Dean's ass cheeks apart so that Jensen could get a good view of the slicked up entrance. "I thought you were looking for the whip." There was a serious gleam in Jared's eyes at the sight of his lover all spread open with his identical twin brother watching them and rubbing at himself through his wet underwear. He almost came thinking about the whole thing. He was a lucky fucking bastard.

It took Jensen's brain a few minutes to catch up with what he was doing. "Ugh…oh…yeah." Then, with a shaky hand, he reached back into the drawer and looked for the whip again. He found it and pulled it out, watching as Jared slipped a finger into Dean's hole. "Oh. My. God."

"Jen, do you mind…?" Jared asked, pretending to be impatient for him to leave. Seriously Jensen could've just taken off his underwear and joined them for all that Jared cared, but he really was enjoying his Dean time.

Jensen met Jared's eyes, let out a weird noise and ran from the room.

Jared laughed against Dean's back; slipping his finger back out of Dean's ass and laying him back down on his back.

Dean looked up at Jared's face, "You're going to tease the hell out of me and then just stop?"

Jared caught the look on Dean's face and shook his head, "You're right. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I don't know but I think you can make it up to me with that tongue of yours… Shit."

"You like that, Dean? You like it when I make my tongue real thin and slide it in your tight little hole?"

Dean practically growled, "Your tongue in my ass, now!"

Jared chuckled, "Bossy, bossy." He got Dean back on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air and spread those cheeks again, watching how full and heavy Dean's cock hung between his slightly parted thighs. Jared really wanted more than his tongue in that ass.

* * *

By the time Jensen got back with the whip Sam was using his own spit to stretch himself.

"Fuck. Shit. Piss." Jensen moaned walking in. He was pretty sure all the images he'd seen that day were going to do him in.

"You like what you see?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah." Jensen answered. "But, you have no idea what I just witnessed."

"Did you walk in on Jared boning Dean?"

Jensen shook his head, "No. Jared was…eating Dean's ass out."

Sam moaned, "Shit."

"Yeah."

"You bastard, I wish I could've seen that." Sam replied.

"It was hot as hell." Jensen was still touching himself.

Sam looked at him darkly, "Bring that gorgeous cock over here and stuff it up my ass. Come on, baby."

Jensen closed his eyes. He was about to fucking come right then and there. He couldn't let that happen. He calmed himself down and opened his eyes. Sam had started slipping his fingers into his ass again. That did it. He found his legs. He ripped his underwear off, jumped onto the bed and coated two of his fingers with lube. Then he began to press them into Sam's slightly stretched opening.

Sam moaned openly, loving the feeling of Jensen's fingers inside of him. "More, more." Sam begged.

"Just relax." Jensen murmured. He didn't want to hurt Sam. "Don't want to hurt you."

"I like pain, Jen." Sam informed.

Jensen groaned and added another finger, stretching him wide.

Sam nearly growled. "Want you so fucking bad."

Jensen swallowed hard, pulled out his fingers and stepped back. "Get onto your stomach, put your ass up in the air."

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He did exactly what he was told. He got onto his knees, pressed his face down against the bedding and propped his tight ass up in the air.

Jensen's mouth watered. He could see the evidence of Sam's prep and the gleam of the lube. He got back onto the bed, placing himself behind Sam's propped up ass and placed his left hand down onto his left cheek. "I'm going to give you what you want, Sam."

Sam moaned into the bed.

That's when Jensen smacked Sam hard on the ass with Jared's whip.

Sam keened and nearly jumped off the bed.

"Stay." Jensen said. "It's hot that you enjoy this, Sam, but I want it to be me who gives you this from now on. Whenever you hear the crack of a whip I want you to think of me."

Sam moaned again, bucking his hips slightly, trying to get some friction against his straining cock.

Jensen slapped him a few more times with the whip, causing his ass to turn a bright pink. "So fucking sexy."

Sam was a pain slut. He loved it. He wasn't sure why he loved it, but for some reason it comforted him and made him horny as all get out.

Jensen tossed the whip to the side after a few more loud slaps, lined up his cock and buried it deep into Sam's ass.

Sam whined and nearly fought against Jensen.

Jensen wrapped his hand around Sam's hips and drilled that ass. "You're so tight, so perfect."

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Want you so fucking much, Jen. Want you to fill my ass with your hot load."

Jensen nearly growled and slammed into him almost erratically. Every thrust hit Sam's sweet spot, making him keen and holler. Jensen wasn't going to last very long. He reached around Sam's body and wrapped his hand around Sam's heavy and hard erection. He stroked him rapidly, thrusting in and out of Sam's body hungrily.

Within a couple minutes Sam's ass clenched up all around Jensen and he shot his load against the bedding.

Jensen followed him within thirty seconds. He collapsed down onto Sam's back, riding out the waves of his pleasure and stroking gently over Sam's hair. "You okay, baby? Was I too rough?"

Sam shook his head, "Felt amazing."

Jensen smiled and shifted them so that Sam was on his back and Jensen was lying right beside him. "You look so beautiful like this, Sam."

Sam smiled. He loved being taken care of by Jensen. He reached up to capture Jensen's lips with his own. "I could really get used to this whole bottoming thing."

Jensen smiled, "I could get used to you bottoming too."

Sam laughed. "I feel great."

"I guess Jared was right…you did need to get fucked."

Sam snickered.

* * *

They eventually made their way out of the bedrooms and ate some lunch. They ate sandwiches, chips and drank beers.

"We better be careful that Sam doesn't get too drunk this time." Jared commented. "Or you guys might learn other embarrassing things about him."

Jensen's eyebrow rose, "Is there more juicy things that I should know?"

Jared shrugged, "I'm sure he's been keeping some secrets."

Dean and Jensen were having a hard time making eye contact.

Sam smirked, "So, Jensen told me all about the show you two gave him earlier. I gotta say that he's a lucky bastard. Why the hell can't you do things like that when I'm watching?"

Dean shook his head, "Because you wouldn't have just stood there staring and touching yourself…you'd have joined in…"

Sam looked over at Jensen with surprise evident on his face, "You were touching yourself watching them?"

Jensen blushed, "I…um…"

Jared smiled, "He kept his undies on."

"Not that they left much to the imagination." Dean added.

Jensen sighed, "Apparently it's gang up on Jensen day."

Sam laughed, "Usually everyone gangs up on me or Dean…it's kind of refreshing."

Jared smirked at his brother, "Speaking of which…I heard that you got fucked, little brother." He winked at him, "Too bad you're sitting down or I'd smack your ass and see how you like it."

"We already know he'd like it." Dean muttered.

Sam gaped at Dean. "It's like the pot calling the kettle black around here." He shook his head, "I could smack your ass…we know you'd get off on it."

Dean glared at Sam, "Shut up, bitch."

Sam just looked at Dean for a minute. "Well, you're…a jerk."

And that made Dean laugh. "Nice comeback."

Sam just flipped him off.

"Again I say…anytime, princess."

"You're all talk, Dean." Sam said. "We all know I'm too much man for you…"

Jared nearly choked on his beer, "Did I just hear what I think I heard? That's hilarious."

"Shut up, Jay." Sam muttered.

Jensen and Dean finally caught each other's eyes. Jensen raised his eyebrows as if he was communicating telepathically with Dean. Dean nodded. "Jell-o!" they both muttered at the same time.


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Thanks everyone for your continued support! I'm so glad you've embraced this story and these characters so much. I know this isn't tradition Jared and Jensen or Sam and Dean, but it's something that's really been speaking to me. I have so much story to tell here and I'm just so glad that you guys have been so accepting and welcoming to it. It means so much to me! :)

I'm excited to announce that we meet a new character in this chapter! :) I think you guys are going to like him! There's a little accident that happens at the end of the chapter that will come back in the next couple chapters.

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 37

Things started to settle down a lot over the next couple weeks. Sam and Jensen embraced their new roles in the bedroom and Jensen made plans to get the supplies he needed to truly dominate Sam properly. Dean got completely settled into his new house and he and Jared began planning the wedding.

Jared had gone out that morning to get some coffee, because they were out and he knew that he wasn't going to get Dean out of bed without some coffee. They'd been up late looking at every kind of flower known to man and Dean had passed out on the couch, forcing Jared to carry him to bed.

But, Jared had come home with more than just coffee. He smiled as he made his way into the bedroom and spotted his gorgeous fiance's sleeping form. He walked to the bed, holding a surprise, and then he set the surprise right on Dean's chest and lightly stirred him awake.

Dean opened his eyes to the cutest fucking sight he'd ever seen in his whole damn life. It was a pure white, blue-eyed husky puppy. It was an adorable ball of fur. Dean grinned from ear to ear, "A puppy! You got a puppy! Hey little puppy, you're so freaking cute!"

Jared's face lit up as he watched Dean fall in love at first sight with that puppy.

Dean looked up at Jared happily, "Where'd you get the puppy?"

"The family at the end of the block was giving away puppies. They only had one left and she said she was having a hard time giving him away. I have no idea how that's even possible. I guess a lot of people want girl dogs or something. I just thought he was the cutest thing in the whole world and I knew we had to have him. I wanted to do this with you, but I was afraid that I'd fall in love and then come get you and he'd be gone."

Dean smiled, "That was the best fucking way to wake up in the whole world."

Jared pretended to be upset, "Even better than me touching you?"

Dean laughed, "Well, nothing could ever beat that, Jay." Then he picked the puppy up and kissed him, "But this is pretty damn close."

Jared got on the bed and slid over to Dean's side and snuggled up behind him, reaching over to pet the puppy. "He needs a name."

Dean smiled, "Hmmm….I'm not good at this. Why don't you name him, Jay? You found him, so you should name him."

"I was kind of thinking Max would be a good name for him."

Dean smiled, "Max is cute. I like it. Hi Max, welcome to our family."

Jared nuzzled Dean's neck and earlobe. "Our family. I love that."

Dean smiled over at Jared, giving him a quick kiss, "I love it too."

Max let out a little puppy bark in agreement.

* * *

A few days later Dean got a call from Sophia asking him if he would go to her obstetrics appointment with her. She explained that Chad had bailed at the last minute, having something going on with his job that he couldn't get out of. Dean wondered why the hell he would be her second choice, but he wasn't going to start any drama. So, he sighed and went along with it.

When Sophia got there she was surprised to find the new puppy in Dean's arms. "Oh my God." Sophia gushed. "That is the cutest dog I have ever seen in my entire life."

Dean smiled. "His name is Max. We've only had him a couple of days. I'm going to need to stop and drop him off with Sam on the way. Jared won't be done with his sessions for a few hours. Max isn't potty trained yet."

She smiled, "Can I hold him in the car?"

Dean nodded, "Sure."

Dean grabbed his keys and led her out of the house. Then he helped her up into the truck. Once she was in the truck he handed her the puppy. She squealed with delight and he smiled. He slipped into his seat and pulled the car out of the driveway.

"So, how do you like living with Jared?"

Dean smiled, "It's great. I see him a lot more and I don't have Jensen bitching at me all the time."

Sophia covered Max's ears, "You shouldn't say things like that in front of the puppy."

Dean laughed.

"How come I've never met your brother?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. But, you will…especially if you're going to be helping us out with the wedding planning. Jenny's my maid of honor or whatever."

Sophia smiled, "I'd love to help out." She laughed, "Are you getting sick of it or something?"

"Hell yeah. I always thought I'd have a bride to do the work…not that I'd be the bride." He snickered.

She laughed, "yeah. So you're really not gay, huh?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't really know what I am, I guess. I mean Jared's the only guy I've ever been with. I just happened to fall in love with him. I love women…a lot. It's really only Jared…well, I'm attracted to Sam as well, but that's kind of obvious, right?"

She raised her eyebrow, "That must make things difficult."

"You have no idea. Just imagine if Chad had a twin brother…you'd probably find him hot, right?"

She laughed, "Depends on whether he's a bigger douche or not."

Dean smiled, "Touché." He ran his hand over his face and looked over at her soberly, "You are happy with him, right?"

She nodded, "Of course I am. I love him. I also love talking smack about him. I never thought we'd end up together, but you can't choose who you fall in love with. You and Jared are good examples of that."

"Good point." Dean nodded.

They got to his old apartment building and Dean gave Sam a call. "Hey, can you come down here and get Max? We're in a hurry; I don't want her to be late for her appointment."

"Sure Dean, be right there." Sam said just before ending the call.

Sam made his way outside within about two minutes. He walked over to Dean's truck and tapped on the window. Dean opened the door and nearly had to pry the puppy from Sophia's motherly hands. Sam did a bit of squealing himself when he took Max from Dean's hands. "He's the cutest puppy ever!" Sam hadn't yet had a chance to see Max.

Dean smiled, "He really is." He reached between the seats and pulled out a plastic grocery bag with Max's things and handed that to Sam as well. "There's a plastic bag with his food in it. Give that to him in about an hour or so. His dishes are in there and there are a couple toys. Be careful because he's not potty trained yet. I would take him out after he eats, that's how we've been trying to do it. His leash is in there too."

Sam nodded, "I got this. You have nothing to worry about."

Dean smiled, "I'll probably be back in a couple hours. I'll give you a call and let you know when I'm on my way."

"Okay. Works for me." Sam said. "See you later, Dean. Hope you have a good doctor visit, Sophia."

She smiled and waved to Sam, thanking him. She knew him from spending time with Chad and Jared. Every once in a while Sam would be forced to tag along with them. Once he'd gone inside, a gleeful look on his face, and Dean had closed his door, she said, "He's a pretty good guy. Quiet, but nice. I can see how you could be attracted to him."

Dean shrugged, "He's the identical twin of my fiancé. It's not really that big a stretch. He's sexy as hell, but that doesn't mean I have to act on it."

"Right. I mean you're sexy as hell too but you don't see me trying to grope you, do you?"

"Unfortunately, no." Dean said with a smile.

Sophia's eyebrow rose and her jaw dropped, "Unfortunately?"

Dean laughed, "I was just dicking around, Soph."

"Soph, huh?"

"Yeah sure. I figure that since we had sex, you're dating my fiancé's best friend and now I'm going to the obstetrician with you that I could consider you fair game to nickname."

She laughed, "Touché."

* * *

Jensen got home from the hospital two hours later. He was practically dead. He got in and dropped his coat on the floor and pretty much crawled to the bedroom.

"I wouldn't leave that there." Sam said, walking into the room. "Max will either chew it or pee on it. I doubt you'd like either option."

Jensen moaned. "Don't care. Buy a new one…"

Sam smiled at his sleepy boyfriend, "You're adorable when you're dead to the world, Jen." He kissed him gently and went to pick up Jensen's coat off the floor.

Jensen pushed his way through the slightly open bedroom door, walked towards the bed and nearly dropped down onto it, but his eye caught on the adorable ball of fur lying in the middle of the bed. He squeaked. "Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing ever?!"

Sam smiled as he walked into the bedroom. "Nobody can resist that face."

"I can see why! Is this Max?"

Sam nodded, "That's right."

"Shit. We really should've moved in with them." Then he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, "Do you think they'd notice if we stole him?"

Sam laughed, "I have a feeling they might. Besides, they know where we live."

Jensen smiled, "We'd have to move. Take the puppy and run."

Sam laughed. "We could get a puppy too, you know."

Jensen smiled, "I'd like to but we'll have to wait until we figure out where we're moving to, if they want to move, because it's against the lease to have pets. I mean, we could get goldfish, but that doesn't count."

Sam nodded. "Once we figure out where they want to go and we move we'll get a puppy. Or if they want to stay here we can buy a house and put down some roots."

Jensen smiled, "You're adorable." He leaned over and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam's mouth opened and begged for Jensen, who happily took his cue. They kissed each other passionately, their tongues mapping each other out and twirling around together. Jensen's hand went into Sam's hair and they got lost in that kiss and the taste of each other.

The sound of the puppy barking at them brought them out of their trance.

Jensen laughed, "I don't think he likes being ignored."

"I wonder how they do it. He's kind of high maintenance." Then he leaned over and stroked Max's head.

* * *

After Sophia's appointment he drove back to the house so that she could get her own car and head back home. He gave her a hug and promised to give her a call and let her help them with the planning. He stood in the driveway, beside his truck, and waved to her as she pulled out of the driveway. Then he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number. "Hey Sam."

"Hi Dean." Sam replied.

"I just got back from the appointment. I'm gonna come over and pick up Max."

"Max who?" Sam asked with a devious smile on his face.

Jensen covered his mouth so that Dean wouldn't hear him laughing.

"Very funny, Sam. I'm headed over to get my dog."

"What dog? There's no dog here." Sam said.

"What the hell? You better not be trying to steal my puppy." Dean's voice began to rise.

Sam laughed, "You're way too fucking easy, Dean. Of course we have Max. We were just playing on the bed with Jensen."

Dean's eyebrow rose, "You better not be corrupting my dog. Clothes better be on."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Jensen's only been naked for a couple minutes."

Jensen laughed again.

"Sam!"

Sam burst into a fit of laughter, "Relax Dean. Jensen's dressed. Sheesh."

"I hate you. But, I'm on the way." Then Dean abruptly ended the call.

Sam looked over at Jensen and smiled, "He said he hates me."

"That's means that he loves you."

Sam nodded, "I figured. What's not to love, really?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and lightly punched his boyfriend on the arm.

* * *

Dean arrived a few minutes later. He pounded on the apartment door, impatiently.

"Geez Dean." Sam said as he opened the door, "We weren't really going to steal him. It's not like we could've gotten away with it anyway."

Dean glared at Sam, "I want my dog."

"Relax, daddy, he's in the bedroom with Jensen."

Dean was instantly on the move. He walked into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile brightly at the adorable display before him. Jensen was lying there, with Max on his chest, licking Jensen's face.

"Whoa!" Jensen exclaimed, trying to push the puppy away, "You're slobbery."

Dean couldn't help but jump up onto the bed too. He lay down beside Jensen and reached over to put Max on his chest. "Hey there buddy, did you miss me?"

The puppy did a little happy dance on Dean's chest and then sat down just below Dean's chin, facing Sam in the doorway. His little fluffy tail was draped over Dean's face, tickling his nose. "Max!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam laughed and also headed for the bed. "Max sure is addicting." He reached out to pet the fur ball who was currently wagging his tail over Dean's face.

Jensen yawned, "I wish I had the kind of energy that he has."

Dean smiled, "Yeah. You should see him play with his toys. If I throw a ball to him outside, I swear he can retrieve it and bring it back within two seconds. He wears me the hell out."

Jensen let out a little huffing sound and then began to lightly snore. Dean smirked and looked over at Sam, "Jenny's snoring."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he does that once in a while."

Dean laughed, "He's getting old."

"You're the same age."

"Age is a state of mind, Sammy. I feel like I'm still twenty."

"Sometimes you act like it too."

"You're one to talk." Dean said with a frown.

"Whatever Dean." Sam pulled his phone out of his jeans and sighed, "I better see if Jay's done with his sessions. Maybe he wants to come over and lie in bed and play with the puppy too."

Dean just laughed.

* * *

Jared showed up at the apartment a half hour later, to find all three men sound asleep in Jensen and Sam's bed and Max trotting around looking like he was trying to find a good place to poop. Jared reached him right about the time he was just about settled on to Sam's face. "Come on Maxie, let's take you outside." He rolled his eyes at the sleeping dog sitters and took Max outside to poop.

Sam rolled over and slung his arm over Dean's sleeping frame. He snuggled in closer, nuzzling at Dean's neck, "Hmm, Jen…"

Dean's eyes opened quickly. "Sammy?"

Sam sighed, starting to awaken. His hand slid down Dean's body, settled onto his ass. Then he muttered "want you so bad" with his eyes still closed. He was just about conscious, but still very sleepy.

Some sort of combination of fear, embarrassment and arousal overcame Dean's body. He stilled, letting Sam touch him a little too long, before nearly jumping up off the bed.

Sam's eyes flew open. Recollection started to gather in his mind and he looked up at Dean's wide green eyes. "Shit." He said, he shook the cobwebs in his mind, "I'm so sorry."

Dean put up his hand, his heart hammering in his chest, "It's nothing. It was an honest mistake." Then he started looking around. "Where's Max?"

Sam's eyes widened, "He's gotta be here somewhere." He reached over and shook the real Jensen awake, "Jen, wake up! Have you seen Max? Do you have him?"

Jensen stirred, very confused. "Max?"

"Yeah, the puppy!" Dean nearly screamed. "The puppy's gone!" Then he checked the entire room; the closet, under the bed, in every drawer... He couldn't find Max anywhere. "Was the door shut?" He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"He couldn't have gone far." Jensen tried to reassure him.

"What if he somehow got outside? What if he's…" Dean's lower lip began to quiver. He took a deep breath and ran out of the room, looking all over every possible corner of every possible room. When he couldn't find the dog anywhere he began to cry.

Jensen and Sam looked at each other, worry etched on their faces.

Then Jared walked in carrying the dog in his arms, leash in his hands, and Dean ran to him, crying in relief.

Jared reached out with his free hand to pull Dean close, "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?" His heart broke every time he saw tears there.

Dean hiccupped, "I couldn't find him…s-scared…"

"I'm sorry. I showed up and you guys were all asleep and he was fixing to take a dump on Sam's face…"

Sam made a face and sighed, "Maybe I would've deserved it though."

Jared looked at his brother, still holding Dean against his chest, "Why do you say that?"

Sam sighed, "I thought Dean was Jensen when I started to wake up."

Both Jared and Jensen looked at Sam expectantly. Dean moaned against Jared's chest. "What'd you do?"

Dean sighed, "Nothing. It wasn't anything. He was just feeling me up a little bit. But, like he said…he thought I was Jensen. I didn't mean to fall asleep in bed with them…we were just playing. Jenny conked out and it didn't take long and I guess we were all out…"

Jared nodded, "It's fine, everything's fine. It was a mistake…it'd be easy to make a mistake like that. I'm not mad. Are you mad, Jen?"

Jensen shook his head, "No, of course I'm not mad." Then he smiled devilishly, "As long as I get to cop a feel on Jared…"

Sam smiled, Dean rolled his eyes and Jared and Jensen laughed.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: I'm so glad that you guys love Max so much! :) I love him too! I hope to get a chance to use him in many chapters in a lot of cute ways. :) He won't play much of a role in this chapter specifically, but we'll see more of him. This chapter is about dealing with issues and there's even some healing here...in a roundabout way.

We get to see Jensen in a really insane kind of way...but I think it's totally him. He's been begging for this opportunity :) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

I feel bad that Dean beats himself up for every little tiny thing that happens, but that's the way he is...he's still so insecure that Jared's going to leave him. He'll get there, he's gotten so much better since the story started.

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex, kinks, bondage, use of toys, orgasm denial, BDSM (This is the kinkiest chapter to date)!

* * *

Chapter 38

Dean had been acting strangely since the day he'd thought he lost the puppy. Jared couldn't figure out what was bothering his fiancé. One minute Dean would be totally in the moment with him and then he'd be withdrawn and far away.

It had been a week since that day. Jared had run over the day's events a thousand times in his head, trying to figure out what had triggered whatever was bothering him. There wasn't much point in asking Dean, because he always said he was fine. But, Jared knew better than to believe that. Dean was not fine.

So, instead of dwelling over it for the thousandth time, Jared decided to do something more productive. He got on the computer and tried to do some wedding planning. He thought about wedding bands. They should probably get them soon so that they had them. They hadn't set a date, things were all still up in the air, but he knew they'd eventually need them at one point or another.

It took Jared a good hour of searching the internet to figure out exactly what he wanted. Once he found it he called Dean in to the computer room.

Dean came to the door in just his sleep pants, looking a little uncomfortable. "What's up, Jay?"

Jared patted his lap and smiled, "Come here."

Dean looked apprehensive.

"Come sit on daddy's lap."

"I'm going to break your lap, Jay."

Jared shook his head, "Not true." He reached over and took a hold of Dean's wrist and brought him closer. "Please, Dean."

Dean sighed and sat himself down in Jared's lap. He didn't know what was going on but he was nervous as hell about it.

Jared could tell that Dean was overthinking something again. He gently stroked his hand over Dean's cheek. "What's wrong, baby?"

Dean turned his face away, trying not to look at Jared.

Jared grew instantly nervous. Dean hadn't distanced himself like this in a really long time. He really didn't know what to make of it.

Dean didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk, but yet he didn't either. He was at a loss.

Jared ran his hand gently over Dean's back, "Why are you trembling, Dean? Are you afraid about something? Did you have a bad dream? Are you mad at me about thinking that Max was missing?"

Dean shook his head, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just grasping at straws. I just want to know what's wrong so I know how to fix it."

Dean whined deep in his chest, "I'm…I'm messed up…you can't fix that."

Jared drew in a sharp breath. "Dean? Why would you say something like that?"

Dean ran his hand over his face. He just wanted to jump out of Jared's lap and run the hell away, but he knew Jared wouldn't let him go. "I let him…I let him touch me longer than I should've."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"That's what's bothering you?"

Dean nodded. "I knew he thought I was Jensen and I knew he didn't mean what he was doing. I just kind of froze…I was a little afraid…but turned on too…I should've stopped him immediately. But, I…I don't know why…I just kind of laid there and didn't do anything for a couple minutes."

"Do you want him to fuck you, Dean?"

Dean gasped. "Why did you have to go and ask me that?"

"I just want to hear your answer, that's all."

Dean closed his eyes tightly and tried to find the right words to answer this question. "Well, you know I do, Jay. But, I never want to do anything to hurt you or ruin what we have. I was trying so hard, doing such a good job of keeping myself distanced. I've been trying to get to know him better, try to be his friend, but I was keeping my distance. And then last week…that was all me…I take full responsibility for that. I never should've laid down with them in that bed. It was a mistake. And I should've told him right away that it was me." He moaned, "I'm so sorry."

Jared shook his head, "Dean, you didn't do anything to be sorry for. You didn't touch him, you didn't kiss him, you didn't ask him to touch you. All you did was freeze when he touched you. And you liked it. Hell, I'd like it if Jensen touched me. It's normal."

"Really?" Dean asked, astonished.

"Yeah really. It's absolutely normal." He brushed softly over the delicate skin of Dean's neck, "Are you in love with him?"

Dean's eyes widened, in pure shock, "No. I'm in love with you."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear. I know things are confusing and strange. You're attracted to him, it's only natural. If you just want him to stick his big old dick in your tight little ass and make you scream then that's okay. If you have developed feelings for him and you don't know which one of us you really want…that's a horse of a different color."

Dean shook his head, "No way in hell. I love you. He's like a brother to me…an incestuous brother, apparently." He blushed, "But, it's not more than curiosity and lust…I promise you that."

"Good. Then I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about it. I trust you, Dean. I know you're not going to do anything stupid. If something ever happens with either of them we'll both be there…we'll both be involved and I'll make sure that everything is done safely and that you're not hurt or scared at any point."

Dean's eyes widened, "Is that something that you'd want?"

Jared shrugged, "It's something that I've thought about. But, I wouldn't know if it was right until the time came. I would never do anything to hurt or scare you and I wouldn't do anything to put them in an awkward position. It would have to be the right time and place for everyone. But, I just want you to know that it's okay to want him in that kind of way, just don't act on it."

Dean nodded, "I know. I'm trying to be good. It's not worth hurting you Jay, that's why I felt so awful."

"You didn't do anything, Dean. I know you wanted to, but that's human. You're going to get attracted to people. You're going to look at someone and wonder what it'd be like to have sex with them…male or female…and that's perfectly normal and human. You're doing fine, Dean."

Dean felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Then Jared was biting at the back of Dean's ear seductively and whispering "Maybe I should let him kiss you sometime just to show you…"

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "You're such a pain in the ass, Jay."

"Hmmm…that gives me a great idea…"

* * *

Jensen knew that Sam was beating himself up for the way he'd accidentally mistaken Dean for him and had touched him inappropriately. Jensen also was sick and tired of the way Sam was acting. So, he decided to teach Sam a little lesson.

Sam was flipping through the channels on the television, feeling sorry for himself when he heard a whipping sound and his head snapped up and he laid eyes on the sight before him. Jensen was standing there, whip in hand, dressed in tight leather pants and a leather vest… and Sam's brain exploded.

Jensen whipped at the arm of the couch and gave Sam a dark look. "Sam, I'm tired of this attitude you've been having. You touched Dean but it was an accident, you didn't mean it. It's time to move on."

Sam sighed.

"I don't like it when you beat yourself up. Or when you take everyone on yourself." Jensen pushed things off the coffee table and then whipped against the wood. "I want you to get naked and fold your arms behind your back. Do it…now."

Sam swallowed hard. This whole thing was still very new in their relationship. They'd only tried the dominant stuff a couple of times, but this time Jensen had all his gear. There was a small part of Sam's brain that tried to tell himself that he shouldn't be the submissive one, but it just wasn't reaching his raging boner.

Sam quickly removed his clothes, his hands shaking the entire time. Then he got up on the couch, on his knees, and held his hands behind his back, his ass slightly elevated in invitation. He was completely at Jensen's mercy.

Jensen's body nearly vibrated with anticipation. He really loved this. It was like he had found his calling in life. He climbed onto the couch, shifting Sam's body closer to the arm rest to give himself more room. Then he rubbed his hands over Sam's ass, making gentle circles. "I want you to come up with a safe word, Sam."

Sam's tongue felt heavy as he said, "doctor."

Jensen smiled, running his hands gently through Sam's long hair, "Remember, don't use it unless you mean it."

Sam nodded.

"But, if anything starts to hurt too much or you get scared or you just want me to stop…use the word. Okay?"

Sam nodded again.

"Good boy." Jensen said softly, continuing to stroke him. He pulled a pair of real handcuffs out and snapped them around Sam's wrists, "I'm going to handcuff you Sam. Got real ones so you can't bust out of them."

Sam's breath caught in his chest. This was really happening. It wasn't them just trying it out; this was Jensen taking his dominant role very seriously…almost like he knew what the hell he was doing.

"I want you to remember that I love you, Sam, no matter what happens." Jensen soothed.

Sam nodded, "I know, Jen. Love you too."

Jensen nodded to himself. "You will not call me by my name. You will call me nothing but Master." He then took a second to completely immerse himself in his role and placed his face by Sam's ear, his grip on Sam's hair tightening. He pretty much growled out, "You will not speak or come unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded again.

"Good boy."

Jensen backed up a bit, sitting on his heels. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Sam's perky ass. With his right hand he slowly started to smack at the tan skin, feeling Sam's body jump slightly at the contact.

Jensen smiled as he tightened his grip on Sam's hair, forcing Sam's head up and exposing his neck. He continued to spank his ass with an open hand, while bending down to bite at Sam's neck, leaving his mark on his prey.

Jensen spanked harder and harder, until Sam's ass was bright red. That's when he stopped. He wanted Sam to remember him for a day or two, not weeks. "You need to know that it's not okay to rely on your brother for things like this anymore. You belong to me now, Sam, and I will not let anyone else have you like this…ever. You cannot submit to anyone else but me. Do not make me have to teach you this lesson again. Do you understand me, Sam? I give you permission to answer me."

Sam's voice was almost foreign to his own ears when he said, "I understand, Jensen."

Jensen growled, wrapping Sam's hair up in his hand and tugging painfully, "What is my name?!"

"Master! Sorry, Master."

Jensen loosened his hold on Sam's hair. "That's better. Remember that for next time."

Sam nodded, his body visibly relaxing.

Jensen got up from the couch, leaving Sam feeling lonely and incredibly vulnerable. When he returned he had the huge butt plug, a bottle of lube and the nipple clamps. "Put your face down into the cushions, Sam. I need your ass up high for me."

Sam did what he was told, trying to stabilize himself without the use of his hands. He was slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to say anything.

Jensen loved the sight before him, but he kept himself in control. He gently placed his finger between Sam's slightly spread cheeks and let the finger dip inside the opening.

Sam hissed in reaction, his body instinctively flinching away from the intrusion.

Jensen frowned, "Stay where you are!" He slipped the finger all the way in, dry, feeling just how intensely tight Sam's ass really was. Then he spit into the hole and began to slide a second finger inside. He was careful not to hurt Sam, but also not give him any real pleasure.

Sam whined again.

Jensen added a third finger, stretching Sam open wide. He poured a little bit of lube in with the finger, hoping to reduce the amount of burning down to something manageable.

Sam was breathing hard, trying not to buck away or make too much noise. The burning was a lot more intense than it had been the previous times that Jensen had taken him. He knew he could stop Jensen's ministrations with just one word, but he couldn't and he wouldn't. He needed this…he needed it desperately. And, judging by the way his cock was painfully hard and leaking precome, he was pretty damn sure that he wanted it too.

Once Sam was stretched the best he could get with his hands, he added more lubricant and started to press the plug into that tight ass. "Don't fight with me, Sam." Jensen said, pressing the pointy end in slowly.

Sam bit his lip and forced air out through his nose. He was pretty sure his lip was going to be bleeding by the end of this, but it was just too good to stop.

Jensen pushed that plug in there until it was completely seated with Sam's ass. He could feel the tremors in Sam's body and knew that if he could be, Sam would be spewing obscenities. Jensen pressed against the plug, giving Sam just a little tiny bit of pleasure where he wanted it most, hearing the moan that escaped his lover's throat.

Then Jensen moved Sam. He helped lower him to the floor. Jensen looked down at Sam, with his arms handcuffed behind his back, huge plug in his ass, and breathing labored and realized that it was the highlight of his life. He quickly unhooked his pants and pulled his cock free of the offending leather. He could see Sam's eyes darken slightly.

Jensen smiled as he pushed forward into Sam's awaiting mouth.

Sam opened wide and just tried to relax his throat, knowing that Jensen wasn't going to be showing him any mercy.

Jensen snapped his hips and buried his cock deep within Sam's throat.

Sam fought the urge to gag and instead just tried to concentrate on how much he loved Jensen and what Jensen wanted.

Jensen wrapped his hands in Sam's hair, holding it tightly, almost painfully so. He fucked into Sam's mouth, using him, taking exactly what the man wanted. He slipped out for a minute so that Sam could gasp for breath and swallow down the excess saliva and then pushed his way back in…maybe even deeper this time.

Sam couldn't use his hands. He couldn't stroke Jensen at the same time to make it easier for him; there wasn't really anything he could do besides let Jensen take and have.

Jensen's eyes darkened even more, the green almost entirely gone as he felt his body getting ready to come. He groaned and unloaded deep into Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned and swallowed every drop down greedily.

Jensen smiled down at his boyfriend, wiping the side of his mouth gently. "Good boy." He rasped.

Then suddenly Sam was being pulled to his feet, almost entirely by his hair. He was pushed back down hard onto the couch, the plug harshly pressing deep within him and causing a gasp to escape his lips.

Jensen retrieved a cock harness and hooked Sam up into that. Sam whined in protest. "Listen to me, Sam. This is not about you getting off right now. This is about you learning a lesson. I am your boyfriend. I am the only one who gets to touch you. You might be allowed to touch someone else…maybe Dean for example…if I let you. But, you will not be allowed to give of yourself in this way. You also aren't allowed to beat yourself up for crap that's out of your control. When shit comes up we'll deal with it together. We will have normal sex and make love to each other most of the time, but when I think you need this…or if you've been bad…I will do what I need to do."

Sam looked up at Jensen. He looked wrecked.

"Tell me, Sam. Tell me that you understand."

Sam nodded, "I understand, Master."

"Good." And then Jensen was kneeling in front of Sam, tongue out, lightly stroking his tongue over Sam's painful erection. Sam wanted to come so bad, but he couldn't. He was almost in tears. Then he reached for the nipple clamps. He could see the protest in Sam's eyes, but he ignored it. He reminded himself that Sam wanted this just as much as he wanted to give it to him.

Jensen reached out and tweaked a nipple, rolling it around between his fingers, feeling the dusky brown sensitive flesh harden between his fingers. Jensen groaned and leaned down to capture that nipple between his teeth, biting it relatively gently, working Sam up to the clamps. When he knew he was ready Jensen clamped the first clamp around the nipple he'd been stimulating. Sam nearly jumped up the couch, but Jensen just pushed him down and hushed him.

The combination of pleasure and pain all over Sam's body was pretty much too damn much to bear.

Then Jensen started to stroke, lick and bite over Sam's other nipple, working that one up to the clamp. Once the other clamp was on the other nipple Jensen took a step back to admire his handiwork. Sam looked so fucking hot like that. He got back down on his knees and lightly tweaked at the clamps, just enough to create some added sensation, but not enough to pull them off.

Sam started to rut up towards Jensen. His cock was so full, but he was wearing the damn harness… He had that huge plug in his ass but he wasn't allowed to get pleasure from it. It sucked, but it was soooooo good.

Jensen tortured Sam as much as he possibly could and then flipped him over on the couch, ass up in the air again and tugged that plug from his ass. His cock had enough time to recover and he was already hard once again. He shoved his cock balls deep into that ass, giving him no warning or prep. The plug had been prep enough.

Sam gasped and hissed, nearly falling off the couch.

Jensen tightened his grip on Sam's hips and pounded that beautiful, tight, perky ass with all that he had in him. He slammed his way in to Sam's ass, being sure to stroke over Sam's prostate every once in a while in order to bring Sam right to the brink of anal orgasm and then take it away. Jensen focused on his own pleasure, bringing Sam's body along with him for the ride. When he couldn't take it anymore he growled and came deep in Sam's ass.

Sam whined. He really, really wanted to come. But, Jensen wasn't allowing that.

Instead, Jensen unlocked the cuffs, and pulled Sam back into his arms. He stroked over Sam's shoulders and upper back, kneading the tight muscles there. Then he stroked over Sam's hair and whispered sweet words in his ear. "You did so good, baby. I love you so much."

Tears poured out of Sam's eyes. Everything that had happened was just so intense and he still hadn't come yet.

Jensen wiped those tears away, gently stroking over his chest. "Shhh." He whispered. He slowly removed the clamps and tossed them to the side, very gently stroking over the overly sensitive flesh. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm okay, you're okay, Dean's okay and Jay's okay. We're all fine. Nobody's mad about what happened. Nobody blames you, Sam."

Sam's body began to relax in Jensen's capable hands. "M-master…"

Jensen stopped, turning Sam's face so that he could see him, "Jensen…it's just you and me like normal now. You can call me Jensen."

Sam nodded, "Jen, baby…I need…please…"

Jensen nodded and slid his hands down to release the cock harness, letting Sam's painful erection spring free. Jensen wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and lightly stroked him. After only two full strokes Sam was moaning and coming hard, all over Jensen's hand and his own chest.

Sam pretty much collapsed against Jensen. He was completely and totally spent.

Jensen soothed him down from his orgasmic high. "You okay, baby? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Sam shook his head, his eyes drooping shut, "'m fine, Jen." And then he fell right to sleep, completely drained of all of his energy.

* * *

Jared was rubbing Dean's cock through the thin fabric of his sleep pants, his own cock nestled between Dean's slightly clothed cheeks. He had pulled his own cock out of his pants so that there wouldn't be so much fabric between them.

Dean softly rode back against that cock, pushing back against Jared's hand that was currently stroking him. "Love you, Jay. Feels so fucking good."

Jared smiled as he pressed his hard cock against Dean's tight hole.

Dean moaned. "Wanna ride you, Jay."

Jared groaned. He wanted that so fucking bad. He picked Dean up and carried him around the waist into the bedroom. He tossed him down on the bed and then quickly stripped himself of all his clothes.

Dean crawled over to Jared's naked body and reached out to stroke over that perfect cock. He then slipped the head into this mouth, still stroking the base.

"Shit." Jared nearly whined.

Dean smiled as he slipped Jared's cock farther into his mouth. Dean was getting braver every day. When he pulled back he could see the lust in Jared's eyes. "Want you, Jay. Want you to show me just who I belong to."

Jared groaned almost animalistically and pushed Dean down on the bed, on his stomach. He had planned on letting Dean ride him, but he'd rather just pound that ass instead.

Dean helped slide his pants down and produced a bottle of lube from the bed, handing it to his fiancé.

Jared poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and then began to press two of them into Dean's hole.

Dean wasn't afraid. Not anymore. He knew that no matter what position they were in or what they were doing that Jared would never hurt him.

Jared worked Dean open until Dean was begging for his cock. He could never deny Dean anything that he wanted, even if he didn't think Dean was prepped as much as he usually was, so he poured a little more lube onto himself and began to press himself into Dean's hole.

Dean hissed a little bit, but just reminded himself that it was Jared and it was okay.

Jared talked him through it, "It's okay, just stay relaxed for me. I love you, not going to hurt you."

Dean closed his eyes and let Jared push all the way inside. Once he was all the way inside, he reached around Dean and wrapped his cock in his hand, stroking him and helping him to relax. With Dean relaxed, Jared began to move within him.

Jared wasn't trying to rush it, but he also wasn't really taking his time either. He just pounded Dean's ass as carefully as he possibly could until they both came together, calling out each other's names mixed with words of love and praise.

Jared collapsed against Dean's back, stroking over his chest, "You're so beautiful, Dean."

Dean smiled, nuzzling against Jared. "What were you looking at when you called me in there?" It just dawned on Dean, now that he wasn't thinking with his downstairs brain, that Jared had wanted to show him something.

Jared smiled, kissing Dean's shoulder. "I found wedding bands that I think are perfect for us."

Dean drew in his breath. "I want to see them, Jay."

Jared smiled, "Of course, Dean. I'd never pick them out without getting your input. I really want to get identical bands if you're okay with that."

Dean smiled, "Of course I'm okay with that. I think I'd be sad if you didn't want identical bands. I want them to be the same so everyone knows that we're together."

Jared mapped out Dean's skin with both his fingers and his mouth, "I love you so much that it hurts. I can't even imagine what it would be like to not have you in my life."

Dean rolled over so that he could look into Jared's eyes, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, will always be here."

"But, Sam…"

And that was the first time that Dean realized that Jared was actually insecure about the whole thing. He'd thought that Jared hadn't been upset or worried at all. He shook his head, capturing Jared's face between his hands, "No. I love you, Jay. I don't love anyone else, never gonna love anyone else."

"But, you two have so much in common."

"Because we're both outcasts. We're both bruised and have problems. That's not exactly the best relationship builder. It's nice to have him to talk to, but you make me feel better. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to talk about things; you make me feel like I mean something. You give me something to live for."

Tears fell from Jared's eyes.

Dean pulled him close and nuzzled against him, "I want to get married soon. The sooner the better I say. We should get our sisters and Sophia together and plan this shindig. We could have a ceremony here with all our families and then after we move out of state, we can have a small ceremony…just the four of us…and make it legal."

Jared smiled. "I love that idea, Dean. I agree, we need to do this soon. And I need to order these bands soon. You should come see them. They're made in Ireland and they have the lover's knot symbol on them."

Dean smiled, "They sound perfect. Let's go look." The got out of the bed and started to the computer room when they caught sight of what was going on in the hallway. Max was sitting there, looking at them, a pile of poop on the floor behind him. "Shit."

"Yeah, we're terrible puppy parents." Jared said with a sigh. They shouldn't have left him unattended for so long. "I'll go get the carpet cleaner and a rag."

Dean looked down at Max and shook his finger at him, "It's bad to go poo-poo in the house. Bad boy!"

Max just barked at him and wagged his tail, completely not understanding what was going on.

Dean sighed. "It's a good thing you're cute."

Max appeared to be smiling smugly back at him.


	39. Chapter 39

AN: To me, this is a fun chapter. It was an easy chapter to write, I love these kinds of chapters. I hope you guys like the wedding planning and get to learn a little bit more about some of our supporting characters. We get to see both of the sisters for a while in this chapter :) I hope you enjoy!

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 39

A few days later Dean and Jared were gathered in the living room with Sophia. They were waiting for their sisters to arrive.

Sophia rubbed absently over her stomach and asked, "So, who all is going to be in the wedding?"

Dean smiled, "We've been talking about that actually. Sam is Best Man and Jensen's going to be the Man of Honor or whatever. Then I've got Mackenzie and Jared's got Jeff. We were going to ask you and Chad…"

Sophia grinned, "I do get to wear a dress, right? I don't have to be in a tux?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course you get to wear a dress. Mack will be wearing one too."

"Well, I'd be thrilled to be in it! I'm saying yes for Chad too. Besides, he's going to be all for the whole bachelor party thing." Then she nearly squealed, "Dean, we could throw you a bachelorette party!"

Dean groaned, "No fucking way. Besides you're pregnant anyway. You can't drink, Jensen's a guy and I don't want Mackenzie going around sucking on straws with fake dicks on them." He shuddered at the thought.

Sophia burst into laughter and Jared giggled from beside him on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Jared jumped up to answer it. He opened the door and found both of their sisters standing there. "Hey, come on in!"

Megan smiled and hugged her brother, "We ran into each other in the driveway. She laughed, "I think this is going to be a blast."

"Oh, I completely agree." Sophia replied, waving to them. "I'm Sophia by the way. I'm a bridesmaid." Then she chuckled.

Dean shot her a dirty look and then jumped up to give his sister a big hug and let her take his spot on the couch.

"Aww, Dean's such a gentleman." Sophia mused. She rubbed her stomach again and a look flashed across her face.

Dean studied Sophia's face, "You okay? Can I get you something?"

She looked up at him, "Maybe some tea? Black. It seems to help settle my stomach."

Dean nodded and went into the kitchen to make the tea.

Megan gave her a sympathetic look, "I take it your pregnant? I was pregnant once, I remember the nausea. It sucks ass."

Jared's jaw dropped, "What the hell? You were not pregnant!"

Megan nodded, "Yes, I was. I just didn't tell anyone about it. I was in high school."

"Fuck!" Jared exclaimed. "Megan! You know you could've talked to me or Sam…or Jeff!"

Megan shook her head, "No. I knew you'd hunt down the father and beat the shit out of him. Just because he didn't think he was father material wasn't grounds for murder."

Jared looked pretty sick to his stomach too. "What ever happened…?"

Megan nodded her head, "Miscarriage."

Jared reached over and pulled his sister into his arms, "I wish you'd have told me. I would've been there for you. That's what big brothers are for."

Mackenzie swallowed hard, "Dean was always there for me. I can see why you wouldn't have wanted them to know, but I can't imagine not telling Dean something huge like that. Or Jen. Jensen would've killed someone, but I know Dean would've been there to just listen and support me. From what I can see you have great brothers like that."

Megan nodded against Jared's chest, "Yeah, they're pretty cool."

Jared pulled back, reluctantly, when Dean walked into the room. Dean didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the look on his fiance's face. He handed Sophia a hot mug of tea. "Be careful, it's really hot." The he turned to Jared, "You okay? You want to talk in the kitchen? Can I get you something?"

Jared nodded, "I could use a beer."

Dean didn't like the look on Jared's face. He wanted to go to him and hold him, but with all the girls watching them, he just went back into the kitchen and retrieved a beer. "Can I get anything else for anyone?"

Megan and Mackenzie just shook their heads.

Dean went over and sat down on the coffee table, looking at everyone. "Is everyone okay?"

Megan plastered a smile on her face, "Yeah. Let's talk wedding plans."

Dean looked over at Jared and noticed that he was having a hard time getting his smile to meet his eyes. He swallowed hard and looked away.

Sophia, hating all the tension in the room, "Okay, so when are you going to get fitted for tuxes?"

"When's the date?" Megan asked.

"What are the colors?" Mackenzie asked.

Dean groaned.

* * *

A good hour and a half later, after they'd talked about anything and everything under the sun, Sam showed up to help. Jared let him in and he put up his hands, "The Best Man is here!"

Everyone laughed.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Get your ass in here, Best Man. We were just talking about wedding colors."

Sam groaned, "I hoped I'd miss that part."

"I still think a dark purple would be pretty." Mackenzie stated.

"I think the dresses should be red." Megan added. "We'll look hot."

"Or we could go all black and white and have the bridesmaids in black. You and Jared could both wear white and the other guys could be in black."

Dean smiled, "That sounds pretty classy, actually."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, and masculine. It sounds like us."

Sophia grinned, "I knew it!" Then she laughed, "With that color palette you could really have the wedding any time of the year too."

Dean smiled, "That's got my vote."

"Mine too."

Sam smiled, "Glad that's taken care of. And good idea, by the way." He tapped Sophia on the shoulder as he walked through the room. He dropped down onto the coffee table, beside Dean, with only a light bit of hesitation. He tried really hard not to look at Dean, because he didn't want to think about everything that had happened.

Dean raised his eyebrow, "You okay, Sam?" He was a little worried about the way he'd sat down so gingerly and had narrowly avoided groaning in pain.

Sam nodded, "I'm okay."

Jared raised his eyebrow and smiled at Dean. He knew exactly what that meant and was slightly amused by it.

"Okay, so what about flowers…"

Dean sighed, "I really don't want to have much to do with them, to be honest with you. I'm not carrying a freaking bouquet either."

"Of course not." Sophia said. "But, Mackenzie and I will want them. The guys will wear boutonnieres. But, the mothers will need corsages and so will any other women involved with the ceremony, besides me and Megan. We'll have gorgeous bouquets, of course." She looked at the guys, who had glazed over looks on their faces, "Okay, well, we could go with all white for the flowers. We could have them use black ribbons with maybe some silver accents. Maybe they could get silver baby's breath. That might be pretty."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good Sophia, you can be our wedding planner. You can bring the girls with you when you meet with the florist and take care of everything."

Jared laughed, "Not to force you into anything though."

Sophia smiled, "I'd love to do that."

Dean flashed her the thumbs up. "It's already a blow to my pride that I have to be the bride, so I really don't want to have to go in there and pick out flowers."

"It would make him feel really gay." Jared added.

Sam rolled his eyes and the girls laughed.

"But, you're marrying a man." Mackenzie said.

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm still a dude, you know…a guy's guy."

Jared bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. Dean was really starting to overcompensate.

Sam shook his head, "Dude, it's fine. We all know you still like girls…just relax, okay?"

Dean sighed, "Well, I used to be like 'exit only' and now look at me…I should just tattoo the words 'enter here' on my ass."

And Sam just about lost it.

The girls stared at him and Jared just raised his eyebrows. Sam was still busting a gut, laughing.

Jared bit his cheek to keep from laughing, "Well, we all know that Jensen's gayer than you, Dean."

"We do?" Mackenzie asked with a smile. Dean glared at his little sister.

"What about music?" Sophia asked. "We could just hire a pianist to play traditional wedding music. If you have it outside they'd use a keyboard, if it's inside then they could use a baby grand or something. We should really class this whole thing up."

Dean sighed, "Soph, we don't want to get carried away either. Weddings are expensive and personally I'd rather spend money on the honeymoon." He smiled at Jared and then looked back at Sophia, "Besides, there's only going to be like 20 people at this wedding."

"Doesn't matter, you want awesome pictures, don't you?"

Dean smiled, "Well, we're hot…the pictures will be awesome either way…"

Jared laughed, "You're so vain."

Megan smiled, "He is hot though."

Sophia laughed, "Yeah, he is."

Jared and Sam both nodded. "We'd have to agree with that one."

Mackenzie made a face, "Okay, enough of this gross topic…"

Sam laughed, "About music…I have an idea. I recently found Jensen's guitar in the storage unit…"

Dean groaned, "I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet."

Sam shook his head and continued, "He's actually picked it up a couple of times since we talked about things. He's still pretty decent for someone who hasn't played in ten years. If he can get everything re-learned and can find a good song, maybe he'd want to play something at the wedding."

Dean smiled, "I would love that, but I don't know if we can get him to do it."

"I will do my absolute best." Sam said.

"I would totally love you forever if you did." Dean mused, "I mean, shit, that would kill two birds with one stone. It'd take care of the wedding music and get Jenny back on the horse. I've been trying to make that miracle happen for years."

Mackenzie studied Dean's face, "What are you talking about? Why did Jensen ever quit anyway? You act like something bad happened."

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands, "He stopped playing ten years ago. Something bad did happen, but we're not going to talk about that."

Mackenzie frowned, "Come on, Dean, what the hell happened?"

Sam looked back and forth at everyone in the room and decided to help out the best he could, "That Jimmy guy that was teaching Jensen to play…he was a bad guy…and Jensen didn't feel like playing anymore."

Mackenzie drew in her breath, "What did he do to him?"

Dean shook his head, "He was obsessive…."

"He didn't do anything to _Jensen_." Sam said.

"He would've." Dean added. "But, that's all you need to know about that."

Mackenzie frowned, studying Dean's face; the way he couldn't look at her, the way his face had paled and the way he seemed to be having trouble reigning in his emotions. A single tear ran down her face, "Dean…" She whimpered.

Dean shook his head, "Kenzie…leave it alone, okay?" His voice caught in his chest.

But, she wouldn't leave it alone. Instead she got to her feet and went to Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean's arms wrapped around her and cuddled her close.

She kissed Dean's cheek and whispered, "You are the best brother in the world."

A sob caught in Dean's throat and came out like a strangled moan. "I love you."

She nodded, "l love you too."

Mackenzie pulled Dean onto the couch with her and pretty much wrapped herself around him. She couldn't believe that her brother had been keeping something like this for ten years. She just wanted to hold onto him for a while. Back when she was little Dean was the one she always went to; the one she loved the most. She'd never tell Josh or Jensen that she loved Dean the most, but they just kind of clicked better. She had noticed that Dean seemed to withdraw from her when he was eighteen. She just thought it was him growing up and getting on with his life, but now she really understood why. And she didn't like it. Sure, maybe at the time she was too young to understand, but she got it now.

* * *

When Jensen showed up a little while later he was surprised to see how clingy Mackenzie was with Dean. He wondered what was going on.

He smiled and waved to everyone, "Hi everybody." Then he looked at Jared, "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Jared couldn't help but look Jensen over a little bit. He looked a little tired, but still gorgeous as ever. "No, that's not a problem."

Dean looked up at his twin, "If you need to borrow some clothes, just help yourself."

Jensen smiled and flashed his brother the thumbs up.

Dean looked at Jared, "We should probably work on dinner." They had decided to make a whole day of the wedding planning, hoping they'd be able to get through most of it in one day.

Sam frowned, "No. Why don't you let me cook so you guys can keep doing your thing?"

Jared nodded, "Thanks Sam, that'd be great."

Dean frowned, "I can't let you do all the work like that. At least let me help."

Sam nodded, "Okay Dean, if you want to help that's okay."

Dean smiled and unwound himself from around Mackenzie. He kissed her on top of the head and got to his feet. He smiled at Jared, "I'm trusting you. You know what I like. If you have any big questions just yell or come get me." Then he looked at the girls, "I'm not wearing a dress…or a veil…and we're not playing 'Here comes the Bride'. I think I've covered my bases."

The girls laughed and Jared's eyes twinkled a little bit. "Maybe we'll play that on the wedding night."

Dean glared at Jared, "Shut up. My little sister's here."

"So's mine." Jared said.

"That just makes it worse."

Jared laughed, "I think they're old enough to know that we have sex, Dean. Big fucking deal."

Dean huffed and followed Sam into the kitchen.

* * *

"You don't much care for the wedding planning, do you?" Sam asked as he seasoned the steaks.

Dean, who was cleaning and peeling potatoes for homemade French fries, shrugged, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only a little bit." Sam smiled, "Hey, where's Max anyway?"

Dean sighed, "We're crate training him."

"Aww, poor little guy. Maybe Uncle Sam will rescue him… I could always kidnap him and take him away from his big, mean daddies."

Dean smiled, "Uncle Sam, huh? That's cute. And, it wasn't my idea." Then he smiled, "You can be kind of a softy when you wanna be, huh Sammy?"

"Shut up."

Dean just snickered to himself.

"I'm gonna go put these on the grill."

"You're gonna go outside and grill steaks?" Dean asked.

Sam just looked at him for a second and then said, "Um…yeah…that's usually how it works."

A blush rose high on Dean's cheeks. "Um…"

"What is it?" Sam asked, really confused.

"Can I watch?"

Sam's eyebrows rose and he couldn't help but smile, "Why? Does that turn you on or something?"

Dean looked away, "Shut up."

Sam's face broke out into a huge grin, "Look, if it does it for you to watch me grilling some steaks, then who am I to deny you that kind of pleasure?"

"I hate you." Dean muttered.

* * *

An hour and a half later they were all eating. Everyone was gathered at the table, except Sophia, who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the dining room. She was doing her best to still be involved in the conversation while distancing herself from the food.

Dean looked over at her with concern, "Hey, is there something I can get for you?"'

She shook her head, looking like she was trying to compose herself. "There isn't much that agrees with me."

"What about plain white rice? That couldn't be bad, could it? It's good for you to keep your strength up."

She sighed, "I might try that, but I want you to eat your dinner first."

Dean shook his head, "Nonsense, It's no big deal. Once the water boils it's gotta simmer for twenty minutes. I'll have plenty of time to eat."

Sophia smiled gratefully at him, "You're a good guy, Dean. You know that?"

Dean smiled, "Maybe I just like to rescue the damsel in distress."

"Oh brother." Mackenzie said.

Jensen laughed, "I'm with you on that."

"I think it's cute." Jared replied.

Megan rolled her eyes, "Big shocker."

Sam smiled, not wanting to put in his two cents. But, he also had to admit that a sweet Dean was pretty much adorable.

* * *

Once Dean had Sophia's rice going he went back in and sat down in front of his plate. He took a big bite of his steak and moaned, "God Sammy, this steak is amazing."

Sam smiled, "Glad you like it, Dean. You did good with the fries."

"Dean, you made the fries?" Mackenzie asked.

Dean flashed her a look of annoyance, "I do know how to cook, you know. I'm not up to Sam's standards but I can hold my own."

Jensen laughed, "I make excellent toast."

Jared snickered, "Sounds like me."

Dean shook his head, "That's not true, Jay. You can make a mean omelet and you bake excellent pies. Besides, I'm apparently the chick in this relationship… Too bad you can't have me barefoot and pregnant."

Everyone laughed.

Jared shrugged, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind the pregnant part, but I don't know about the barefoot part…I wouldn't want to have to smell those stinky things."

Dean swatted at his fiancé.

Jared reached over and ruffled Dean's hair, "Love you the most when you're pretending to be mad, Dean. You're so cute that it's kind of amazing."

Dean smiled and leaned over for a kiss. He stroked his hand through Jared's hair, "And I still love you even when you're big a big giant dick…"

Jared waggled his eyebrows at Dean, "Well, what can I say…I'm proportional."

Everyone found that hysterical except Megan who started making a gagging sound.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Okay closet gay guys, who aren't hiding it very well, would you like a reception?"

Dean looked over at her. "I guess we probably would."

"Do you want a venue that provides catering or one where you'll need to provide your own catering?"

Dean and Jared shrugged at each other.

Megan suggested, "Why don't you guys have the ceremony at a pretty park or something, get your pictures done and then go to Mom and Dad's house for the reception? They have a ton of land and we could set up a big tent, get a DJ and hire someone to make some food. It would probably be cheaper in the long run and lower maintenance."

"Except that we'll have to do the decorating ourselves." Sophia said. "I don't mind, I'm just throwing that idea out there."

Mackenzie shrugged, "Well, what is the wedding party for anyway? We don't just get to stand there looking pretty. I can help, Jensen can help, Chad and Sam can help…we'll put them all to work."

Sophia nodded, "And I can give the instructions."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, we don't want you doing any lifting at all."

She saluted him, "Yes, sir, Dean sir."

Dean smiled, "I love the sir thing. That's kinda hot."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Don't get any ideas."

Dean smiled mischievously.


	40. Chapter 40

AN: This is kind of a crazy chapter. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, a lot of shit hits the fan. I hope you guys like it.

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 40

Jared was sitting on the couch, playing with Max, when his cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Jensen he answered, "Hey Jen. What's up?"

"Hey Jare. I'm assuming that Dean's at work. I can't get him to answer his phone."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, he's at the garage."

"So, how do you feel about playing some golf with me? I'm dying to play and it's a pretty nice day out there!" Jensen was kind of excited to get out of the apartment and do something active for a change. It was one of his days off and he just wanted to enjoy it and the nice weather.

Jared shrugged, "I don't really play golf, I'm sure I'm going to suck at it."

"I don't care. I can teach you."

Jared shrugged, "Okay, yeah sure. I don't get to spend much time with you, so why not?"

"Awesome! You can bring Max over here. Sam said he'd puppy sit."

Jared frowned, "Why aren't you playing with Sam, he is your boyfriend?"

"He doesn't want to. He says he's not preppy enough for that. I told him that even Dean plays sometimes."

"What was his retort for that one?" Jared asked with an amused chuckle.

"He said that clearly Dean's preppier than he is."

Jared laughed, "Maybe they can have a contest later or something. See who's the most preppy."

Jensen chuckled, "Maybe. Why don't you head over here and that way you can bring Max here and then we can head out in my truck?"

"Okay. See you in a few." Jared ended the call and then kissed Max on top of the head and began to gather up Max's doggy things. "Looks like you're going to spend time with your Uncle Sam today." He shook his head, "I bet he just wanted to dog sit and that's why he wasn't preppy enough to golf." He knew his brother and his tricks.

* * *

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the apartment door. "Got it!" Jensen exclaimed while running to the door.

"That's good cause I wasn't getting up." Sam yelled from the bedroom, where he was currently trying to nap. Jensen had woken his ass up way to freaking early that morning to beg him to go golfing. No way in hell his angsty ass was going to do something like that. Jensen was just going to have to beat it into him or something. He smirked at the thought.

Jensen opened the door and smiled, "Jared!" Then he took Max from Jared's arms and set him down on the floor, so that he could throw his arms around Jared's neck. "Thanks for coming!"

Jared's eyebrows rose, "Um…okay…clearly you're in a good mood."

"I'm in an awesome mood!"

"Well, okay then." He'd never seen Jensen quite so perky, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Sam, get your ass in here!"

Jared could hear Sam grumbling as he made his way into the living room. His hair was sticking up and he was wearing just a pair of boxer briefs. Sam then grunted in his general direction, saying hi.

Jared waved to his brother, amused. "You look…incredibly sexy like that, Sam."

"Blow me, Jay."

Jensen laughed.

Jared shook his head, "You two are polar opposites today."

Sam grunted, "'m tired."

"I hope you're not too tired to watch Max." Jared said with a frown.

Sam looked down at the fur ball at his feet and smiled, "Never too tired for you, am I?" He bent down and picked Max up in his arms, bringing him up so that he could nuzzle his face against Max.

Jensen sighed, "He loves that dog more than he loves me."

Sam shrugged, "If only you were this adorable…"

Jensen huffed, "There are certain things that dog can't do for you. You should remember that. That dog can't make you his bitch…although…"

Jared burst into laughter. "I would actually pay money to see that."

"You two suck." Sam grumbled.

"You suck too, Sam, very well in fact." Jensen said with a smile.

"Shit, getting you two together is like battle of the doms…"

Jared's jaw dropped and he looked over at Jensen, who waggled his eyebrows at him, "I'm totally going to beat you." Jensen said.

Sam sighed, "You two have fun golfing. But, keep it in your pants, please."

Jared smiled and said, "Dean gets done around 1 today. Call him whenever you get sick of puppy sitting."

Jensen wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's head and pulled him down for a kiss and a little nip on the lips. "Later, Sam…" Jensen promised darkly. "Love you."

Jared smiled at his brother, blew him a kiss and said, "_I_ love you too." And then he followed Jensen out of the apartment.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Assholes."

* * *

Jensen and Jared took Jensen's truck to the country club where Jensen was a member. Jared looked over at Jensen, "So, do you golf a lot?"

"Not anymore. I used to a lot. I just don't have any time anymore."

Jared nodded, "I can't quite imagine what it must be like to be a surgeon."

"It's demanding, that's what it is."

"But, people adore you. That must be nice."

Jensen nodded, "It is. But, God forbid something bad happen…it's horrible. And I usually talk to the families myself. Luckily, I don't have to do that too often."

Jared nodded, "That must be hard."

"Yeah." Jensen muttered.

Jared ran his hand through his hair. "So, is Sam okay? He seemed a little down."

"I think he was really just tired. He's probably still beating himself up a little bit about the whole stupid Dean thing…" Jensen sighed, "I thought I'd taken care of that."

Jared's eyebrow rose, "He was beating himself up about that?"

"Yeah."

"So was Dean."

"Did you tie him up and fuck it out of him?" Jensen asked.

Jared made a face. "Um…no. Why the hell would I do something like that to Dean?"

Jensen sighed, "Sam responded well to it."

"Yeah well, Sam likes that whole dom/sub stuff. Dean wouldn't respond well to that." Jared replied. "Besides that it's not really like that between us anyway."

Jensen nodded. He focused his attention on the road and then sighed, "You don't think there's something going on do you?"

"With what?"

"Sam and Dean."

Jared shook his head, "No. I really don't. I don't think Dean could keep something like that hidden from me. He'd be a complete mess. I know they want each other, but that's all it is. They're good for each other in certain ways though. They get along remarkably well. But, I've never seen them even lay a hand on each other except the occasional hug and then when he thought Dean was you. They just understand each other really well, that's all."

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. They've got some weird kind of kinship. It's almost like they were brothers in a past life or something."

Jared smiled, "I think it's good for both of them. I really don't think it's a romantic thing, but they are getting closer every day."

"Yeah." Jensen sighed, "Sam's always watching him. It's like whenever Dean's in the near vicinity Sam can't focus on anything else."

Jared made a face, "I haven't really seen that on Dean's end so much." Jared took a deep breath and then said, "I have a weird question for you, Jen."

"Lay it on me." Jensen said.

"Do you think it would be weird if we…at just the right time and in the right way…all kind of did stuff together?"

Jensen nearly collided with the car in front of him. "Are we talking foursome here, Jay?"

Jared sighed, "Just forget I ever brought it up. Please."

Jensen just swallowed hard. "It's something I'd have to really think about." And he had to admit that he was worried that once Sam got a taste of Dean that'd be all he'd ever want.

"Well, I don't want to ever do anything to hurt anyone or ruin relationships. It was just a hypothetical type of thing." Jared said. He felt like a fool for having brought that up.

"Well, I can tell you that Sam would be all over that shit. But, you two do have the same DNA." Jensen shrugged, "I don't know how Dean would be with that."

"We've talked about it, actually. But, I know what you mean. He might shut down in the moment."

Jensen just nodded. "I know I really shouldn't unload this on you…but it's just really fucking weird. I mean I grew up as the golden child. My parents acted like I pooped rainbows or something. But now, it's like everyone likes Dean better…"

Jared drew in his breath, "That's completely not true."

Jensen raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me that you don't love Dean more than me?"

Jared smiled, "Well, of course I do. Dean's my fiancé. But, Sam doesn't love Dean more than you. Dean's like a science experiment to him. He's curious about it. But, he knows, just as well as the rest of us do, that he doesn't feel the same way about Dean that he feels about you."

"You think he's just curious?"

"It's Sam…of course he's curious." Jared replied.

Jensen laughed. "Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe we should consider doing something about this. I need to get Dean out of his system."

Jared laughed, "Maybe you can beat it out of him."

Jensen smiled back.

* * *

When Dean got home and didn't find Jared or Max at the house he picked up his phone. He called Jared and didn't get an answer, which was weird. Then he called Jensen…he got no answer again. So, with worry and dread starting to creep in, he called Sam.

"Hey Dean." Sam said.

"Hey." Dean was relieved. "Please tell me you know where Jared and Jensen are…and that you've see my dog."

"Yeah, Max is here with me." Sam frowned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got worried when I couldn't reach anyone."

"They're playing golf."

"Oh." Dean said. "Well, thanks for letting me know. I'm gonna get a shower…I'm all greasy from the garage…and then I'll come get Max."

"You don't have to come get Max." Sam said with a smile.

"Nice try."

"And you don't have to take a shower."

"No, seriously…I'm gross." Dean smiled, "I smell like gasoline and other various mechanic related things. Trust me…"

Sam closed his eyes and did his best NOT to picture Dean dressed in tight jeans and a wife beater, grease all over him, skin glistening in the sun, hunched over a car…Shit. He looked down at his rapidly growing erection and knew he'd have to take care of that before Dean got there anyway. "Okay, okay. I surrender. You take your shower."

"Yeah, I told you." Dean said. "I'll be over in about an hour or so." He looked down at his lap and realized that something that they were talking about had sparked something in his dick. He ended the call and sighed down at himself. "What's the matter with you? Why do you always have to react to things you're not supposed to react to? Don't you know that this is bad?" It didn't seem to make a difference. Dean was fucking horny. He was going to have to add a few more minutes on to his arrival time because he had something to take care of.

* * *

After Dean had taken care of business, gotten dressed and eaten something, he got in his truck and headed for the apartment.

Sam let Dean in after two knocks, since he'd been sitting in the living room waiting for him. He really hoped that Dean wouldn't be able to smell the evidence of what he'd just finished doing.

Dean smiled, "You stink like sex."

Sam sighed, "Nothing gets by you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell everyone."

Sam smiled, "Well, I had some business to take care of."

Dean laughed, "I hope you weren't thinking about me and my greasy ass self." After he said it he wished he could take it back.

Sam turned red and looked at his hands. "Uh…"

Deans' eyes widened, "Really?"

"Well…"

Dean grinned, "Well, if we're being honest with each other right now, I have to admit that I just did the same thing."

Sam looked up at him then. "You touched yourself thinking about your greasy ass self?" He didn't know what to do other than say something stupid.

Dean smiled, "You know it. I am super sexy."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

Dean decided it was best to change the subject…quickly. "So, what did you and Max do today?"

"I started teaching him how to sit." Then Sam proceeded to give Dean a demonstration. Max did pretty well with the new trick.

Dean smiled, "Good job, Maxie!" He picked Max up in his arms and kissed his muzzle. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you get too big to pick up like this."

Sam shook his head, "You really are cute with him you know."

"Well, I'd be cute with a boa constrictor."

Sam just laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna head home." Dean gave Sam a shy smile and gathered up Max's things.

"Our men are golfing so you could hang around if you wanted to." Sam said.

Dean shrugged, "I'm kind of torn about that."

"How so?" Sam asked. He was a little worried about the look on Dean's face.

Dean sighed, "I like you, Sam. You're a good guy and we can relate on a lot of levels. But…"

"You're afraid of me." Sam stated.

Dean shrugged, "No, not really. I'm just…I don't know. I feel like I'm always walking on eggshells. It's like every flirt or every look or whatever is amplified because I know that they're watching. I wish it didn't have to be that way. I wish we could just hang out without it being misconstrued, without me feeling like I was doing something wrong. But, I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to create drama. Most of all I don't want to do something to lose him, Sam."

Sam nodded, "I understand, Dean."

Dean reached up and gave Sam a quick hug. "We'll get this all sorted out soon. I know we will. Once Jay and I are married we'll be real brothers. It'll be nice."

Sam smiled back, "Yeah, it will."

* * *

Dean drove home while thinking about everything that was going on. He kind of went on autopilot and was surprised when he arrived home so quickly. He didn't register the man in the driveway, leaning up against his car…at first. He got Max and started inside when he stopped dead in his tracks, "Josh…"

Josh glared at one of his younger brothers. "How could you?"

"What? Fall in love with a man?" Dean asked. He didn't like the way his brother was looking at him.

"Do you have any idea how hard this has been on our parents?" Josh spat, "This isn't fair to them!"'

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone, but I have the right to live my life and be happy."

"Happy?!" Josh exclaimed. "Is that what you think you're going to be? Is that how Jared's going to feel when he finds out who you really are?!"

Dean made a face, "You don't even know me. You and I haven't been a part of each other's lives in a really long time."

"Do you know what people are saying? Jensen's a great doctor…that's what people say about him…but you…you're marrying a man…you're making a mockery of our family! At least Jensen has the good sense to not go around getting engaged and trying to do things that are illegal. But, you always were a fuck-up."

Dean hadn't even realized he'd punched his brother in the face until Josh picked himself up and spat out the blood from his mouth. And then it all registered; the anger in his brother's stance and the snarl on his face. And then he was being punched back. Dean had been attacked and hurt before, but this was different. This was his own brother and he wasn't being ganged up on. "Go!" Dean spat, his hand over his eye, "I don't want to hurt you! You're my fucking brother. Dammit, how did things get this bad?"

Josh folded his arms over his chest, "You're not going to hurt me, I can assure you of that."

"Get out of here, now!" Dean exclaimed.

And then Jared's car was pulling in to the driveway. Jared jumped out, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my fiancé?"

Dean put his hand up, "I've got this, Jay."

Josh glared at Jared, "You're not going to be defending him like this when he gets bored and leaves. He's going to disgrace our entire family just to get his jollies…and then he's going to leave you high and dry. It's how Dean is."

"Josh." Jared whispered, connecting the dots.

"Yeah, that's me." Then he looked back at Dean, "I want you to think about what you've done. Think about how you're hurting mom and dad. I'm sure you don't give a rat's ass about them, but they care about you."

Then Dean reached forward and grabbed Josh's shirt in his fist, "You listen to me and you listen good…I love mom and dad with all of my heart. I was fucking there for our birthdays, I talked to them openly, where were you? Where was my big brother who's supposed to love me?!"

Josh pushed Dean back and then got up in his face, "You're not my brother, you never have been."

"You are a fucking jackass!" Dean spat. "I don't want to see your face around here again unless you've got your tail between your fucking legs! Get out of here before I call Jared's brother…the cop…and have you arrested."

Josh glared at Dean, "This isn't over!"

"I think it is."

Josh got into his car and drove off, flipping off both of them on the way out.

Jared ran to Dean's side, "Are you okay, baby? Oh God, your eye…"

"I'll be okay." But, deep down inside, Dean wasn't sure if he was going to be okay. Sure, his face would heal. He'd get his pride back. But, what if Josh was right about him? What if he was a loser? What if he couldn't keep his word? What if he did fuck up his relationship with Jared too much and he lost him?

Dean didn't want to look at Jared. He felt…exposed. So, instead, he grabbed Max and headed into the house in search of an ice pack and a beer.


	41. Chapter 41

AN: And here we have the aftermath of the previous chapter. Dean is kind of a wreck at the beginning of this, but Jared is there to pick up the pieces. They deal with both the Josh and the Sam issues. Sam and Jensen have some very special moments in this too. And we end with a much needed Jensen and Dean part. :) I hope everyone enjoys this one! This is healing for everyone, at least in my opinion.

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex

* * *

Chapter 41

"Dean, baby." Jared said softly, "We should talk about this." Jared had cuddled up against Dean's back and wrapped his arm around Dean. He needed to get Dean to open up about his shit with his brother. It seemed to be a lot worse than he had ever imagined.

"No Jay, go to sleep." Dean said, pretending to be tough, when inside his heart was breaking.

Jared frowned. He knew he couldn't force Dean to talk. He couldn't force anything in the healing process or Dean could come to resent him. But, how was he supposed to just lay there and sleep when he knew the man he loved with all his heart and soul was in so much emotional pain. "I won't push you, Dean. But, I need you to know that when you do want to talk, I will be here."

"I know." Dean whispered. He did want to talk. He wanted to talk about Josh and he wanted to talk about Sam. He wanted to lay everything out there, but he just didn't know how. "I just…I don't know how right now."

Jared nodded, kissing Dean's shoulder. "Do you want another ice pack?"

Dean shook his head, "No."

"I just want to help."

Dean sighed, "There are some things you can't fix, Jay. I've had a screwed up life…I'm a mess…I can't lay all of that on you."

Jared drew in his breath, "Is that what you really think?"

"Yeah."

"You think you're burdening me? You think you're messed up?"

"Well, I am." Dean whispered.

"Dean Michael Ackles…don't you know how much I love you? Don't you get that I just want to help you because I want to help you? I'm not doing this for any ulterior motive and you're not fucking burdening me. I hate when you talk like that. I love you! Dammit Dean, I love you!"

Dean started to cry, "Why?"

"Not this again, Dean. You are amazing…you're everything that I want and more. You are the person I'm going to love with all my heart for the rest of my life. I want to be with you until death do us part. Please don't tell me that you're letting his crap get to you."

Dean sighed, "What if he's right?"

Jared pulled Dean tight into his arms and turned him around so that he could see his face. "He's not right! He doesn't know you the way I do."

Dean reached out and took a hold of Jared's t-shirt in his fist…the way he always did when he was either going to say something painful or was afraid that Jared was going to leave him. "I…I jacked off thinking about Sam earlier."

The corners of Jared's mouth turned up into a smile, "Seriously? That's what's bothering you?"

"How can you just be so cool about it? It almost makes it worse. I feel like such a creep…such an ass. I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Shhh." Jared soothed. "The crap your brother said was wrong, Dean. You aren't the person he thinks you are. It's okay to think about someone else when you're jacking off. I've thought about Jensen like that before."

"But, I let it slip and told Sam about it. I thought I was making him feel better but then I realized that I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to give him mixed signals."

Jared sighed, "Baby, I think this is all really hard on you because you're not used to having guys flirt with you. The only male attention you'd ever gotten before I came along was the rape. It took you a long time to be comfortable with me. But, look at you now. Sam is more intense than I am and he doesn't have a fucking filter. I can see how you could be concerned that one of these days you're going to be making light of something and he's going to take you seriously. But, I know my brother; he's not going to attack you. He's not going to do anything to you that you don't want."

"I know he's a good guy, but…I don't know. I just don't want to lose you. I'll do anything…"

"Shhh." Jared hushed, kissing over Dean's shoulder. "Don't you get it that you don't have to do anything special to keep me? Don't you know that you can't lose me from something stupid like that? If you'd gone over there earlier and told Sam how much you wanted him and asked him to fuck you…then I'd be pissed. But, you didn't do that. I've never seen you do anything inappropriate, Dean. You're just insecure and afraid that I'm going to see one little look on your face and go running. Well, as I've mentioned before, I think about Jensen in exactly the same way you think about Sam. It's natural and it's perfectly fine. I'm not mad at you and you didn't do anything wrong. You need to just relax and trust that I love you and that you can't flirt your way out of my life. It would have to be something really bad, because I don't ever want to leave you, Dean. I love you way too much to torture myself by not having you by my side forever."

Dean started to cry. "I don't understand why Josh hates me so much."

"I don't either, baby. I can't think of any reason for anyone to hate you."

Dean whimpered, "He used to hit me sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"When we were kids. Mom and Dad left Josh to watch us a lot. He used to punish us like he was our parent…but I know I got it worse than Jenny did. I don't know why."

Jared frowned, "I'm so sorry, baby." He lightly kissed over Dean's shoulder, neck and down his arm. "I won't let him hurt you again. I'll talk to my brother and we can get a restraining order."

"I threw the first punch." Dean muttered. "He really got to me. I know it wasn't right, but I also knew that if I didn't throw the first punch then he would've."

"You told him to leave so you wouldn't hurt him."

"He didn't think I would." Dean said. "I was always so much weaker than him as a kid. But, we're not kids anymore. I might stand a chance now."

"That's right, baby. You shouldn't let people hurt you without trying to defend yourself. I know I just want to protect you and keep you safe, but unfortunately there will be times in your life when you might have to face violence of some kind. I don't want you to make it easy for them…I want you to fight with everything you have. Violence isn't the answer, but running away isn't either."

"In certain situations I just get too afraid to fight back."

"I know, baby, but it's okay now. You have people to back you up."

Dean nodded, burying his face in Jared's chest. "I don't want him coming around anymore. If he wants to apologize and explain to me why he hates me then I might listen…with you guys around…but not just the two of us and not if he's just going to be an ass."

"Okay baby, I'll do everything I possibly can to keep him away from you. And, I know that Jensen and Sam will too."

Dean nodded and nuzzled closer to Jared.

"You're okay, baby. You're okay now. Your beautiful eye will heal and you'll be alright." Jared needed Dean to know that it was okay to be scared but it wasn't okay to run away. He needed to be able to fight if the situation called for it. He was so glad that he was able to stand up to his brother the way he did, he really was getting better.

* * *

When they got up the next morning Dean was acting a lot more like himself. They joked around while eating their breakfast, then they took Max outside to play for a while and just sat in the sun. Spring was coming and it was getting nicer every day.

Jared looked over at his fiancé, his hair dancing in the breeze and smiled, "I can't wait to marry you, Dean."

Dean smiled and reached for Jared's hand. "Me either. Even if I have to be the bride…it's worth it to end up married to you."

Jared pulled Dean close and slung an arm around his shoulders. He placed a kiss to the top of Dean's head. "I have a couple sessions this afternoon."

Dean frowned, "That sucks."

Jared caressed Dean's face, "Yeah, I know, but I'm going to have Sam or Jensen come over and sit with you…maybe both of them even…so that you don't have to be alone, stewing or worrying that Josh'll come by."

Dean nodded. He really did appreciate that. "I hate feeling weak. I know I could take him if I needed to, but it still makes me worry."

"I know. It's only natural."

Dean looked up into Jared's eyes, shielding himself from the sun, "We should set a date for the wedding."

Jared smiled, "I like that idea. What did you have in mind?"

Dean shrugged, "Some Saturday in the early part of the summer. I don't want to have the wedding in August…it'll be a thousand degrees and we'll get all smelly."

Jared smiled, "What about May?"

Dean nodded, "I like May."

"Awesome. Why don't you check out a calendar and write down all the Saturdays in May and we can have Sophia bring those dates with her when she talks to the vendors? We can figure out what date will be best after that point."

* * *

Jensen and Sam slept in late that morning. Jensen was sore from using his golfing muscles for the first time in months and Sam was being a bit more broody than usual.

Jensen nuzzled up to Sam, wrapping him in his arms from behind. "Hey Sam…Sammy…we should do something fun today."

Sam didn't respond.

Jensen frowned. He tucked Sam's hair back behind his ear, "What's the matter?"

Sam sighed, "I suck."

Jensen raised an eyebrow, "What kind of sucking are we talking about here?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Not everything I talk about is sexual."

"I know that. I was just trying to make you laugh." Jensen frowned, rubbing down Sam's back, "Talk to me…please."

"I masturbated thinking about Dean yesterday."

"Okay."

"He found out."

"Okay….?"

"It was awkward. I mean, one minute we're all acting like it's cool to flirt or be openly suggestive and then the next it feels like we shouldn't. I can't keep it all straight."

Jensen nodded, "You might be right about that. It probably is really confusing for you."

"You and Jared have really good self-control. Dean teeters the line between freaked out and turned on and I'm always the one saying stupid shit. Sometimes I do it to ease the tension, but mostly it's just what I know. It's how Dean and I work with each other."

"I have to admit that I've been a little worried lately."

Sam rolled over so that he could see Jensen. "About Dean?"

"Yeah. It seems like he's kind of been on your mind a lot."

Sam shrugged, "I think that maybe I'm just vocalizing it more. But, Jen, you've gotta know that I love you. He and I understand each other, but it's different, you know?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. Jared kind of helped me see it yesterday."

"Good. The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone…especially you. You're amazing and I'd never want to fuck up the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jensen leaned over to kiss Sam's lips gently, "Would it be easier for you if I came up with a set of rules about this?"

Sam nodded urgently. "Yes please. I can follow rules."

Jensen nodded, "Okay baby. Well, let's see...you can think about anyone or anything that you want. I'm not going to get mad about that. If we're all hanging out together then you can be your usual flirtatious self. If you're alone with Dean then you just keep it friendly. And you can't touch him in any sort of sexual way unless I'm there with you and say that it's okay. How does that sound?"

Sam nodded, "I can do that. Thank you, Jen."

Jensen smiled, "You're welcome."

Sam felt lighter already. So he waggled his eyebrows and asked, "And if I break any of them then you punish me…?"

Jensen laughed, "I don't want you breaking rules just so I can punish you. Because you know I don't want to do that all the time with you. I want to make love to you, Sam. And I want you to make love to me. I only want the really kinky shit once in a while."

Sam reached over and stroked down Jensen's torso. "Could you maybe make love to me right now?"

Jensen smiled, "Of course I will, baby." He leaned in to kiss Sam slowly and passionately. The kiss was lazy and romantic. He wasn't about to rush this at all. He just wanted to show Sam how much he loved him and how he understood and forgave him for all the stupid stuff with Dean.

Sam pulled Jensen closer, needing the contact.

Jensen's hands wandered into Sam's hair and he deepened the kiss even more; their tongues dancing together. "You are so beautiful." Jensen whispered against Sam's lips.

Sam gasped, "You make me feel…so special."

Jensen stroked gently over Sam's face, "You are special. You're the most special person in the world to me." And then he began to remove all their clothing.

Their naked bodies were flush against each other, pressing in closer and closer, needing to feel each other…wanting to be inside each other. Jensen continued to kiss those lips as he rubbed and touched all over Sam's body, loving him with all that he had.

Sam moaned and arched into the touch. Jensen hadn't even really started working on him yet and he was vibrating.

Jensen smiled as his hand reached Sam's rapidly growing erection. "Hmm." Jensen whispered, "Somebody's getting hard."

Sam moaned, "Just want you inside me so bad."

That's all it took for Jensen to lube up his fingers and slide them down to Sam's opening. Sam spread his legs instantly for Jensen, allowing him access. Jensen slid two fingers slowly into Sam's tightness, being extra careful. He didn't want there to be any pain associated with this. Pain was for when he was being dominant…this was not one of those times. This was just Jensen loving Sam.

Sam whined and arched on the bed. The feeling of the fullness of Jensen's thick fingers in his ass was so intense. It didn't hurt at all, just felt full. "Want you. Love you. So good."

Jensen smiled, slipping all the way inside and arching up to meet Sam's sweet spot. "Yeah, there it is."

Sam let out a low growl and bucked his hips up against Jensen's hand. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open. It was one of the hottest things Jensen had ever seen.

Jensen spent a lot of time prepping Sam, making sure he was good and ready before he got his cock anywhere near that entrance. By the time that Jensen shifted between Sam's parted things, Sam was delirious and pretty much drooling onto the pillow. He was a big pile of Sam goo. And then Jensen was sliding himself deep within that tight heat.

Sam's eyes flew open and his breath caught in his chest. It felt so damn good. He couldn't quite remember it feeling quite this pleasurable before. He loved the pain, got off intensely on it, but he had to admit that the gentleness of Jensen's strokes made him quickly fall over the cliff of reckless abandonment. He felt like he was on drugs…Jensen was his drug of choice.

Jensen continued to whisper words of love in Sam's ear until he snapped his hips and unloaded deep into that hole. Then he wrapped his hand around Sam's erection and stroked him to completion.

They lay there; sweating, gasping for breath and covered in their own spent, without care or thought of moving. Jensen peppered Sam's body with gentle, loving kisses and they relished in the afterglow of their love-making.

* * *

Jensen and Sam were content to spend the entire day in bed, just making love and cuddling, but when Jensen's phone rang and it was Jared on the other line he decided he had to answer the call. "Hey Jay."

"You sound mellow."

Jensen smiled, "It's been a great morning."

Jared chuckled. "I have a huge favor to ask of you two."

"And just what would that be?"

"Would it be possible for you guys to come over and hang with Dean until my sessions are done? He had a rough day yesterday…"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

Sam stirred, sitting up and looking at Jensen with concern. He didn't want there to be anything wrong with any of them.

"I'm sure he'll explain it all to you when you get here. I think he just needs his brother right now."

Jensen nodded, "Okay. Thanks for calling me, Jay."

They said goodbye and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Jensen shook his head, "I don't know exactly. I just know that something happened with Dean, but Jared wants to let Dean talk to me about it."

Sam frowned. He wondered what it could be.

"He doesn't want Dean alone there while he deals with his patients."

"Of course. That makes perfect sense." Sam said. "We should go see him."

Jensen bit his lip. "I'm torn right now between whether to go alone or not. Believe me, I want you there, but I just don't know what's going on and how he's going to react."

Sam put up his hand. "It's fine. I don't have to come with you. I completely understand."

"Well, I can go over there and see him. If he seems receptive to company then I'll call you and have you come over."

Sam nodded, "Okay, there isn't any pressure. I just want him to be okay."

Jensen leaned over and kissed Sam softly, "I know baby. Me too."

* * *

Jared was about two seconds away from having to head over to his office section of the house when Jensen showed up. He let him in. "Hey Jen, bye Jen. I've gotta get to work." And then he was gone. It was like he learned how to turn himself invisible; that's how fast he was.

Jensen shook his head and walked into the house. "Dean?!" He called.

Dean came in off the deck, carrying Max in his arms. "Sorry. Max had to go potty."

The second that Jensen laid eyes on his twin brother's face he drew in his breath sharply, "Dean, what happened to your eye?"

Dean's hand instinctively went to the painful skin. He kind of wanted to cover it up, hid it from Jensen, but it wouldn't do any good. "I had a little run-in with Josh yesterday."

Jensen gasped again, "Josh did that?"

Dean looked away. "I actually threw the first punch."

"I bet his face doesn't look like yours though."

Dean nearly growled, "Are you insinuating that I can't defend myself?"

Jensen shook his head, putting up his hands, "No Dean, I wouldn't say something stupid like that." He sighed, "It seems like he really got under your skin."

Dean nodded, running his hand over the back of his neck and setting Max down in front of his toys. "Yeah."

"What exactly did he do besides try to beat your face in?"

"He said a bunch of stupid shit." Dean sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

Dean sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Jensen followed suit and sat down beside his brother. Dean, instinctively, reached over and took Jensen's hand. He didn't even realize he was doing it.

Jensen held onto Dean's hand, rubbing his thumb over his palm. He knew that Dean needed comfort.

"He said people are talking about my engagement and that I was disgracing the family. He said I was hurting mom and dad but he didn't think I even cared about them. Then he told me that this was going to turn out to be a phase or me just getting my rocks off and that Jared and I wouldn't last. He said a lot of other crap too, but those were the highlights."

Jensen shook his head sadly, "I have no idea why he's like this with you. I never even realized it was that bad."

Dean shrugged, "I didn't talk much about it." Dean sighed and looked up at Jensen, "Did he ever punish you, Jen?"

Jensen looked contemplative for a minute and then shrugged, "Well, he had to watch us a lot, so I'm sure he did. He probably grounded me a couple of times. Maybe he took away my TV privileges or something."

"But, it was never a physical kind of punishment?"

Jensen frowned, "No. Why, was it with you?"

Dean just looked down at his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I was too busy with my own stuff, doing my own thing to realize, I guess. If I'd known I'd have done all that I could to help. I hope you know that."

Dean nodded, "Of course I know that."

"You've always been so selfless with me, but I just want you to know that if the situation were to arise I'd jump out in front of a bus for you."

Dean shook his head, "No fucking way. I'd never let you do that."

"Why would you think that my life is more valuable than yours?"

"Because it is."

Jensen's hand – the one that wasn't currently holding Dean's – formed into a fist and he beat it down on the arm of the couch. "That is the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard in my whole damn life! I know mom, dad and Josh didn't get you and probably always favored me, but they were wrong! You are so much more than I'll ever be! You are incredible, Dean. I only wish I could be more like you. The way you put everyone else above yourself and you completely open yourself up to the people you love. You give the people you love the ammunition to hurt you and trust them not to." He shook his head, "Then there's the way you stood up to mom and dad and how you are with Mackenzie." Jensen ran his hand over his face, "Should I go on, Dean? What the hell do I have to do to prove to you that Josh is wrong? You aren't the person he thinks you are. If you can't believe that for me then do it for Jared." And then Jensen pulled Dean into his arms and cradled him while he cried.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: I will apologize now for another dramatic chapter... It starts out pretty fun and relatively happy...then goes downhill. However, we get to see Jensen work through some stuff. We also get to hear a bit more about what Jensen saw when he went to rescue Dean. The end surprised me...the focus of the story transferred to Jensen, but I guess he needed it the most.

I also wanted to let everyone know that I new image for the story is actually the rings that Jared and Dean will be getting for the wedding. :) I hope you guys like them.

Warnings for this part: Language, some erotic dancing...

* * *

Chapter 42

A little while later, after Dean was feeling a bit more like himself, Jensen called Sam and told him to come over.

Dean frowned, "You didn't have to make him stay home. I feel bad."

Jensen shook his head, "I didn't know what I was going to find when I got here. Jay was pretty vague. I didn't want to invade your privacy or put you into a situation that would make you uncomfortable. Besides, I think sometimes it's good for it to just be you and me. I don't want you to think that I'm not still here for you."

Dean smiled, "I know you're still here for me. It is nice to hear you say it though."

Jensen kissed the top of Dean's head. "We'll get all of this crap sorted out. And, don't you worry…I'm going to be having a little chat with Josh."

"Just be careful."

"He wouldn't dare touch me."

Dean nodded, "And if he does then he'll have me and Sam after him."

"Hey, how did Jay handle things?"

"I could tell that he wanted to do something, but I told him not to. I think if it'd been some random asshole he would've definitely stepped in. When he found out that it was Josh he knew it was something that I needed to deal with. I don't think he would've let it get any farther though."

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. He doesn't seem like the type to let anyone hurt you."

Dean shook his head, "I think if he'd been anyone but my family he'd be dead right now."

Jensen just nodded in response.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Jensen answered it, letting his boyfriend in. "Hey Sam." He leaned up to kiss him.

Sam smiled at his boyfriend, as if he was the only person in the room, before looking up and seeing Dean's face. Then he gasped, "Dean…"

Dean put up his hand, "Before you ask it was our stupid older brother…and I don't think he's going to be bothering me again. But, he is a hardcore douchenozzle."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam couldn't stop looking at Dean's face. He couldn't believe that a brother could do that to another. "Did you hit him back at least?"

Dean sighed. "I'm not proud of it, but I actually started it. He looked like he was going to start in on me and I didn't give him the opportunity."

Sam smiled, "I'm not a real advocate for violence, but I'm proud of you. Sounds like he had it coming to him."

"Yeah." Jensen muttered. "Seriously…he and I used to be pretty close, I used to look up to him…but not anymore. "

Sam nodded. He knew that look. Jensen was actually a lot more upset than he was letting on. He didn't want Dean to know just how pissed he actually was. He made a mental note to talk to Jensen about it when they were alone later.

Instead, Sam turned back to Dean with a smile on his face, "So, I think we should all go out and do something really fun tonight."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like a club…" Sam replied.

Dean lowered his eyes at Sam, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. I don't do clubs. And, you don't seem like a big clubber yourself, Sammy."

Sam shrugged, "It might help you feel better."

Dean frowned, "My eye looks pretty garish. I'm going to draw a lot of attention."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude…we're two sets of identical gay twins…I don't think people are going to give a shit about your eye."

Dean sighed. "Good point." He knew they'd probably have to deal with more shit if they went out together. They'd get insulted and possibly physically harmed for being together romantically. He wasn't in the mood for that. He shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Sam studied Dean's face. He could see the real hesitations there…maybe even borderline worry. "You afraid we'll get ourselves into trouble?"

Dean shrugged, "I think we're going to draw a lot of attention, like you just said, and some people aren't going to approve of that attention…" He didn't want to draw Sam a picture.

Jensen nodded, completely understanding what his brother was saying. "Yeah, it could get violent…this is Texas." He shrugged, "If we're going to do this then it should be a gay club."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh hell no."

"Oh hell no, what?" Jared asked, walking into the room. His last session had ended a little early; his patient had felt like she'd said all she could for the day. So, he was back earlier than he expected.

Dean groaned.

"We're going clubbing tonight." Sam said.

Jared's eyebrow rose, "We are?"

Jensen nodded, "Yup. And not only that, but it's going to be a gay club. We're all in agreement."

"You are?" Jared asked, looking over at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Apparently they are…"

Jared laughed, "I had a feeling." He went to Dean and wrapped his arm around him, "I think it would be a good idea for us to all go out and have a good time, have some drinks…get your mind off your asshole big brother. It could only help to ease the pain…won't need any pain meds tonight, Dean. Besides, it could be a lot of fun."

"Yeah sure. We get to watch a bunch of twinks and dudes who look like they're from the fucking village people grinding on each other."

Jared smiled, "Yeah, well, we'll have each other and hopefully it'll be so hot and fun that we won't even notice anyone else."

Dean just groaned. He knew when he was outnumbered.

* * *

Luckily for Dean, getting into the club turned out to be less painful than he expected. They only got stared and pointed at a couple dozen times and he was only eye-fucked by twelve or thirteen gay dudes. It could've been worse. He sighed to himself as he let Jared slip the hot pink wrist band on him and drag him inside.

For a self-proclaimed straight man who just happened to be in love with another dude, Jared was in a great mood. He smiled at the bouncer, then the bartender. He got them all to a table where they could relax and watch other people dancing. He hoped that once Dean saw that the place wasn't that scary that he'd be able to have a good time with him.

They ordered a round of beer and a couple shots of tequila. Dean just raised his eyes at Jared and pointed his head in Sam's direction. Getting Sam drunk was a very, very bad idea. Jared just smiled at him, his eyes twinkling with his deviousness.

Dean's eyebrow rose. What the hell was Jared up to anyway? He wanted to ask him but that's when their drinks showed up.

Sam nearly squealed with glee over the tequila. He tossed his back immediately.

The others just kind of shrugged and swallowed theirs down.

Sam immediately signaled for more.

After two more tequilas and his beer, Sam was sloshed and everyone else was mildly amused. Dean's tolerance was probably higher than the others so he wasn't too worried about getting plastered.

Sam clapped his hands and squealed – again – when "Born This Way" started playing. He reached for Jensen's hand and dragged him off to dance.

Dean looked over at Jared, "Is it just me or is he acting a lot gayer than usual?"

Jared smirked, "Well, he's in his element right now. Lady Gaga, tequila and gay people everywhere. It's like Sam's personal heaven."

Dean choked on a laugh. "It's just cause he's drunk."

Jared shook his head, "I really doubt he's actually drunk. I think he's just acting, using the alcohol as an excuse to show off the personality that he keeps well hidden underneath the broody exterior."

They watched as Sam and Jensen grinded together right there in the middle of the room, with many other couples around them. Sam's hand was rubbing up against Jensen's ass as their pelvises moved together in time with the music.

Jared smiled, sliding a hand over to stroke Dean's thigh, "You want to dance with me, Dean?"

Dean's eyebrow rose, "That doesn't look like dancing to me, it looks like dry humping."

Jared laughed, "Okay grandpa, let's go."

"But, I still have beer left…"

"Leave it."

Dean huffed, but let himself be dragged to where Jensen and Sam were pretty much fucking with their clothes on.

Sam smiled widely at them. "Yeah!"

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and started to sway his hips in time with the music, letting himself very lightly brush against Dean.

Dean's protest got caught in his throat. Seriously…who could try to fight when they had Jared's cock deliciously rubbing against them? It was impossible for him to protest this.

Then Jared spun Dean around and pressed his hardness against Dean's ass.

Sam and Jensen smiled at them, still grinding erotically against each other…looking like they were both about to come.

Dean was starting to feel his balls fill up himself. The way Jared was grinding against his ass was pretty much sinful. He was pretty sure that what they were doing could get them locked up for ten years. And he hoped the noises he was making would be swallowed up by the crowd.

Jared pulled Dean with him closer to Sam and Jensen and asked, "You two want to switch for a few minutes?"

Dean looked up at Jared with surprise evident on his face. Sam caught the look on Dean's face and made a mental note to work hard to ease him into it if they did agree to do this.

Jensen looked at Dean and then at Sam. "What do you think, Dean? You cool with it?"

He wasn't really sure if he was cool with it, but Dean just kind of nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Jared reached his hand out to Jensen, who took it and let himself be pulled into Jared's personal space. Jared was warm and clearly horny. It was different, but Jensen just kind of went with it.

Sam wasn't drunk enough to do something stupid, so he just pulled Dean over to him and placed his hand on his hip. He began to sway his hips, being careful not to let his body rub against Dean's in any intimate sort of capacity.

Dean relaxed and just began to dance with him.

Sam smiled, "That's better. Just ease up and enjoy yourself."

They danced for a little while like that, keeping their distance and easing into more intimate dancing.

Jared and Jensen, however, didn't waste all that much time. They just gripped each other's hips and started swaying. Jensen's legs were pretty much wrapped around one of Jared's as he pretty much dry humped it.

Jared smiled. It wasn't the same as when he'd been with Dean a few minutes earlier, but it was enjoyable.

Slowly but surely Sam and Dean moved closer together, until finally Dean could feel the evidence of Sam's arousal against his hip. He closed his eyes and tried to relax himself.

Sam's hand settled on the small of Dean's back, keeping his arms loose and letting Dean control their movements. Sam just enjoyed getting whatever he could get.

Dean bit his lip and ground a little bit against Sam, feeling a little bit of friction against his straining dick.

Sam said by Dean's ear, "I'm just going to let you control everything, Dean. Not going to do anything crazy here, I promise."

Dean nodded, appreciatively. "Thanks." He just took a deep breath and moved against Sam, just doing what came naturally and trying to enjoy himself.

Sam was astonished at the little noises Dean was making. Clearly he was enjoying himself and that just increased Sam's pleasure. He giggled, "Dean…you're purring."

Dean glared up at him, "I am not."

"Yes you are." Sam smiled, "It's okay, I like it."

Dean blushed and looked away, shyly.

Jensen and Jared were going to town. Jensen had nearly rubbed himself off on Jared's thigh. It was strange but it was pretty natural too. It wasn't anything like dancing with Sam had been, but he certainly was enjoying himself. It definitely felt good, that's for sure.

Then Jared spun him around and ground his hips against his ass. It was similar to what he'd been doing to Dean, only a lot less overt. He hadn't held back at all with Dean, but with Jensen he didn't want to get too crazy.

Jensen's breath caught in his chest. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the sensations that were going through his body. He looked down at his erection and wished he had an opportunity to take care of his problem.

Jared smiled, whispering, "Looks like you're enjoying this."

"Shut up." Jensen muttered, stifling a moan.

Sam and Dean were kind of lightly grinding against each other, pelvis to pelvis, when suddenly Dean had a clothed ass full of someone else's crotch. At first he thought it must be Jared, but he looked to his left and spotted Jared dancing with Jensen. He gasped instantly, his movements stopping and he let out a scream.

Sam pulled Dean back from the asshole and spun him around so that his ass would be out of the creep's way. He wrapped an arm protectively around Dean and held him close. "It's okay; he's just some drunk creep."

Dean was pale and pretty much hyperventilating.

The next time he looked over Jared was pounding the guy into the floor. "I should kill you for touching my fiancé! Don't you dare get anywhere near him, you asshole!" The guy was half dead before Jensen pulled Jared away and they started moving towards the exit.

* * *

They got out to the car, Sam nearly carrying Dean, and piled in. Jared had Sam drive his car because he wanted to get in the back with Dean.

Dean was set down in the back by Sam and then he felt Jared sit down beside him. Once Jared's arm was around him he sagged against him, whimpering.

Jared felt so bad. He couldn't believe he let someone touch Dean under his watch. He held him close, pretty much putting Dean into his lap. "Shhh. Baby, it's okay. You're okay. He was drunk and horny, but he's not going to bother you again." He could feel how badly Dean was shaking and he stroked over his hair, whispering, "I'll never make you go to one of those places again. And I'm not letting you out of my sight again either. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Jared started to cry.

Dean crawled up further into Jared's lap and reached up to wipe Jared's tears away. "Not your f-fault." His teeth were chattering and it was making it hard for him to talk. "I'll be okay."

"That's right, Dean." Sam said from the driver's seat. "You're not going to let some asshole intimidate you. Not going to let him ruin all the progress you've made." He was mad too, but Jared was using up all the angry and self-hating emotions for himself so he had to settle on being rational.

Jensen just sat there biting his fingernails. It was an old habit that he'd thought he'd broken, but seeing Dean so shaken up brought it all back to him. He was having a hard time controlling his own emotions. His mind was replaying what he had seen when he went into that cellar to get Dean.

_Dean had been lying on the floor…curled up on himself. The only sign that he was even alive were the slight tremors wracking his body. His ankles were bound to each other, he was bleeding from every orifice, and his face was practically unrecognizable. The smell of urine was rancid and there was a faint hint of a bowel movement somewhere that he couldn't see. _

The whole thing had nearly been too much for Jensen to witness. If he hadn't been in protection mode, if it hadn't been about getting Dean out of there by necessity, he would've broken down. But, he had to be strong for Dean. He had to hold him and comfort him; there was never any time for Jensen to deal with the horrific things he'd seen.

The memories were too much. Jensen felt like he was suffocating. Pain was setting in, but nobody could see it because they were all focused on Dean and getting the hell back to the house. He started clawing at his shirt, trying to get some air, he was hyperventilating.

Dean could tell something was wrong. It was a freaky twin thing. "J-Jenny?" Dean asked. His voice was laced with concern.

A strangled sob escaped Jensen's throat and everyone looked at him. He was pale and trembling.

Dean reached forward and wrapped his hand around Jensen's. The whole thing was weird. Dean wanted to be scared and cling to Jared, but he couldn't do that. Jensen needed him right then and he somehow found strength in that.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked. His voice was high pitched and incredibly worried.

Dean frowned, "I think he's having a panic attack." Then he turned his attention back to his twin brother, "Jen, Jenny…just breathe. Take a deep breath and come back to us. You're okay, I'm okay, everybody's okay."

Jared studied his fiancé. He was like a completely different person all the sudden. It was like night and day. He couldn't get over how brave Dean was being for Jensen.

Jensen gasped a huge breath and blinked a couple of times. "I'm okay." He rasped.

"What just happened? Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter." Jensen replied.

"Yes, it does." Dean argued.

Jensen looked down at Dean's hand that was still wrapped around his own. He slumped, "I was seeing you…when I found you in that cellar…"

Dean drew in his breath. He wanted to wrap his arms tightly around Jensen and never let go, but being in the car was making it rather difficult. He looked out the window, they were close to home. He squeezed Jensen's hand tighter, "It must've been really scary to see."

Jensen nodded, "It was awful."

"How come you've never talked to me about it?"

"How could I?" Jensen sighed, "It wasn't me who got hurt, it was you. And you did it to protect me. I couldn't lay that on you, I couldn't let myself be the victim. I had to be strong for you."

Dean shook his head, "No. Jenny, you're my twin brother. We're more connected than most people could ever understand. What you saw…that's impossible to get over if you don't talk about it. I've blocked out a lot of stuff, because it's too much to think about, too much to live with. But, you're walking around remembering what you saw."

Jensen just nodded, sadly.

Sam pulled the car into the driveway and Dean hopped out.

Jared watched in amazement as Dean walked around to Jensen's side of the car, opened his door and pulled him out and into his arms.

Jensen burst into tears in Dean's arms, fisting his shirt like Dean was going to disappear if he didn't hold on tight. "I was so scared. I thought I had lost you. You were so bloody…and I could hardly recognize you."

Dean just held onto Jensen and stroked over his hair and his back as he finally opened up about this burden he'd been carrying for ten years. "I don't know how you kept this inside for ten years, Jen."

Jensen shook his head. "I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to unload on you."

Dean put his hand underneath Jensen's chin and forced him to look at him, "Jenny, you are my brother. You are the other half of me…when you're hurting, I'm hurting. I don't want you bottling things up and trying to protect me from them. It doesn't help me and it certainly doesn't help you. I love you and I want to be here for you. So do Sam and Jared. They're here to help too. Sam loves you with all of his heart and he can be a pretty good listener when you give him a chance."

Jensen nodded against Dean's chest. "I know. I'm sorry for keeping this to myself. I do trust you, I love you and I love Sam. I just…I didn't know how to deal with it. Then I went and killed him with my bare hands…I didn't really mean to kill him, I just wanted to almost kill him. But, I couldn't stop…I couldn't stop.

"Shhh." Dean hushed. "Nobody faults you for that. We all understand. I think I'd have probably done the same thing. I wouldn't let someone hurt you like that without doing anything and everything that I could to stop it.

"I know, Dean. You're always sacrificing for me. You have such a hard time putting yourself first."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black Jenny." Dean snickered, "Look at you. Look how you kept all of this shit from me for ten years because you were trying to protect me. And, you've pretty much taken care of me every damn day of your life. You've always had to be the strong one for me, but you can't do that all the time. Sometimes you just need to be vulnerable and let someone help you. Talk to Sam, talk to Jay…talk to me. I'm always going to be here and I'm always going to understand what's going on.

Jensen nodded, "You're right, Dean." He pulled away and took a deep breath. He then turned around to find Sam standing only a few feet away. He went to him, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and holding on, burying his face in Sam's neck. "God Sam, I love you so much."

Sam wiped away a few tears. "I love you too, baby. So much. And I love Dean and I love Jay. We're a family now. We have each other to lean on. You don't have to be tough for me all the time, Jen. I can take care of you sometimes."

Jensen just whimpered into Sam's chest. "I need you, Sam. Please don't ever leave me."

Sam's face reflected his pain. "I'm so sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I was going to leave you. I don't want to be with anyone but you, Jen. I love you with all my heart. I really hope you know that."

Jensen whined, nodding against his chest. "Sometimes I need to hear it."

"Shhh." Sam whispered, "I'll try to be better at showing my feelings and I'll try and learn to use a filter. I never want to hurt you."

"I know." Jensen whispered.

Sam just held Jensen close while his sobs subsided.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Now for some healing! :) Things are going to start looking up from here...at least for a while anyway. I can't guarantee that nothing bad will ever happen.

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex

Oh, the reason why the Jensen and Sam love scene isn't written out is because I added the beginning part a little bit ago. I felt like I Needed a bit more of them in the chapter. So, hope you guys don't mind. There will be lots more sex for me to write about in the future. :)

* * *

Chapter 43

Jensen passed out just as soon as Sam got him home and into bed. Sam had wanted to cuddle a little bit and maybe show Jensen some affection, but Jensen's body was completely exhausted from the emotional drain he'd put it through. So, Sam just softly stroked over Jensen's short spikes as Jensen slept. Sam ended up dozing after a good hour of just watching Jensen sleep.

A few hours later, Jensen stirred. He smiled once he realized that Sam's body was wrapped tightly around his. He shifted positions so that he was face to face with Sam's sleeping frame.

Jensen carded his fingers through Sam's hair. He smiled to himself. Sam looked so adorable when he was sleeping. He bent down and kissed his lips lightly.

The ghost of a smile formed on Sam's lips at the contact, making Jensen smile even more.

Then Jensen pressed himself firmly into Sam's heat, taking comfort in the closeness. He peppered Sam's face with kisses and just genuinely loved on him.

Sam's eyes opened. "Jen…" He whispered.

"Of course it's me."

Sam's hands moved so that he could stroke over Jensen's back, lovingly. "I love you so much, Jen. Never, ever gonna leave you."

Jensen bit his lip. He hated being weak and vulnerable. "Love you too. I'm not going anywhere either." Jensen sighed, "Sometimes I don't show my emotions in the way that Dean does. We're different in many ways, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel it." He needed Sam to know that he might not be good at vocalizing what he was feeling, but he still felt it.

"You're the same in many way too though." Sam said. "You both try to be tough, especially for each other. You also incessantly sacrifice your own needs for the needs of the other one. It's sweet, but it can cause a lot of unnecessary heartache sometimes."

Jensen nodded, "You're right."

"I need you to know that you never have to carry things alone anymore. Even if you can't talk to Dean, you can talk to me. I'm here for you and I always will be."

Jensen pressed his lips to Sam's. He let Sam lead the kiss, be in control. And, that night, he even let Sam make love to him again…slowly and passionately. When Jensen fell back to sleep that night, he felt quite a bit more whole.

* * *

When Jensen woke up the next morning, he was feeling lighter. He felt like he had someone in his corner, like he didn't have to bottle things up so much.

Sam smiled at him, "Good morning, beautiful."

Jensen smiled. "Good morning to you too, sexy."

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay." Jensen looked at the clock, "Gotta get up and get ready. I have to go to work."

Sam frowned, "Can't you just call in sick or something."

Jensen shook his head, "No. People need me."

Sam sighed, "That's how you got yourself into this predicament in the first place, Jen. I don't want you to keep sacrificing for everyone else."

Jensen smiled, "I know, Sam. I'm going to try and stop doing that. But, I also have a job that I have to do. I have two sick kids with tonsillectomies to do this morning. Then I'll probably have an emergency surgery or two. These are important. It's my job. I can't just call in sick every time I'm dealing with an emotional issue. But, I promise that I'm not going to start withdrawing again. I'm not going to bottle this shit anymore. It's been too damn long."

Sam nodded, "Okay Jen."

"Hopefully I won't be there forever, but you just never know."

"Yeah, I hope not too. I really want to hang out and cuddle with you tonight. Maybe I can listen to you play a few things on the guitar…"

Jensen smiled, "Maybe."

Sam bit his lip. "I hope you're not mad, but I suggested that maybe you could play a song – if you got familiarized with your guitar in time – at the wedding."

Jensen's eyes widened. "No, I'm not mad. Just terrified as hell. I hope I can put something together that quickly."

"If you can't, you can't. They'll understand. It was just an idea. I wasn't trying to put pressure on you or anything."

"It's okay, Sam, I understand." He leaned over and captured Sam's lips with his own, "I appreciate you trying to help."

"I just want to see you happy and healthy. I don't want you to keep letting that jackass win. It isn't doing anyone any good."

Jensen smiled, "You're right. I know you're right." He kissed him again. "I wish I'd known you back then. I wish I'd had you to hold me and make me feel better."

Sam smiled, kissing Jensen's forehead, "Me too, baby. Trust me; I'd have been much happier too."

Jensen snuggled in closer against Sam, resting his head on Sam's chest and just breathing in the scent of him. "Love you so damn much."

Sam gently stroked over Jensen's back, "I love you too. Always."

* * *

When Jared opened his eyes he reached over to pull Dean closer. His eyes opened wide when he realized that Dean wasn't in bed with him. He tossed the covers aside and walked out into the living room, where he found Dean standing in front of the window, watching. Jared walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a couple kisses to Dean's neck, "You okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep anymore. Thought I'd come out here and just think for a little bit."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I just feel…God, I just wish Jensen had talked to me. I wish he hadn't babied me all these years. It makes me feel like an asshole."

"Shhh." Jared soothed. "You're definitely not an asshole. He was just being stubborn, trying to do what he thought was best. He was being a lot like you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Jared frowned, "I'm so sorry we switched up last night. If we hadn't done that…"

Dean's brow furrowed, "Do you really think that if we hadn't switched up that it wouldn't have happened?"

Jared sighed, "I don't know. Maybe it would've, maybe it wouldn't have. Maybe Jensen would've gotten an ass full of the creep instead. He would've just punched the guy and gone one with his life."

"Did you see him last night?" Dean asked incredulously.

"He didn't get like that because of the actual act some douchebag grinding against your ass. He got like that because of how scared you were, the way you screamed. It made him remember the assault. You being hurt is Jensen's worst fear."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It brought stuff back for me too, obviously. But, I overreacted. I mean Sam was right there, you and Jen were right there…it's not like he would've gotten anywhere anyway. He probably just thought he was being cute."

Jared kissed the top of Dean's head. "It speaks wonders for your healing process that you're able to see this."

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't mean I wasn't scared."

"I know you were scared. And I was scared and infuriated that someone was touching you. Maybe I should've been more upset about Sam touching you…"

Dean shook his head, "Sam's pretty harmless. Yeah, he can be intense and he takes things too seriously sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. I really don't think he'd ever try to hurt me or scare me. And I hope you know by now that I'm not going to leave you for him. There's no chance of that. Up until today I would've thought that maybe Jensen would be more appealing to you. I thought that since he's got his shit together it might be more comfortable and easier…but I guess he's got his own set of issues."

Jared's heart broke in his chest to hear Dean talk like this. "I love you." He whispered. "I don't want anyone else. It's fun to dick around and stuff, but it doesn't mean anything. I know you're not completely whole, but everyone has issues."

"You don't."

"Yes, I do. I have insecurities and fears, just like everyone else. I haven't had a dramatic experience in my life but that doesn't mean that I was never picked on or never had my heart broken. There were people who didn't think I'd be a good therapist. And, I had to whip my twin brother while he jacked off…that made me feel like a freak. It wasn't even something that had to do with me, really, but I thought it would make you not want to be with me. I never told anyone about that because I was afraid that people would think I was gross or disturbing. I know they're not as dramatic as what you went through, but they're there." Jared sighed, "And I enjoyed spanking you…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Lots of people enjoy spanking their lovers. It's not something new." He smiled, "But, I see your point…everyone has issues. Some people have worse problems than others but everyone has them."

"That's right. I'm not perfect Dean, I make mistakes. I do things wrong. I'm not always perfect with you. I think that I put you on the spot last night, Dean. I don't think I should've done that so soon. I feel bad about that. I don't want you to think that I just wanted to get my hands on Jensen so badly that I didn't care about your feelings. I just…I was just being a guy. I wasn't thinking with my upstairs brain, but I never meant to hurt you or make you think that I like Jensen better than you. I could never like Jensen better than you."

"I know that." Dean muttered.

"Do you? Do you really?"

Dean sighed, "The fear has crossed my mind a few times, but it's just that…it's a fear. It's not real and I always talk myself down from it. Just like I'm trying to talk myself down from what happened last night. It was completely different than the assault and you guys were there with me. I was safe. I'm just trying to make it sink in."

Jared nipped at Dean's earlobe, "That's right. I'd never let someone hurt you on my watch. I'm just sorry that what happened happened while I was right there."

"I don't think any of us saw it coming." Dean shook his head. He rested his head against Jared's shoulder, "I have to go to work in an hour…do you think it'd be possible for you to make love to me before I go."

Jared drew in his breath, "You sure, baby?" The last thing he wanted to do was scare Dean when he was already a bit fragile.

Dean nodded, "It feels right when you're inside me. I just want to feel like everything's okay and that I'm safe."

Jared stroked lightly over the soft skin at the back of Dean's neck, "Of course I'll make love to you, Dean. And everything is okay, it's better than okay."

Dean spun around and ran his hand over Jared's chest. "Show me…please."

Jared took Dean's hand and led him to the bedroom. He gentle laid him down on the bed and got on next to him. He ran his fingers through Dean's spikes and pressed his mouth to Dean's. Jared's kisses were soft and gentle. He was unhurried and just wanted to show Dean how much he loved him.

Dean was hungry for this. He needed this more than he could express. He wrapped his leg around Jared's hip and brought him even closer.

Jared continued to kiss Dean's beautiful mouth as he slid his hands down and wrapped them around the base of Dean's t-shirt and started to pull it over his head. When the shirt was off and tossed aside, Jared lightly stroked over Dean's hardening nipples.

Dean's breath caught against Jared's mouth. There was nothing he needed more than Jared's loving at that moment in time.

Jared wanted to give Dean everything that he had, wanted to shower him with the love he was dying for. "You're safe, you're safe." He promised against Dean's lips as his hands traveled lower to unhook the button on Dean's jeans.

Dean was anxious to be out of his clothes, to have skin to skin contact with Jared. He was glad that Jared wasn't wearing a shirt and just relished in the feel of his hard chest against his own. He reached down to help Jared pull off his jeans. The jeans got tossed to the side and then it was Dean's underwear's turn.

Jared smiled once he had Dean naked. This was how he loved Dean best. His hands trailed lightly over Dean's hips and the parts of the scars that were visible to him. "Won't let anyone hurt you like this again."

Dean drew in his breath. He loved it when Jared took care of him and was so gentle with him.

Jared bent down and kissed over Dean's hips and pelvis…then the inside of his thighs…completely ignoring the hardening flesh between them. Then he kissed his way down Dean's legs, to his feet.

Dean blushed as he felt Jared pressing soft kisses on the arches of his feet. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

Then Jared was sliding back up to kiss over Dean's chest and stomach and each nipple. He brought his mouth down to Dean's cock and lightly licked over the hard velvety skin. Jared smiled as he felt Dean arch up on the bed in his pleasure. Jared started kissing all over the head and down the shaft.

Dean wanted to tell Jared to quit teasing and get on with it, but he knew why Jared was doing this. He understood that Jared wanted Dean to feel loved and special and know that Jared was going to take care of him.

When Jared's tongue teased at Dean's balls slowly and gently, Jared could tell that Dean was about to lose it. He smirked to himself and slipped Dean's dick into his mouth, gently sucking on him for a few minutes.

Dean's hands went to Jared's hair, twirling it around his finger and trying not to hold on too tight for fear of choking Jared in his desperation.

Jared pulled off Dean's cock and stripped himself of his shorts. Then he slid back up Dean's body, rubbing his nakedness against Dean's and capturing Dean's lips with his own. He reached over to the bedside table for the lube they kept there and wrapped his hand around the bottle. "What do you want, Dean?" He whispered as he nipped at Dean's ears.

"Want you inside of me, right where you belong."

Jared moaned a little bit. That's where he wanted to be too, more than anything. He popped the cap on the lube and coated one of his fingers with it. Then he looked deeply into Dean's eyes as he circled around Dean's entrance.

Dean gasped and writhed, pushing his pelvis into Jared's hand, nearly begging for his big fingers.

Jared bit his lip to suppress the moan that was about to escape as he sunk that finger into Dean's tight heat.

Dean swallowed the finger up greedily, desperately.

Jared worked Dean open with that finger, pressing against Dean's prostate a few times to really get him going. Then he watched Dean's face as he slowly pressed a second finger in alongside the first. The pleasure was evident on Dean's face so Jared slid it all the way in and angled them up to meet Dean's prostate again.

Dean nearly jumped off the bed. He wanted Jared so fucking bad it wasn't funny, but he wasn't going to start calling out things. This was about Jared loving him slowly and gently. He couldn't rush this. He knew that Jared needed this just as much as he did. Jared felt guilty about what happened and he wanted…no, needed…to show Dean that he loved him and would do his best to keep him safe.

Jared worked Dean open; scissoring his fingers in that hole, getting Dean ready for himself. He added a third finger for good measure, slowly fucking Dean with those fingers.

Dean moaned wantonly, desperately.

Jared slowly slid his fingers out of Dean's ass and then wrapped his hand around his own dick. He used the lube to coat himself. "Are you ready, Dean?" He asked. He had to be sure.

Dean just moaned his response.

"Okay baby." Jared said. He added a bit more lube on his cock and moved his body so that he could get himself seated in that perfect heat.

Dean's body opened up so perfectly for him. His cock slipped into Dean's snug hole and they both groaned. Jared opened his eyes, not having realized he'd shut them, and watched Dean's face as he slowly began to slide himself in and out.

Dean's mouth opened and sweat beaded up on his forehead. His hands were in Jared's hair and on his back. He just tried to hold on, keep Jared close to him.

Jared bent down and captured Dean's lips again, needing as much contact with the man he loved as possible. "You're so beautiful, so beautiful."

Dean buried his face in Jared's neck and felt his ass clench up and he orgasmed anally.

Jared always loved it when he was able to make Dean do that. It was a surefire sign that Dean enjoyed himself. It only took him another minute or two inside his lover before he was holding on tight and shooting his load deep into that ass. Before Jared let himself collapse, though, he wrapped his hand around Dean's hard cock and stroked him until he shot his own load all over Jared.

Dean groaned, "I'm a sweaty, stinky mess. Now I have to go to work."

Jared kissed his fiancé. "Just put on a lot of cologne."

Dean laughed. "I've gotta do what I've gotta do. I needed this, Jay, thank you."

Jared nipped at Dean's neck, "Did it just as much for me as for you. Love you, baby."

"I love you too." Dean said with a smile. He knew that, after Jared's loving, he'd be able to get through his shift with a smile on his face.

* * *

After Dean went to work Jared called Sam to see if he wanted to come over and hang out with him. Sam was bored and wanted to spend some time with his brother so he agreed.

They watched some TV, ordered a pizza and drank a couple beers.

After a few hours of just hanging out Sam looked over at Jared and frowned, "I'm sorry."

Jared's brow furrowed, "For what, dude?"

"For Dean…"

Jared shook his head, "Look, for one thing, it was my idea to switch and for another thing you didn't know that that creep was going to do that. It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's me."

Sam sighed, "You just wanted to have some fun, Jay. Nobody can fault you for that. You didn't do anything bad with Jen, just danced…same with me and Dean. They're just so pretty. Jensen would've beat the shit out of the asshole, but Dean…he hasn't gotten to the point of putting his fear aside to protect himself."

"Well, he kind of did that with his brother."

"That's true." Sam admitted. "But, with strangers I guess it's different."

"Yeah, he doesn't know what some random asshole's going to do. But, he sort of knows how his brother works." Jared said, "I'm assuming he felt comfortable enough knowing that his brother wasn't going to rape him."

Sam sighed, "Why is he a magnet for this shit?"

"I don't know. Some people just attract trouble. I don't know why, I just know that I want to do everything I can to help him."

Sam smiled, "You are, Jay. You're awesome with him. He needs to be taken care of and you just happen to need to take care of people. So, it works."

Jared nodded. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting everyone on the spot with the whole switching partners thing last night. I didn't want anyone to get hurt; I just wanted to have a little fun. Plus, I know that you and Dean have some interest in each other and thought you two would enjoy it. But, I don't know if he was ready."

Sam nodded, "I had to take my time with him. He seemed quite nervous."

Jared nodded, sadly, "It's a good thing one of us had some common sense last night."

Sam sighed, "It's okay to want to just have fun sometimes. Besides, if he really didn't want to be doing what he was doing he would've said something. You can't force Dean into things without him screaming or running. He just needed to work through his own demons first. In a way it was a good thing. He's getting better, Jay. You're making him better." Sam patted Jared's knee, "You make us all better."

Sam's comment warmed Jared's heart and he leaned over to hug his brother.


	44. Chapter 44

AN: This chapter was inevitable at least in some capacity. I wrote this originally last week and then completely changed it over the weekend. I hope it's okay!

I have a big idea for what I want them to do a couple years into the future. I'm currently writing chapter 50 and I still have at least a few more chapters to get the story to a point where I could wrap it up. I'm just trying to decide if I want to end at that point and then start in with a sequel or just keep it going. I am curious about what everyone thinks. I'm so overwhelmed with the reaction everyone has had to this story and I don't want to end it and start a sequel to have nobody read it. Just curious about what to do. If I don't end it soon we'll be looking at possibly a 100 chapter story.

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 44

A couple days later Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing just a pair of boxers, and noticed that Jensen was all dressed and ready to go out. He had no idea why Jensen was dressed at ten in the morning when he didn't have to work. "Morning."

Jensen was chewing on the end of one of his fingernails. "Mornin'."

One of Sam's eyebrows quirked up, "What's going on?"

"I called my parents." Jensen explained. "I'm going over there to talk to them."

"About Josh?" Sam asked.

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. I need to know how they feel about all of this. I mean, some of the things that Josh was saying to Dean made me think that maybe our parents aren't quite as on board as we thought they were."

Sam frowned, "Everything in his life seems to be incredibly difficult."

"Yeah. I don't know why."

"He has great things too, but so many hard things."

Jensen nodded sadly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sam asked. He had a feeling that this was going to turn out to be something that Jensen was going to want to do on his own, but he thought he'd throw the option out there, just in case.

Jensen sighed, "I'd love to have you at my side but I just feel like I need to talk to them myself, you know?"

Sam nodded, "Okay, Jen." The last thing that Sam wanted to do was take away Jensen's independence. It was one of the things that really separated him from Dean.

Jensen reached for him, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and burying his face in Sam's neck. "Sophia's taking Dean cake testing later. Maybe you would want to go with him…keep him busy. Maybe you two could do something fun. Sophia's probably going to poop out early and I kind of just want to keep Dean occupied as much as possible today. I don't want him to know that I'm doing this."

Sam nodded, "Okay Jen. Whatever you need."

Jensen threaded his fingers in Sam's hair and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's lips. "I love you, Sam. And I really appreciate how eager you are to help me. It means so much to me."

"Of course." Sam smiled and kissed Jensen back. "I'm always going to want to help you."

Jensen took a couple more seconds to relish in Sam's loving embrace before pulling back and heading towards the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, baby." Sam said. "I have complete faith in you."

Jensen smiled sadly at his boyfriend before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Jensen took a few minutes to compose himself before stepping up to his parents' porch and ringing the bell. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer that things turned out alright.

When Donna opened the door she was wearing a bright, happy smile. "Jensen! We're so happy you wanted to meet with us and talk. We don't see you enough." She led him in, somehow oblivious to his discomfort.

Donna brought Jensen into the living room, where Alan was watching the news, and indicated for him to have a seat on the couch. Donna sat down on an armchair and looked at her son. "So, what brings you here to see us?"

Jensen sighed, "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I just didn't know what else to do."

The smile slid off his mother's face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's Josh…" Jensen said with a grimace. "He showed up at Dean's place the other night and started spewing filth. It ended in punches…"

"Oh no." Donna said.

"You mean Josh didn't talk to you?"

Alan turned off the television so that he could devote his attention fully to his son. "We haven't seen much of your brother lately. Sundays at church are really the only times."

Jensen nodded, "Hmm. So, I wonder if he's getting this crap from the people he hangs out with at church."

"Well, there is Katie." Donna said. "That's the girl he's been seeing. She's the pastor's daughter. She seems very sweet though."

Jensen groaned, "Have you two been hearing things about Dean being spread around? Have people been giving you a hard time about him and Jared getting married?"

Alan shook his head, "I think people know better than to mess with me. I haven't seen much of anything."

Donna's face showed a different response. She looked at Jensen and reached for his hand. "I can't help what people say, dear, you must know that. Most people around here are very closed-minded. They just don't understand the situation."

"So people have been saying things?"

"Well, it's not like they say it in front of me. But, a woman can tell when she's being talked about."

"I suppose this must really bother Josh." Jensen muttered.

"He is trying to get into Katie's good graces. He probably just feels like it's going to hurt his chances with her."

"But if something that his brothers are doing is going to make her not like him then is she really worth the effort anyway?"

Alan frowned, "Try and convince Josh to feel that way."

Jensen decided to really get to the point he was trying to make. "Mom, Dad…I need to know…do you support us? Are you going to be at the wedding?"

Donna looked surprised, "Of course we're going to support you. We love you and we want to be at the wedding. We wouldn't miss it."

"You won't care what people have to say? You won't care what everyone else thinks?" Jensen asked.

"I suppose it will bother me to know that people are talking about me, but that's just how it's going to have to be." She said. She was done pushing her children away from her. She and Alan had been talking this over night after night.

"Your mother and I have discussed this. We don't want to lose you and your brother. Of course this isn't what we wanted for you two…and we won't change our beliefs…but we want to support you and accept you for who you are. We know we've done wrong by you both…especially Dean. We also realize that it was wrong of us to put Josh in charge of the two of you so many times. Josh didn't deserve to give up his own life to care for two younger siblings."

Jensen nodded, "It probably only made him more aggressive. I just don't understand why he never took it out on me."

Donna shook her head, "You and Josh were very close, from the beginning. I don't think he ever really clicked with Dean. They never hit it off. We also think that Josh might've been going through some things that made it all a lot worse. We do hope that he will come around someday. We don't want our family divided."

Jensen nodded, "We don't want that either. But, Dean's gone through so much…I just don't want him to have to deal with any more shit."

Alan nodded. "Can you tell us what happened to him?"

Jensen nodded. He wanted Dean to talk to them about this, but maybe Dean wasn't ever going to be ready for that. Maybe he needed to do it. "Well, do you remember Jimmy? He was teaching me how to play the guitar."

Donna nodded, "He was a nice boy. I remember him. What ever became of him?"

Jensen sighed. "He became obsessed with me."

"What?"

"He started to develop feelings for me. I wasn't even the least bit interested in him. I didn't even know he was feeling this way…but Dean did. He was always better at reading people than I was. He told me to stay away from Jimmy, but I wouldn't listen. So, one night Jimmy was supposed to come and take me to a party…which was really just a party he planned for the two of us…and Dean decided to pretend to be me and go in my place."

Alan gasped. "The kid sounds like he was really deranged."

"Yes, clearly he was." Jensen took a deep breath before continuing. "He tried to hurt Dean but he wasn't as strong as us. Somehow he managed to get him tied up or handcuffed to something and then he brought in these other two goons..."

Both of his parents drew in their breath.

"You can't even imagine the horrors that he went through. He almost died."

Donna started crying. "Why didn't we ever know about this?"

"He didn't want you to know. I took him to the hospital; they stitched and bandaged him up. We told you guys that he was in a bad fight at school."

Donna fought back a sob. "I knew something was wrong. It's a mother's instinct. But, I didn't want to believe it. It was easier to believe that he had gotten himself involved in something stupid than to believe the worst."

Jensen sighed, "The fact is that he did everything he could do to cover this up. Nobody knew…nobody ever knew…until Jared came along. Jared has been the one to put Dean back together. I could only do so much for him. But Jared's been the best damn thing that's ever happened to him. I know it's not what you planned or expected, but he's the one. He really, really is. Dean is so happy. He's deliriously happy. But, he's terrified that something bad will happen and he'll lose Jared. He's also afraid of his own shadow most of the time. I just…I don't want him to be afraid of Josh and what he might do. I don't want to lose my older brother, but I will always side with Dean. I will always take his side…it's the least I can do after everything he's done for me."

Donna and Alan nodded in understanding and agreement.

"We will not let this destroy our family. We're done allowing things to hurt Dean." Alan said, knowing this wife was too choked up to speak. "Tell Dean that we love him, make sure he knows it, and let him know that we're sorry."

Jensen nodded.

"Make sure you keep in touch with us and let us know when and where the wedding is. We really want to be there."

"I will." Jensen got up and hugged his parents, unable to believe how much better this conversation had gone than he expected. Now, he just had to deal with Josh.

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes. He had no idea that cake testing could be so annoying. Why the hell wasn't Jared there to witness this? Why did the man have to have clients? It was really super coincidental if you asked him. "Come on Soph, it's chocolate or chocolate…who cares?"

Sophia gaped at Dean like he was crazy. "No, it's mocha vs. double chocolate. There's a huge difference."

Dean sighed, exasperated, "You're the pregnant one around here…and the wedding planner…why don't you just pick the one that you like?"

She rolled her eyes, "It isn't my wedding."

Sam, who had been hanging back, trying not to get involved, decided to step in at this point. He shushed them. "Look, the lady's staring at you two. Why don't you let me decide?"

Dean nodded, "Sounds good to me. What do you like, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, "I like double chocolate with raspberry filling, personally."

Dean smiled, "Sounds great! Let's go with that."

Sophia nodded to the lady who worked there. "Okay, that's what we want."

"Alright. Well, what about the design?"

Dean groaned in agony and Sophia glared at him again. "You're almost as bad as Chad."

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled, "Do you have a book we can look through?"

She nodded and went to grab the book.

Dean cracked his neck and tried to relax while they waited for more torture.

Sophia looked over at him. "While we have a second I thought I'd let you know that May 25th looks like it's going to be the day. It was the best day for the photographer and the caterer. And it worked with all the other vendors. You two just need to go get fitted for your tuxes and get them all picked out. We want to make sure they have enough time to get them all together."

Dean nodded. "Okay, tuxes I can handle. Besides, Jared will be there with me. He's probably going to enjoy it more than me."

Sophia smiled, opening up the binder she was carrying. She flipped to a page and wrote something in it.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's my wedding planner." She said like it was somehow supposed to be obvious to him.

"I'm sorry I asked." Dean muttered.

Sam just smiled at him. For some reason he found Dean really funny when he was annoyed and snarky.

* * *

A little while later, Jensen pulled into Josh's driveway. He really didn't want to see him after everything, but he wanted to know what the hell had crawled up his brother's ass and died.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Jensen." Josh said as he opened the door. "I'm surprised to see you." He studied Jensen's posture and sighed, "But, then again maybe I shouldn't be so surprised."

Jensen shook his head, "I wouldn't be."

Josh ushered Jensen in and offered him a seat on the couch.

Jensen refused. "I'd rather stand if it's all the same to you."

"Okay Jenny." Josh said.

Jensen sighed, "You know what, you don't get to call me that anymore. That's Dean's nickname for me. And since you don't recognize Dean as your brother anymore then I'm dumping you as mine."

"Jen… you know how he is."

"Maybe you should enlighten me."

"He doesn't care about people. He takes advantage of people. He's always been about himself. He doesn't even fit in with our family." Josh said.

"He fits in with me. He fits in with Jared and Sam too. We've made our own little family. We love each other and accept each other. We don't need people in our lives who don't support us." Saying that felt really liberating. It actually made Jensen's heart feel good a little bit to know that, no matter what, he had three people in his life that he could always count on.

"Jen, you know I'll always support you." Josh said.

"But not Dean?"

"I just…I know better."

"What the hell did he do to you anyway?" Dean asked. "He told me you used to punish him a lot more violently than you punished me. Why is that?" Jensen couldn't take it anymore; he had to know the truth, had to know what the hell had Josh's underwear in such a fucking bunch.

Josh sighed. "He was always into things. You know, I was the oldest and I had to look out for you two. I always had to sacrifice for you. I couldn't go out, I couldn't spend time with my friends, because I was too busy watching the two of you."

"So why aren't you mad at both of us about that?"

"I'm not mad at either of you. That's not your fault. It's mom and dad's fault."

"Yeah." Jensen agreed. "So, what exactly did Dean do?"

He really didn't want to have this conversation; he'd vowed to himself to never speak about this. However, this was kind of like crunch time, a do or die situation. Besides, he figured Jensen might just understand. "I used to sneak friends over sometimes." Josh said with a sigh.

"So?" Jensen asked.

"Dean caught me in a precarious position with a friend of mine." Josh admitted, his eyes closed.

"So, Dean walked in on you banging your girlfriend and you punished him for it?"

"No." Josh said. It was small and painful sounding. He looked up and Jensen and prayed that he'd understand. "He walked in on me doing embarrassing things with my friend…Mark."

Jensen's eyes widened, "Oh." Now it was starting to make more sense. "Well, it wasn't like he did it on purpose or anything."

"I know that. But, I was fourteen. I was mad and I overreacted. I started lashing out at him…and it was easier because he and I were never that close to begin with. It was easy. I fell into a routine. Then he started acting out…really badly…he was so difficult to handle. And mom and dad would make me go get him when he got expelled or whatever. It was more than I could handle."

"I never would've thought that you were gay."

Josh tensed up. "I'm not gay. I don't believe in that."

"But, what about Mark?"

"It was just a phase. I was confused." The answers came from Josh too quickly, almost like they'd been rehearsed in the mirror for hours at a time. He wondered if Josh even believed what he was saying.

"And you think Dean's confused, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean you…you've always had your head screwed on straight. And while I don't believe in being gay, I feel like you've made your choice and you'll follow through with it. Dean's going to ruin his reputation and the family's reputation for something that will change with the weather. It's not fair."

"No." Jensen said. "What isn't fair is you pigeonholing him. You don't know him, you never did. You don't know who he is and all the things he's done for people. You also don't know Jared. You don't know how good Jared is with him, for him. If you knew those things, and you really loved your brother, then you'd be able to get past the whole gay thing. It's fine for you to have your beliefs and shit, but it's not fine to make someone else's life hell because theirs are different from yours."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Jen, sometimes I think being a doctor was the worst thing that could've happened to you. You got around all these scientists and you forgot the things that used to matter to you."

Jensen shook his head, "No, I think you've got your head up this pastor's daughter's ass and you'll do anything to win her favor. But, the thing is that mom and dad are on our side…I just came from their house. They're going to be at the wedding, they're supporting us and our decisions, whether they agree with them or not."

Josh closed his eyes. "I just don't know how to do that, Jen. I also don't know how to put all of this behind me."

"You're just going to have to or you're not going to have your family anymore. That's really all it boils down to. Maybe you should see someone. Maybe there's someone you can talk to that you trust. Maybe you could even try opening up to mom and dad…they can be good listeners when you force them into it. I think they really do want to make up for all that they did wrong when we were kids. I really do." Jensen could tell that his brother didn't know what to say, so he just finished up with what he wanted to say. "Look, figure your shit out. The ball is in your court. Dean is more loving and accepting than you'll ever be. I know you two can get past this…but it has to come from you." Jensen headed towards the door. "That's all I'm going to say, Josh. I can't make you change. I can't fix this. It's gotta come from you." And then he left, leaving Josh to stew in his juices.


	45. Chapter 45

AN: This chapter is shorter than many of the chapters have been lately, but I hope you will still enjoy it :) I am in complete shock over the fact that I have over 400 reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing! :)

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex, rimming

* * *

Chapter 45

It was a week before the wedding. Dean and Jared were lying in bed, kissing, when Dean's phone started to ring. He reached for it, expecting it to be Jensen or Sophia with last minute plans. He shot up in bed, pushing away from Jared when he saw who was calling.

"Who is it?"

"It's my dad."

Jared's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I wonder what he wants."

Dean didn't know either. He was a little afraid to answer the phone. He was afraid that his parents were going to tell him that they didn't want to come to the wedding, that they hated him or something else equally horrible. But, he just resigned himself to answer the phone. "Hi dad."

"Hey Son."

Dean paused, unsure of what to say.

"You're probably wondering why I'm calling."

"Yeah, I am a little confused." Dean actually laughed a little bit.

"I heard about an old car show and thought you might be interested in checking it out with me."

Jared was listening intently, trying to make out as much of the conversation as possible.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "You want to go to a car show? With me?"

"Of course. You love cars and I love cars… So, why not?"

Dean smiled, "Okay. What time were you thinking?"

"How does noon sound?"

Dean nodded, "It sounds great."

"Great!" Alan said. "And then maybe once we're through with the show we could round up Jared and your mom and go out for an early dinner."

"Sure." Dean said. He looked at Jared and hoped and prayed that he'd be in to that idea. "Sounds great, Dad. I'll see you soon. Want me to meet you at the house?"

"Yup. We can take the Swinger." The swinger was Alan's classic '76 Dodge Swinger. It was his prized possession and hardly anybody ever got to ride in it.

Dean's eyebrows rose, "You're gonna let me ride in it?"

"I thought you could run along beside the car." Alan joked.

Dean chuckled. "Sounds great. See you then." After they ended the call, Dean looked over at Jared with surprise, "Dad wants to take me to a car show."

Jared smiled, "I got that. But, what else?"

"He said he's going to let me ride in his old swinger with him. Then after the show he wants to take you, me and mom out to an early dinner."

Jared's eyes widened. "You don't think they're planning an exorcism or something, do you?"

Dean laughed, "My parents aren't catholic."

* * *

Dean and Alan went to the car show. They must've seen over two hundred old cars. Dean had a blast. He told his father all about the Impala that Jared had bought him and expressed interest in maybe putting her in a show after she was all fixed up.

Alan had listened intently to everything Dean had to say. He had a wonderful time and enjoyed every quality minute he got to spend with his son. He wished they'd had more days like this…just the two of them…enjoying something that they both loved.

After the show Alan drove Dean back to the house to get his truck and so that he could pick up Donna. They all rode over to Jared and Dean's place so that Dean could pick up Jared. Then they went to Olive Garden.

Jared smiled as he led Dean over to their table. "This is where we went for Valentine's Day."

Donna smiled. "That's wonderful, dear."

Jared pulled Dean's chair out for him and Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just sat down in the chair, across from his mother. Jared took the seat to his right.

They all ordered their meals and had some small talk. Donna asked Jared all about his family, his friends, where he went to college and what kinds of activities he was involved with. Then Jared got onto the debate team…

Alan smiled fondly, "I was on the debate team myself. I loved it. Nobody could debate like I could, right Donna?"

"That's right. That's one of the things that made me fall in love with you." She smiled, "He debated the pros and cons of us dating…there were more pros."

They all laughed.

"I had never been asked out quite like that before." She laughed, "That's how I knew he was special."

"That's a wonderful story, Mrs. Ackles." Jared said with an enthusiastic smile.

She shook her head, "Call me Donna, please."

Dean smiled as he took a sip from his wine sample. He frowned, "How can people actually drink this stuff? It's not…well, it's too sweet. And if it's not sweet then it's really dry…"

Jared snickered, "He prefers his alcohol to be more beer flavored."

Alan laughed, "I hear you there."

Donna sighed, "There's nothing like a good pinot noir."

Jared nodded, "I like to drink wine sometimes. I made Dean drink it when we came here last. He'll drink it if he's trying to win someone over."

Dean blushed.

"Well, I'm glad he's not trying to win us over." Donna commented. She reached across the table and squeezed Dean's hand, "Because you don't have to do that, honey." Then she smiled, "How was your car show?"

Dean nodded, "It was great!"

Alan smiled, "Dean told me all about the Impala he's restoring."

"Oh yeah?" Donna asked. It didn't mean that much to her, but she knew it meant something to her son.

Dean nodded. He reached over to take Jared's hand in his own. "It was a birthday present from Jared. He found this amazing car that needed to be restored and bought it for me. She's coming along nicely."

Donna smiled, "That's a very generous gift."

Jared smiled, "I just like to see him working on things that make him happy."

Donna grinned, "You seem like such a great guy, Jared. I'm glad my son found you."

Dean gasped, "Really?"

"Of course, honey. I know it wasn't our plan for you, but we accept you for who you are."

"We love you, son." Alan added.

Dean was almost in shock. "Really? You're absolutely serious?"

"Of course we're serious." His mom said with a smile. "And we want you to know that we'll be there next week…with bells on."

Dean grinned from ear to ear. Jared's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. The look of pure joy on his soon-to-be husband's face meant everything in the world to him.

* * *

"You're shitting me." Jensen replied. He'd known his parents were coming around, but he hadn't expected them to be quite that happy for them.

Dean smiled bright, "I couldn't believe it myself. You must've been super convincing, Jenny."

Jensen smiled, "How'd you know I talked to them?"

"Because I know you."

Jensen laughed, "I just did it because I love you and want you to be happy."

"I know." Dean said. He squeezed his brother's hand. "I love you too by the way."

Sam smiled, "I was sent cake testing with you the day he went."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You know, you should've just gone without me. You did a better job picking out a cake and you didn't have to argue with Sophia once."

Sam snickered, "You just hate wedding planning, Dean. You're all about the end result. I kind of enjoy the planning."

"I'm just glad we had Sophia to do most of the work. She's a life saver."

"We should think about giving her an extra special gift." Jared added.

"Hmm…" Dean thought, "What about a trip…without Chad?"

They all laughed.

"Seriously though, what could we get her?"

"What about something for the baby?" Jensen asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, it's gotta be something for _her_." He drummed on his forehead, thinking, "Maybe jewelry of some sort. She was checking out these earrings at Macy's the other day."

Jared looked at Dean like he'd gone crazy, "You went to Macy's?"

"Yeah, I was picking out crap for our registry."

Jared shook his head, "It's like I don't even know you."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, it wasn't my choice. Apparently it was part of the Sam distracting Dean day."

They laugh.

Jared nodded, "Well, you'll need to go back to the store and buy the earrings."

Dean wasn't about to start arguing about how expensive they were. He knew that Jared didn't care about the money. He was happy that he was marrying someone who was so generous.

"Okay." Dean said. "I'll go tomorrow while you're dealing with patients."

Jared nodded.

Sam and Jensen smiled at each other, silently communicating their shared lust for each other's hot bodies. Sam's hand slid over into Jensen's lap and Jensen moaned. "Um…okay, if you two don't mind…we're gonna head back to the apartment."

Jared laughed, "Okay you two. Have fun."

"We will!" Sam said, pretty much dragging Jensen out of the house. They both waved over their shoulders.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, Dean." Jensen said just before the door slammed shut behind him.

Dean chuckled, "Sam's kind of a pushy bottom."

Jared snickered. "What about you? Are you a pushy bottom?"

Dean shrugged, "You tell me."

"Nope. You're perfect." Then he reached for Dean, hoisted him up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

"Whoa!" Dean's hand went to his chest. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest cavity. "I didn't see that one coming."

Jared smiled, "I just wanted to show you how perfect I think your bottom is…I mean how perfect of a bottom you are." He winked at Dean.

Dean laughed. He quickly slipped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, sticking his ass up in the air. "Do to me what you will."

Jared licked his lips. "Hmmm…you're so fucking sexy, Dean." His cock nearly tripled in size in about three seconds flat.

Dean reached his hand around to his butt, spread his cheeks open and started circling around the whole himself. "Why don't you come over here and prove it?"

Jared groaned. And then…poof…his clothes disappeared. He went to Dean, getting up onto the bed behind him. He pushed Dean's hand away, replacing it with his own.

While Jared fondled his ass, balls and cock, Dean reached over for the lube. He was so fucking horny. "Want you so damn bad, Jay."

Jared moaned as he leaned forward to lick a wide stripe over Dean's puckered hole.

"Shit." Dean moaned.

Jared smiled and began to lightly press his tongue inside. It'd been a little while since they'd made love and clearly Dean had a bit of pent up sexual frustration going on.

Dean tossed the lube to his side, letting Jared lube him up with his hot mouth.

Jared worked Dean's ass open with his tongue, causing him to nearly black out.

"Fuck. Shit. Piss." Dean whined.

Jared pressed a finger in beside his tongue, working Dean open even more. He didn't want to hurt Dean when he slid in, never wanted to hurt him in any way, but he was in kind of a hurry.

"Fuck yeah, Jay. Stretch me open for you big cock. Want you so deep and hard inside of me. Want you so fucking bad. Want you to shoot your hot load deep into my ass." Dean was so fucking horny he didn't even know what the hell he was saying.

Jared was pretty sure that he was about two seconds away from spontaneously orgasming. Dean could have such a potty mouth when he was horny as hell. "You're my dirty boy. Bad, dirty boy." And he lightly slapped at one of Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean rutted against the bed. "Yeah Jay, more!"

Jared moaned and slapped Dean's ass a little harder. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep himself together. A few slaps later and Dean was humping the bed. Jared had to reach around and hold Dean in place above the bed to keep him from trying to obtain the friction he needed to come. "Stay!"

Dean whined but obeyed. "So hot, so horny. Jay…"

Jared slicked up three fingers and pressed them slowly inside of Dean's ass. He was afraid he hurt Dean until he felt Dean pushing and bucking back against his hand, trying to get more. "More, more! Fuck me, Jay."

And Jared didn't need any more motivation. He lubed up his cock, lined it up with Dean's entrance and slid his way home.

"Oh yes, oh yes!" Dean nearly screamed out. He wanted all that Jared could give him. "Deeper, harder, faster."

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing. They weren't usually like this with each other. Things were usually sweet and loving between them. This was unusual territory. But, it made him hot as all fucking hell to hear Dean talk like that. So, he pushed himself all the way in, angling up to hit Dean's prostate, giving him exactly what he wanted.

Dean bucked and writhed, pretty much fucking himself back on Jared's enormous wood. He couldn't seem to get Jared as deep as he wanted him.

Jared wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel Dean's ass clenching around him, trying to force him as deep as possible and he knew he was gone. With a cry of Dean's name he shot his load deep into Dean's perfect ass.

Dean moaned through Jared's orgasm, loving the feeling of Jared's release in his ass. He slipped his hand down and stroked himself while continuing to press back against Jared's cock until he shot his own load all over his own hand.

They collapsed beside each other, a crazy mess of limbs.

Jared's arms came around Dean, "You okay?"

Dean sighed, "I'm better than okay. I'm perfect."

Jared smiled, placing a kiss on Dean's forehead, "Yes. Yes you are."


	46. Chapter 46

AN: Okay, here we go! It's the boys' bachelor parties! Next chapter...THE WEDDING! :)

Warnings for this part: Language, slight incest (nothing to worry about), some flirting, strippers ;)

* * *

Chapter 46

May 24th finally arrived and everyone was excited. They had some last minute things to do, like final fittings with tuxes and getting the park decorated for the ceremony, but they knew that once they got through that they'd be having a good time. Sam lined up the boys (minus Jensen and Dean) for a bachelor party. He decided that since they were a mix of straight and gay that they'd hit up a regular strip club and a male strip club.

Jensen decided that he, Dean and the girls would go out for a few drinks at a local bar, ride the mechanical bull and play some pool. He felt like this was safe for them and something that they could all enjoy.

As per traditional rules Dean and Jared decided not to see each other in their tuxes until the wedding. They went for their original appointment where they picked out the styles that they wanted and got fitted together. They picked out the groomsmen's (and MOH's) tuxes and had them be rentals, but they decided to get themselves all white tuxes and purchase them. That way they'd have the tuxes for when they moved and had their official ceremony with just the four of them. Sam and Jensen would just need nice dress clothes for that occasion.

Jensen went with Dean to try on the tuxes and make sure that everything was right. The other guys went at a different time, later in the day, to try theirs on.

Jensen smiled at his brother, "You two…you're really going the whole traditional route with this wedding, aren't you?"

Dean shrugged, "Everybody says that if the bride and groom see each other before the wedding that it's bad luck. I know I'm not a bride or anything, but why would I want to go and tempt fate? It's a small price to pay. Besides, I'm going to be spending my entire evening with you and the girls. I might as well just stay with you tonight. It's the same with Jay and Sam."

Jensen straightened Dean's tie, "You sure you're not sad that you're not getting a bachelor party?"

Dean shook his head, "No way. You know how I do in settings like that anyway."

"But, you love strippers."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I do. I only hope that someday Jay will take me to one… Is that strange?"

"Yeah, kinda." Jensen smirked, "You're two guys getting married, but you want to go to a strip club…"

Dean laughed, "It's just something we can do together. It's not like we're going to shack up with any of the strippers. I don't want to shack up with anyone but him."

"So, if I happened to have paid a stripper to come by the bar later…?" Jensen started.

"You did not."

Jensen shrugged, "I could've."

"But, you didn't." Dean smiled, "Look, I don't have any interest in other guys so I wouldn't want to do the whole male stripper thing. And, girls…well, I'm not going to get to be with girls anymore, so what's the point? We could go and look sometimes. Nothing wrong with looking."

Jensen smiled, "You two are such anomalies."

"But, we're similar in that respect. I think it helps. We love each other more than anyone else in the world, but we both still love women…it gives us common ground."

Jensen smiled, "I like that. It's fitting for the two of you."

"Thanks." Dean said with a smile.

Jensen spun Dean around and admired the view of him in his tux, "Well shit…you look hot as hell. Jared's going to die."

Dean smiled, "Why Jenny, are you hitting on me?"

Jensen flashed Dean a wide grin, "Only if it'll get me somewhere."

Then Dean burst out laughing. "God, I love you Jenny."

Jensen pulled Dean close for a hug, "I can't believe you're getting married before me. But, I can't think of anyone in the world I'd rather lose you to than Jared."

Dean buried his face in Jensen's neck, "You look pretty hot in your tux too."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Chad muttered from another stall in the changing room. "Would you two just have incestuous sex and get it over with already? Shit, I can't wait to tell Jay about this one…"

Dean smirked, "What the hell are you doing here, Chad? I thought you guys were coming later for your fittings?"

"Yeah well, I have things to do later. I'm a busy guy, you know."

Dean rolled his eyes in Jensen's direction. He really, really wanted to break through the door to Chad's dressing room, pants him and push him out into the main store area… But, Dean didn't want to do anything to get himself thrown out of the tux shop or arrested. So, he just wrapped Jensen in his arm and winked at him as he said, "Come on, Jen, let's just leave Chad here to play with himself while we go make out…"

A choking sound came from Chad's stall as they headed back to the one they had been changing in.

"You two are sick!" Chad yelled.

Jensen bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

* * *

"They what?!" Jared asked later that night as they were all gathered at Station 4 watching a Drag Show with scantily clad queens.

Chad, who was currently trying to drown himself in beer so that he didn't have to think about all the dudes dressed up like chicks, rolled his eyes, "I swear to God…those two…they were like all over each other. Jensen was literally hitting on Dean."

Sam smiled. He was enjoying the hell out of himself. He'd been interacting with the queens as much as his taken ass was able to. "They goof around all the time. It didn't mean anything, Chad."

Chad shook his head, "No, they said they were going to go make out…"

Jared spit out his shot, "They had to be just dicking with you, Chad. But, shit…that's fucking hot as hell." There wasn't really anything else in the world that Jared would rather watch than that.

Sam nodded, "Ditto."

Chad sighed, "You're all gross. They're brothers…"

Sam shrugged, "So what?"

Chad's eyeballs practically jumped out of his head.

Jeff just sat there chuckling through the whole thing. He was doing his best to enjoy himself. He did enjoy watching Chad make an ass out himself…which was a regular occurrence.

"You guys can't be serious." Chad argued.

Sam, barely taking his eyes off the stage, leaned over and fisted Jared's t-shirt, pulling his brother close and planting a big smack to his lips. Then he pushed Jared back and went back to the show, waving to one of the queens he'd become quite familiar with.

Jared smoothed out his 'GROOM' t-shirt and glanced over at Chad.

Chad's glass was halfway to his mouth when he stopped moving. He was as still as a statue, then he almost dropped his beer glass right down on the table. "Oh. My. God! Someone please gouge out my eyeballs!"

Sam snickered, winking at Jared. Jared just rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

Sophia took another sip of her ginger ale and smiled at the twins. "That's too fucking funny. I wish I had been there to see the look on his face!"

Jensen chuckled, "That boyfriend of yours really knows how to freak the fuck out, that's for sure."  
She laughed, "He's a tad bit melodramatic."

Dean snickered, "You think?"

Sophia smiled. "But, I've gotta say…it'd be hot as hell to have witnessed that whole scene."

Dean shrugged, "We didn't actually make out, Soph."

"Well, you should've."

Dean just laughed.

Jensen went back to get them each a couple more beers.

Once he was gone Sophia leaned over to Dean and said, "So, which one of you would be the top?"

Dean glared at her.

"Come on Dean…just tell me." Sophia said, nearly begging.

"Me." Jensen muttered, setting the beers down on the table.

Dean groaned.

"Isn't that right, bottom boy?" Jensen said, slipping his hand down to pinch Dean's ass cheek.

Dean jumped, "How much have you had to drink anyway?"

Jensen smirked, "Quite a few, apparently, I'm starting to have kinky thoughts about Megan…"

Dean nearly choked, "Dude, she's like half our age."

"She is not."

"Close."

"Whatever."

"Besides, you're gay anyway, Jen."

"Look who's talking."

Luckily for them Megan had gone to get a refill on her drink and wasn't listening to the conversation. But, when she came back and sat down Mackenzie told her that Jensen wanted to do her.

She smiled and winked at him.

Dean started laughing. He looked at his brother, "Well, we've got you hooked up for kinky wedding sex…"

"Wonder what Sam will think of that?" Sophia asked.

"I have a feeling he's not going to be as amused by it as the rest of us are…considering that's his little sister."

Megan sighed, "I'm a big girl and I say bring it…you can join too if you want…two for one special."

Dean turned red. "Um…no…thanks…sorry. You're going to be my sister…that's just…"

"It's better than being your twin brother's 'bottom boy'." Sophia pointed out, just before running off to the bathroom. She had to pee so bad she thought she was going to explode.

Dean put up his hand, "I'm really not drunk enough for this conversation."

Jensen laughed, "Drink up, stud."

Dean rolled his eyes into his beer.

* * *

Jared was happier at their next club. Nearly naked chicks were a lot more appealing to him…unless it was Dean. He almost moaned to himself, thinking about Dean dressed up in drag…his body waxed and a frilly skirt over his hips… He needed to control himself or he was going to blow his load in his pants.

Chad paid one of the strippers to give Jared a lap dance…without Jared's knowledge. So he was completely surprised when he suddenly had a lap full of a gorgeous redhead.

"Hi." She said, reaching out to trace the word on his t-shirt. "Your friend said you're getting married tomorrow."

Jared swallowed hard. He already had a boner…shit…this wasn't going to be good. He looked over at Chad and sent him a silent death threat. "Uh huh." He nodded. He tried his best to think about Chad naked, trying to will the boner away.

She ground her hips a bit and smiled, "Feels like someone's excited."

Jared turned bright red. "Uh…" He looked over at Sam, eyes blown wide with lust, begging for help.

"I'm sorry; ma'am, but his stupid friend did this against my brother's will. He's…he's gay."

She smiled and looked at Jared again. "He doesn't seem very gay to me." Then she wiggled her hips one last time before getting up and blowing him a kiss goodbye.

Jared whined deep in his chest. Dean was going to kill him.

Sam couldn't help but notice the hard on in his brother's pants. His eyebrow rose, "Guess you really do like women."

Jared groaned. He looked over at Chad, "Remind me again why we're friends?"

Chad smiled sweetly at him. "Because you love me."

Sam snickered, Jeff rolled his eyes and Jared sighed.

"We should go." Jared muttered.

Chad whined, "Aw, come on…I was just starting to have a good time."

Jared sent death glares his way and Chad jumped up. Jared looked around for something he could cover his raging boner with. "Why the hell isn't this stupid shirt longer?" Then he grabbed onto Sam's arm, "You've gotta hide me."

Sam laughed, "I'll walk in front of you, but I'm pretty sure the entire building couldn't block that thing." He chuckled as he felt Jared brush up a little too close behind him and he got an ass full of that erection. "Um, Jay, try not to impale me, please."

Jared closed his eyes, horrified. "God, could this night get any more embarrassing?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, you could have your giant cock stuffed up Chad's clothed ass right now. That might be worse."

"Yeah, that'd definitely be worse. I'd rather fuck you than him any day."

Sam smiled, "I'm flattered, Jay, but that's not saying a whole lot."

* * *

Dean had a few more drinks, rode the mechanical bull a couple of times and then they were all exhausted and wanted to head back to Jensen's apartment. The girls decided they were going to camp out with them too. Sophia had all their dresses in her car so they'd be ready for the next day.

Dean got a phone call on the way back to the apartment. It was clear who it was by the Savage Garden ring tone. "Jay!"

"Hey baby!" Jared boomed into the phone. "How 'r ya?"

"You sound a little drunk, Jay."

"Yeah. Stopped the cab on the way home…needed more beer…" Jared sighed, "So horny…want you so bad…"

Dean bit his lip, "I wish I was there with you. I'd love to help you out with that."

Jensen smiled from his seat behind his brother. They were riding in Sophia's Jeep. Dean was up front with her because he was the 'Princess' and the girls were in back with Jensen. Megan kept giving Jensen the eye and Jensen kept trying to ignore it.

Jared moaned into the phone. "We saw a drag show. Sam liked it a lot." He giggled, "Then we went to a regular strip club. Chad paid some stripper to give me a lap dance."

"Oh he did?" Dean asked. He cupped the phone and looked over at Sophia, "Chad paid a stripper to give Jay a lap dance."

"Male or female?" Jensen asked.

"Is that Jen?!" Jared asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. He wants to know if it was a male or female stripper." He turned his head back to Jensen, "Female."

Jensen nodded.

"Jensen's had too much to drink too…he started finding your sister appealing."

"Oh God!" Jared exclaimed. "Sam kissed me."

"What?! Sam did what?"

That got Jensen's attention.

"Chad was running his mouth about you and Jenny and said it was gross. I think Sam was proving a point."

"Damn, I wish I'd been there."

"Me too. I'd have taken you somewhere private…"

Dean tried not to moan in front of the girls. "Jay…"

"Can't wait 'til tomorrow night. I'm going to take you every way possible…you're not going to be able to walk for a week."

For some reason Dean wasn't even the tiniest bit nervous about that. He smiled, "Hmmm…can't wait, Jay."

Jensen reached forward and captured the phone. "This is Dean's answering service…your bride is currently busy…"

"Jen, that's not funny." Jared whined.

"You boys try not to get into too much trouble."

"'m so horny…"

Jensen laughed, "You only have to wait one more day, Jay. You can do it. And if you can't then maybe Chad can help you out."

Jared made a gagging sound.

Jensen laughed, "You must not be that horny then."

"Never horny enough for that. Sam's starting to look good, though…"

Jensen's eyebrows rose, "Well, if anything kinky happens you better get it on video tape…" Then Jensen made some comment about behaving themselves and hung up.

Dean dropped his head into his hands, "I'm never letting any of them drink again…" He muttered.

Sophia smiled, really wishing she was there to witness what was going on.

* * *

Chad pretended he was hurling in the corner after Jared ended his call and set his phone beside him. Jared was currently lying on the floor, face down, rubbing himself against the carpet. Chad couldn't even look at his best friend…it just freaked him out. "You two…you and your brother that is…are so horny for each other."

Sam smiled down at Jared and then looked over at Chad, "If he really wanted me he'd be doing this on me instead of the carpet."

Jared chuckled, stopping his movements. "I didn't know I was doing that."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You need to get laid."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jared muttered. "I really wish Dean was here."

"Yeah, I wish Jen was here too."

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Jared asked with a faraway look on his face. Then he giggled, "Do you know that Jensen apparently made eyes at Megan or something…"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"He's really trashed."

"Dean told you this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, said that Megan was starting to look really good to him." Jared shook his head, "Thought it was kind of gross."

"Yeah. Jensen's actually pretty gay, so that's saying a lot."

"Prob just making a point is all." Jared shook his head, "Probally not trying to insinuate that he'd actually do her or anything."

"Yeah." Sam muttered. He really hoped that was all it was.

* * *

Dean decided he wasn't drunk enough for what was going on so he had Sophia stop along the way to pick up more alcohol. Of course she also had to go in and do most of the purchasing because she was sober and everyone else had been drinking. Mackenzie, who wasn't very drunk, helped her carry stuff out to the car. "Okay, how's this look to you Dean?" She asked, holding up a twelve pack of beer and two six packs of Smirnoff.

Dean flashed her the thumbs up, "What are the rest of you drinking?"

"Cute." Megan muttered. At least three of those Smirnoffs were calling her name.

Sophia took a quick potty break and then got back into the car and put them back on the road. They were only about five minutes from the apartment and she was so tired that one of their beds was calling to her.

Dean looked over at Sophia and frowned, "I'm sorry. You don't look like you're feeling so hot."

She sighed, "I'm just really tired."

Dean nodded, "I bet you are. We should've kept that in mind."

She shrugged, "It's fine. I'm a big girl. If I wanted to go home I'd have said something."

"You don't have to stay with us tonight. You should just go home and go to bed."

She shook her head, "I'll just crash in Jensen's bed once I get there."

Jensen added, "We also have Sam's old bed from the house. So, there should be plenty of room for you to sleep somewhere."

She just smiled.

After they all (except Sophia anyway) were even drunker, they decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Okay Dean, truth or dare?" Megan said. After Dean picked truth, Megan asked, "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done with a girl?" Megan asked. She was curious as hell.

Dean shrugged, "Hmm…well, once…in high school…I let a girl fuck me with a strap-on. That's probably the wildest thing I've ever done."

Mackenzie's eyes widened, "I really didn't need to know that."

Megan laughed, "Did you like it?"

"Not really. She didn't really know what she was doing. Jared's sooooooo much better."

Now it was Megan's turn to turn her nose up. "TMI."

"You asked."

"Not about my brother's sexual prowess."

Mackenzie giggled, "What about you Jen…kinkiest thing you've ever done…"

Jensen snickered, "Not my turn."

"So what? You aren't drunk enough to tell me?" She asked.

Jensen shrugged, "Hmm…went full on dom with Sam… cock cage, nipple clamps, butt plug, handcuffs…made him call me Master."

And then Dean was hard. "Shit. That's hot as hell."

Jensen nodded, winking at his brother.

Megan's eyes widened, "You did that to Sam?"

"Yeah." Jensen smiled, "He eats that shit up for dinner."'

"Huh." Megan said. "Who would've thought he was a bottom? I would've bet money that he was the top."

"He used to be. But, not anymore…" Jensen grinned.

"You're heartbroken about that, I can see it." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, it was a really tough adjustment."

Dean burst out laughing.

Sophia, who looked like she was about to pass out at any moment, said "Well, it's been fun, but I need a bed."

Jensen struggled to get to his feet…completely tipsy. Dean sighed and got to his feet, shooting his brother an eye roll. "You suck at holding your alcohol, Jenny." Then Dean wrapped Sophia's arm around his and led her to the bedrooms. "Take your pick, Soph."

She walked into the closest one…Jensen and Sam's current bedroom, Jensen's old bedroom…and let Dean help her onto the bed. She got in and closed her eyes then she groaned, "I need to pee."

Dean laughed. When did Sophia NOT have to pee?


	47. Chapter 47

AN: So, here's the wedding! I hope you guys enjoy it! The reception will take place in the next chapter :) This is the longest chapter so far, I think! I want to send a shout out and big thank you to WinJennster for the head's up about the song in this chapter! :)

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 47

Dean woke up the next morning – his wedding day – wrapped all around Sophia's body. That was not a good sign.

Sophia groaned, "Could you get your huge morning wood out of my ass, please?" She tried to pull away from him.

Dean blushed and pushed back away from her, "Ugh." He muttered. He put his hand to his forehead. Why the hell had he drank so damn much? "I feel like shit."

Sophia frowned, getting up and out of the bed, "That's because you drank too much, Einstein. How are you going to get through the wedding and reception?"

Dean shrugged, "Gonna have to medicate…" Then he frowned at her, "Why am I in bed with you?"

She smiled, "Oh Dean, you don't remember the hot night we had?"

Dean's eyes widened.

Sophia laughed. "I'm just kidding. You weren't doing so hot so I took care of you. We both passed out. Nothing sexual or romantic about that…darn it."

Dean snickered. "Like I could've even gotten my dick up last night."

She smiled, "I don't know…maybe you could've. But, I was too fucking tired to try anything…and you're getting married today."

"Yeah." Dean said. Then he smiled, "I'm getting married today." He rubbed his forehead again, "Wish I didn't feel like someone had driven over my head with a truck."

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I need coffee and about twelve aspirins." Realistically he needed another beer…hair of the dog and all.

She smiled, "I'm kind of glad I couldn't drink last night."

"Yeah." Dean muttered. He tossed the blankets back and got out of bed. He headed to the bathroom to take a leak and then went out to the living room, where he found Jensen sprawled out on the couch. "Hey dude." Dean muttered, shaking Jensen awake.

Jensen groaned, "Quit drumming on my head."

Dean smiled. He was glad that Jensen was worse off than him. "You're hung over. I know the feeling. I'm gonna get coffee and drugs. I'll bring you some."

Jensen just groaned and moaned as he got to a seated position on the couch, his head in his hands. What the hell had happened the night before?

When Dean brought the coffee and aspirin out to Jensen, Jensen looked up at Dean and asked, "Did we make out last night?"

Dean's eyebrow rose, "Not that I remember. Why? You remembering something?"

Jensen shrugged, "Just something about a kiss."

"You're probably thinking about Sam and Jared." Dean smiled, "Remember when Jared called in the car? He told me then."

A sleepy, faraway smile appeared on Jensen's face, "They've gotta do that again in front of us. So hot."

Dean just chuckled.

* * *

Jared woke up with a lap full of Sam. He had no idea why. "Ugh! Get off!" He didn't have the ambition to figure out why the hell Sam was practically laying on top of him on the couch.

Sam groaned as he was pushed off his brother and onto the floor by the couch. He grabbed his head, "Who's been pounding on my head?"

Chad laughed. "You two…seriously…"

"Shut the fuck up, Murray." Jared warned. "I don't want to hear about how we should have sex or whatever other shit you're about to say."

Chad put his hands up.

Sam got up from the floor, groaning. "Why did we do this to ourselves?"

Jared shook his head, "I have no fucking clue."

"Because you're getting married today!" Chad exclaimed.

Jared smiled, "You're right." He'd almost forgotten. The pounding in his head had kept him distracted. He grew instantly excited. He only wished the ceremony was going to be legit and they would actually legally be married afterwards. He hated that they had to do it all over again later because of the Texas marriage laws.

"I was supposed to make breakfast."

Jared groaned, "Ugh…food…does not sound appealing in the least."

"Speak for yourself!" Chad exclaimed.

Jared rolled his eyes, "How are you not hung over?"

"Because he spends his life in a perpetual state of drunk…" Sam muttered.

Jared snickered in agreement.

"You're hilarious." Chad replied.

"Where'd Jeff end up?" Jared wondered.

"Home…he wanted to bang his girlfriend."

Jared nodded, "Ah."

"And who could blame him, really?" Chad asked. "Have you seen her? She's got a huge rack." Josh had recently gotten a new girlfriend who Chad, clearly, found attractive.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Chad."

"Yeah, I wonder how your pregnant girlfriend would enjoy hearing this shit right now." He had to admit that Jeff's girlfriend was pretty hot, but he wasn't going to give Chad the satisfaction of agreeing with him. "Speaking of Sophia, shouldn't you call her and see how she's doing?"

Chad nodded, "You're probably right." Chad grabbed his cell phone and headed into one of the bedrooms.

Sam and Jared exchanged a look. "It's like he doesn't even give a shit about her." Jared muttered. "If Dean wasn't on lock down I'd have called him a bazillion times already. And if he were pregnant…I'd never have let him go anywhere without me."

Sam smiled. "You'd be so overprotective…more than you already are."

"Hey, he's vulnerable. I want to be there to take care of him."

Sam nodded. "I'm glad that Jensen's self-sufficient."

"Dean's self-sufficient. It's not like he needs me to wipe his ass for him."

"But, you would if he did." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, I would." Jared glared at his brother, "It's called love, you asshole."

"Love is wiping someone else's ass?" Sam snickered.

"Yes, it is." Jared said matter-of-factly. "What would you do if Jen's arms were broken or they got amputated? Would you tell him he's just SOL? Would you be that kind of dickhead? Or would you rely on Dean to take care of him? Because you know he would do it. Dean would wipe _your_ ass if you needed him to. He'd probably wipe a complete stranger's ass if they really needed him to. That is why Dean is amazing."

And Sam stood there corrected and feeling like a douchebag.

* * *

Dean was jittery and nervous as Jensen helped him with his bow-tie They were both in their tuxedos, silently helping each other out. The girls were in the other bedroom getting dressed and doing each other's hair and make-up.

"Quit shaking." Jensen said softly. "It's just Jared."

"And a bunch of other family and friends." Dean sighed, "There will be people there who've never even met him and who I haven't met. I just…hate the way people will be studying us, judging us."

Jensen nodded, "This isn't about them, Dean. It's about the two people most in love in the entire world."

Dean smiled, "Really?"

"Of course. I wish Sam would look at me with half of the love I see in Jared's eyes when he looks at you."

Dean started to tear up. "Jenny, are you happy?"

Jensen smiled, "Yeah, I love Sam, it's just different." He wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him close, "And you deserve it…more than anyone else in the world."

Dean nuzzled Jensen's neck, "You deserve it too, you know. You deserve everything."

Jensen pulled back, taking his brother's face in his hands, "I have everything I want. I have an awesome boyfriend, great friends, a rewarding career and the most amazing twin brother in the world."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm a little bit emotional today."

Jensen smiled, "You're allowed." He wasn't going to say that Dean was emotional most of the time, that wasn't exactly helpful.

Dean nodded. "I need to get some tissues and stuff them in my pocket. I have a feeling I'm going to be a basket case during this wedding."

Jensen smiled, "Let your MOH get them." Then he kissed Dean on the forehead and left to find tissues.

Dean smiled in Jensen's direction.

* * *

Jared met up with the groomsmen at the park, waiting around until the guests and the rest of the wedding party showed up. He was pacing back and forth.

"Jay, would you pick out a chair and sit in it, please?" Sam asked. Jared's pacing was making him nervous too.

Jared sat down in one of the white fold up chairs in the front row. The few rows of chairs that were set up on both sides had white chair covers with black bows on them. He sighed, "I just want everything to go smoothly."

"What could go wrong?" Sam asked.

Jared glared at Sam. There was a long list of things he could think of. A) Dean could stand him up, B) something could happen to make Dean or the girls late, C) someone could make a big production about them being two guys or D) Josh could show up and make a big disastrous mess. There were more, but those were the only ones his brain was even able to process. Hell, they could even get shot…it was Texas. Dean could have a panic attack and run away. There were so many things.

Sam shrugged, "Look, no matter what happens you and Dean love each other and that's all that matters."

Jared took a deep breath and looked at his brother, "You're right." Sam was actually making a little bit of sense.

"Of course I am." Sam muttered.

Jared smiled.

"That's the smile we need to see…better get used to flashing it all day long." Chad said, reaching over to drape his arm around Jared's shoulders.

Jared rolled his eyes in Chad's direction. "Don't remind me of all the pictures."

"You'll love them. They'll be all pretty and lovey dovey and you can hang them up all over your house." Chad said.

Jared actually laughed a little bit. "Maybe we will."

"That's the spirit." Chad said.

Jared was just about to relax when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. "Oh hell no."

"What?" Jeff asked, going on instant alert. He could tell by his younger brother's body alert that something was very wrong.

Jared looked like he was going to kill someone. "See that movement over there by that tree? That's Josh…"

Jeff looked over by the tree and didn't see anything. "You sure you're not just projecting your worry?"

Jared rolled his eyes, "I'm not crazy! He's there."

That's when Jeff spotted something himself. He drew his gun from his waist band and headed in the direction of the tree.

Sam drew in his breath and grabbed onto Jared's arm. They wondered what their brother was going to do to the creep.

Jeff approached quickly, not wanting to give Josh any time to escape. When he got close he aimed his gun at Josh's head, "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

Josh looked a little nervous. "Um…my brother's getting married today…"

"Yeah, and from what I understand, you aren't welcome here."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Josh asked.

Jeff raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I'm Jeff Padalecki. I'm Jared and Sam's brother…a cop…and right now I'm quite pissed off!"

Josh stood his ground, "This is a public park. I have every right to be here."

"Lucking like a stalker? You're acting suspicious. I could bring you down to the station and we could sort it out there."

"You'll miss the wedding."

"I guess that's just the price I'll have to pay for the safety of my family. And when I say family, I include Jensen and Dean in that family."

"They're my brothers, not yours!" Josh spat.

"From what I hear you disowned Dean. Besides, after today he'll be my brother anyway."

Josh rolled his eyes, "It's not like this is legal anyway. You should arrest them for even attempting it."

"You trying to tell me how to do my job?!"

Josh swallowed, "I'm just saying…"

"No, you're just being a punk. Look, you've gotta face the facts, Ackles. Your family doesn't want you here. This is Dean and Jared's special day and they don't need you running in and making a big mess of everything. So, I'm only going to say this once…get out. Get back into your cheap ass car and drive the hell out of here. If I see you again, anywhere near them without their permission, I'll arrest you."

Josh decided it was better if he didn't argue about police brutality or whatnot. Instead he just put his hands up and retreated to his car. He just sat in it for a minute, waiting for the officer to take his eyes off him, but when Jeff just stood there, waving his gun at the car, Josh just sighed and drove away.

Jeff nodded. He wasn't about to let anyone mess with his brothers or their lovers. And, he certainly wasn't going to let anyone ruin their special day.

* * *

When Jensen and the girls arrived at the park he smiled at them. "How did you guys manage to do all of this?"

"We did up all the chairs yesterday and then the boys put them out earlier." Sophia explained.

"They look great. So does the archway." Dean nearly gushed.

Sophia grabbed onto him and squeezed, "It's going to be okay, Dean. The ceremony's going to be perfect!"

Dean smiled, "Thank you. I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

Dean laughed. He looked over to where the boys were gathered off to one side, just hanging out as the keyboardist got set up. He bit his lip. Jared looked fucking hot as hell. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and wrap his arms around him.

"Soon." Jensen whispered into his ear.

They were hidden behind their Cadillac Escalade limousine, peeking over the top to see the boys.

A few minutes later the keyboardist started playing some classical music and Jeff and Chad seated the mothers and fathers. They were doing this real official like.

"Do you think this is too traditional?" Dean murmured to Jensen.

Jensen shook his head, "I think that whatever makes you happy is right. Besides, it's not like you had much choice with Sophia planning the thing."

Sophia shot Jensen a look.

Chad leaned over and whispered to Jared, "So that dude…that was Josh? Their fucktwat of a brother?"

"The one and only." Jared muttered.

"Huh." Was all that Chad said. He wasn't exactly impressed, that was for sure. And he committed Josh's image to his memory for future reference.

The girls got lined up. The music changed to the traditional "Pachelbel's Cannon" and Sophia started down the aisle. She was the perfect bridesmaid; it was like she was made for this. She winked at Chad and then flashed Jared a warm and happy smile as she headed over to her spot on the 'bride' side.

Megan, who had taken on the role of family photographer, hung over to the side to snap pictures of them walking down the aisle.

Mackenzie was next down the aisle. She did great; she smiled at everyone and looked happy. She also checked Jared and Sam out before heading over next to Sophia.

"You're up." Dean said to Jensen.

Jensen nodded and walked out from the spot he'd been standing in, holding Dean's hand. It took Jensen a few extra seconds to get to where he needed to be, but nobody really noticed.

And then all eyes turned to the back. Dean moved out from his spot, hoping and praying that nobody stood up like he really was a bride. He took a deep breath when he realized that everything was okay, and started down the aisle.

Suddenly Dean wished he had something to carry in his hands…maybe a bouquet wouldn't have been so bad. At least nobody would've noticed that they were shaking like leaves and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with them.

Jared didn't care about Dean's awkwardness. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Dean walking towards him. He had all he could do to not run to him and finish the rest of the trip down the aisle with him.

When Dean made eye contact with Jared all his nerves and jitters fell away. He smiled deeply, not even caring about all the people looking at him. He didn't even notice them.

For Jared, the short trip down the aisle felt like an eternity. He just wanted Dean with him right then.

When Dean got to the end of the aisle, Jared reached his hand out and pulled Dean the rest of the way to him. He threaded his fingers with Dean's. "You look so hot." Jared whispered to him.

Dean blushed, "So do you!"

The justice of the peace told everyone why they were there…even though they already knew. Jared and Dean weren't listening. They were too busy mentally making love to each other.

Dean didn't notice what was going on until he announced that they were supposed to say their vows. Then he started to get nervous again.

Jared stroked over Dean's hands, feeling them shaking. Then he looked up into Dean's eyes and started to recite the vows he'd written. "It took me a long time to come up with what I wanted to say." He took a deep breath and tried to reign in his emotions before continuing. "I've always been a perfectionist. And, I've always been ambitious. I had everything I ever wanted when I was growing up. I had friends, school, an awesome family…I had it all. I've known I wanted to be a therapist since I was in middle school. I thought I knew my destiny…always thought I knew _myself_." Jared smiled. "But then you came into my life and turned everything upside down. Everything I thought I knew about myself and the world changed in one moment. I suddenly found myself without a girlfriend and feeling like a terrible therapist. You hated me…and with good reason. But, you got under my skin and it was unfamiliar territory. Then about six months after I met you, something amazing happened…you let me in. You let me see the man behind the mask. You let me see who you really were and it nearly knocked me over."

Jared tightened his grip on Dean's hands, "You see, Dean, you are the most amazing and incredible person that I have ever met. The things you do for the people you love are insane. You sacrifice every day and you do it without even thinking about it. You're emotional, deep and intensely vulnerable…and I wouldn't have you any other way. You've made me a better person since you came into my life. I'm so thankful for you. I want to spend every second of every day with you, experiencing that incredible love you hold inside. And, I only hope that one day it'll sink in that I'm never going to go anywhere. Where would I go? There isn't anyone better than you, Dean. You're it for me. You are my everything."

Dean wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. How was he supposed to talk after that? How was he supposed to get through his own vows without being a basket case? His voice was small and choked up when he started, "Ten years ago I thought my life was over. The last pieces of my innocence were shattered and something was stolen from me that I can never get back. I gave up every last romantic notion of finding someone who could love and appreciate me the way I needed. But, then at one of Chad's stupid parties, I met someone. I met someone that I didn't like at first. You were one of those people who exuded friendliness and goofiness. You were outgoing and happy…things I only pretended to be. But, you quickly got under my skin. When you were with me that night in my room, the night I showed you a little bit of who I was…I got hooked on Jared."

Dean smiled; feeling a little bit more relaxed. This wasn't about what other people thought, this was about him explaining why he loved Jared. "It certainly came out of nowhere. I never expected to fall for you or even for a guy for that matter. But, I soon realized that it didn't matter whether you were a guy or a girl. What mattered was who you were and what you were bringing to the table. What I saw in your eyes…it was more than I ever could've asked for. Having you in my life, Jay, has changed me…you've healed me. You put the pieces of my soul back together. You restored my faith in people and the world. I know you don't see all that you've done for me, but you have. I don't even want to know where I'd be right now if you hadn't come into my life…if you hadn't saved my life."

Tears were falling freely from Dean's eyes. He was having trouble speaking, but it didn't matter. Jared understood and that was all that mattered. "You saved my life, Jay. You made me believe in love, life and myself. You made me believe in myself…for the first time. I get afraid of losing you sometimes, but that's just because I don't ever want to spend another day without you by my side. You are the one. I want to grow old with you by my side, being your happy, perky self. I need you and I will always need you. I love you with all that I am and all that I have. I know it's not much but all that is mine is yours…forever."

Jared pulled Dean close and pressed their forehead's together, looking into Dean's eyes. It never stopped amazing him how emotional and sweet Dean could be sometimes.

The justice of the peace stepped over to them and smiled warmly. "There isn't anything that I could say to follow that up. I have officiated many weddings in my tenure. This is the first wedding I've ever done that wasn't official…but I have never seen more love between two people than the two of them display." He looked out at the audience, stepping over near Jensen. "Since I have no words, I will let the Man of Honor, Dean's brother Jensen; speak of their love with song."

Dean gasped. He couldn't believe it. Jensen had told him two weeks prior that he wasn't going to be able to do a song. Dean was completely taken by surprise.

Jensen smiled as he got himself set up with his guitar and microphone. Then he said, "I told Dean a couple weeks ago that I wasn't going to be able to put something together soon enough. I said that because I wanted to surprise him. He's been trying to get me to play this thing for years. But, it wasn't until recently that I was able to put the past behind me and get over my own issues. Thank you Sam and Jared for coming into our lives and being exactly what we needed."

Sam winked at his boyfriend.

Jensen continued, "Jared and Dean are the kind of couple who have a bazillion songs for each other. So, that just made it all the more difficult for me. I spent at least an entire week listening to song after song, trying to find the perfect song to represent these two…and one that they'd never used before. I think, I hope anyway, that I found that song. So, I'll let the song do the talking. I love you two from the bottom of my heart and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Dean wiped tears away as he held onto Jared's hands and listened to his twin brother play "A Face to Call Home" by John Mayer.

_I am an architect of days that haven't happened yet. I can't believe a month is all it's been. You know my paper heart, the one I filled with pencil marks? I think I might've gone and inked you in._

_Little by little, inch by inch, we built a yard with a garden in the middle of it. And it ain't much but it's a start, you got me swayin' right along to the song in your heart. And a face to call home, a face to call home. You got a face to call home._

_So good you didn't see the nervous wreck I used to be. You'd never know a man could feel so small. You never look at me like I'm a liability. I bet you think I've never been at all._

_Little by little, inch by inch, we built a yard with a garden in the middle of it. And it ain't much but it's a start, you got me swayin' right along to the song in your heart. And a face to call home, a face to call home. You got a face to call home…_

Everyone in the crowd was crying along with Dean and Jared. It was a beautiful song and Jensen did an amazing job with it.

The justice of the peace spoke once again. "At this time Jared and Dean will exchange rings. They have chosen identical rings to symbolize their union. The rings are enscripted with the Celtic lover's knot symbol. The lover's knot is also known as the sailor's knot, because sailors would weave this knot for their loved ones. This symbol has come to represent the union of two into one." He turned and directed his attention to Sam. "Sam, at this time, please hand Jared Dean's ring."

Sam placed the slightly smaller of the two rings into Jared's hand. Jared took Dean's left hand and slowly slid the ring into place.

The justice of the peace said, "Jared, please repeat after me…

Jared repeated the man's words. "Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

"Sam, please hand Dean Jared's ring."

Sam handed the larger ring to Dean.

Dean placed it at the end of Jared's finger and began to slide it on as he said "Jared, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

Then the justice of the peace put his hands out and said, "I'd like to introduce to you the future Mr. and Mr. Jared Padalecki."

Dean didn't even care that he had to be the bride or that he was going to be the one to change his name. He did it willingly, he just wanted to be Jared's…forever.

Jared captured Dean's lips in a kiss. He couldn't wait until they made it all legal. It was pretty much first on his list of things to do. They just needed to figure out where they were going to live.

Jared wrapped Dean's arm through his own and walked back down the make-shift aisle, grinning from ear to ear.

Jensen tossed his guitar to his back and linked arms with Sam, following suit. Sam placed a kiss to the top of Jensen's head.

Mackenzie and Jeff were next. They just tried to look happy.

Then Chad took Sophia by the arm, making a big show of it and Sophia laughed as she rolled her eyes and took his arm.

Once they were a few feet away they all got into a line and everyone gave them hugs and kisses. Everyone concluded that it was the most beautiful wedding they'd ever seen.

Once everyone had passed by them Dean looked over at Jared and whispered, "I can't wait until this is official. This was like a teaser."

Jared's hand went to Dean's back, where he rubbed it affectionately, "Soon Dean, very soon. We've just got to figure out where we're going and then we can hit the road."

Jensen looked up at Sam with a smile on his face, biting his tongue to keep his big surprise wedding present a secret until just the right time.


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had a lot going on last night. I hope you guys enjoy it! Not exactly the most exciting honeymoon in the world to come, but it will bring some awesome things for them! :) They'll end up going on a more traditional honeymoon later on.

Warnings for this part: Language and LIMO SEX! :)

* * *

Chapter 48

They spent about an hour posing for pictures, until everyone's faces hurt and they didn't want to smile again for about a million years…but they still couldn't help but smile anyway.

Everyone else in the wedding party decided to ride separately so that Jared and Dean could have the limo to themselves, something that made them both extremely excited.

Jared helped Dean into the limo and sprawled out with a huge grin on his face. "Come here Mr. Padalecki."

Dean grinned, "It's not official…"

Jared shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It's official to me." He pulled Dean close to him and began to nuzzle his neck and ear. "Hmm…you smell so fucking good, baby."

Dean's eyes closed and he moaned a little bit. He was very glad that the driver was going to be completely separate from them.

"What would you do if I told the driver to drive around for a while so I can make love to you in here before we get to the reception?" Jared husked.

Dean's cock jerked to attention. It, apparently, was all for it. He groaned, "Want you, Jay."

Jared smirked at him and opened the door up, signaling for the driver, who was just about to get into his seat, to look back at him. Jared told the driver to make sure the trip back to his parents' house took a half hour and the guy winked at him. Jared laughed in response.

Dean pulled Jared back to him, reaching over to kiss his almost-husband's lips. "Love you so much, Jay."

"I love you too, baby."

Jared's hand immediately went to rest on Dean's hardness. "Hmm…so hard for me."

"See what you do to me?"

Jared smiled. "Need to be inside you, Dean." Jared quickly opened up Dean's pants and got his hard cock out. "Hmmm, so beautiful." Then he got down to the floor and started sucking on that cock.

Dean moaned wantonly, letting his hands lightly tug on the fine hairs at the nape of Jared's neck.

Jared sucked on Dean for a little while, then he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, tugged his pants down and turned him over so that he could get his mouth to Dean's hole.

"Oh God, Jay." Dean moaned. Jared was making him crazy.

Jared was sure to spit into Dean and slick him up really well with his tongue before slipping fingers inside of him to stretch him.

Dean started rutting against the seats, needing some friction. "Want you so bad, Jay. Want you."

Jared moaned. He wanted to do this gently, lovingly. He kissed over Dean's neck and ears, gently stroking over every inch of his body.

Dean had three of Jared's humungous fingers in his ass and they were starting to feel incredible. He felt like he was probably stretched out enough. "Please Jay." Dean begged. "I want you inside of me, loving me…now, please."

"Okay baby. Okay." Jared whispered. He spit into his hand and wiped it on his cock and Dean's ass, before sitting back against the seat and pulling Dean into his lap.

Dean got on top of Jared, having no idea when Jared had even managed to get his cock out of his pants, and gripped the base of Jared's dick to line him up. Then Dean slid down, taking all of Jared's cock slowly into his ass.

Jared's hands were on Dean's ass, holding him in place and helping him move. "God, I love being inside you."

Dean moaned by Jared's ear, eliciting a groan from his 'husband'.

They moved together, trying to go as slowly and lovingly as humanly possible, but eventually the passion overcame them and their pace became frantic.

Dean held on tightly to the seat as he bounced on Jared's huge cock, his head falling back and his cock twitching with his release. The feel of Dean's ass clenched around Jared did Jared in and he ended up letting lose with a string of obscenities and shooting his load into Dean's ass.

They sat there like that, panting and twitching in each other's arms, Jared's tightening around Dean to keep him from falling off his lap.

"So…so…so good, Jay." Dean muttered, completely out of breath.

Jared nodded, kissing at Dean's lips, "Amazing."

Dean smiled, "We should get cleaned up, we're almost there."

Jared laughed, "Yeah, probably don't want our moms to see us like this."

Dean cringed a little bit. He got up and sat down beside Jared, reaching across the way for all the napkins he could get his hands on. He quickly cleaned them up the best he could and they fixed their tuxedos.

Jared straightened Dean's bow tie and ran his hand over his own hair to smooth it down. He didn't want everyone to know what they'd been doing…not that he really cared that much.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Sophia asked, sitting in her chair at the head table with a sigh.

Chad sat down beside her, "You know exactly what they're doing."

Megan, overhearing, "I'm going to kill them cause I'm fucking hungry."

Chad laughed.

Jeff brought his girlfriend over to the table. "Hey guys, I want you all to meet Jenna." He smiled, "You know Megan, of course, and Chad…somehow you're still with me. It's kind of amazing."

Chad made a face.

Jenna laughed.

"This is Sophia, Chad's girlfriend."

Sophia and Jenna shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Then Jeff went on to introduce her to Mackenzie and then Sam and Jensen…who still had only actually seen her in pictures.

Sam was currently wrapped all around Jensen, whispering words of love in his ear. He smiled at Jeff as he and Jenna walked over to them. "Is this Jenna?"

Jeff smiled and nodded, "That's right. Jenna, this is my brother Sam and his boyfriend Jensen."

She smiled at both of them and shook their hands. They told each other how nice it was to meet each other. The usual routine.

Jeff looked at them, "Any word from Jay or Dean? Do we have any idea where they are?"

"I'll give you one guess." Sam smirked.

Jeff laughed.

* * *

Ten minutes later they heard word that they had arrived and the DJ got ready to announce them. "Ladies and gentleman, please rise."

Everyone got to their feet. "Let's all give a warm welcome to the newlyweds…Jared and Dean Padalecki."

Everyone cheered and applauded as they walked in, arm in arm, flushed.

Sophia rolled her eyes at Chad, "Yeah, you're right. They've got the freshly fucked looks on their faces."

Chad burst into laughter, which luckily couldn't be heard over the cheering.

The DJ went on, "At this time the couple will have their first dance."

The first dance had led to a major discussion between everyone. At first they couldn't decide if they wanted to do the dance completely by themselves or with the wedding party involved. Then they couldn't decide if they really wanted to do it at all. Dean just kind of wanted to have a party, but Jared kind of wanted to get a chance to dance with him. So, Dean had caved and gone along with it. Then they'd spent forever trying to pick a song. Dean had, once again, lost the argument. Jared had insisted that Zeppelin was not appropriate first dance music. Dean had sighed but eventually let Jared pick the song he wanted. So, it turned out to be "(Everything I Do) I Do it For You" by Bryan Adams. Dean liked the words but thought it was too overdone, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment for Jared. He was really just glad that it wasn't "Faithfully" because that song was played at almost every wedding ever. He did put his foot down and make sure the DJ knew not to play "Call Me Maybe" at any point in the evening, because the song irritated the hell out of him.

Dean didn't enjoy being on display, but he did enjoy being in Jared's arms. He buried his face in Jared's neck and felt Jared's hands gently stroking over the tense muscles of Dean's back.

"I hope you're not upset about the song choice."

Dean shook his head, "I actually kind of love it."

Jared smiled, "I hoped you'd say that."

Dean snickered, "It's really dorky, but you're kind of dorky too."

Jared just laughed. "I guess you could say that. But, it's only because I love you so much."

Dean looked up into Jared's eyes and leaned in for a sweet kiss, earning a cheer from the crowd. "Shit. I'd almost forgotten they were there."

Jared smiled, "That's right, baby. Just focus on you and me. Nobody else matters right now. I couldn't care less what people think. Today is just about you and me."

Dean nodded, a lump stuck in his throat. "You say the sweetest things."

Jared kissed him again.

At this point the DJ asked the rest of the wedding party to join them. Dean smiled wider when he watched Sam pull his brother close and pepper Jensen's face with kisses before starting to dance with him.

Jensen's eyes twinkled in Dean's direction, reflecting how happy he was.

Dean couldn't resist it and he reached his hand over to quickly squeeze Jensen's hand. They shared a smile and then focused their attention back on their lovers.

Dean wrapped himself more tightly around Jared and gently tickled Jared's face with his nose.

Jared laughed and then started to sing into Dean's ear…really badly.

Dean made a face, "God, you suck."

Jared snickered. "I did that in the limo."

And then Dean was laughing again. And, for some reason unknown to him, he started singing with Jared.

Jared stopped singing and just listened to his husband singing to a song he didn't want to pick in the first place and his heart swelled in his chest. "You have a wonderful voice, Dean."

Dean blushed. "I do not. Jenny's the one who used to take lessons."

"It's a natural thing, Dean. You have raw talent."

Dean shook his head, burying his face again.

"You don't need to be shy with me. I have to admit that it's cute though." Jared's arms tightened around the man he'd love until the day he died. "You are everything to me, Dean."

Dean reached his hand up to cup the side of Jared's face and his lips found Jared's again just as the song ended. Dean was actually pretty sad to see the song end; he was thoroughly enjoying his Jared time.

After the dancing the DJ had them all go to their seats. They got set to have dinner, but they had to get through the speeches first. Considering it was Sam and Jensen they weren't all that worried about what they would say. Sam didn't always have a filter, but they didn't think he'd be that bad in public…in front of their parents.

Jensen's speech was first. He took the microphone and said with a charming smile, "Some people say that Dean and I have a vague resemblance to each other." Everyone laughed, "But the fact is that the majority of the resemblance is all on the outside. Dean is…well, Dean is amazing. He had a tough time of it when we were growing up and he got himself involved in some bad situations, but despite everything he has always had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met in my life. When we were kids Dean always took the blame for the things I did. I don't know if he just wanted to take the credit for them or if he just really wanted to spare me the punishments." He smiled at Dean, "But, either way, I can't ever thank him for all he's done for me. I can't think of anyone who deserves happiness more than my brother." He focuses his attention on Dean's face, "So, Dean, I am so insanely happy for you and Jared. I hope you two have many, many amazing years together. To Jared and Dean!" Everyone raised their glass and then took a drink. Sophia's champagne glass had water in it.

Then it was time for Sam's speech.

Sam stood up and held his glass, moving to stand behind the seated couple. "My brother is a lot of things. He's loyal, loving, giving and generous. He's the kind of person who would always stop and help an old lady cross the street or take in stray cats, even though he doesn't even like cats." Sam smiled, "I think it's that nature in him that made him want to become a therapist. He just wanted to help people." Sam sent Jared a silent apology before going on. "He doesn't know I know this but he would sit and listen to his patients, being objective and distant and then come home and weep for them in his bedroom. I think that's why Jared and Dean work so well together. They provide each other with exactly what they need. But, it's more than that…they complete each other. If one is lacking something the other can provide it. It's been magical to witness their love on a day to day basis. Watching them has made me a better person, a better boyfriend. Jared's always helped me to be a better person. He's the glue that holds us all together; he's really special. I'm just so thankful to have him for my brother and to be getting a new brother just like Dean. Their love is rare and incredibly special." He swallowed the lump in his throat and then raised his glass, "To forever!"

And everyone drank to that, happily.

Dean and Jared hugged their brothers tightly and then switched to hug the other. Everyone could feel the love that these four guys shared and knew that it too was rare and incredibly special.

* * *

Everyone ate, danced, drank and had a genuinely good time. The reception came to an end much more quickly than anyone anticipated.

By the end, though, everyone was exhausted…especially Sophia. She was nearly passed out on Chad. Her body wasn't up for all the work she'd put it through in the last couple days.

Dean went to them and frowned, "Is she okay?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty zonked. I think I'm gonna take her home."

Dean nodded, "Just hang on one second. We have something for her. We wanted to thank her for all the hard work she put into this whole wedding."

Sophia lifted her head and gave Dean a smile, "It was nothing. Happy to do it."

"You already gave us wedding party gifts." Chad said, confused.

Dean shook his head, "This is something special. I just need to go and get it from Jensen. Hang on one second." Dean found his brother and got the small jewelry box that he'd wrapped up and stuck in his tux jacked pocket. He brought the box back and handed it to Sophia.

She took it in her hands and smiled up at Dean. "Thank you for whatever it is. I'm sure I'm going to love it."

He leaned over and hugged her, feeling her body kind of collapse against him. He lightly pushed her hair back from around her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You need a bed. I'll see you soon."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Congratulations."

Dean thanked her and quickly shook Chad's hand before sending them away to get some rest.

* * *

A few minutes later Dean's parents were at his side. "Dean, baby, this was an absolutely beautiful wedding." Donna took her son's face in her hands and kissed him.

Dean smiled. "Thanks so much. I'm so glad you guys came."

Alan gave his son a hug and patted him on the back, "We wouldn't have missed it."

Jared was there by Dean's side almost immediately. It was as if he could sense that they were near him.

His parents shook hands and hugged Jared, welcoming him to the family, and then took off.

Then Jeff and Jenna took off, saying goodbyes to everyone.

Pretty soon everyone was gone, except the few people who were going to stay and help clean up. Since it was the Padalecki house that they were at it was only natural that Megan and Jared's parents hung around to help.

Sherri wrapped her arms around Jared and Dean. "Why don't you two take off?"

"But, we can't leave you to clean all of this up." Jared said.

Sherri looked at him as if he were crazy, "Baby, you two are not staying to clean up. Go spend some quality time together." She winked at them a little bit and Dean blushed and tried to bury his head in Jared again.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Mom!"

Sherri chuckled. "Just let us take care of this."

Jared nodded and pulled his mortified husband away.

They gave hugs to Jerry, Mackenzie, Megan and then Jensen and Sam.

"Before you two take off to do God only knows what." Jensen said. "We'd like to give you your wedding gift." He looked at Sam with a big smile on his face.

Sam smiled back.

Dean's brow furrowed, "What is it?"

Jensen pulled a map of New York State out of his pocket and handed it to Dean.

"What's this?"

"It's a map." Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes and Jared chuckled.

"Bitch." Dean muttered, under his breath.

"Jerk." Sam replied back after having heard Dean.

Dean smiled. "Why did you give us a map of New York State?"

"Because we have some good news." Jensen took a dramatic pause and then continued when they looked like they were about to throttle him. "I was offered a job at Crouse Hospital in Syracuse."

"Like the Syracuse Orangemen?" Jared asked. He'd stumbled across some championship games in the past.

Jensen nodded, "That's right. Look, If you guys don't want to go there then I can look elsewhere…or we could stay here for a while…I just thought that you two might be ready to get hitched for real."

Dean smiled, "We're moving to New York?"

Jensen grinned, "Only if you want to. I mean, it's not Texas or anything, but you two could get married there. It seems like a nice area to live…cold as a witch's tit in the winter, but I'm sure we'll get used to it. I mean they've got Destiny USA in Syracuse too. There are other malls, hotels, lots of restaurants, car dealerships, law firms… I think it has everything we'd need to find jobs there. We wouldn't even have to live right in the city; we could settle somewhere a little ways away. We could find a place with lots of yard and maybe a guest house for Sam and I…"

Jared beamed, "That sounds amazing!"

"I'm glad you said that." Sam said, "Because I've been talking to a realtor up there and checking out some places online. You can do virtual tours and everything on these websites. Anyway, there's a house that I think would be awesome. So…we've got this envelope here…with two tickets to the Syracuse airport. We figured you could go on a little honeymoon and maybe check the place out. I went ahead and scheduled you for an appointment with the realtor. I'll text you the specifics after she gets back to me with the time."

Jared's jaw dropped. He was completely lost for words.

Dean looked back and forth between his husband and their brothers. "Oh my God! You two are amazing!" Then he threw himself at them, squeezing and kissing them all over. Sam was surprised to get a mouthful of Dean's mouth, but nobody really gave a shit at that moment in time.

* * *

The limo driver took Jared and Dean home. They were kind of in a daze. "I just…wow…" Jared muttered.

"I'm still in shock too."

Jared looked up at Dean and grinned from ear to ear. "If we like the house and put in a purchase offer…we could own a home in New York. Of course we'll have to put the other one up for sale, but I'm sure someone'll buy it. And we could just sell while we're gone. I really trust the realtor that I went through to buy the house in the first place."

"So, just your name is on the deed?" Dean asked.

Jared smiled, "Yes. I was able to get approved for a mortgage because I was out of college and working at the time. I was going to put your name on it too, just in case something were to happen to me…"

Dean frowned, "I don't even want to hear anything like that…especially not today."

"I'm sorry." He cocked his head to the side. "I just…I'm not sure who would get the house. Probably my parents." He looked at Dean's face and shook his head, "But that doesn't matter."

"Yeah."

Jared threaded his fingers with Dean's. "But, just think…if we get this house soon we don't even need to go back other than to get our things…"

Dean smiled, "Hmm…I kind of like the sound of that. We could just start our future." He made a mental note to check out any and all mechanic shops in the area so that he could call and promptly quit his job.

Jared smiled, "You never know, Dean, we might end up staying there for three weeks. We could camp out in a hotel and go out job hunting, house hunting and hang around until things are finalized. Once we have a house…we can head down to the courthouse…"

And then Jared had a lap full of Dean, who had started kissing all over his face. "Shit Jay, this is really fucking happening."

"It is." Jared beamed, "Faster than I expected." He looked up at Dean, "It's not too fast though, right? You're still on board, aren't you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Jared, "Are you insane? Would I be all over you right now if I wasn't excited? Would I have just pledged my undying love to you in front of both of our families if I didn't want to marry you…like yesterday?"

Jared kissed Dean deeply and passionately.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were locked in each other's embrace, nearly swallowing each other's faces.

The limo driver pulled into the driveway, opened the door and blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry."

Jared pulled himself away from Dean. "No, that's cool. Thank you for driving us around."

"It's been a pleasure." The man said.

Then Jared grabbed Dean and nearly pushed him out of the limo. Once Dean had his feet planted on the black top, he slipped an arm under Dean's knees and pulled him into his arms, bridal style. He somehow managed to get the door unlocked with a little help from Dean and then kicked the door open, carrying Dean over the threshold of their home.

They started kissing frantically again until they heard the little yippy barks coming from Max's crate in the corner of the room.

"Max!" Dean exclaimed. He went to the crate and opened it, picking Max up in his arms and kissing him on the nose, "We're moving to New York!"

Jared smiled, "Let's not get our hearts set on this. It might not happen…"

Dean shook his head, "It's going to happen, Jay. I can just feel it. We're going to find jobs and a house and we're going to get married for real and then we can start a family… Things are going to be amazing! And the past can finally completely be in the past…"

Jared watched with complete joy in his eyes as Dean carried Max outside to do his business. He couldn't help but fully believe that Dean was right. This was the start of their lives together.

* * *

AN: After much deliberation I decided I had to move them to my neck of the woods! :)


	49. Chapter 49

AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days! I've been getting really busy with Christmas. Trying to get presents, wrap presents, work as much as possible, do the family stuff and be a wife. On top of that I'm stressing about singing O Holy Night on Christmas Eve. So...updating might be a bit sporadic There are only five chapters left to post before this chapter of their lives will be over. :( But, I'll be starting a sequel at that point. My husband thinks I should call it Double Trouble...lol...so we'll see what the title ends up being. :)

Warnings for this part: Language, M/M sex, bondage, BDSM, Jacuzzi sex!

* * *

Chapter 49

The next morning, Jared and Dean gathered up as many things as they could fit into one suitcase a piece. They knew they'd need some things, depending on how long they were going to stay, but they figured they'd just stop somewhere when they got in and take care of that then. They didn't want to miss their flight and didn't figure they needed to bring any extra things on the plane.

They put Max, his crate, his food and his toys in the car. Dean held Max on the way to the apartment building. He kept kissing Max's soft fur and making little promises to him that they'd never leave him behind, that they'd be back for him, that they loved him.

Dean gave Jensen a call once they were sitting outside their building. Jensen answered on the second ring. He sounded out of breath. "Hey, did I interrupt something?"

"It's okay. What's up?"

"We brought Max. You're obviously going to have to doggy sit."

"Okay. Why don't you bring him up?"

"Okay." Dean said. He unbuckled and grabbed a few of Max's things in the arm that wasn't carrying the dog. Jared got the rest of the stuff and followed Dean inside.

Dean still had his key to the apartment so he just let himself in. They found Jensen and Sam lying in bed, naked under the blankets. Their tuxedos were strewn all over the room. Dean looked around the room, trying to find all the pieces to their suits. It looked like Jensen's vest had landed over the top of his lamp. "Um…that's a fire hazard, dude."

Jensen smiled and tossed the vest to the floor.

"You do know you have to return those things today, right?" Jared said.

"You got the insurance on them, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Dude, Chad was in the wedding…" Jared said. Of course Jared got the insurance on the tuxes. You can't take chances like that when you're dealing with Chad Murray…and their brothers apparently.

They all laughed.

Sam put his hands out, "Give me Max. I need my Maxie fix."

Dean made a face, "Dude, put some clothes on."

Sam laughed, "Max doesn't care if I wear clothes and Jensen clearly prefers me naked…"

Dean and Jared looked at each other and shook their heads.

"How many times did you two boink last night anyway?" Jensen asked. He'd rather focus on them than their own sexual escapades.

"Boink?" Dean asked. "Um…just once if you must know. We were exhausted and had to get up early."

"And we'd already done it once in the limo…" Jared added.

Sam laughed, "I knew it."

Jared shrugged. Of course he was going to do Dean in the fucking limo, did he look like a total fool?

"I hope there's enough food to get you through until we get back. We're not sure how long we'll be gone. If we decide to get married while we're there we'll call you."

"You better!" Jensen exclaimed. Then he smiled, "I love you guys…come here!"

They looked at each other and shrugged. Then they both went to Jensen and hugged him. They did the same to Sam too.

Jared made a face, "I'm going to pretend that the sticky wet stuff I just put my arm in is something other than what it is…"

Dean burst into laughter. "We'll get out of your hair. Have fun!"

"You too." Jensen added. He blew them kisses and Sam waved.

Then Jared was dragging Dean out of the room. "We don't want to miss the plane." He frowned, "I know it's going to be hard for you to be without Jensen this whole time…it'll be hard for me to be away from Sam too…"

Dean shook his head, "Screw Jensen. I'm going to miss Max!" Then he ran back in to plaster Max with more kisses. "Keep your jizz off my dog, Sammy!"

Jared grabbed Dean's arm and started pulling him towards the door. "Bye guys."

"Bye! We'll miss you!"

"Miss you too!" Dean exclaimed. "We'll call you. Love you!"

And then Jared picked Dean up and carried him out of the apartment building. He didn't set him down until they were by the car.

Dean glared at him, reaching for the door handle. "What is it with you and picking me up lately?" He grumbled.

Jared just shrugged. "It's my duty." Then he swore at himself. "I've gotta call Sam back. Hold on a second."

Jared called Sam and asked him if he could swing by the airport in a little while and pick up his car. He knew that Sam had a spare key to the car with him. Sam said that was fine. Jared hung up and they climbed into the car. Jared looked over and reached for Dean's hand, "Here we go, baby." He popped in a road trip CD he'd made.

When "Teenage Dream" started to play and Jared started to sing along Dean sighed. "Seriously? Katy Perry?"

"What?" Jared asked innocently.

Dean just sighed. Why couldn't they ever listen to Zeppelin? And how the hell did Jared know the fucking words? He'd been surprised enough with Sam and the Lady Gaga songs, but this was somehow worse.

"_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and me, we'll be young forever_." Jared sang. He looked over at Dean and said, "What? It's a catchy song. You know you like her."

Dean shrugged, "Well, she is fucking hot."

"Yeah." Jared said while nodding in agreement. He threaded his fingers through Dean's and starting to sing once again. "_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_."

A smile began to grow on Dean's face and suddenly he didn't mind the song anymore. He was incredibly happy; his hand in Jared's and on their way to their honeymoon. Besides that, Jared was singing with his out of tune voice and making him laugh like a moron.

On the next chorus Dean found himself singing along. "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_."

Jared smiled over at him, "I could listen to you sing all day."

And, just like that, Dean was grinning like a crazy person once again.

* * *

"Sit!" Sam commanded. "Come on, Maxie, sit!"

Max just looked at Sam blankly.

Jensen smiled, "I don't think he likes you anymore." Then he pointed to the floor and said, "Sit, Max!"

Max's bottom dropped down to the floor.

Sam pouted. "What the hell? I'm the one who started training him in the first damn place."

Jensen laughed, "You're so cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting." Sam muttered, pouting more.

Jensen took one of Max's treats out of the bag and placed it in his hand, palm up for Max to take. "Good sit, Max."

"You suck."

Jensen shrugged. "So, you think they're going to buy the house?"

Sam nodded, "If it's as nice as it looked in pictures I think they're going to love it. I hope it all works out."

"Me too. I'm excited." Jensen said. "I can't wait until we can get dogs of our own. Isn't that right, Max? You want a friend to play with, don't you?"

Max barked, clearly in agreement.

Jensen laughed. "Max, sit!"

Max sat again.

Jensen fed him another treat, praising him.

Sam shook his head and dropped it into his hands. Max walked over to Sam, cocking his head to the side quizzically and barked. When Sam looked up Max jumped up onto his lap and smothered him with kisses.

"Aww! See, he still loves you!" Jensen said with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

There was something that Dean forgot to mention before they got to the airport…he had a petrifying fear of flying.

They got in to the airport, got their boarding pass and checked in their luggage. Then they went through security. They were immediately glad that they weren't carrying anything on the plane, because that just seemed like a big hassle to deal with. Jared whispered to Dean that everything was going to be fine in security. He wouldn't need to be frisked by a big burly man if he just did exactly what they asked him to do and the scanners didn't find anything funny. So, they took their shoes, belts and watches off. They removed their rings and cell phones, getting rid of all metals. They went through the scanners. When everything was fine they collected their crap and headed over to their gate.

Dean was doing okay during the whole process. He just held onto Jared's hand as they waited to board the plane. But, once they were on the plane, that's when Dean started to freak out.

Jared looked over at Dean with concern. "What's wrong?"

Dean swallowed hard, "I just remembered that I hate flying."

"You just remembered?"

"There's been a lot on my mind." Dean replied.

Jared reached over and threaded his fingers with Dean's. "It's going to be okay, baby. I'm right here."

"Oh good. So, if the plane crashes at least we'll die together." Dean muttered.

Jared shook his head, "We're going to be fine. The plane's not going to crash. It's not even a long flight. We'll relax, watch the movie or take a nap. Then we'll be there and we can get our luggage and rent a car. We'll find a hotel and book us a room. Then we can get some food…we might even find a great new restaurant that we've never been to before."

Dean nodded. "Right now I can't even think about food."

"Shit, you must really be freaking out." Jared joked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hilarious, Jay." He took a deep breath. "We haven't even taken off yet and I'm a basket case. I know this isn't logical, you don't have to tell me that."

Jared leaned over and kissed Dean on the side of the head. "It doesn't have to be logical. We all have irrational fears."

"Tell me one of yours?" Dean asked.

Jared frowned, "You'll just make fun of me."

"I will not." Dean was insulted. Who did Jared think he was anyway?

Jared sighed, "Aliens."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Aliens aren't real, Jay."

Jared shrugged, "We don't know that for sure."

Dean smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Sam's afraid of clowns." It was as if Sam's irrational fear somehow made his sound better.

Dean burst into laughter. "Oh man, I'm so going to pick on him for that."

Jared smiled, "What's Jen afraid of?" He figured that Jensen must have at least one weird fear.

Dean smiled, "Spiders."

Jared smirked, "I don't like them either…especially the huge ones…they move really fucking fast."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. One year I bought a fake spider and put it on his pillow."

"That's so mean." Jared replied, while smiling.

Dean shrugged, "Yeah. But, I was fourteen and it was Halloween."

Jared smiled, "You were a little demon child, weren't you?"

"Oh you know it."

Before long Dean forgot he was even on an airplane. Well, that was until they took off. Then he squeezed Jared's hands and the armrests of the seats until his knuckles turned white and Jared was pretty damn sure his hand was broken. "Guess I don't need that hand."

Dean was as white as a ghost. He looked over at Jared. He knew that Jared had said something, but it didn't register with him. "Huh?"

"I think you broke my hand."

Dean finally let Jared's hand go. He frowned, "Sorry Jay. I fucking hate turbulence."

Jared shook out his hand, rubbing at it with his other hand. He cracked his knuckles, "I think I'm gonna make it."

"That's good. I was worried there for a minute." Dean could be a sarcastic little bitch when he was scared.

Jared couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but find snarky Dean kind of amusing.

* * *

When they landed in Syracuse, Jared prodded Dean with his finger. "Hey, wake up!"

Dean stirred, "Huh? What's going on?"

"You fell asleep." He was amused. "I can't believe you slept through the landing."

Dean was pretty shocked too. "I did?"

"Yeah. Maybe you're going to get over this phobia of yours after all."

"Probably just because you were here with me."

Jared smirked, "I like that reasoning. I'm down with that."

They got off the plane at the airport, waited for their luggage, and then Jared rented a car. Dean sighed when he got inside, "This just isn't as cool as the classic Impalas."

Jared shook his head, "I agree, but it was the best I could do with the choices."

"You could've gotten us a truck."

"We don't need a truck, Dean." Jared pointed out. "As of right now we're tourists. We're on our honeymoon."

Dean smiled, "I love the sound of that." He was already plotting places they could have sex…hotel shower, hotel pool…maybe the elevator. Maybe they could get it on in the car…"

"What's going through that crazy brain of yours, Dean?" Jared asked.

Dean shrugged, "Just thinking of places to boink."

"What's with all the boinking today?"

Dean laughed. "Just cracked me up when Jenny said it. Never thought he'd be the one to use that word."

Jared laughed. "Yeah, good point. More like something Sam would say."

"Yeah, while he was trying to be cool…and failing." Dean chuckled.

"You're in a better mood now, huh?" Jared asked. "I like seeing you smiling and joking around."

Dean blushed, "Well, you do kind of give me the warm and fuzzies, Jay."

Jared threaded his fingers with Dean's. "You're sweet."

"I know."

Jared rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sam was lying in bed, with Max on his chest, watching a movie with Jensen. He sighed, "I miss them."

Jensen nodded, "So do I. They haven't even been gone a full day yet." He scratched the back of Max's ear. "What about you, do you miss your daddies?"

Max barked.

Sam smiled, "He's definitely in agreement."

Jensen nodded, "I just hope things work out quickly so we can be back with them…either here or there."

Sam nodded. "I actually sent out some letters and resumes to a few law firms in the Syracuse area."

Jensen smiled, "That's awesome, Sam. I'd love to see you getting a chance to use that big old brain of yours…for things other than being a little devil."

Sam snickered, "Wait, I'm not part demon?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "You're insane."

"Maybe a little, but I am dating you, aren't I?"

Jensen feigned surprise. He gasped, "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." He reached over and started to tickle Jensen's sides, making him laugh.

"Stop! Stop it!" Jensen tried to push Sam away, but Sam was just too darn strong. "Max, help me! Bite him!"

Max crawled over to Jensen and started licking all over his face. Not helpful, but sweet.

Jensen pushed the dog away from his face, wiping away the drool. "Sam, knock it off or I'll have to beat you…"

Sam's eyebrow rose, "Hmmm….I'm down with that!"

Jensen shook his head, "That's not supposed to be so appealing."

Sam laughed, "Well, then maybe you shouldn't be so fucking sexy when you're going all dom on my ass."

Jensen wrapped his arm around the puppy to hold him back from the onslaught and then used his free hand to smack hard at Sam's clothed ass.

Sam jumped in surprise, a moan escaping his lips.

Jensen smiled to himself and looked at Max, "I think I'm going to need to put you in your crate for a little while. We'll get you back out in about…hmmm….an hour or so."

"You're going to dominate me for an hour?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jensen answered. He smacked Sam's ass again, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sam smiled, "No sir, Master sir."

Jensen moaned.

* * *

When they checked in to their suite, Dean walked in and checked the place out. It was gorgeous; had a California sized king bed, a walk in shower…big enough for both of them, a small kitchen area…and a jacuzzi tub. "Well, shit." He'd found the first place he wanted to boink…and right that minute. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and called to Jared.

Jared followed Dean into the little Jacuzzi room. "Dean…" He breathed, taking in the sight of his naked husband.

"Hmm, wanna get in the tub with me?" Dean asked. He gave him his best come hither stare.

Jared smiled, "Oh, hell yeah." Dinner could fucking wait. He needed to get in that tub with that gorgeous man. He was out of his own clothes in record time. Then he moved closer to the tub as Dean was filling it up.

Dean reached his hand in to determine if the temperature was okay. "How hot do you want it?"

Jared, staring at Dean's ass, whispered, "The hotter the better."

Dean smiled. "You're a naughty boy, Jay."

"Hmm, you're the one who's flashing around your naked ass. I want in there so fucking bad."

Dean toyed with Jared a little bit, bending over to pick up a couple towels, shaking his hips while he went to get some soap. Then he came back and bent over the tub again, checking the water again.

Jared growled behind him and Dean felt a tremor shoot down his spine. He looked back at Jared, his pupils blown wide, and started to get into the tub. He didn't care if it wasn't full yet. He didn't give a rat's ass.

Jared followed him in. He got in right behind him and pulled Dean back against his chest.

Dean could feel the evidence of Jared's desire rubbing erotically over his lower back and ass. That's when Jared's hands found Dean's shoulders and he began to work his fingers into the muscles, eliciting moans from his lover.

Jared kissed the back of Dean's neck and brought his face around by Dean's ear to whisper filthy promises to him about what he was going to do to him.

Dean's whole body was trembling from Jared's naughty words and the feel of his hands on his back, massaging him.

Jared's hands took their time, sliding all the way down Dean's back to work out all the kinks. Then he wrapped them around Dean's hips, working out any kinks there. When his hands slipped to the front Dean drew in a shattering breath. "Want you so fucking bad, Jay."

One of Jared's hands wrapped around Dean's aching erection, while the other played with Dean's balls.

Dean leaned back against Jared even more; completely surrendering himself over to the man he loved; feeling safe, contented and loved.

"You are so beautiful." Jared whispered against Dean's shoulder. He lightly bit at the skin there, tracing his lips over every available piece of flesh.

"Hmmmmmm." Dean muttered.

That's when Jared picked Dean up slightly, resting Dean on top of his legs. He wanted to get Dean's ass off the bottom of the tub, so he could get his fingers in there. So, he rubbed one of his hands over the cleft between Dean's cheeks, while his other hand explored the soft skin between Dean's balls and hole.

Dean moaned like it was the first time he'd ever felt this. Jared always knew how to touch him.

Jared wished he had some lube, but reached for the soap, rubbing it over his fingers and then gently pressing a finger into that tight heat.

Dean whined in his chest.

"Shhh." Jared whispered. "I'm right here. I'm going to take good care of you."

Dean relaxed his body, feeling how good Jared was trying to make this for him. He could feel Jared angling his finger up to meet that spot inside of Dean to make him go crazy. Once he hit it, he started bucking and writhing.

Jared added another finger, stretching out Dean's ass and getting him ready for him. He scissored his fingers while he rubbed over the sensitive skin of Dean's straining erection, feeling Dean bucking and moaning against him.

Once Jared had stretched Dean enough he coated his cock with some soap and slid himself in to Dean's hole. He went slowly, unsure of whether the lack of lube was going to make this more difficult or not.

Dean just stayed still and relaxed and let Jared do his thing. There was a bit more burning than usual, but he always loved the feeling of fullness that Jared gave him. He always loved having Jared's cock buried so deeply inside of him.

"Is that okay?" Jared whispered against Dean's ear.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Just go slow."

"Okay baby."

So that's what Jared did. He slowly seated himself in there and then stopped. Then he moved so slowly, his hand continuing to stroke lazily over Dean's cock to keep him relaxed.

Once Dean started getting into it, he started moving against Jared, fucking himself on Jared's huge erection, taking it all the way in and then pulling back off it.

Jared's arm wrapped around Dean's chest, toying with a nipple and holding him close so that he wouldn't fall or slip off. "Love you, want you."

Dean's head dropped backwards onto Jared's shoulder and he moaned, "Love you too. Love you so fucking much. Love your cock too. Feels so good." Dean's hand slipped down to cover Jared's and he started stroking both of their hands over his cock until he felt his balls draw up and he shot his hot load into the water, writhing and moaning on Jared's cock.

It felt amazing for Jared to have Dean's walls clenching all around him and he didn't last long. He came with a grunt and a cry of Dean's name.

They panted and slowly rode out their tremors against each other. Then they used the soap to clean up their bodies and get themselves ready to go out for a nice dinner. They'd surely worked up quite an appetite.

Dean was a bit sorer than normal, but he wasn't about to complain. They'd made do with what they could. But, he did fully intend on stopping somewhere to purchase some waterproof lubricant that would be easier on him.

* * *

"Hmmmmm." Sam mumbled. He wasn't allowed to talk, but he could certainly mumble and groan. Jensen loved that.

Jensen was naked and holding onto his whip.

Sam was handcuffed to the bed, face down on the pillow and ass up in the air. He was wearing a cock ring to stave off his orgasm and a butt plug to stretch him and for Jensen's own enjoyment.

Jensen had been lazily stroking himself while he whipped Sam's ass pretty gently. He loved watching Sam like this, it made him crazy.

"You want some more?" Jensen asked.

"Yes, Master."

Jensen smiled to himself as he whipped Sam a couple more times, quite a bit harder this time.

Sam moaned again.

Jensen loved it when they did this, not that he didn't love the sweet and romantic times too. He carded his fingers through Sam's long hair and told him how good he was being. Then he grabbed the plug in his ass and slowly started fucking Sam's ass with it.

Sam moaned and forced himself not to buck back against it. He was just so horny and in desperate need of Jensen. Wanted Jensen so fucking badly.

Jensen fucked Sam's ass with the plug until he felt like Sam was close to coming anally and then he slipped it out of Sam's ass, tossing it aside. Then he lined himself up and slammed his cock into Sam's bright red, nearly raw hole.

Sam let out something akin to a scream.

Jensen hushed him and soothed over his back. He fucked him slowly at first and then worked up to hard thrusts. He was glad that Sam was hooked to the bed because he was afraid that Sam would've gone flying if not.

Sam did nearly hit his head on the headboard, but he just hung on, gritted his teeth and let Jensen take whatever he wanted. He loved the hell out of this. It was a tad bit bizarre…in his head…for him to want this so much. But, a person couldn't help but they needed, could they?

Jensen came too soon. He'd been enjoying it too much. He filled up Sam's ass and then reached around to pull the cock ring off, his hand wrapping around the hardened flesh. He continued to ride out his own orgasm deep inside of Sam's ass.

Sam cold feel Jensen's cock still in his ass and he bucked back a little against him, knowing that this part of the experience was about him getting off. He moaned wantonly as Jensen stroked his cock with a purpose.

Then Sam was screaming and unloading all over Jensen's hand.

"Good boy. Good boy." Jensen muttered against Sam's ear. "You okay, baby?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah Jen, felt incredible." He might be out of commission for a couple of days but every time he moved he'd think of this. That made him smile.

Jensen inspected Sam's angry looking ass cheeks and frowned. "I hate it when I get carried away."'

"You get in the moment, so do I." Sam said. "But, I like it. If I didn't, I'd say the safe word."

Jensen nodded, kissing all over Sam's body. "I'm going to go get some salve." Then he was off the bed.

Sam laid there, still hooked to the bed, but he'd dropped down completely onto his stomach and just waited for Jensen to get back.

Jensen was back within a couple minutes, lightly applying salve to Sam's cheeks, rubbing it in slowly and gently. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam shook his head, "Don't apologize for something that I want."

Jensen swallowed hard. "Okay, Sam." He quickly unlocked the cuffs and started to massage Sam's wrists to bring the feeling back. He kissed over each wrist. "Next time it'll be sweet sex. Want to take you nice and slowly, lightly run my fingers all over your body…"

Sam's eyes slipped shut and he felt exhaustion set in. "I love that too, Jen. Sorry I'm so fucked up."

Jensen frowned, slipping by him on the bed, "You're not fucked up, Sam. Lots of people need that. You just need someone to love and take care of you. You never felt like you fit in anywhere. I understand that. You've always been angstier, broodier. Maybe you even used to hurt yourself in order to make yourself feel better. I know that's how the stuff with Jared stared. But, it's okay…I understand. Dean helped me to understand."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He gets you. It's not like that between him and Jared, for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't understand."

Sam sighed, "Is it bad that we're not like them? Should we be more like them?"

"No Sam. We shouldn't. I think we're perfect together just the way we are. It doesn't need to be like it is with them. We aren't them. We have different needs. Dean needs someone to kind of baby him. You don't need that and I don't need that. And Jared loves to take care of people; he's kind of soft and squishy. That works for them. Dean eats that shit up for breakfast. No matter how tough he pretends to be, he's a marshmallow on the inside."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"And when he looks at you with those wide green eyes…you just know that he needs someone like Jared to love him. They're right for each other. But, you and I, we have so many different layers, so many facets to our relationship. That's okay too. We don't have to compare ourselves to them, because we aren't them. We're us and we give each other what we need. So, I don't ever want to hear you apologize for the things that you need. I'm not going to even listen to it. It'll just make me punish you harder."

Sam smiled, reaching over to kiss Jensen, "I love you so damn much, Jen."

"I love you too, Sam." He smiled against Sam's lips, "I always will."


	50. Chapter 50

AN: I just proofed this one and I'm so tired I'm practically dead so I hope I didn't miss anything big. I hope you guys don't hate me for the end of this chapter. Originally I had written Josh in there as having something horrible happen to him, but it didn't feel right. So, it hit me who it should be and I didn't realize why at first. But, by chapter 52 I understood why this was supposed to happen. So, hang in with me.

Warnings for this part: Language, limited foreplay

* * *

Chapter 50

Dean woke up a couple mornings later, snuggled up in the hotel blankets. He looked over at Jared, sitting on his side of the bed, doing something on his phone. He started grumbling to himself, unaware that Dean was looking at him.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

Jared jumped a little. "Oh, hey!" He smiled at the man he loved, "I'm playing words with friends."

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Sam."

Dean smiled, "Who's winning?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question, judging by the look on Jared's face and the way the veins in his forehead were starting to pop out.

"Sam." Jared said with a groan.

Dean smiled, "It's just a game, dude."

"Yeah, but he's being a little bitch about it."

Dean slid over and watched the action going down on Jared's phone. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm sending a message."

Dean's eyes widened. "Jay, that's not a message…that's a death threat!"

Jared shrugged, "It's what he deserves."

"Oh shit!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam's very lucky he isn't here." He'd just gone and put the word 'zit' on a triple word score.

Jared let loose with a string of obscenities and then started dialing. "Hey fucker, you suck!" He yelled into the phone.

Dean could hear laughing in the background and couldn't help but smile himself. Jared was hilarious when he was pretending to be mad. "You need to calm down, sweetie."

Jared glared at Dean, but he didn't say anything; he knew better.

A few minutes later Jared hung up and threw his phone off the bed and onto the floor.

"You need to be careful that you don't break it. We're kind of far away from home."

Jared sighed. "Clearly that's a game to avoid in the future."

Dean nodded, "I happen to agree. Now, if you want to beat someone…you should play against me. I'm dumb, so you'd win."

Jared looked over at Dean with a frown on his face, "What did you just say?"

Dean shrugged, "I said I was dumb."

"No, you're not. I don't want to hear you say that again." Jared was starting to get mad for real now. "You could've gone to college and become anything that you wanted. But, you did something that you love."

"I barely graduated."

"That doesn't mean you're dumb. Dean, come on." Jared sighed, "Hell, you could go back to college now. You could get a degree in engineering and then start building shit. You could do anything you wanted to do. But, cars are your passion…we both know that. You could really find a way to capitalize on that. You don't have to be a mechanic if you don't want to be. You could open your own shop or you could restore classic cars for money…people pay a buttload for shit like that. There are so many things you could do if you're not confident with yourself. But, I never, ever want to hear you call yourself dumb again."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Geez, Dean needed to make a mental note of that. "It's just easy to feel dumb when you've always been compared to your surgeon twin brother. I swear people probably think I didn't get enough oxygen in utero or something and that's why I couldn't get good grades in school."

Jared shook his head. "I will never compare you to anyone. There is no comparison. You are perfect. And besides that you were too busy having a life to get good grades…unlike Jensen who was very focused on school."

"If by having a life you mean chasing tail and getting high then yeah, that's a fair statement."

"So school wasn't exciting for you. You needed other things. You needed more hands on work. I bet you were great in tech class though. Did you have a shop class? You'd have excelled at that. If they gave you something you enjoyed then you did well. It's classic. Doesn't make you dumb in the slightest. It just means they don't have the right things to offer you."

Dean shrugged, "You're probably right."

"I know I am." Jared smiled. "You must be pretty smart, you chose me didn't you?"

Dean smiled, "You've got me there."

"Besides, putting zit on a triple word score does not make Sam smart…it makes him a lucky dickhead."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

* * *

"I think he literally might kill you the next time you see each other."

"Well, then we just better hope that they stay in New York long enough for him to cool off." Sam said with a grin. "He's just being a sore loser anyway."

"Oh yeah? What would you have done if you'd been the one to lose?"

"I don't know. It didn't happen." Sam smiled smugly.

Jensen shook his head, "You'd probably have crushed your phone in your hand."

"Do I look like the hulk to you or something?"

Jensen smirked, "Well, you're not really green enough, but you certainly are muscular enough."

Sam waggled his eyebrows. "I can work with that." He pulled Jensen close and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's lips.

Jensen smiled against Sam's lips. He let Sam lead and just gave himself over completely.

Sam's lips parted and Jensen's followed suit. That's when Sam slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth and began to deliciously map it out, rolling his tongue around with Jensen's. He could feel Jensen's arousal against his thigh, which only encouraged him to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

Their breathing hitched, their mouths felt like they'd been permanently fused together. Jensen moaned into Sam's mouth and Sam's hands slipped down Jensen's body to stoke every inch that that gorgeous body that he could get his hands on.

When Sam's hands reached Jensen's small little ass Jensen moaned again, rutting his hips and rubbing his pelvis hard against Sam's thigh.

Without breaking the kiss Sam slipped his hand into the back of Jensen's pants and began to map out the soft skin of that perfectly shaped backside. He wanted Jensen more than he could say.

Jensen moaned again, his own hand reaching the back of Sam's ass and squeezing at the perky globes. He squeezed and slapped and elicited hot, horny moans from deep in Sam's chest.

Sam, who had started out as the one in charge, quickly surrendered and let Jensen take over. "Want you." He whispered against Jensen's mouth.

Jensen was almost light headed from lack of oxygen and blood supply to his brain. Sam's mouth had cut off his air supply and his own dick had claimed all the blood in his body. "Hmmmm." He moaned. "God Sam, you're gonna make me late for work." Jensen had to be at the hospital within a half hour so that he could work in the ER. He hated the ER; it was usually full of drug seekers or it was gory, horrible shit than nobody wanted to see…even doctors.

Sam groaned, "I refuse to let you leave this apartment until you've had your cock in my ass."

One of Jensen's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You refuse?"

"That's right." Sam replied.

Jensen was just about to tell Sam how fucking bossy he was when the doorbell rang. "Guess we'll have to finish this discussion later."

Sam groaned. He didn't want to get up and answer the door. He wanted to stay there, in Jensen's arms, for the rest of the day. But, he reluctantly grabbed a shirt off the floor and threw it over his head. He didn't notice that it was Jensen's at first until he was feeling a breeze on his stomach.

Sam started trying to tug the shirt down to cover his exposed belly button as he went for the door. He opened the door and stood there in shock to the see the girl on the other side of the door. He went completely pale and whispered "Jess…."

* * *

Jared and Dean met with the realtor that Sam had set up. She seemed super nice and incredibly smart.

She was able to answer all of their questions. She gave them packets upon packets of information about the house. They knew that the house was built within the last ten years, the pool had been put in in the last four and it had a guest house that had also been added about the same time as the pool. She knew how old the roof was and any maintenance that was done to the place. She answered every single question that Jared had.

Dean had one additional question though. "I have no idea if you can answer this one for us, but we're…we're not a traditional couple…and we're wondering what kind of community we're moving in to."

She smiled and nodded. "That's a very valid question. The truth is that you're probably always going to find people who don't approve, but this is a very pleasant neighborhood. As far as I know there are a couple other alternative couples living in this neighborhood. Everyone seems very nice, from what I've seen."

Dean nodded. "That's good."

Jared smiled at him. He was glad that Dean had asked that question.

The realtor nodded, "So, how do you feel about the property? Have you found any other houses you'd like to look at in the area?"

Jared shook his head, "No. This is what we came to see. I hadn't really had a chance to do any research; this was a total surprise from our brothers."

She smiled, "That's nice."

Jared nodded, "I think I can say that we love this house. It really has everything we're looking for. It's got a guest house for our brothers…or for family and friends when they visit. We love the pool and the game room. There is a lot of space for kids and dogs. We already have a puppy. There will be plenty of land for him to run around."

She nodded, "Definitely. So, are you looking to put in a purchase offer or would you like some time to think it over?"

Dean and Jared exchanged a look. Jared smiled, "We love Texas but we just want to be legally married, so we're ready to buy. This house has all we need and as long as it passes inspection I think we want it."

"Alright then. Why don't we head back to my office so that we can go over the papers?"

Jared nodded, "That would be great." He slipped his hand around Dean's and placed a soft kiss to Dean's head, "I have a really good feeling about this."

"Me too!"

The house was huge. It was two stories and had a furnished basement. The basement was big enough for them to have a storage area and even make the other section into a home theater. There were five bedrooms. Jared was planning on turning one into an office, and maybe having a guest bedroom in case Jensen and Sam wanted to stay over. The other two bedrooms would be saved for their future children…the ones they hoped to have eventually.

They got into the car and Dean whistled, "God, Sam is going to die when he sees that kitchen."

"I know."

"Is it selfish that I kind of want them on the property so he can cook for us?"

Jared laughed, "Nah. I think there's enough space for all of us there."

Dean nodded, "I agree.

They had room to add all kinds of things on to the place. The garage already had four stalls, but they'd be able to extend it or build a separate building if Dean ever wanted his own garage for fixing up old cars. Or he could eventually buy a building somewhere nearby to sell old cars or restore them for people.

Either way they had a lot of options for things they could do. They were completely in love with the house and the entire property. Neither one of them could wait to put in the purchase offer.

* * *

When Sam recovered from the shock of seeing his old girlfriend again, he took the box she was carrying, out of her hands. He gestured for her to come in. She sat down on the couch and just watched him as he set the box down on the coffee table and then dropped down next to it.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Well, I just graduated last week. And, I'm moving out of the apartment. I came to bring you a few things that I found when cleaning it out."

Sam nodded, unsure of what to say next.

That's when Jensen came out into the room. He looked at his boyfriend and wondered why he was looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Then he noticed the gorgeous blonde girl sitting on the couch across from him. He had a bad feeling about this. He walked over and stood beside Sam, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. He asked, "Hey Sam, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Sam swallowed hard, "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry… Jen this is Jessica and Jessica this is Jensen. He's my…" Sam was stammering all over himself.

Jensen frowned, "I'm his boyfriend."

"That's right." Sam nodded. "He's my boyfriend."

Jessica reached out her hand to shake Jensen's.

"So, you're Jessica, huh? _The_ Jessica?"

Jessica just looked a little sheepish and nodded.

"Okay, well, it's nice to meet you Jessica." Then he turned his attention back to his faltering boyfriend. "I've gotta get to the hospital, babe, but I should be home by late evening." He took Sam's face in his hand and kissed him hard…making a statement.

Sam kissed Jensen back on instinct, but everything was a little fuzzy in his brain.

Jensen waved goodbye and left.

One of Jessica's eyebrows rose as she looked at Sam. "Wow…um…I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to create any problems."

Sam had no idea what she was talking about. He just wasn't picking up on the clues around him. He was still in shock that she was sitting there. His eyes settled on the box of his things that she'd brought with her and he frowned. "Um…So you came all the way to Texas just to bring me a few books and a couple shirts?"

She shrugged. "Well…um…this is awkward."

Sam just looked at her quizzically.

"Well, my boyfriend and I just broke up…"

"Ah." Sam said. The novelty of the whole thing was starting to wear off. He was starting to get pissed off. "How did you know where I was living?"

She shrugged, "You can find out a lot about people on Facebook."

Sam folded his arms over his chest, "So, if you've been paying attention to Facebook then you must've known about Jensen."

She shrugged, "I knew you were with someone. Didn't know he was going to be that…hot."

Sam blushed, "He's gorgeous."

"I know." She gushed. "And a doctor?"

Sam nodded.

"Hmm. Well, I guess my plan failed then. You're probably not going to want to walk away from that."

Sam's face reflecting his anger. "You think the reason why I wouldn't take you back is because of Jensen's job and looks? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Being gay has been something that's been haunting me my whole life. I hated myself for it. I never wanted to be different. I wanted to fit in; I wanted to be like Jared." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter that he's now marrying Jensen's brother…the fact is that I have always had a hard time fitting in. I punished myself for that for so fucking long. I never thought I was going to find happiness. Then I met you. I loved you with all my heart. I got to be normal with you, Jess. I didn't have to feel weird and different. I fit in. You made me happy…so happy. I suddenly felt as though we'd get married and have a family and grow old together. I wanted that with all of my heart. But, then one night of drunken truth or dare ruined it all. You heard me say it and ran screaming in the other direction."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just freaked…"

Sam nodded, "Don't you think you should've talked to me about it instead of dumping me?"

She looked guilty. "All I can say is that I'm sorry for hurting you. I know it wasn't considerate, but I didn't know what else to do. Since then I've had a lot of time to think about things. We were together for a long time…my parents loved you…you loved them…and your parents seemed to love me. I know it wasn't perfect, but we were good together."

Sam's eyes widened, "you're serious. You actually think I'd want you back?"

Shock was reflected on her face. "I thought you loved me."

"I did. I'm sure there's a part of me that always will, but I love Jensen more. He's been here for me; he's picked up the pieces. He loves me unconditionally and he's the one for me." Sam started to get up. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, but it's not going to happen. So, you can just get back in your car and head home."

"You don't mean that." She insisted.

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I'd see you and fall at your feet and beg you to take me back? Do you think I'm that pathetic?" Sam clenched and unclenched his fists, struggling to reign in his emotions. "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get out!"

She ran out of there quickly, not even looking back at him.

He slammed the door shut behind her, infuriated. "Women!" he muttered.

* * *

Jared finished signing the papers and handed everything over to the realtor.

She smiled at them, "I will let you know just as soon as I hear back from the owners." She explained.

"What's your take on the situation? Do you think they're going to accept?" Jared had knocked off a couple thousand, just because that was the thing to do, but he was willing to pay the full asking price if that's what it took to get the house.

She smiled and nodded, "They've already moved out of state. I don't see them with much reason to hang on to the property. I'd say it looks good. But, like I said, I'll let you know. I'll also e-mail you some information about local inspectors in case you want to call and get something set up. I would anticipate hearing from them within a day or two."

Jared and Dean were excited. They shook her hand and thanked her then they held tight to each other's hands as they left the office.

* * *

While Jensen was at work he did some paperwork and checked in on some patients. He was just about to get himself a big mug of coffee when he was paged to the ambulance location. He took off on a jog to where he needed to be.

The EMTs rolled a gurney off the truck and looked at him and his co-workers with a very sad smile. "23 year old female was in a head on collision. There seems to be a lot of blood loss, possible internal bleeding, contusions and lacerations.

When Jensen caught sight of her he drew in his breath. "Oh shit."

Bob, the on-call doctor he was working with, looked up at Jensen. "Do you know her?"

Jensen swallowed hard and nodded, "Sort of. She's my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Her name's Jessica. Jessica Moore, I believe."

Bob gave him a sad smile and they started wheeling her inside. She looked almost unrecognizable and neither of them seemed to hold out a lot of hope for her recovery. Jensen's heart hurt as he thought about what he was probably going to have to do.


	51. Chapter 51

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. It's got a lot of ups and chapter will be happier in nature with some sad parts. Just hang in there with me.

Warnings for this part: Language

* * *

Chapter 51

Jared and Dean were up until late into the night talking, hanging out, eating pizza and making love. Because of that they ended up sleeping in late. Neither of them woke until Jared's phone started to ring at about eleven.

Jared groaned as he reached over for his cell phone. It felt like it was about three in the morning, but then he realized he hadn't gone to bed until five, so that wasn't even possible. "'lo?" Then he sat up really straight and became suddenly very alert at the sound of the realtor's voice.

Dean's eyes opened just as soon as he knew who was on the phone. Shit. This could be it. Hopefully this was the information that they needed. Would they get the house? Dean sat there biting his nails nervously until Jared hung up the phone and turned to look at him.

"That was the realtor."

"Yeah." Dean muttered. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. "What did she say?"

"She had news about the house. She heard back from the owners…"

"You're killing me, Jay." Dean muttered, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

Jared smiled, "They agreed to our offer. Baring anything going wrong during the inspection, we've got the house!"

Dean nearly squealed and jumped into Jared's arms. "Holy shit! That's fucking awesome!"

"Yeah it is!" Jared agreed. He had a goofy smile on his face.

Dean kissed him…hard. "I'm so excited! You should call the inspectors and get it lined up! We need to have them come check it out. I need to know if the house is good. I'm sure it's fine, but we need to know."

Jared laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before."

Dean straddled Jared's hips. "We should celebrate."

Jared smiled, his hands settling on Dean's ass cheeks, "I couldn't agree more."

Dean smiled, "Well, that's a great idea, but I meant that we should go out somewhere."

Jared smiled, "Okay, first we make love. Then we go have some fun!"

Dean pressed his lips to Jared's in complete agreement.

* * *

Jensen walked into the apartment. It was nearly noon. He'd been gone a lot longer than he'd told Sam he'd be gone, but a lot had happened at the hospital. He was surprised to find Sam sitting on the couch, head back and eyes shut. Once he shut the door though, Sam startled awake. "Jen…" His voice sounded weak and vulnerable.

Jensen went to him, sitting down across from him on the coffee table. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since about midnight. I was so worried. You didn't answer any of my calls."

"I'm so sorry Sam. We had an emergency situation at the hospital and it took all my focus."

"You didn't even have a few minutes to call me?"

Jensen ran his hands over his face, trying to reign in his emotions.

It was then that Sam noticed the look on Jensen's face and the blood that was covering his scrubs. He drew in his breath, "Something bad happened last night, huh?"

Jensen nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

Sam reached for him, pulling him into his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jensen shook his head. "No, but I have to."

Sam was confused. "What's going on Jen? What's wrong?"

Jensen's voice caught in his chest. "We got a bad emergency case…it was a car accident…head on collision with a tractor trailer." Jensen shook his head. "Driver of the trailer was at fault I guess. But, it doesn't really matter…"

Sam shook his head, "It must've been pretty gory. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

Jensen started wailing. "Sam…"

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen and lightly stroked over his back. "I'm so sorry, baby. I hate when they turn out badly." He could always tell whenever Jensen lost a patient. "Shhhh."

"I tried so hard to save her, Sam, you've gotta know that."

Sam frowned, "Of course I know that, Jen. You're an amazing doctor and you always try so hard to help everyone."

"You don't understand." He whispered.

"What don't I understand? What aren't you telling me?"

"It was…it was….Jessica."

Sam's whole body tensed. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "No." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you after she was brought in but I didn't know what to say and I didn't want you here worrying without me being home and I wanted to try everything I possibly could try." Jensen wiped his tears from his eyes, "Her parents are flying in today. I thought maybe you'd want to see them."

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He still couldn't believe it. "How…how fast…?"

Jensen shook his head, "She was unconscious the entire time we worked on her. There was a lot of internal bleeding. I think she was probably out the second they collided. I don't know for sure, but I think she probably didn't feel any of the pain." He couldn't really know that for sure, but he felt like that was the best he could give Sam at that moment.

Sam nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "I sent her away, Jen. She wanted to get back together and I just kind of kicked her out. You don't think…"

Jensen shook his head, running his hands through Sam's hair, "No baby, it was an accident. The truck driver was doing something stupid, somehow ended up in her lane…maybe he was drunk. I don't know, but I really think it was just a horrible accident."

Sam nodded, burying his face in Jensen's neck.

Tears fell from Jensen's eyes too as he stroked Sam's back. "I know you loved her. I'm just so sorry I couldn't save her."

Sam shook his head, "Not your fault."

"It's not your fault either. You didn't ask her to come here. It was just a series of unfortunate circumstances. Nobody planned for this. And nobody knew this would happen."

Sam nodded against Jensen's chest, sobbing his eyes out.

* * *

Jared and Dean laid in each other's embrace, relishing in the feeling of closeness. Dean smiled up at Jared and said, "I love being in your arms. Makes me feel so safe."

Jared kissed Dean's nose affectionately, "You're completely safe with me, Dean. You always will be. I love you with all that I am."

Dean snuggled in even closer, "I'm so glad I went to that stupid party. Honestly I'm glad that everything happened the way it did. I didn't understand it then but it all happened just right…everything happened to lead us together."

"I wish I could undo some of your past for you though."

Dean shook his head, "No. It made me the person I am today. I don't know if it all would've gone down the same way if that shit hadn't happened. Nobody knows. All I know is that you're the best fucking thing that's ever come into my life and I wouldn't trade a single moment for anything…"

Jared wiped tears from his eyes, "We should get married every month if it makes you get like this."

Dean smiled, "Speaking of getting married…we should get our marriage license soon."

Jared nodded. "Absolutely."

"So, where do you want to go tonight?"

"I was thinking we could check out Destiny USA. I've done a little research on my phone since we go there. It sounds like it's going to have tons and tons of awesome crap. We could go see what kinds of things they're going to have and maybe see a movie or something. We could try some new and crazy restaurant that we've never been to. There's a world of possibilities. And then after we do everything there is to do then we can come back here and see if we can get into the pool late…after everyone else is asleep…"

Dean's eyebrows rose. He loved the sound of that. "You're so naughty Jay, I love it so much!"

Jared laughed and pulled Dean in for another kiss.

* * *

Unfortunately Jensen and Sam were having a lousy time at home. Jensen hadn't slept all night long so Sam sent him to bed while he got a shower and headed to the hospital to see Jessica's parents. He didn't really want to do it, but he knew they could use all the support they could get, and he'd always liked them. They had always been very kind to him.

Jensen hadn't wanted Sam to go without him, but he had to admit that he was all but useless. He was a mess. He could tell that this was one of those things that Sam had to do by himself and it was quite possible that the doctor who couldn't save their daughter's life – who happened to be her old boyfriend's new boyfriend – might not be welcome company. So, he stripped off his disgusting scrubs and tossed them into the trash. He had no intention of washing and wearing them ever again. He didn't need to be reminded of this day any more than he already would be.

The first thought that Jensen had was that he wished he could call Dean. But, Jensen didn't want to go and disrupt their honeymoon. There wasn't anything that either of them could do to change this. Sam needed to grieve in his own way, on his own – apparently – so there wasn't any point in telling them until they were ready to come home. He thought that may it was cruel to go around pretending that things were okay, but what else could he do? Jared and Dean had house and marriage business to deal with and they didn't need anything coming in the way of that.

Jensen heard Sam get into the shower and went out to find Max. He fed him and then took him outside to do his business. Then he brought him into the bedroom with him and cuddled up in bed with the furry little puppy. He cried softly into Max's soft white fur. He wasn't sure what he was the most upset about. He wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't save her or because she'd been so important to Sam or because Sam was going through such a hard time or what it was. Maybe he was a little afraid that this was going to drive a wedge between them. He knew that Sam had loved her very much, that he'd been able to be a regular guy with her and that had meant a lot to him. He just hoped Sam didn't fall in love with her memory more than he was in love with him.

Max whined a little bit as he could feel how upset Jensen was and licked his face, trying to make him feel better. It just made Jensen cry harder.

* * *

Jared and Dean scoped out the entire mall. They did a little shopping – buying a couple souvenirs for Jensen and Sam and got a toy for Max. Then they rode on the carousel as they checked out the food in the food court. They both had plans for a real dinner so all the fast food crap was out. They checked the directory and discovered that they had a bunch of other new restaurants. Everyone kept talking about how The Melting Pot was supposed to be so incredible, so they decided to check it out.

Dean was not impressed. After they got done forking over 120 dollars for the two of them to dip some crap in cheese Dean grumbled his way out of the restaurant. "That was a huge waste of money."

Jared shrugged, "I thought it was good."

"You like everything." Dean muttered.

Jared lowered his eyes, "Right. Look who's talking."

"I can melt some fucking cheese at home and dunk shit in it…It was too fucking much money."

Jared sighed. "You're probably right. But, at least it was an experience we can always say we had."

"Oh goody."

Jared smirked. "What do you want to do now? I think this thing has golf. Do you want to do that?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I miss Jenny too much for that…"

Jared nodded, "Okay Dean. How about laser tag? Everyone loves laser tag!"

Dean smiled, "Okay Jay."

So, they went and played some laser tag and that got both of their minds off the weird sadness that they were feeling.

Afterwards they walked over to Great American Cookie and got a couple orgasmic chocolate chip cookies. But, it didn't seem to matter how delicious they were, neither of them could help but feel strange.

Jared looked at Dean quizzically, "Are you feeling funny?"

Dean looked up at Jared, "Are you?"

"I can't help but feel like something's wrong."

Dean bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, me too. Should we call?"

Jared shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know if they haven't called us because they don't need us or because they're just trying to stay out of our hair. It just feels…painful." Jared knew all about the freaky twin shit that existed out there and even prescribed to some of it, but he wasn't sure if he really believed that he could feel that Sam was in a lot of pain from across the country.

Dean was more in tune with Jensen than Jared was with Sam. He'd always tried to do everything he could to keep in tune with Jensen. He never wanted Jensen to be in any danger. He looked at Jared and nodded, "I'm going to call him. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Jared said, reaching for Dean's hand.

Dean dialed Jensen's number and waited. Jensen almost didn't answer, but finally he did. "Huh?"

"Were you sleeping?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Jensen almost started crying again at the sound of his twin brother's voice, but he reigned himself in. "I had almost dozed off. I was up all night."

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you might think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't help but feel like you needed me."

And then Jensen did start crying. "Shit. I didn't mean to do this, Dean. I didn't want to call you. There isn't anything you can do."

"Shhh, Jenny. I might not be able to do anything, but I can be here to talk to. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jensen said. Then, through tears, he told Dean everything.

Dean and Jared had found a bench to sit on and Dean laid his head down on Jared's shoulder and cried with Jensen. Jared just wrapped his arm around the love of his life, lightly rubbing soothing circles over Dean's back.

* * *

Sam made his way to the nurse's station. He told them who he was and thanked them for being so kind to him. They sent him to where her parents were. They were sitting in the waiting room, holding each other and crying. Another younger looking guy was there too. He looked really upset, but like he wasn't with them.

They looked up when Sam walked into the room.

"Sam!" Jess' mother, Amy, said. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

Sam bent down to hug her. As soon as he had her in his arms he started to cry.

"Thank you so much for coming." Amy said.

Sam nodded, "I couldn't not come." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just – I just saw her yesterday. I…I can't believe it."

The guy in the corner looked more and more agitated.

Sam looked at Amy and Dan and asked, "Is he with you?"

Dan sighed, "That's Eric. He was her boyfriend."

Sam nodded. "I'll be right back." He helped Amy into her seat and then went over to Eric and put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam. I knew Jessica. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Eric glared up at him. "Yeah, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're the reason she came out here in the first damn place. She dumps me three days ago…and then tells me that she's driving out here to meet up with her ex. Clearly she still wanted you. She'd be alive right now if it wasn't for you."

Sam swallowed hard and tried to control his emotions. He knew that people often say stupid things they don't mean when they're grieving. It's the only thing that kept him from punching the idiot.

Dan told Eric to shut his mouth. Amy told him that Sam was a nice boy.

Sam thanked them and then told them that he was so sorry for all that happened. "I didn't even know she was coming." Then he looked at Eric, "I'm in a relationship. I didn't ask her to come. I'm so sorry that she came and that the accident happened. I'd give anything for it to not have happened."

Amy stood up and hugged him again. "I want you to know that you're welcome here with us for as long as you want to be. We're heading back home soon. Just as soon as they've finished with her and she's on her way home. Probably have the service in a couple days. We hope you'll be there."

Sam nodded, "I will try my best, ma'am."

"Bring your new girlfriend. Everyone needs the people they love at times like these."

Sam shook his head, "Boyfriend. Jess was the only girl for me."

Amy looked shocked and Dan just nodded and told Sam to bring his boyfriend with him.

Sam swallowed hard, "He's…he was the doctor on call…I don't know…"

Amy wiped away another round of tears. "We know that he did everything he could do, son. We heard how bad it was…we saw her…" Her voice broke and she lost it.

Dan pulled his wife close. "Everyone told us how he tried everything. He even stayed with her after they said it was just a matter of time. They said he was holding her hand when she… well, you know."

Sam's eyes were glassy and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He knew Jensen was amazing, but he didn't know he was _that_ amazing. "He was distraught this morning."

"Bring him." Amy said. "He should be there."

Sam nodded, unable to speak. He was completely floored by the magnitude of love that Jensen could feel. Maybe he was a bit more like Dean than he wanted people to know.

* * *

AN: I didn't want to spend a ton of time on Jessica's death and Sam being horribly upset. So, I moved it along a little faster than it probably would've gone down. And the reason why I had Jensen affected so badly is because he was a big part of the whole thing and because I was actually in this same situation (not the doctor though). Soon after I started dating my husband his old girlfriend (who he was still in love with) died. He went and saw her parents and her husband and baby. He did all of this stuff without bringing me along. But, he told me that one of the things that really made him fall in love with me was how supportive and understanding I was during the whole thing. So, I kind of just put Jensen in my place and made it worse with him having to be the doctor who couldn't save her. Now that I've driven you guys crazy with personal info I'll leave you alone. :)


	52. Chapter 52

AN: I think you guys will like this one. I hope you will anyway. :)

Warnings: Language

* * *

Chapter 52

"No, Dean. I don't want you to come home. I want you and Jared to have a good time and get the stuff done that needs to be done with the house. This is something that Sam needs to get through on his own."

"He doesn't need to get through anything on his own, Jenny. You know he needs you. He'll come to you when he can."

Jensen nodded, "You're probably right."

"He's thick headed and stubborn as all get out. But, he loves you and he'll lean on you. But, it's not Sam I'm worried about right now. I'm worried about you. I know the whole thing was hard on you. I just want you to have someone there for you."

Jensen sighed, "I'm okay, Dean. Really. I'm just grieving for Sam and her family. She was too young and beautiful for something like this to happen to her. And she was the only girl that Sam will ever love. He got to be normal for her. He got to be straight with her."

Dean wiped his eyes. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah Dean. And if I'm not then I know I have an amazing twin brother to talk to."

"Jenny…" Dean whimpered.

"Shhh. Go have some fun with Jared and try to put these sad feelings aside. You two have so much to be happy about right now."

"Do us a favor, okay? When Sam gets home have him call Jared. He doesn't want to disturb him when he's at the hospital, but he does want to talk to him."

"I will." Jensen said. He pulled Max closer. "Max says hi by the way. We're cuddling."

Dean smiled, "He's a very good cuddler. Give him a kiss for us."

Jared looked confused until Dean mouthed 'Max' to him and he nodded in understanding.

They ended the call and Dean buried his face in Jared's neck. "I hurt for them, Jay. It's just so sad."

Jared nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know. So do I. But, they want us to have fun, huh? I'm trying to figure out how that's going to happen."

Dean looked up into Jared's eyes, "Let's just go back to the hotel. I could really use some cuddle time in front of the TV."

Jared smiled, "Me too."

So, they got up and walked, hand in hand, the long way back to the car.

* * *

Sam didn't stay too long. He was anxious to get back home. Somehow he felt a little better on his way home. He got inside and went into the bedroom, plastering himself up against Jensen's back. Jensen was asleep with his cell phone still in his hand. Sam smiled and took it from his boyfriend, setting it back on the night stand. Then he placed soft kisses to Jensen's neck.

Eventually Sam's eyes closed and, he too, found rest.

When Jensen woke up a few hours later he discovered Sam's body plastered up against him and he shifted around so he could see his boyfriend's face. He gently stroked over Sam's smooth skin and ran his fingers through his hair.

Sam's eyes fluttered and opened. Then he smiled. "Jen…"

Jensen couldn't help but smile back at him. "How are you doing?"

Sam nodded, "I'll always be alright as long as I have you."

Jensen blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

"You slept with Max?" Sam asked. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Jensen blushed, "He made me feel better."

Sam nodded, taking the dog from Jensen's arms and laying him over on the other side of the bed, so he could have Jensen all to himself. "I need you to know that I love you, Jen. I love you with all my heart."

Jensen nodded, "I know, baby."

"Do you? Do you really?"

Jensen smiled, "Of course."

"She wanted to get back together." Sam whispered. "She dumped her boyfriend and drove here to convince me that I should be with her instead of you."

Jensen drew in his breath. He'd known she tried to get him back but he hadn't known the extent of it.

"Then when she saw you some of the wind went out of her sail. But, I still didn't think she got it. She didn't realize just how much I loved you, Jen. I know I was with her for a long time, but that's in the past. There will always be a part of me that loves her, but she hurt me really badly, Jen. She found out my biggest secret and ran screaming in the other direction. The pain that I'm feeling right now is for her family and because we had been together for so long, it's not because I'm still harboring feelings."

Jensen nodded.

"Her parents want you to come with me to California for the service."

Jensen drew in his breath, "They do?"

"They heard all about how good you were with her. They heard about how you sat with her and held her hand until it was over." Sam's voice caught in his chest. "I just…God, I just fell even more in love with you when I heard that. You are the most amazing person in the world. And you're everything to me."

"Sam…" Jensen breathed, capturing Sam's lips in a romantic kiss.

* * *

Two days later, after Jessica's body had been sent back home to be buried, Jensen, Sam and Max took a road trip to California. They found a hotel that accepted pets and got a room for a couple of nights. The calling hours were going to be that night and the funeral the next day.

The calling hours were horrible. They were both just glad that the casket was closed. Jensen had seen what her face had looked like and had been dreading the possibility of Sam seeing that face like that. He knew better than to think that Sam would've been alright.

They waited in the thousand person line to see the family and offer their condolences. Jensen hadn't expected to be pulled into a big hug by Jessica's mom; that had come a little bit out of the blue. Jessica's dad shook his hand and thanked him for doing all that he could. Jensen got a little choked up but tried to be strong for the grieving family.

They stayed at the calling hours, sitting in a couple of chairs towards the front of the room and looking at the millions of donated bouquets of flowers around the room, for about an hour. Once the room started to fill up and it started to become really warm they decided to head out. Sam promised that they would be back for the funeral the next morning and gave them both hugs. Then he slipped his hand inside Jensen's and they left.

Outside Jensen gasped for breath, "I hate funeral homes." He whispered.

Sam frowned, "I'm not really a fan either."

Jensen shook his head, "It always gets stifling hot with all the people in too small a room. They should've had it in the big room."

"There's some CEO in the other one." Sam muttered.

"My point exactly. Nobody probably liked the CEO so he should've gotten the smaller room." Jensen joked.

Sam just smiled. There wasn't anything else he could do. All he could do was focus on Jensen and their love because life was fleeting and you never knew how long you had with the person that you loved. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Jensen studied Sam's face, "Of course I know that. Why wouldn't I know that?"

"I've been pretty upset about this whole thing."

Jensen shook his head, "Look, this is a horrible situation. I didn't even know the girl and I'm sad. I can't even imagine how you feel. I know you're not upset because you're still in love with her…not that it'd really change anything if you were." Sam didn't look convinced so Jensen simply said, "I wouldn't leave you, Sam. I'm not ever going to leave you."

That was exactly what Sam needed to hear.

* * *

Jared and Dean had slept until late into the morning…again. Then they went out to Denny's for breakfast. The inspectors were set to be at the house by four, which gave them a couple hours. Jared looked over at Dean and smiled. He had a plan. "Hey, there's something I'd like to do if you're game."

How could Dean deny Jared anything when he was smiling like a lunatic? "Of course, Jay. Anything."

"I'd like to stop by the courthouse and get our marriage license. How do you feel about that?"

Dean's smile widened. "Absolutely!"

They both had a great feeling that everything was going to go through and that within the day they'd officially be home owners. Having a new home in New York State gave them what they needed to push forward. They were finally going to be able to have what they wanted.

So, they set out to find the building they needed and made sure that the person they needed to see was in. Then they went in and filled out the paperwork, paid the fee and walked out of there with a marriage license that needed to be signed by the officiate of the wedding.

They left the office feeling lighter and so incredibly happy. Jared looked at his watch and held up his finger to Dean. The he went back into the city clerk's office and asked her where they would need to go to get legal documents drawn up to protect their rights out of state. She wrote down a couple law offices in the area that specialized in these particular things.

Jared left her office and found Dean sitting on a bench, waiting for him.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Got a couple names of law firms that can help us make sure our rights are protected out of state. This way, after we're married, we'll be able to make medical decisions for each other and such if something were to happen. I'm going to call them and make an appointment for some time in the next couple of weeks."

Dean smiled, "That's the kind of job that Sam could do. It's something that hits close to home and he could really be an advocate for people in our position."

Jared nodded, "I was thinking that too. I might just feed them some of his information. His resume is online…I might be able to send them a copy." Jared smirked, "Wouldn't Sam be surprised if I came out of there with a job interview for him?"

Dean chuckled, "He sure would."

* * *

The inspectors arrived at the house at about five minutes to four. They spent over two hours searching every inch of the property for anything that could be potentially hazardous or cause them money to fix. They found a couple spots were mice could possible get in. It was apparently from cable lines or other wires that had been installed and then removed. They would want to have that taken care of so that they didn't get little friends in the house.

Other than that the inspectors didn't really find anything. The house was pretty new and therefore there wasn't any asbestos or other hazardous things. Everything was done perfectly up to code. The pool looked safe, but it needed to be refilled. It seems that when they had moved out they'd had the pool drained so that they didn't need to winterize it.

Jared thanked the inspectors and shook their hands as they were leaving. He had all the paperwork he needed. So, they went back to the realtor's office and paid the down payment and she called the owners to tell them that everything had been made official.

They were given keys to the house and asked to have all the utilities put into their names within two days. Jared went ahead and had that done while he was there.

They left the office feeling lighter than kites.

Jared picked Dean up and twirled him around.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, "Put me down, Moose!"

Jared laughed and set Dean down on his feet. He then captured Dean's lips in a firm, excited kiss. "We should call Jensen and Sam and tell them the good news."

"You think they're going to want to hear about this right now?"

Jared nodded, "Yes, I do. I think they could both use some good news. I think that once they're done in Cali that they should fly out and meet us. They could see the house and we could get married… Maybe Sam could talk to the law firm himself. These are things that could really help boost his mood. Besides, I think he's doing better than people give him credit for. I think he's trying to look on the bright side. It's given him some clarity and helped him let go of that part of his life."

So, they gave their brothers a call and told them the good news. They also got them to agree to fly out within a few days. They'd need to drive home and pack up some stuff before they could get there. But, they wanted to come badly. They were excited to see them and to start their new lives.

* * *

The funeral went as they expected; sad but also really sweet and sometimes funny. There were some people who spoke who wanted to keep the humor in their speeches, preferring to remember her for the fun times they had together. Other people were just too devastated to do much more than talk about the sadness.

Jensen and Sam just sat there, holding hands. Jensen lightly stroked over the back of Sam's hand the entire service. They decided not to go to the grave site, though the family had invited them. They felt out of place amongst the family. Because Sam wasn't family and he never would've been family. He and Jessica were over and had been over for some time.

So, they just went back to the hotel and cuddled.

"Hey baby." Jensen said after they'd laid in silence for a couple of hours, just thinking.

"Yeah, Jen?" Sam asked.

"There's this song I learned to play on the guitar…I wanted to play it for you."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You want to play a song for me?"

"Of course I do." Jensen said. He went to his guitar case, which was stuffed into the hotel closet, and took out his guitar. He wrapped it over his shoulder and strummed a few cords to warm up his fingers. Then he set down on the bed, facing Sam, and began to play Rascal FLatts' "I Won't Let Go."

_It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks your will; it feels like that. You think you're lost, but you're not lost on your own; you're not alone._

_I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope…I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go._

_It hurts my heart to see you cry. I know it's dark, this part of life. Oh, it finds us all when we're too small to stop the rain, oh but when it rains…_

_I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope…I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let you fall. Don't be afraid to fall, I'm right here to catch you, I won't let you down. It won't get you down. You're gonna make it, yeah I know you can make it._

_Cause I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope…I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go…_

Big, tears slid down Sam's face and he lunged forward. Jensen barely had time to get his guitar out of the way before Sam was on top of him, wrapped all around him, his face buried in his neck.

Jensen stroked gently over Sam's back, hushing him softly.

Sam was completely overcome with emotions. He was sad about Jessica, but more than anything else he was just so humbled to have someone like Jensen in his life. "I love you so much." Sam whispered into Jensen's ear. "I've been saying that for a while, but I think there was a part of me that was closed off…I didn't mean for it to be."

"I know, Sam." Jensen said.

"But, you…you're just so…incredible."

"You're incredible, baby."

"I loved her because I could be normal with her. But, with you…I don't need to be 'normal' Jen; I just get to be me. You love me for who I am and I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me." Sam looked up into Jensen's beautiful, open green eyes and whispered, "I want to get married."

Jensen drew in his breath. Then tears were sliding down his face, "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I don't need a big ceremony; I just need the four of us…maybe at our new home."

Jensen wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. More today than yesterday and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. We're right together, Jen." Sam kissed Jensen softly, "And this isn't about anyone else. This is about you and me…that's all that matters. I just want to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing person I've ever met."

Tears rolled down Jensen's cheeks. If anyone asked him how much he'd cried that day…he'd totally lie. "You're turning me into a freaking girl."

Sam smiled. "That's okay, you can be my girl."

Jensen choked on a laugh. "What if I want you to be the girl?"

Sam smirked, "Then you're just gonna have to make me."

"Oh, you're so on!" Jensen exclaimed as he claimed Sam's mouth with his own.


	53. Chapter 53

AN: This story is up to 499 reviews, so I'm pretty confident that I'm going to hit 500 reviews! That is the most exciting thing in the world! :) You guys are awesome. The next chapter (54) will be the final chapter :( It's sad, but at the same time, I'm so excited about the sequel that I almost want to bounce in my chair! lol. I'm almost to the end of the second chapter of the sequel and I think you guys are going to like it. So, I hope everyone will decide to read the sequel because there is A TON of fun and excitement to come.

Warnings for this part: Language, explicit M/M elevator sex ;)

* * *

Chapter 53

Jared and Dean decided they were going to hit up the Turning Stone Casino. When they pulled in they had no idea where to park. The place was gigantic. "Shit Jay," Dean said, "We should've stayed here."

"Too far away from the house, but damn it's awesome!" They were completely in love with the place and they hadn't even gotten inside yet.

They found a parking space and then started to head inside, unsure of what was even going to be in there. When they walked in they both gasped. The first thing they saw was a waterfall. It was near the buffet. Dean's eyes widened in delighted surprise.

Jared burst out laughing. "Oh no…it's Dean at a buffet."

Dean glared at him.

Jared bit his lip. "What I meant was honey, they have a buffet…would you like to go get some food?"

Dean smiled, "That's much better. And hell yes!"

So, they had gotten there just in time for dinner. Dean's eyes lit up when he saw all the different carving stations representing different ethnicities and food options. Jared laughed as he pulled Dean along to their table.

They ordered drinks and then went and got plate after plate of food. They could pack it away like the best of them. Nobody could stop either one of them from eating their own weight in food.

Dean started packing it in and then he glared up at the ceiling, "It's too fucking dark in here."

Jared laughed, "They're setting a mood."

"I can't even see my damn plate."

"You are something else, Dean."

Dean grumbled to himself.

After they ate they walked around for a while. They checked out some of the unique Native American shops, bought a couple souvenirs from the gift shop and then settled in on the casino. Dean's eyes lit right up like it was Christmas morning and Jared couldn't deny him. He handed him a hundred and told him not to lose it all. Jared hung back and observed Dean in full on gambling mode. It was like he was a predator, stalking his prey. He felt out the machines, trying to find just the right one.

Dean finally settled himself in front of a slot machine. Jared smiled, "So you're going old school, huh?"

Dean ignored him. He didn't want anything to ruin his concentration. Instead he cracked his neck and knuckles before he started to play.

Two hours and four hundred dollars richer, they left the casino. Dean fanned himself with his money. "Shit, that was fun! We are definitely coming back here again!"

Jared smiled, "Next time you'll want to play poker or blackjack, I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll have to plan ahead for that shit."

Jared laughed. "Come on, crazy. Let's find something else to do."

So, they went and spoke to someone at the reception desk and got a pamphlet with all the stuff to do.

"They have a dance club?!" Dean exclaimed. "They have a fucking dance club!"

Jared looked around, "Watch your language Dean. People around here are kind of classy."

"Well, then what the hell are we doing here?"

Jared laughed. "I fit in just fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We've gotta find this Lava club."

So, they went in search of it. When they found it they were both excited and a little disappointed to find out that it was LOL night. They would get to see a comedy show, which would be a lot of fun, but at the same time they'd kind of both been hoping for hot chicks in skimpy clothes.

But, they were both surprised about how funny the show was. They had a great time.

At one point, during the show, Jared leaned over and wrapped his arm around Dean and whispered into his ear, "I'm excited to get you back to the hotel…"

Dean moaned, "What are you going to do to me?"

Jared's tongue seductively traced the shell of Dean's ear, "I'm going to make you crazy. Take you in the shower or in the hot tub…maybe the pool…can't fucking wait."

Dean's jeans suddenly felt way too tight. "Shit." He whined. "Want you right fucking now."

But Jared just turned his attention back to the show, a ghost of a grin on his lips.

Dean glared at Jared. He wished he could shoot daggers from his eyes. "I hate you."

Jared chuckled, "No you don't."

Then Dean started grumbling again.

* * *

"You sure surprising them is the best idea ever?" Sam asked as they pulled up to the hotel that Dean and Jared were staying at. He was a little worried. What if they went to their room and interrupted something? They'd arrived in New York earlier than anticipated, wanting to surprise their brothers, but they'd been forced to stay in a different hotel because they had Max with them.

Jensen smiled, "I think it's a great idea. The best idea I've ever had, in fact."

Sam's eyes widened, "What the hell do you have up your sleeve?"

Jensen grinned from ear to ear, "Dude, we fucking got engaged! I think they're going to want to know about this…in person. It's pretty huge news."

Sam smiled. He was so glad that Jensen was that excited about it. He'd been afraid that Jensen wouldn't be as on board with it as he was, but clearly he had been wrong. "But, maybe I should've waited and sprung a diamond on you or something. Then we'd really have a big surprise to show them!"

Jensen shook his head, "No way, baby. If anyone in this relationship is going to be receiving diamonds, it would be you!"

Sam just smirked. He knew he was the 'girl' in the relationship…if one of them had to be. But, he didn't really think there had to be one.

They found out from the front desk what Jared and Dean's room number was and got into the elevator. They went up to the third floor and knocked on the door. They didn't hear anything going on inside and waited quite a while. "Hmm." Jensen said, "Maybe they're out somewhere."

"Or they're having sex." Sam said.

* * *

Right about that same time, Jared and Dean had arrived back at the hotel. Dean was chomping at the bit to get Jared back to their room. Jared had been torturing him for the last hour and Dean was hard as hell. He was trying to hide his tented pants from everyone walking by, but it was really difficult.

They got into the elevator and the doors shut. They looked around, Dean rubbed the back of his neck, and then Jared leaned over and pressed the hold button. Immediately Dean pounced on him. He pressed his body up against Jared's body and pushed him hard up against the elevator wall. "Shit." He nearly whined. "You've been torturing me all night, you bastard."

Jared smiled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Dean sighed and went straight for Jared's belt buckle. He worked it open and quickly got Jared's pants undone. Then he let those pants fall and pool around Jared's ankles. That's when Dean dropped to his knees and fisted Jared's cock.

Jared drew in his breath. This was one of the hottest things in the fucking world. "This is a fantasy come true."

Dean smirked. "Oh yeah?" His tongue came out and he licked a wide stripe up the underside of Jared's hard cock.

Jared let out a soft moan.

Dean smiled again, "Hmm…" He then lightly wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue licking over the slit, collecting all the moisture that was escaping.

Jared threw his head back, his lips parting. He wanted to grab Dean's head and force him to take him deep, but he couldn't do that. Could never do that with Dean. He had to be a good boy. So he just wined a little bit, his hips instinctively moving slightly.

Dean took the hint and slipped Jared's cock a little deeper into his mouth. He could taste Jared's salty sweetness and it almost caused him to make a mess in his pants. Jared was so sexy that he should be illegal. His tongue swirled the head as he slipped Jared in a little farther.

Jared's knees started to buckle underneath him. Dean was torturing the hell out of him. He wrapped his hands on the thick bars on the walls and held tightly, feeling like he couldn't keep himself upright.

Dean had planned to pull away from that cock and instead get his own pants off and get Jared inside of him as quickly as possible, but once he started sucking he started to get a little bit addicted. Watching Jared come undone from his ministrations was really hot. So, he slipped Jared as far into his mouth as possible and stroked the base with his hand.

Jared's eyes started to slip back into his head and he began panting, begging and unraveling into one completely hot mess. It didn't take long before he was shouting obscenities and shooting his load down the back of Dean's throat.

Dean swallowed it down happily. He loved having the power to get Jared off…it made him feel awesome. He got to his feet and pressed his mouth to Jared's.

Jared could taste himself on Dean and it only helped to enhance the hotness for him. He moaned into Dean's mouth and reached down to get Dean's pants unhooked. Jared had a hard time because his whole body was still trembling with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm.

Dean helped him get his pants undone and slipped them down. Jared's hands came around to the back of Dean, sliding down to grip his ass. He loved Dean's perfect ass. He pulled the cheeks apart with one hand, while tracing the hole with his other hand.

Dean gasped in surprise. He wasn't quite as smug in that moment.

Jared smiled. "I love that hole, Dean. I want inside so fucking bad."

Dean moaned, "Want that so fucking bad."

Jared spun Dean around and helped him get bent over, his hands on the ground and ass up in the air. Dean had no idea that he could even get into this position, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be able to get out of the position.

Jared dropped to his knees and let his tongue slip out to gently circle the tight little hole.

Dean whimpered.

Jared smiled as he began to press inside. With one arm he held Dean up and the other wrapped around to fondle Dean's cock and balls.

Dean was Jared's in every sense of the word. He would let Jared take and have anything and everything that he wanted as long as he had his tongue in his ass.

Jared worked Dean open with his tongue and then added a couple fingers, stretching Dean out for his cock. He knew they didn't have tons of time, but he also couldn't bring himself to not prep him as much as he needed. He didn't want to end up with another hot tub situation. Dean had been out of commission for a couple days and Jared had felt like a hardcore asshole. But, it probably didn't help that they'd used soap for lube either. He wouldn't do that again.

Dean didn't think he was going to be able to last much longer. So, he started begging for Jared's cock. "Please, please. I'm ready, 'm fucking ready."

Jared smiled and helped Dean to get back to his feet, turning him around in the process. He crashed their lips together and simultaneously picked up Dean's body, coaxing him to wrap his legs around Jared's hips. This position was going to be so much better.

"God Jay, you're so fucking strong." Dean said, his eyes wide.

Jared smiled. "You don't really weigh that much." Then he rolled them around so that Dean's body was pressed up against the wall. That's when Jared slicked up his cock with some saliva and pressed himself to Dean's entrance.

Dean's hole opened up perfectly around Jared, taking him inside with very little burning and stretching.

"Oh yes, Jay! Fuck yes! So fucking good!" Dean moaned.

Jared kissed Dean passionately, deeply; letting his tongue map out Dean's mouth, feeling the texture of Dean's tongue against his own.

They were both breathing heavily, drenched with sweat and completely lost in the passion of the moment. Jared fisted Dean's cock and brought him over the edge. Dean's come shot out all over Jared's stomach and hand. He thrust a couple more times and unloaded once again, inside of Dean's ass.

Jared helped Dean back down and to his feet. Then he licked the come off his hand with a wink.

Dean felt his cock stirring again and sent it a mental death threat. He pulled his pants back up and helped Jared with his.

Once they looked presentable enough, Jared pressed the button to start the elevator moving again.

* * *

Jensen's eyebrow rose, "If they were having sex I think we'd know. The entire hotel would know."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe Jared put a gag on Dean." Then he waggled his eyebrows, "Sounds pretty hot."

Jensen smiled, "I'll think about getting you a gag since you like the idea so much."

Sam shook his head, "No. I like the idea for Dean…not for me."

Jensen laughed. "It would be nice to shut him up sometimes."

They knocked a couple more times on the door and sighed.

Sam shrugged, "I guess we could head back to our hotel and get checked in…" And have sex was what Sam wanted to say, but instead he just gave Jensen his best come hither stare. Sam kind of also wanted to get some food, but he'd willingly sacrifice food for sex.

Jensen smiled and nodded, "I like that idea."

Sam slipped his hand into Jensen's and they headed back to the elevator so that they could ride back down to the lobby.

When the elevator doors opened they found their brothers standing inside, close together and completely disheveled. Sam elbowed Jensen and smiled, "I told you they were fucking."

Jared and Dean stood there in shock for a minute and then they both broke out in smiles. Dean actually squealed, though he would deny it forever, and threw himself at Jensen. Jensen hugged him back, happily.

Jared reached out and pulled his brother into his arms. "Hey Sam, how are you doing? You okay?"

Sam nodded against Jared's neck. "Yeah. It's horribly sad, what happened to her, but it really just made me see how fragile life is. It's actually helped Jen and I get even closer together."

Jared smiled, "That's great. It's a good thing to find the silver lining and hold onto it."

Sam nodded. He really wanted to spill the beans, but he couldn't bring himself to do it without getting the okay from Jensen. Instead he just made a face and pulled away from Jared, "You stink…" He looked down and his eyes settled on Jared's shirt, "Is that…?"

Jared shrugged, "Sorry."

"No, you're not."

Jared shook his head, "You're right. I'm not. It's been a fantasy for like ever to have sex in an elevator."

Sam laughed, "Maybe we'll follow your lead on the way back down."

Jared laughed. "You guys got in earlier than we thought you would. We weren't expecting you until at least tomorrow."

Jensen, who'd been hugging Dean silly, pulled back and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and said, "That's because we had something we couldn't wait to tell you."

Dean's eyebrow rose. "Well, I don't think either of you are pregnant…"

Jensen rolled his eyes and Sam snickered. Then Jensen said, "We're getting married…"

And Dean was practically on top of him again. "Shit! That's awesome. Guess we're trend-setters, huh?"

Jensen laughed, "Actually it was pretty unexpected. Sam actually asked me."

"Does that make you the bride?" Dean asked.

Sam laughed, "Nah. We've already determined that if we're going to do anything remotely traditional that I'd be the 'bride'." He was sure to add finger quotes for good measure. "But, we haven't even started talking specifics yet."

Dean laughed, "I know someone who plans awesome weddings…" Speaking of Sophia he hadn't heard anything from her and was actually getting a little worried. It was possible that she was just trying to give them their alone time on the honeymoon, but it could be something worse and it made Dean nervous. He was actually growing pretty attached to the girl. He made a mental note to call her as soon as possible. It was already a little too late to call that night; he didn't want to wake up a pregnant lady. He didn't want to endure her wrath.

* * *

They went back to Jared and Dean's room so that they could talk about everything from Jessica's funeral to the honeymoon to their new house to future wedding plans.

"I don't know what we're going to want to do." Jensen said. He and Sam hadn't gotten this far. "We just kind of got so excited about the news that we didn't really think about planning."

Dean smiled, "It'll all come together."

Jared nodded, "Yeah. And I'm sure he's right about Sophia. As long as she's feeling up to it then I'm sure she'll help out."

Sam nodded, "That'd be great. I don't know if we're going to want a full-fledged ceremony like you guys had. But, maybe we will. Who knows?"

Dean reached over and squeezed Sam's hand. "Hey, there's no pressure. A lot of stuff's been happening out of the blue and things are changing really quickly. I'm just really proud of you for making something good from a horrible situation. And, I'm sorry about what happened, I really am. I'm sorry for both of you." Dean looked at his brother, "I know how hard it is for you when you lose a patient…but to have that patient be someone that Sam loved…"

Jensen nodded, sadly.

Sam shook his head, "Honestly, how hard he tried to save her…how sweet he was about the whole thing…how nice he was with her parents…everything…it really opened my eyes. I realized that I'd been holding on to her a little bit. There was a part of my heart that had been unavailable…it's unavailable again, but just occupied by someone else."

Jensen smiled, "I don't want to take away everything you and Jessica had. She meant a lot to you, Sam. I don't want to negate that. I wouldn't even try."

Sam's eyes watered, "That's why you're the one, Jen."

Jared and Dean moved away as Jensen and Sam held onto each other and cried. Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and buried his face in Dean's neck.

Dean drew in a sharp breath, "Jay, are you crying?"

Jared collected himself and whispered, "I'm just so happy for them. I've never seen Sam this happy in my life."

Dean wrapped Jared in his arms and held him tight. "God, I love how sweet you are. You're a big teddy bear."

Jared kissed along Dean's jaw line, "Remember when I did this that first time in your room and I touched your face…remember how you leaned in to my touch? It was that moment that I knew…"

Dean softly kissed Jared's lips. "You've always given me exactly what I needed, even when I didn't know I needed it. You take care of me. I was walking around, a shell of who I could be, and you put me back together again and made me feel like a whole person. I've never felt that way before. I'm so glad they're getting to have this too."

Jared stroked over Dean's face, "You're pretty much a teddy bear too, you know. You try to be tough, but underneath you're really just a big old softy…someone who just wants to be loved and to love in return. And, that's the Dean that I saw that night. That's the Dean that stole my heart…immediately."

They stood there, saying romantic things to each other, watching their brothers kiss and hold each other on their bed. It was like their happiness had been doubled.


	54. Chapter 54

AN: Okay, this is it! :( But, I'm in the process of working on chapter 4 of the sequel! I still have to proof the early chapters and hopefully I can post soon. I just want to wish you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm going to try and get the first chapter of the sequel posted as a Christmas present to you guys. :)

Warnings for this part: Language, implied M/M sex

* * *

Chapter 54

Jared and Dean decided that they would get married the next day. Jensen and Sam had brought their tuxedos from the ceremony with them so they were going to wear those. Jared also had a special surprise for Dean that he was excited about giving him. He debated telling him about it before they got married, but decided against it.

Dean was nervous and excited. He woke up with a few butterflies flying around in his stomach, but he was also really excited to be finally joined to Jared in marriage. In his mind they were already married, but there was something about having that piece of paper that proved it to the world.

Dean was currently waiting for the shower. Jared always took forever. He was saying a silent prayer that there would still be hot water left when it was his turn.

Dean's thoughts went to Sophia again. He was a little worried about her. So, he reached for his phone and decided to give her a call while he waited.

"Hey Soph." He said after she picked up.

"Hey Dean."

"It's good to hear your voice."

She smiled, "It's really good to hear yours too. How's the honeymoon?"

"Did you know about it?"

"Yeah. That's why I haven't called you. I didn't want to interrupt your special Jared time. I figured you'd be busy anyway with the house hunting and everything. By the way, how'd that turn out?"

Dean nodded, "It went great! We have a new house here! Everything went through like clockwork. I think this was mean to be. Jared called yesterday and put our other house on the market. So, all we're really going to have to do is head down there to get all our crap. We might need to have a big garage sale or something. Maybe you'd want to help out with that."

"Sure." She said.

Dean couldn't help but think that she sounded down. "Hey, is everything alright? How's the pregnancy going?"

"We're doing well. She's healthy and right on target."

"She?"

Sophia smiled, "You didn't know she's a girl?"

"No! When were you planning on telling me?"

"I honestly forgot that I didn't. I found out a couple weeks before the wedding. But, things were really hectic."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "I'm sorry you had to do all that work."

"I enjoyed it. And, by the way, thank you so much for the beautiful earrings. It was very thoughtful and you guys really shouldn't have done that."

"We wanted to." Dean said. "How is everything else going down there?"

She sighed.

Dean knew that there was something she wasn't telling him. "Soph?"

She sighed again. "Uh…Chad and I…we broke up."

"What?!"

"I caught him cheating…" She said.

Dean drew in his breath, "Oh no. I'm so sorry. What did you do? Where are you living now?"

"Well, I sold my apartment after I found out I was pregnant…and I moved in with the asshole. I thought we would be together at least for the sake of the baby. I also thought he actually cared about me…" She got a little choked up and then collected herself. "I'm actually staying with my parents for the time being. I'm about an hour outside of Dallas."

"I'm so sorry." Dean wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm going to kill that asshole, I swear to God!"

"It's okay." She whispered, "I'm okay. She and I will be alright. We'll make it." She wasn't sure how they would exactly, but she'd figure out something. She also wasn't sure what kind of relationship she was going to let Chad have with her, or what relationship Chad even wanted to have with her. For all she knew he couldn't care less that she and the baby were out of his life. She wasn't about to call him up and ask him. He knew when her appointments were and he knew when she was due. If he wanted to be involved he could make himself involved.

Dean sighed. He really, really hated Chad. He wanted to find Chad and improve his fucking face. "You know, Soph, if you want to we have lots of room in our new house for you and the baby. Jensen and Sam are going to be living in the guest house, but we could always kick them out." Dean joked.

Sophia laughed. "No, that's okay. We can make it."

"Seriously though, if you ever want to come up here and live with us we have space. We have three extra bedrooms. And Sam's a great cook…" And we'll take care of you is what Dean wanted to add, but he didn't want to sound like a weirdo.

She laughed, "Thanks Dean. I'll definitely give it some thought. I really appreciate the offer."

"You're very welcome. You take care of yourself and the little one."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

While Jared and Dean were getting spiffed up, Jensen and Sam went to check out the house. They made a couple copies of Jared's keys and then went perusing through the house and on the property. "So, I think the guest house will be perfect for us. I mean, we'll probably spend a lot of time in the main house, hanging out, but we can still have our own space. I think this is going to be great." Sam said.

Jensen nodded, "Of course they're going to take advantage of your cooking as often as possible."

Sam laughed, "I've gotta train you and Jared. Dean's pretty good. He could use some refining."

"Well, you can try to teach me to cook. I can't guarantee anything."

"Jen, you're super smart. I think you can learn the basics."

"Like boxed mac and cheese?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Seven year olds can make box mac and cheese."

Jensen shrugged.

"I know you're better than that. I mean, Dean didn't cook every night, did he?"

Jensen shook his head, "Once in a while I'd do hotdogs and baked beans. Or I'd order take-out. I can open a can and heat it up."

"Oh brother." Sam said with an eye roll. Maybe Jensen was going to be more difficult than he thought. "It's a damn good thing that Dean learned how to make something that didn't come in a can, otherwise you'd have starved to death."

Jensen smiled, "That's another reason why I'm so glad I met you."

Sam sighed, "You just love me for my cooking."

Jensen chuckled. "You're so the girl in this relationship."

Sam reached over and smacked Jensen on the ass.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that later." Jensen promised.

Sam's eyes twinkled with glee.

* * *

Jared exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam billowing out and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Dean wasn't sure which thing to address first. He took in Jared's amazing body glistening with water and steam and then his eyes went back to the bathroom. He groaned, "Shit Jay, you fogged up the bathroom. You're supposed to run the fan when you're taking your long, girly showers."

Jared huffed, "I don't take girly showers."

"You use two shampoos and two conditioners. And you lather your body with a fucking loofa…you shower like a damn girl. I'm also pretty sure I heard you singing a Britney Spears song in there…" Okay, so he was making that part up, but it definitely sounded like it could be plausible.

Jared lowered his eyes at Dean, "I was not."

Dean laughed, "But, you do look damn sexy. I can't wait until tonight…" Dean got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, "By the way I invited Sophia to live with us, but I don't know if she's going to take us up on it."

"What? Why?" Jared asked.

"Your best friend…is a douchebag." And then Dean slammed the bathroom door behind himself before Jared could figure out what was going on.

Jared decided to call and hear the news straight from the horse's mouth and dialed Chad's number.

"Yo." Chad said.

"Yo yourself." Jared muttered.

"How's the honeymoon going, Jay man?"

Jared shook his head, "Good. Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well, weren't you in a good mood after you had the best sex of your life?"

Jared sighed, "Who is she?" He knew Chad enough to know what kind of creep he was.

Chad sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"No, seriously, what's her name?"

Chad was silent.

"Oh, you probably don't even know her name. I get it." He sighed, "You disappoint me, Chad."

"I do too know her name. It's Jenna." Chad was a little miffed.

Jared's eyebrows rose, "Her name is Jenna? This better not be the Jenna that I meant at the wedding…my brother's Jenna."

Chad cringed. "Uh…well…"

"Chad?!" Jared screeched into the phone.

"Okay, well, she's now Chad's Jenna…at least for a few weeks or so."

Jared slapped his hand on his forehead, "God, sometimes I really hate you. Now is one of those times. You had a great girlfriend…who was having your fucking baby…and now I find out you're cheating on her…with my brother's girlfriend?! What the hell was I thinking when I decided to be your friend?!"

"Oh come on. She and Jeff never had any real chemistry. It wasn't going to last anyway."

"So you just decided to help it along?!" Jared growled, "Look man, you suck at life!"

Chad was stunned, "I'm your best friend. You guys hardly even knew Sophia before we were together. Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Hers! And my brother's side! I swear to God, Chad, Jeff has been nothing but good to me…and he's my older brother…I'm not going to support your sick habit. I'm not going to waste my time with someone who can't take other people's relationships…let alone his own…seriously."

"Jay…"

"No! Chad, after we hang up, I want you to lose my number!" And then he ended the call. He was so mad he almost crushed his phone. No wonder Dean had invited Sophia to live with them. He'd have done the same damn thing.

Jared looked at his watch. He probably had a few more minutes before Dean got out of the shower. Then they needed to get into their tuxes and make themselves sexy. He didn't want anything to ruin their nuptials. But, there was something he really needed to do. He decided to call his brother. He talked to Jeff for a few minutes. Jeff seemed to be taking it better than Jared had expected. Jeff said that they really hadn't been that serious, but that it had upset him more that it was Chad than anything else. Jared assured him that he wanted nothing more to do with the asshole. Then Jeff told him that he'd had an encounter with Josh again. Jeff had gotten a call that someone was trying to break in to Jared's house. When Jeff apprehended him, Josh had admitted that he'd been looking for clues as to where they had gone. Jared was very grateful that they'd gotten away from him…for the time being anyway.

* * *

Dean got out of the bathroom and found Jared still in that towel. "Jay? What's going on?"

"I told Chad off. And I called my brother."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he have to say?" Dean could tell by the look on Jared's face that it wasn't good.

"Well, for one thing Chad's fling on the side was none other than Jenna…Jeff's girlfriend…" Jared sighed, "And he said that he apprehended Josh while he was prowling outside our house and trying to break in."

Dean gasped. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah. Josh said he was trying to find out where we'd gone."

Dean shook his head, "He just seems to be getting more and more unstable."

Jared nodded, "I was thinking that too. But, I think Jeff's keeping a pretty close eye on him."

Dean nodded, "That's good." He plopped down on the bed, beside Jared.

Jared reached over and threaded his fingers with Dean's. "Believe me; I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him away from you."

Dean nodded. "I know you are, Jay. But, if it's just him…without a weapon…then I'll be okay. I think I can defend myself. It's something that I should've started doing a long time ago. I let my stupid older brother beat up on me too fucking long without speaking up about it. Then three assholes overpowered me, beat and raped me and left me for dead. So, apparently that was reason enough for me to just give up on trying to defend myself. And then there was that creep at the bar and then again at the club…I could've taken them, rather than cowering behind Sam…both fucking times. I see that now."

Jared smiled, "Do you realize how much you've grown in just the last few months? It's like night and day."

Dean smiled, "It's because of you."

Jared shook his head, "No, you didn't need me…"

"Yes I did! You gave me confidence and made me feel safe enough to confront my issues. You never once took advantage of me and my fears…you supported me, listened to me and helped me through it. You are exactly what I needed in my life."

Jared leaned over and kissed Dean. "You're everything that I needed too. You complete me."

Dean's eyes watered. "I can't wait to be married to you, Jay. I already feel like I am on the inside, but I can't wait for it to be official."

Jared nodded, getting choked up, "I wish I had some fancy words…I just…I love you so much. I find myself looking at you every day, in complete surprise that you're really mine."

Dean captured Jared's lips with his own, pulling him down onto the bed. He whispered, "Make love to me, Jay."

"You know I want to baby, but do we have time?"

"We'll make time." Dean said with a smile.

Jared nodded and wrapped Dean in his arms.

* * *

An hour later Dean and Jared had finished making love and gotten into their tuxes. They hoped that neither of them smelled like sex, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

"You look so fucking sexy." Dean commented. He found himself getting hard again. "I'm getting hard again, Jay."

Jared sighed, "You're insatiable." But, he was getting hard too. The sight of Dean in his white tux was…well, he looked like an angel…a really hot angel…one that Jared wanted to do naughty things to.

Dean smirked. He could tell that he was being undressed by Jared's eyes and he didn't mind at all. "We should call them and see if they're ready to go."

Jared nodded. "I'm so excited."

"Do you have the papers?"

Jared nodded, "They're in my pocket.

"Good."

"We'll give Sam the rings when he gets here. I think that's it. This is a lot less nerve-wracking than the first time we did this."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This is easy peasy."

Jared called Sam and let him know that they were ready to go. Sam said that he and Jensen would be there to pick them up in ten minutes. They'd stayed at the property, dreaming and planning. They'd decided that they wanted to get married on the property. They wanted a little simple and sweet ceremony. They'd ask their twins to stand up with them and be their best men, but that was all the wedding party that they wanted. They hoped that they could get at least their parents to fly up for the wedding. That way their family could get a chance to see the most amazing house in the whole world.

* * *

Jensen and Sam showed up to pick up their brothers nine minutes later. They excitedly drove them to city hall. After exchanging generic vows, placing the rings on each other's fingers and kissing, the marriage license was signed and they were pronounced husband and husband. It was funny how lackluster it felt in relationship to the big beautiful wedding that they'd shared.

But, after it was all over, they took a few pictures and then left. Jared reached for Dean's hand and said, "I have a surprise for you."

Dean smiled, "You do?"

Jared nodded and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out two plane tickets. "I know how much you hate to fly, but I thought that maybe you'd want to go on a real honeymoon with me."

Dean's face lit up. "Where are we going?"

Jared grinned, "How does Disney sound to you?"

Dean laughed, "It sounds like the perfect place for a couple of kids at heart like ourselves."

Jared wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed him.

Jensen and Sam reached for each other's hands as they watched on in complete joy. They were so happy for their brothers and couldn't wait to have their own special moments like these.

They watched as Jared whispered, "I love you so much, husband" in Dean's ear.

Dean beamed and said, "I love you too, husband."

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and they headed off to start the rest of their lives together.

The End


	55. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel for this story can be found at sinful-desire dot org. Just remove the spaces and put an actual dot in there. I will also have a third installment once this is finished. It will be called Double Jeopardy. I hope to see you all over there. Most of my stories are posted there with coverart! There are also many other great stories to read…almost all are of the slash variety. It's also completely devoted to Supernatural.

Also, there is a user with the name **deangirl4ever **who used to be on here and got kicked off due to abusive reviews. She leaves nasty reviews, calling all slash writers trolls and now, apparently, hobos. If you see reviews from her, please report her. I have done that once already. Thank you!


End file.
